Harry Potter and the Last Journey
by Us Two Squibs
Summary: Post HBP. Harry and co.'s search for the horcruxes, and a final battle with Voldemort. Humor, romance and action. HPGW, RWHG, RLNT, NLLL, SSPD. First few chapters are mediocre, but it gets better, we promise. :0]COMPLETED!
1. The Road Back 'Home'

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. If we did, we'd be in the Bahamas, and our kids would have nannies.

Chapter 1- The Road Back 'Home'

Harry stopped his packing and looked at his two closest friends. They had already been through so much, yet he knew that this next adventure would be their most difficult. This time there was no Dumbledore to guide them with mysterious riddles or offers of lemon drops. Harry seethed at the thought of the greasy git responsible for his mentor's death.

"Ron, Mione, you guys talked to your parents and told them that you're not returning to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes", they replied in unison.

"Mum nearly had kittens when I told her", Ron said. "But Dad helped calm her down. They realize that some things are more important. We're already at the top of You-Know-Who's hit list, just by being friends with you."

"RONALD! Just _say_ his name, for goodness sakes!", reprimanded Hermione.

Ron steadily ignored her. "Well, with Mione and her library of books, we'll be able to keep up with the seventh years. She's the best teacher we've ever had".

Hermione beamed and turned a lovely shade of pink, as she stopped packing to flip to the middle of the new spell book she had purchased. She began to discuss a new defensive spell that she had found the night before. Ron and Harry shared a secret grin at her gleeful face. After all these years, they were finally learning how to avoid arguments with women.

Just then, they heard a light tapping at Ron's bedroom window. There was Hedwig, Harry's white owl. Tied to her leg was a letter and a small pouch.

"Finally, girl", said Harry. "I was starting to get worried".

Harry placed the emergency bag of Floo Powder into his trunk and hurriedly unrolled the parchment.

"Any news from Remus?", Ron asked.

"Nothing about Voldemort, if that's what you mean. McGonagall has taken over as head of the Order, and we're cleared to leave at daybreak." He scanned the rest of the letter. "He said there'll be Order members keeping an eye out for us wherever we go. I used to be so bothered by having people baby sit me. With Dumbledore gone, I'll take all the protection we can get."

Harry's comment was followed by a moment of silence which, no doubt, was filled with thoughts for their fallen Headmaster. It was Hermione who broke the reverie.

"No one knows what we're planning or when exactly we are leaving from Surrey, but they know that we'll be together" added Hermione.

The three locked eyes and apprehension overwhelmed them. Tomorrow would be the day it all began. There was much preparation ahead.

Ginny stood outside the door and listened to them. "I should have known something was coming. They spent the entire wedding whispering in the corner", she thought to herself. She crept back to her room and packed. Whether the 'Golden Trio' liked it or not, when they left in the morning, they would be a foursome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

As the first rays of dawn crept across the Burrow, the soft steps of Harry, Ron and Hermione were unheard. They decided that they would leave to begin their quest the day after Bill's wedding because the family would be sleeping in and it would be easiest to go unnoticed by anyone who shouldn't know their destination. They had said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after they had finished packing the night before. It was the Order who had decided that the less people who knew of Harry's whereabouts would be safer for all parties involved. 

Except that they had forgotten how determined the youngest Weasley was.

"Damnable" was the first word on Harry's lips as he saw Ginny sitting quietly at the kitchen table waiting for them, a smirk on her face and a bag at her feet.

"I know you didn't believe that you would get out of here without me. Now that you're all finally here, maybe you could explain to me what we are getting into and why", she said, with a devilish grin.

Harry looked at Ginny and flatly said, "You're not coming. It's dangerous and I won't let you get hurt because of me ".

Ginny met his eyes and Harry started back with the fire he saw in them. "There is no way in hell that I will not be a part of this. I now that this has something to do with Riddle, and I've been out for revenge since my first year. I've already left a note for Mum and Dad. They know that I'll be safe with you."

"But--", Ron tried to interject.

"But nothing", seethed his sister. "My OWL'S are completed and I've already memorized Charlie's old sixth and seventh year spell books. I'd be an asset, not a liability".

Harry looked unintentionally impressed at her conviction and Ron's eyes darted around, seemingly in search of a dictionary.

"My mind is already made up. From now on, where you three go, I go. It's simple as that…deal with it, accept it and move on", Ginny said as she faced them.

Ron took one look at his sister and sighed. He took her by the wrist and hissed, "If you're coming with us, move your arse. We don't have time for this".

With that, the four left the Burrow, walked a mile down the road and summoned the Knight Bus for the long journey to Number 4 Privet Drive. Not a moment after they had stowed their wands into their cloaks did the sounds of screeching of tires and bright headlights come into view. The four teens, and even a few trees, jumped out of the way as the Knight Bus came to a sharp stop in front of them. As the door opened, the friends found themselves speechless at the sight before them.

They were not at all surprised to see Ernie, the old, visually impaired driver still behind the wheel. What_ did_ shock the hell out of them was the man at the door.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Magical transportation for the stranded witch or wizard in -- MR. POTTER!", shouted Cornelius Fudge.

Hermione had enough sense to stop gaping long enough to shush the ex-Minister of Magic.

"So much for secrecy", commented Ron.

"I'm sorry", said Fudge. "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone, least of all you. As you can see, no one has been taking any unnecessary trips."

Sure enough, the Knight Bus was as empty as someone who had been kissed by a Dementor.

"With the Death Eaters on the loose, and the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, most of the wizarding community has taken to staying close to their homes and families. Unfortunate times we live in", Fudge continued, pompously. "Now, come in quickly. What's the destination?"

"Number 4, Privet Drive in Surrey, please", replied Hermione, ushering her still dumbstruck friends further into the bus.

"That'll be one Galleon for each of you", said Fudge, hand outstretched.

"A GALLEON?", Ron cried, snapping out of shock. "Blimey, prices sure have gone up".

"And for good reason", Fudge said, indignantly. "We have added security on this bus". He leaned closer to the group and whispered to them, "There's an Auror wearing an Invisibility Cloak on each level. Just in case…".

Harry handed over the four Galleons, and the group walked toward the back of the bus. The bus began the trip as they started to stow their luggage into the upper compartments.

Ron couldn't help to steal gleeful looks at Fudge every eight seconds. Hermione tried to admonish him, but his mouth wouldn't stay closed for long.

"Serves him right", he cried at last, a little too loudly for Hermione's liking. "No, I won't be quiet. How could you forget all of the horrible things he said about Harry and us? The only thing that could make this day better would be if Ernie would run over Umbridge."

"I'll keep an eye out", shouted Ernie.

At that, Fudge's already crimson ears turned a deep shade of purple. Ginny, Harry and Ron laughed heartily. Even Hermione had a small smile on her face, as if she were daydreaming about the bus squishing the horrible, overgrown frog.

For the rest of the ride, Harry and Ron whispered explanations to Ginny about the blood protection that Lily Potter had placed on Harry. Normally, Hermione would have loved this task, but she was on footstep patrol to make sure that the invisibility-cloaked Auror didn't hear any of this secret information. Also, everyone feared that if Hermione opened her mouth, that she would vomit, as she had turned decidedly green after only ten minutes onboard.

"Five more minutes, kids", called Ernie.

They began to get their trunks together and moved closer to the front of the bus. Just steps from the door, Ginny tripped and would have landed on her face if Harry hadn't caught her in his arms.

"Thanks", she breathed, holding onto him for just a few, not-so-inconspicuous twenty seconds too long. Ginny stared into Harry's eyes and saw a range of emotions cross over them, before abruptly straightening herself up and brushing her clothes off.

"What did you trip over, anyway?", Harry asked a little too loudly, trying to stop Ron and Hermione from giving each other that annoyingly triumphant look of knowing.

They turned quickly, only to see a snoring man dressed in red Auror's robes, now only half-covered by an Invisibility Cloak, sprawled across a row of seats.

"Some protection", Harry seethed, as he glared at Fudge.

"Um…. Yes, well, like I said….. Business has been slow…", Fudge stammered, as he handed two Galleons back to Harry in retribution.

"Wotcher, Harry", a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "More protection than you think".

Harry grinned at hearing Tonk's voice, and was comforted in knowing that more than three people would be on his side at Privet Drive. As the bus came to a screeching halt in front of Number Four, he mentally prepared himself for his final visit to the place which had never quite been a home.

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	2. Happy Homecomings

Disclaimer: sighs Nope….. We still don't own anything regarding Harry Potter.

Well, actually, we own books 1-6 and a Snape figurine, but not the copyright.

Chapter 2- Happy Homecomings

Petunia Dursley was in her kitchen, planning a delicious breakfast for Vernon and her Duddykins when there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Strange" she thought, "Dudley didn't mention he was expecting company today."

She quickly turned and straightened her dress, when she was struck by an overwhelming wave of dizziness and an ominous feeling.

"I haven't felt this fearful since…"

Another knock cut off her errant thoughts. Petunia rushed to the front door and opened it, only to find her nephew and his entourage. The first thing that occurred to her was to get them inside before the neighbors saw them. She could demand answers later.

Arabella Figg looked up from her shopping cart full of cat food, and saw Harry and his friends entering the Dursley house. She sighed to Mr. Tibbles. "Well dearie, looks like you're back on Potter patrol until I can find that no good Mundungus Fletcher and have him bring news to the Order."

Meanwhile, back in the Dursley's living room, Petunia was wondering what had prompted

Harry's return to her house, with no forewarning.

"Vernon will be waking up shortly", she said quietly, casting fearful glances at the sticks poking out of the pockets of her nephew and his friends. "What brings you back here so early? We

haven't received any letters from your school."

Harry took a deep breath and decided, on the spur of the moment, to spill his guts.

"Alright, Aunt Petunia, in a nutshell, the wizarding world is going to hell in a hand basket. Since Voldemort has returned, my godfather, Sirius Black, was sent through some weird veil thing and we think he's dead, the maniac is gaining power and our greatest leader, Albus Dumbledore has been coldly murdered by someone who was supposed to be on our side. The werewolves have communities and want to kill, maim or turn anyone they meet and we still have to find 4 parts of the git's soul before I can kill him."

Petunia began to look even more confused, yet she murmured to herself, unheard by the others, "Sirius and the veil. He always was so bleeding arrogant. But, Dumbledore murdered? "

Harry continued, "By the way, I'm turning 17 in a few weeks. I wanted to tell you that you need to get out of here as soon as you can. We may not like each other much, but you're still family."

Petunia stopped and looked at him with pursed lips. "And just why would I need to leave my home?"

Hermione stepped in front of Harry and said, "Mrs. Dursley, perhaps I can attempt an explanation. When you took Harry in, you sealed a very powerful protection upon him. Ancient magic used to protect loved ones through a sacrifice. When your sister gave her life for him she set this in motion. Her blood would help to keep him safe as long as his home was with her blood: Essentially, you and Dudley. Now that Harry is coming of age, those wards and barriers will cease to exist and come crashing down. This would put you in a bad position. As the blood relations of Harry, you and your son would be prime targets for Voldemort. So you see, it really is in the best interests of everyone if…."

Hermione's speech was cut short by a very red-faced Vernon Dursley.

"Petunia, how could you take him in and put us all in danger like this, all for that freak sister of yours?" He was shaking with rage. "This was never supposed to be a part of our lives, we both swore we'd make him normal, not make ourselves walking bulls-eyes for a bunch of freaks".

Dudley had entered sleepily with Vernon during Hermione's explanation. He now stood off to the side staring blankly between his parents, not sure if he was having a strange dream or not. "No matter to me", he thought, his slow mind figuring that he still had his smelting stick if that Voldy guy came to his house.

At that moment, Ron's voice rang through the room, "Petrificus Totalis," and Vernon was unable to do anything but lay and listen to the conversation that followed. Ron shrugged off Hermione's urgent whispers about muggle and wizarding relations.

"Aunt Petunia, we will be staying here for the next few weeks in order to make our arrangements. Our plans are to be out of here at least a week before my birthday, to ensure our safety. Until then, we will stay out of your way and you will stay out of ours. When we leave, you will have no further responsibility for my well-being….. not that you ever did in the first place. As you can see, while I cannot legally do magic for a few more weeks, my friends are quite able to assist me in that area," said a smirking and confident Harry.

Petunia was shocked at the change in her once timid nephew. Perhaps the wizarding world had a greater chance of survival than she once thought.

Petunia cleared her throat and said, " I agree to your proposal, but there will be no silly wand waving in this house unless it is absolutely necessary."

The silence was deafening for a moment while Vernon sent his wife a murderous look. The group shared a victorious look of glee.

They had just won their first battle.

They spent the next few days in Harry's room, leaving only to bring food up to the room and for bathroom breaks. Since their arrival, Harry, Ron and Hermione had filled Ginny in on everything that they knew about Voldemort's past and the Horcruxes. It was now, during their fourth day at the Dursley residence, that they were searching for an explanation of the identity of the mysterious R.A.B. Hermione had the most theories on the matter.

"Well, this was obviously written by someone who had once been in Volemort's service", she said matter-of-factly, while rereading the letter that had accompanied the fake locket. "What we need to find out is who exactly this was, and if they were able to destroy the Horcrux before the poison destroyed them".

Harry gave an involuntary shudder, as he recalled the effect that the poison had on Dumbledore. He could hardly fathom someone being in the position the destroy something that powerful, with so little strength. He knew that it was still intact, wherever it was.

"So", Hermione continued, unaware of Harry's heartache, "Our best bet would to be to research all past Death Eater trials for any mention of someone with these initials."

Ron, who had originally groaned at the first mention of research, now had a triumphant look on his face. "Sorry, 'Mione. We're on a mission. We have no way to get to a wizarding library and I'm sure it would look suspicious to anyone checking our owl messages if we had members of the Order sending us any information. I'm sure that Snape has given away every members identity by now."

Even Hermione couldn't help but be impressed with Ron's reasoning. He simply shrugged and said, "Well, I knew that chess strategies could come in handy someday. Why not today? Someone has to look out for our leader."

Ginny was pondering over Ron's retort to Hermione's plan. "So, if Snape is able to reveal everyone's identity, is Headquarters still a secret? I mean, with Dumbledore gone, is the Order still protected? He was the secret keeper, after all."

A loud crash announced Tonks' arrival. As she untangled herself from a pile of robes, she began to answer Ginny's question.

"No worries. Dumbledore made sure that we'd all be safe if anything were to ever happen to him. He had named Minerva as his successor from the very beginning, and his brother, Aberforth, as her successor, and so on and so forth, until most members had the same responsibility", she said, while dislodging her foot from underneath Harry's bed. "And, no. Snape was never given the opportunity to be a successor. Dumbledore thought it would be too much information, should Snape ever let his Occlumens shield down in the presence of Lord Moldywart".

Everyone laughed at Tonks' nickname for the Dark Lord, and sighed in relief at the fact that their comrades were, indeed, safe.

The presence of Tonks had an effect on everyone. She brought a light-heartedness with her that they all greatly needed. She told them of the recent connection of Privet Drive to the Floo Network:

"…..But it's a limited connection. It only can bring you between here, Headquarters and Hogwarts. It was intended to be used for emergencies only, but I'll talk to Minerva about you using the library for your research, Hermione."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt for not telling Tonks about the real reason for needing the library. He hadn't even told Professor McGonagall about Dumbledore's research of the Horcruxes, yet. He wasn't sure when he would even get the opportunity to do so.

The conversation took a serious turn when Harry asked her how Remus was doing.

Tonks sighed uncharacteristically. She thought of the werewolf she loved and brought her hands to her temples.

"Remus is Remus. Although he seems as broken as after Sirius' death. Snape betraying the Order and killing Dumbledore has taken its toll on him. I only wish Sirius was here, he would know how to help him best. Sometimes, I wish that I could find a way to--"

"Boy, why is there yet another freak in my house?" roared the voice of Vernon Dursley from Harry's doorway.

"Gods, can you stop for once and just leave us alone. We're not bothering you. It's not like it's a picnic for me to be trapped in this place!", retorted Harry.

Aunt Petunia came running into the room. "What is going on in here? I can hear you from outside. What will the neighbors think?" she asked.

Tonks stood up, prepared to battle Dudley, who had run in with his Smelting Stick in one hand, and a Twinkie in the other, at the first sounds of discord. She eyed the enormous young man, and gave a weary "Accio" to free his hands. Tonks then ate his snack, and gave him a look of pure loathing as she twirled his own stick at him, all the while eyeing him menacingly. The Dursley family huddled together, and Petunia peered out the window, hoping Tonks' spell hadn't been seen by a neighbor. They were all clearly appalled and frightened at the use of magic on them. They were possibly remembering their incident with Dumbledore the previous summer.

"Uncle Vernon", Harry began. "I'd appreciate it if you could leave my friends and I to our work in peace."

"Work? Do you mean those freakish displays of unnaturalness? Some silly little magic tricks used to threaten and frighten those who don't go to that ridiculous school of yours? I WON'T HAVE IT!", Vernon roared.

Vernon had seemed to quickly overcome his trepidation of magic, as he took a few quick steps towards Harry, and pulled back his fist, ready to strike. His fleshy hand never met his target, as Tonks, Ginny and Hermione had all released spells at him, simultaneously. Ginny had used her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex, Tonks had shouted "Protego", while Hermione tried something from her newest spell book called "Pulsus". The triple combination resulted in Vernon to be covered with snot-covered bats flying from his nose, while seemingly being punched as hard as possible by an invisible giant.

It took Vernon more than a few moments to capture his breath. During those moments, everyone was staring at someone else. Tonks, Hermione and Ron were watching Vernon, in case he were to make another move, and Vernon glared back at them. Harry was staring at Vernon as well, only his was a glare of pure loathing. Ginny looked between Harry and Petunia, wondering why his aunt had not even bothered trying to protect him. Dudley stared, rather jealously, at the magical group, no doubt imagining what chaos he would be able to create with a magic stick of his own. But, an outsider would be most confused as to why Petunia was staring curiously, and somewhat appraisingly, at Hermione.

Uncle Vernon stood up and stormed out of the room, followed by the everyone, waiting to see what his next move would be.

Harry called after him and continued with a smirk, "Don't worry Uncle Vernon, I'm almost of age and then I won't ever have to call this place home again."

"Well, then, why don't you just start a little early? This was never your home and it never could be you…you… scar-headed freak. I wish you had never disturbed our lives and I hope to God that I never have to see you cross that threshold again. Now get the hell out of my house!", Vernon screamed.

"FINE!", screamed Harry. "Here I am trying to warn you and your family all about your impending doom, and all can do is insult me and my friends. To Hell with you all. You want me out? I'm gone. Thanks for sixteen years of nothing! Goodbye forever, you fat tub of ---"

The house itself began to tremble and groan. The vibrations began to fill the air around them.

"What the ---" Harry said.

"Oh Gods! No, Harry! The wards are coming down! They cannot protect you here if it is not your home!", screamed Hermione.

As the shuddering stopped there were numerous cracks surrounding them. Some recognized the sound of apparating wizards and went into a defensive stance. Others nearly fainted with fear.

The air was silent for moment. Then, it was broken by the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well Mr. Potter, aren't you going to welcome us into your lovely home?"

**A/N: This is our first fan fiction. We have a ton of stuff planned, but we want to see if anyone is interested in this story before we upload more chapters. Please let us know what you think by leaving a review.**

**Thanks!**


	3. What In The Ward Is Happening?

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. But, we'd like to own Severus and Lucius.

Chapter 3 - What In The Ward Is Happening?

At the sound of that sneering voice, the group immediately formed a defensive circle, with the Dursley's in the center, and prepared themselves for a fight. Back to back, their eyes darted between the group of Death Eaters and any possible route of escape. It was then that Harry remembered the bag of Floo Powder in his trunk. His only problems were how to obtain it, and how to get everyone downstairs to the fireplace in one piece. He knew that he had precious, little time.

"So Malfoy", replied Harry, sounding much more calm than he actually felt. "I see your Master has finally rescued you from Azkaban."

He poked Ron in the side, desperately hoping that Hermione's intelligence had rubbed off on him. Surprisingly, he followed Harry's lead.

"Yeah", piped up Ron. "You must be in his good graces again, now that your own son came to your rescue. How does it feel to have to make a child defend your honor?"

Hermione stiffened. Whether Ron had poked her, or she was bracing herself for the impending attack that Ron had easily provoked, Harry wasn't sure. But, her Gryffindor bravery shone through as she added to Ron's verbal attack.

In the meantime Harry had been practicing his soundless magic, chanting the words "Accio Floo Powder" over and over in his head, praying that the bag would reach him unseen, before it was too late. He dared to peek over the shoulder of the nearest death eater, and there he saw it. Barely visible, due to the approaching darkness outside, but there, nonetheless. It slowly and deftly moved into his hand, which was close to his side. Wondering what his next plan of action would be, he looked again at the scene which had unfolded.

Ginny had taken over for Hermione, who's rant he had never heard due to his massive concentration. Yet, he could make out little snippets of her tirade…… none of which gave Harry the feeling that they would all make it out alive. That girl's mouth is unreal when she's angry. Harry began to wonder what the world would be like after they were killed tonight. He wondered how much the world would suffer if he wasn't there as their savior.

"_NO_!", he silently urged himself. "Voldemort won't win. Clear your mind, Harry. Clear it of all the bad thoughts".

And, somehow, he did. To his amazement, his fear was replaced with a peaceful calm. He made eye contact with the nearest Death Eater, who's black eyes seemed to be boring into his very soul.

"ENOUGH!", screamed Lucius. "Silencio", he cried, pointing his wand at Ginny.

Lucius paced back and forth around the circle of five, with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Azkaban has left me a little rusty, I suppose. It just occurred to me that we were in a situation like this only a little over a year ago", he drawled. "Too much distraction is what landed me in there in the first place. I will be generous Mr. Potter, tell me the _precise_ wording of the prophecy and I will allow you to be the first to die. You will not have to bear witness to the atrocities we will bestow upon your friends."

"Prophecy? Are you bloody mental? Here's an update in case you haven't heard : _It was smashed. Destroyed. It is no more. _And now that Dumbledore is gone, no one can ever tell you what it said," Harry said.

These words seemed to utterly perturb Malfoy, as he began muttering to himself and once again paced around the group. The confinement in Azkaban had certainly seemed to take a chunk out of Lucius' sanity. Harry wondered briefly what, exactly, the Aurors had been doing to the prisoners.

Harry looked around the room and assessed his situation. The Death Eaters were whispering, concerned that Malfoy wasn't the leader that they had intended him to be. They were forming a new plan of action. Harry knew it was time to move. Yet, he and his friends were clearly outnumbered. There were at least two Death Eaters for every magical person in their group. He locked eyes with the coal, black eyes of a Death Eater, hoping for a clue of their next move. Instead, he distinctly heard a voice say "Potter"…… in his head.

Harry blinked in surprise, as he recognized the voice. His blood began to boil, as the realization of what was happening almost overwhelmed him. Harry locked eyes with the man and thought as hard as he could.

"How dare you enter my mind, you traitor. I…"

The voice interrupted his stream of thought.

"Potter, shut up and listen. Lucius has the upper hand here, you need to go now, or you will all be killed. On the count of three. One…"

He felt around for Hermione's hand, and let her feel the bag of Floo Powder. Almost instantaneously, she gave a barely perceptible nod and wrapped her fingers around the pouch, clutching to it for dear life.

Harry couldn't believe it, but he was trusting the greasy git.

"…..Two….."

Harry kept his eyes locked with Snape. He saw Snape slightly raise his wand and give Harry the a slight raise of the eyebrow, beneath his mask. It was then that Harry saw something in his eyes that made him hate his former professor more than ever.

"….. Three!"

"Go," yelled Harry as the group released an array of spells. Tonks, a fully qualified Auror, had no trouble taking orders from a not yet 17 year old, Harry dryly noted in his head. He was still in the hazy mist of concentration from the Legilimency conversation with Snape. He felt no fear, just power as he held off spell after spell.

Hermione and Tonks were alternating shielding the Dursley's with a powerful charm.

"Adamantinus Protego," Hermione yelled, as Tonks shot a familiar, purple ray into the nearest Death Eater.

Hermione's focus on the Dursley's left her open to attack. As a Death Eater raised his wand to hex her, the room got the shock of a lifetime. Petunia Dursley had been quietly making her way towards an old night table, which Harry had thought to have held 'The Guest Towels, Which Were Never To Be Used Unless The Queen Came For A Visit'. She thrust her hand into the drawer and tossed the Holy Hand Towels to the floor, as her hand had finally found what had been hidden there.

Petunia quickly turned around to face the Death Eaters, brandishing a wand and yelled:

"Expelliarmus….Pulsus….Sectumsempra!"

The entire world seemed to come to a halt for one, shining brief moment. Both sides of the battle had paused to take a glance at the curious sight of a 'muggle' knowing how to use defensive spell work. Harry distinctly heard the same, silky voice of Snape murmur quietly, with a tinge of amusement in his voice, "Nice to see you again, Nia".

Once Harry stopped gaping between the two, he wryly smiled to himself.

"At least our odds have just improved" he thought.

By this time, the fight had resumed to full force, and Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Ginny and Dudley were nearly down the stairs. Harry saw a brief, fleeting image of a silvery werewolf jump out of Tonks' wand, which ran through the wall, and disappeared into the night. Vernon, on the other hand, stood gaping in apparent disbelief at his wife, seemingly oblivious to the mêlée which surrounded him.

Harry and Petunia each grabbed one of his beefy arms, and practically dragged the obese, emotionally overwhelmed man to the top of the staircase.

"Protego", shouted Petunia, as a red stunner flew towards them.

"PULSUS!", Harry roared, trying out Hermione's latest spell, as he inched backwards down the stairs.

Harry was shocked to see that the spell had effected not just one, but three Death Eaters that had, not a moment earlier, been a threat to them. He watched as they flew through the air, and slammed into the wall, eight feet down the hall. Harry made a mental note to use this spell more often.

Tonks was making her way back up the stairs, to help Harry, Vernon and Petunia to the fireplace. Harry stole a quick glance over his shoulder and sighed with relief as he saw the green flames erupt, knowing that the Floo Connection was, indeed, working. He almost chuckled, as he saw Ron's foot kicking Dudley's enormous backside into the flames.

The group made their way to the fireplace, all the while dodging and firing spells. Tonks grabbed the pouch of Floo Powder from the mantle, threw a handful into the fireplace and shouted "Headmistresses Office at Hogwarts," before shoving Petunia into the green flames.

Tonks reached for another handful, but her clumsiness showed up again, at a most inopportune time. Harry's eyes followed the open bag in defeat as it fell to the floor. Tonks began to frantically grab at Aunt Petunia's once immaculate carpet, trying to salvage the powder. They were surrounded by flashes of light in different colors. Vernon stood transfixed, as if unsure if this was a battle or a fireworks display.

The Death Eaters were unmercifully coming at them. The enemy was charging, led by Malfoy, who was desperate to have at least one kill under his belt before returning to his Master. Green beams of light flew from his wand. There was no time for salvaging the Floo Powder.

"Harry, assisted apparation! It's the only way. Hold onto me and don't let go of your uncle," Tonks said. Harry grabbed hold of Tonks and held Vernon by his arm as numerous spells of red and green flew towards them.

The world seemed to spin as they were thrown to the ground, in what appeared to be the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. From a small distance, Harry could make out the faint glimmer of light beaming from the windows of Hagrid's hut. Tonks was the first on her feet, and she again fired her Patronus towards the castle, whispering to seal the Floos. Harry, still on the ground, pinned by an unconscious Uncle Vernon, took in a deep breath of the cold, evening air.

Harry turned his head toward Tonks and said, "Next time maybe we can try for a safer spot to land. We just escaped Death Eaters and now I have to worry about a herd of Acromantulas ripping us to shreds."

Tonks chuckled, although she still seemed nervous for the others in their group.

"I hope everyone made it there safely", she murmured, staring up past the Astronomy Tower.

An enormous shadow was approaching, followed by the bark of a huge dog, and Harry knew that Hagrid was on his way. Harry inched his way out from beneath his still passed-out uncle, eager to feel circulation within his legs again. The man was no lightweight. He shook his arms, and hopped on his legs, surprised to find that he had arrived unsplinched and in relatively good physical condition

Harry turned to his Uncle and saw he was still laying on the ground.

"Tonks", called Harry. "Should we levitate him, or do you think Hagrid can handle him?"

"Try to 'Ennervate' him, Harry," answered Tonks. "We need to see that he's coherent enough to be moved, now that we're out of immediate danger".

Harry crouched down, preparing to comply with the orders of the young Auror. He tapped Uncle Vernon lightly on the shoulders, in a meek attempt to get his attention.

"Ennervate", said Harry, pointing his wand at his uncle's head. "C'mon Uncle Vernon, we're safe for now, but we need to get inside the school."

Vernon remained still.

"Uncle Vernon, are you alright? Uncle Vernon?" . Harry's voice and tapping had turned steadily more urgent and forceful.

Hagrid appeared ay Harry's side, and with his great strength, flipped Vernon over onto his back. As his body was being turned, Harry saw his Uncle's eyes…they were open, wide with fear. And still. Unnaturally still. He bore the look of a person who had been on the receiving end of the Avada Kedavra curse.

His Uncle was dead. Unintentional or not, they were alive because of his death.

Harry knew that he was going to pass out.

"Malfoy might have bought himself another day to live", Harry thought, as he succumbed to the darkness.

**A/N: Is anyone reading this? What do you think so far? Please let us know if we should continue, by hitting that review button.**


	4. A History Lesson With Nia Evans

**Disclaimer- We don't own Harry Potter. We are writing this story solely for reviews. **

**-ahem-**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My four year old daughter hit her head on a fireplace. She needed stitches and constant supervision so that she wouldn't reopen the wound, unintentionally. Now, my sister's son is vomiting uncontrollably. It's been a bad week. But, Hurrah…… here's Chapter 4. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 - A History Lesson with Nia Evans**

Harry felt the sensation of being levitated. When he opened his eyes, he was floating through the entrance of Hogwarts. He saw Hagrid's kind, concerned eyes upon him as the half-giant held him afloat with the use of his pink umbrella. Harry saw that Tonks was also levitating something, and his mind slowly, almost reluctantly, remembered their discovery of Vernon's condition.

"Hagrid", he calmly said. "I'm fine. I can walk the rest of the way to the Headmistresses Office. Please let me down".

Hagrid slowly lowered his umbrella, allowing Harry to catch his footing. Both men took a glance at the corpse of Harry's uncle, who was levitating mere feet behind them. Hagrid turned, and Harry met his gaze.

"You all right there, 'Arry", Hagrid questioned him.

It took a moment for Harry to respond. On one hand, Vernon was his family. He had provided Harry with shelter, food and clothing for nearly sixteen years. On the other hand, the shelter, food and clothing had been minimal. There had never been any love between them. No understandings, only disagreements. No similarities other than a mutual feeling of the purest loathing toward one another. Yet, Harry felt ashamed to have not been able to prevent yet another death to a follower of Voldemort. Harry finally decided that he was not mournful…. Only more determined to end the reign of the Dark Lord.

"I am, actually", Harry finally replied. "But I need to speak with Aunt Petunia, in private."

Tonks brought Vernon's body to the deserted Great Hall, and his two allies accompanied him for the longest walk of his life, toward the Headmistresses Office.

It had been decided by Tonks, that Harry should not be the one to inform Petunia of her husband's passing. When they had reached McGonnagall's office, Harry and Hagrid waited outside together, as Tonks went to speak to Aunt Petunia and Minerva.

Harry was waiting for something. For anything. He had been expecting Ron, Hermione and Ginny to exit the office almost immediately after Tonks' entrance, but they never emerged. He had braced himself for a scream of despair from Aunt Petunia or the shouts of denial from Dudley. But, all he heard was silence.

And it unnerved Harry.

* * *

What seemed like eons later, but was more likely only five minutes, Tonks and Minerva exited the office. In an uncharacteristic display of affection, Professor McGonnagall embraced Harry into a firm hug.

Harry wanted to pull away and jinx her, convinced that a Death Eater had made it into Hogwarts before the Floo had been sealed, and was bearing her likeness with a Polyjuice Potion. But, when his eyes met hers, he saw a look of the deepest sorrow, as if she were wishing to take his burdens of the past , present and future onto herself. It was the most motherly look that he could ever remember receiving from someone other than Molly Weasley. Harry knew then, that she was the genuine article.

"The others have made it safely to Headquarters", Tonks said, breaking the silent, awkward moment. "We'll have to send for Dudley soon".

"Indeed", said Minerva, hastening to wipe a tear from her eye. "But, I understand that you and your aunt have a few questions for each other. She's waiting for you inside".

With that, Harry was shuffled up the winding stairs into the office that he hadn't wanted to see so soon. He closed his eyes, as the door opened, preparing himself for the sight of Dumbledore's treasures and possessions.

But, when he opened them, he was surprised to see that silver instruments and pensieve had been removed. All that remained that could possibly remind him of his fallen mentor was a half-filled bowl of Lemon Drops.

"Dumbledore's items have been removed by the Gringott's Goblins until his final will and testament is read", Minerva informed him, as if reading his mind. "You should be notified about that within the next few weeks".

Harry didn't want to dwell on that piece of information yet. It would make the entire situation a little too real for him. Instead, his eyes rested on his aunt, who was staring emptily at the fireplace, as if she were half-expecting her husband to come tumbling through.

Minerva's eyes followed Harry, and she quickly said, "I'll give you a few minutes alone with Harry before we retrieve your son, Mrs. Dursley".

Harry heard the door close, and the slow, retreating footsteps of Minerva. He didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry about what happened", he blurted out.

Petunia turned to face him, with a rather shocked look on her face.

"Are you?", she asked incredulously.

"Well, not for my own benefit", Harry replied, honestly. "But, I saw how well he treated you and Dudley. I know that he loved you both and worked hard to support you. Uncle Vernon gave the both of you everything that you've ever wanted and more. And, even though I wasn't treated the same way, it doesn't change how he felt about his wife and son. Even as an outsider, I could recognize that. You've lost a man who loves you, over a war that is up to me to end. For that, I am sorry."

"Why is it that you feel a responsibility to end this war, Petunia asked him. "Why not just stay out of it? Why wouldn't you want to hide from it? You can just run away from this world, Harry. You can turn your back on it, and run from it. It's the only way to live a normal life. The only way to escape."

Petunia's words had confirmed Harry's suspicions about her. It was at this point that Harry was sure, deep within his soul, that his aunt had once been a part of the magical world.

"I never wanted a war. It's Voldemort who chose me as his enemy. I've already stood up to him and escaped more times than I wish to remember. _He's_ the one who made it so that I wouldn't be able to live a real life until he's been defeated", Harry replied.

His aunt gave him a look of knowing. "Yes, the prophecy." At Harry's startled glance, she continued. " I know it, of course. The Dark Lord marked you as his equal, therefore proclaiming you to be the chosen one. I knew about that, boy. I was simply asking why you're abiding by it."

"Who told you this?", Harry asked, in awe.

Petunia gave him a sad look. "Your mother. We didn't always live in different worlds, obviously. We used to be rather close, when we were younger. As we grew up, we grew apart. I was in touch with her for almost a year after the wedding. The last time I spoke to her, she disclosed the contents of the prophecy. But then, not two days later, she and your father disappeared. I learned of their fate when you arrived on the doorstep." She took a deep breath, seemingly lost in her memories, before she continued. " I was in school here, as well. Slytherin, actually."

'Big surprise, there', Harry thought to himself.

"But", Petunia continued, "I realized that not everything is as wonderful as it first seems. It just wasn't enough...", she trailed off.

"What wasn't enough, Aunt Petunia? Why did _you_ want to escape this world?", Harry pleaded.

She took a deep breath, and for a moment, Harry was sure that she would tell him to mind his own business. But she didn't. She had prepared herself to tell him everything.

"When I was young, I loved many things. I loved the power of magic. It was thrilling to have control over what was happening in my life. I excelled in my studies, and never took notice of the others around me. Lily was two years behind me in school. She was happy with her life and had a lot of friends to share it with. Although we never shunned one another, at school, we also never spent any personal time together. To me, it was a competition of who could be more powerful. Lily was always the pretty sister... the friendly and charismatic one, who was never at a loss for company. I, myself, was a bookworm. Shy, yet cunning. In my seventh year, I saw the attachment between her and your father beginning to form. I longed for companionship. And, one day, I found it. It was the first time that I have had someone to talk to. Over time, he and I realized that we were similar in so many ways. And our friendship progressed to...", Petunia broke off.

"Um... you were, like... boyfriend and girlfriend?", Harry asked, timidly. He was afraid to interject, as he had never had so much of his aunt's history revealed. Harry wanted her to continue.

Petunia nodded.

All was silent for a moment as Harry considered this. "I've never actually thought about you having a life before", he blurted out. Harry immediately wanted to swallow those words back in, but it was too late. He had a feeling that Petunia would be too insulted to continue her story.

But, again, Petunia proved him wrong.

Perhaps the nostalgia of her youth, a time before Vernon and Dudley had been in her life, was too strong to ignore any longer. She gave a misty, half-hearted laugh that saddened Harry. For the first time, he was beginning to realize that Petunia had once been, if only for a short while, truly happy.

"Harry, there's so much you don't know about the past," sighed Aunt Petunia. "Perhaps now is not the best time…"

"Aunt Petunia, if I've learned anything in recent years, it's that secrets can do nothing but harm. If the future has any chance, we all need to lay the past to rest," Harry stated.

"So be it. Well Harry, you were always so interested in times past, it looks like you will finally get your wish." Aunt Petunia continued, "When I received my Hogwarts letter, I was overwhelmed and excited. I thought that I had found a place where I could truly belong. Sadly, I found that this was not to be.

My first glimpse of the castle, was probably much like your own. I saw it and it felt like coming home. When I entered the Great Hall with the other first years, our sorting ceremony began. That deranged hat shouted out "Slytherin" the moment it was placed on my head. The Pure-Blood ideology was strong and I did not exemplify what many of the Slytherins believed to be an asset to their house. I spent my years here isolated from my house, not trusted by others and immersing myself into my beloved books to show everyone that a muggle born witch could be better than every one of them.

Things were more difficult when Lily came here during my third year. She was immediately sorted into Gryffindor and loved by everyone that she met. She was vibrant and full of life, whereas I was lonely and insecure.

I thought that things were changing during my seventh year. I saw Lily by the lake, her precious Potter and that imbecile Black tormenting a fellow Slytherin. I began to walk over to the group to intervene and I heard Lily try to defend him. I don't think that I have ever been so angry in my life. She couldn't just keep herself out of it. It wasn't enough that all the other houses loved her, she was making herself known to my house. In reality, I feared that she would succeed where I wasn't able. I didn't want my little sister to be the one to bridge the gap between pure bloods and the rest of wizarding society.

I know that sounds callous, but I had spent years trying to be the best. Lily strolls in and automatically is known as a strong witch.

I stood back and watched the boy get up and storm away after Potter and Black had flipped him upside down and given the students a little peep show of what was under his robes. I felt for him. He reminded me of myself. Of how it felt to be seen only in the shadows of others. I reached out to him and we began a friendship.

We discovered that we had a great deal in common, and, over time, we fell deeply in love.

Lily and her friends were horrified of the relationship between us. They could never see Severus as I did. After I graduated, we had a huge falling out. They could not accept my relationship and wanted me to end it, in my best interest, of course. These boys had Lily convinced that Severus would hurt me. When I refused to listen to her, we essentially ceased to have any contact with one another.

As for me, I had never been more content. I was unsure of what I wanted to do with my life, but I knew that I wanted to be near Severus. I spent the next two years working in a small bookshop in Hogsmeade. This let me continue to learn and see Severus. I thought that when he graduated we would marry, raise a family and have a life that I never dared to dream of.

The week after his graduation, my world came crashing down around me."

Aunt Petunia took a deep breath and continued her tale.

"He arrived at my flat looking nervous, sick and bewildered. I could not get him to tell me what was wrong. He looked so guilty that it unnerved me. I sat him down and took his hand, absently stroking it to comfort myself. I looked down and to my horror saw that disgusting mark upon his forearm. The symbol of You-Know-Who. I was appalled. The man I loved, the man who supposedly loved me, serving that lunatic who wanted to kill all muggle borns?

I immediately stood up and began to unceremoniously throw everything I could lay my hands on at his head. I wanted to hurt him as much as he betrayed me. In tears, I apparated to the only place of safety I had known. Lily. She was surprised to see me. I quickly told her of Severus and to be wary of him and told her that I was leaving this world behind. No good could ever come of it.

I told her I would contact her but that from that point on, Nia Evans ceased to exist. Petunia Dursley took her place. The last magic I cast was a glamour on myself so that it would be difficult for anyone from the wizarding world to recognize me. They knew that you resided with your Aunt, but they did not know it was me. Because we were from a muggle family, most just assumed Petunia was another sister.

I married Vernon and had Dudley. It became my goal to live a normal life. Vernon knew nothing of my past and Dudley has never shown any indication of magical talent. I believed that my life was becoming what I needed until one fateful night, an owl perched itself on my window. I knew that it could only be from Lily.

She knew that she was going to die. Lily told me about You-Know-Who hunting her and James. She told me about you, Harry. She told me that she loved me and was sorry for all of our past problems. The last words on the letter were telling me to live my life happily and have faith in love. That love was the greatest power we all held.

I didn't understand what she meant. Love had only failed me. I had married Vernon for companionship and comfort… love was not a factor. Affection, yes, but passion and love, never."

Aunt Petunia finished her story with a shaky breath and met Harry's eyes. "That is all I can tell you for now Harry, now, I need to rest and think."

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said timidly, "do you think you could show me what you really look like before you go?"

Petunia turned to face him, a small smirk on her angular face and said, "Maybe it is time for Nia Evans to make her return to Hogwarts." She mumbled a few words under her breath and there was a bright flash of light.

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes. There in front of him was his Aunt Petunia. Looking similar to before, except her face was more rounded, her lips less thin and she had the tell-tale emerald green Evans eyes. For once, Harry looked at her and thought she was beautiful.

'_Could this day get any stranger_?', he thought to himself.

At this moment, Professor McGonnagal walked in and said, "Mrs. Dursley, if you would, we are going to retrieve your… Merciful Zeus! Nia, you look just as I remember you. Where was I? Oh yes, your son. He is at Order Headquarters. We will get him and the two of you are welcome to remain here. Professor Snape's quarters are available".

Petunia blanched and stuttered, "P-P-Professor Snape?"

McGonnagall looked at her softly and said, "Yes, Severus has been a professor here for the last 17 years. He was also a very valuable spy in the Order's effort against You-Know-Who. He has recently…left this position."

Aunt Petunia followed her into the green flames for Grimmauld Place. Harry was able to see the tears streaming down her face, along with her look of deep despair.

He wasn't sure whether she was crying for the loss of her husband, or for the loss of what could have been with her true love.

**A/N: Coming next chapter….. A discussion with Dumbledore, and the identity of the mysterious R.A.B. Hey, if you're lucky, we might even point out where the locket horcrux is located……….. **


	5. RAB Revelations

**Disclaimer- We only own our cars…. Definitely nothing involved with Harry Potter. Although, this pink umbrella looks oddly like Hagrid's……………..**

**A/N: We're so rude! When we posted Chapter 4, we had forgotten to thank everyone who reviewed. MinorMistake99, miz-attitude, old-crow and JennSmith : you guys made our day by reviewing. Extra special thanks to Amber, with her glowing words of encouragement for each chapter. This one is dedicated to you.**

**Chapter 5 - R.A.B. Revelations**

Harry sat in silence in the Headmistresses Office, dumbfounded over what he had just learned about his aunt.

"Aunt Nia", he said aloud, trying it out.

It was all too weird for him. In only a few minutes time, he had come to understand, and even begin to like, the woman who had treated him so harshly for the majority of his life. But, the factor which was really leaving him flabbergasted, was the whole revelation about her relationship with the man she had so fondly called 'Severus'.

Harry looked around, to make sure he was really alone.

"Uncle Snape", he said, again out loud.

His voice echoed around the empty office, and he gagged visibly at the sound of those words. He jumped nearly a foot out of his seat, when he heard a familiar, serene laugh behind him. Harry didn't dare turn….. He didn't want to believe who he was hearing.

"Enough", Harry said to himself. "You have too much work to do before you're allowed to go insane".

"You're not any crazier than I was, Harry", replied the voice.

'_Highly reassuring', Harry thought, sarcastically._

The voice continued. "Have a Lemon Drop, my boy. Sweets have always kept me at my best."

Harry didn't know what to do. He was sure that his mind was playing a harsh trick on him. Slowly, he turned around, not knowing what to expect.

And, there he saw him. Albus Dumbledore.

Well, not really. What Harry really saw was a new portrait, hanging on the wall beside the other past Headmasters and Headmistresses. Harry took a deep breath, and let it out with a lot of relief, and a little bit of trepidation.

"I didn't see you there, Professor. I thought for sure I had lost it", Harry said, with a smile.

Portrait Dumbledore smiled peacefully. "I was only brought in earlier this morning. Well, yesterday morning, actually", he corrected, gazing at the rising sun out the window behind Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad that Minerva decided to place me in here, instead of the teacher's lounge", Dumbledore continued.

"Well, shouldn't all the past Heads of the school be placed in here?", Harry asked, confused.

"Not all", replied Dumbledore, pleasantly. "It was a unanimous decision of the staff to use Dolores Umbridge's portrait as something that could be compared to a muggle dartboard". Over Harry roar of laughter, he added, "Something that impressionable students shouldn't be seeing. There was no better placement for it, I assure you".

Harry wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, and began to rack his brain for the millions of questions that he had for Dumbledore. But, there was one that he needed to get out of the way before all others.

"Sir… how exactly do Wizarding Portraits work? I mean, how much do you really know?", Harry inquired.

"Well, Harry, when a person reaches a certain age, they begin preparing for their immanent demise. It sounds morbid, I know, but absolutely necessary for people in certain positions of power. Even Voldemort prepared for death….. But, we discussed that already. For wizards and witches who wish for their likeness to be preserved in a portrait, duplications of that person's mind and memories must be set aside. It's rather like a larger version of the deposits meant for a Pensieve. Near the end, I began making those deposits on a daily basis. My last memory was deposited before we left for the cave. I assume that it didn't go as I had planned. I was hoping to be able to make it back here in time for Severus to find the proper antidote. Can you please tell me, in detail, what exactly happened?"

Harry struggled to control his emotions. He was unsure of where to begin. It was then that the fireplace, once again, roared with green flames. Out stepped Minerva, looking tired and weary.

"Well, Mr. Potter, she said. "Your aunt and cousin are in disguise, and are traveling back to Surrey for a private burial of your uncle. We will be transporting his body later tonight. Don't worry", she said quickly, seeing his look of concern. "I assure you that they are being heavily guarded by top members of the Order. As their house has been destroyed by the Deatheaters, they will be returning here until school is back in session. When that time comes, I feel that it would be in their best interest to either remain at Headquarters or to stay hidden within the school. There are many students here who's parents are known followers of the Dark Lord. I suppose the deciding factor on their whereabouts will be determined by what you decide to do this year. Will you be remaining at Hogwarts, or are you and your friends insistent on continuing the quest for the horcruxes?"

Harry gave a few disbelieving looks between Portrait Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Minerva was obviously restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

"Of _course_ he told me, you silly boy. If something were to happen to him, he needed a confidant to continue with his research", she said, indignantly.

Harry wasn't sure what to do.

"Well," Harry said, clearing his throat, "I know that there are still things that we need to learn here, but we are going to continue looking for the horcruxes. If we don't find and destroy them, none of us will ever be free. Is there some way that me, Ron, Mione and Ginny can remain at school and still search? Maybe instead of attending regular classes, we can have private lessons with the professors?"

"I'm sorry my boy, but if you are not in class it may raise suspicions among students with, how shall I say…questionable backgrounds. Perhaps, there is another way. If you were to continue your studies, we can find reasons to excuse you from class, when necessary, if there is a lead regarding the horcruxes," said McGonagall. "Yes, I believe that will work nicely. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger will be made Head Boy and Head Girl. Therefore they will have their own dormitories, which we can connect, by floo, to Grimmauld Place. Of course your friends may want to have companionship in their dormitories, so you may room with Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley may move in with Miss. Granger. This gives you all a degree of privacy without isolating you from the rest of the school," McGonagall continued with a sharp look, "of course, I will expect that before you embark on another of your 'exploits,' I will be informed. You will be accompanied by several Order members in any attempt to retrieve a horcrux."

"Of course Professor," Harry began, "but I expect that we are able to be inducted into the Order as full members. We may still be students, but we are students who Voldemort has targeted. It's simply a matter of time before he tries to kill us, yet again."

"Harry, I have no idea how Albus ever dealt with you! You're as stubborn as…as….," McGonagall faltered.

"As you?" Harry chuckled.

"Minerva, my dear, I have learned that it is better to be honest with Harry. He and his friends have a knack for finding trouble. It's better to give in to their requests and know that they will allow you to assist them. They are as capable of sneaking around this castle as the Marauders were," stated Dumbledore's portrait.

"Sir," began Harry, "there is something that I need to discuss with you. The night of your death, I saw…it's easier if I just show you."

Harry placed the memory in a Pensieve which he assumed belonged to McGonagall, as Dumbledore's was in possession of Gringotts until the will was read. The three watched the events of the night unfold before them. When Snape calmly sent the killing curse at Dumbledore, McGonagall began to release a stream of curses that Harry thought would make a sailor blush.

McGonagall ranted," I knew that he was the one responsible, but I never thought it was like that….. I thought there was a reason! He betrayed all of us! I'll kill him myself the greasy bastard!"

"Professor," Harry started, " I don't think we know everything. At the Dursley's, Snape was the one who helped us escape. I'm beginning to doubt that he's not on our side…but how could he kill you sir? Why?"

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, " you really have become quite observant over the years. Miss. Granger will be very proud. You are right, both Severus and I knew that this may happen. He came to me in the beginning of the year and told me that he had been bound by an Unbreakable Vow, to complete Draco's mission, if Draco found himself unable. When Severus had agreed to the Unbreakable Vow, he was in the presence of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had convinced her that he had already knew of the mission given to Draco by Voldemort. In reality, even after binding himself to the Vow, Professor Snape spent much of the year trying to find out from Draco, what exactly he had agreed to help him with. Severus needed to reaffirm his allegiance to Voldemort, in the eyes of the other Death Eaters. They have been quite suspicious of him for some time now. When he finally found out what Draco's mission was, Severus was devastated. Are you sure none of you would care for a lemon drop? Muggle sweet, quite tasty."

As Harry and Minerva vigorously shook their heads no, Dumbledore continued heavily. " I had confidence in my ability to dissuade the young Malfoy. In Harry's memory, it looked like it was working too, until the other Death Eater's found us. If you both remember, both Severus and I are accomplished Legilimens. I noticed that we locked eyes for a moment and Severus stiffened. That was probably his response to me reminding him of our agreement."

"I had decided, that if it came down to it, Severus could not put his own life at risk. He must fulfill the terms of the Vow. I refused to allow Draco to follow the path of his father. He is a talented young man, who deserves a chance in life. Even now, I fear for his safety. Tom will not be pleased that Draco could not bring himself to kill me. Draco may have signed his own death warrant. Tom sees human decency and compassion as a weakness. Those who show it are not fit to live in his eyes," Dumbledore said. "It is quite obvious, in seeing Harry's recollection, that we were in an inescapable situation. My demise was a small price to pay for Harry's safety and Draco's freedom. Yet, it will be a guilt for Severus, throughout his lifetime. I can only hope that it is a burden that he is able to bear. I believe that it would be in the best interests of the Order to find a way to contact Severus and let him know that you are aware of the circumstances of my death."

"Thank the Gods he is on our side. This war cannot be won without the help of everyone possible," muttered McGonagall.

"Professor, Snape was able to use Legilimency to enter my mind. Is there a way I can use it contact him and arrange a meeting," inquired Harry.

"It is an art that usually requires direct eye contact. Even so, that will not be necessary, my boy. He is in possession of one of those ingenious galleons that the D.A. uses. I have modified it a bit. If you take your galleon, Harry, simply state his name and the message you wish to send him. The message will appear on his coin," answered Dumbledore. "Harry, there is one more thing. I need you to give me your word that you will not continue to return here for my counsel. This is a battle for the living, I can be of no further help to you. You now know all that I do. I am proud of you and love you as if you were my own. Remember to have faith in yourself and those around you, trust them, for they are your greatest strength. Do not mourn me, death is but the start of the next great adventure."

Dumbledore's figure began to turn in the portrait, then turned to look Harry in the eyes. "There may come a time when you need to lift the veil of confusion from around you and ask for the help you seek. Do not be afraid of it. Face it and you may be surprised at what you receive."

"Sir, what does that mean? Sir…Sir…?" Harry asked the portrait, as the figure of Dumbledore fell promptly into a deep sleep. "Well, I'm obviously getting no more answers from him. Never will I understand the need for those damn riddles."

"Mr. Potter, perhaps we should make arrangements to head to Grimmauld Place and appraise the Order of the Snape situation. Then we can…" . McGonagall was interrupted by the appearance of a Hogwart's Owl.

As she scanned the message presented to her, she quietly muttered, "At least we've solved the problem of where Nia and that large boy will be staying."

Harry decided to stay out of it. He was sure he would learn of it, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Harry had barely stepped out of the fireplace, after flooing to Headquarters, when three sets of arms engulfed him.

"Harry, we were so worried!"

"Blimey, mate, you're uncle…"

"I even felt bad for that horrible cousin of yours."

Harry smiled, in spite of himself, and pried himself away from his friends.

"I'm fine, really, Everything's fine", he assured them. "I have loads of new information for all of you. Can we get something to eat first? I'm starved".

Hermione flicked her wand. The dining room table was immediately filled with enough food to feed a small army. Harry and Ron dove in, each equally hungry. Between mouthfuls, he told everyone about his multiple conversations at Hogwarts.

"Well, haven't I been telling you for _years_ to trust Snape?", gloated Hermione.

"Forget that", interjected Ginny. "Can you believe that we'll actually get to be in the Order? It's so exciting!"

Ron was chewing, while shaking his legs excitedly. "I'm Head Boy! Finally, some independence and responsibility. We can even sneak out of Hogwarts whenever we want."

Hermione made a scoffing noise. "Oh, yes Ron. You're given independence and responsibility for about twelve minutes, and you're already looking for ways to abuse it. What exactly do you have in mind? Sneaking here to Headquarters, and getting drunk on some Firewhiskey?"

"Just because I intend to have some fun in between battles that could possibly kill me, don't pretend that you're Miss Innocent. I know all about what you do with _your_ independence. How about sneaking off with McLaggen and Vicky?", Ron shot back.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, as the others continued their tirade. With a full stomach, and a huge weight off of his shoulders, Harry loudly excused himself, heading off for a nap. By this point, they had all been awake for over twenty-four straight hours. The ruckus came to a halt, and Ron and Hermione mumbled something resembling apologies, and blaming it on being overtired.

The four tiptoed into the Drawing Room, as not to wake the few members who had fallen asleep on the couches. Harry was pleased to see that Lupin was among them, as well as Mad Eye Moody. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on the Black Family Tapestry. Harry moved closer, as if something was pulling him there. Everything came to him in a flood of memories.

"….My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold", Sirius had said.

Harry's eyes fell to the name at the very bottom of the tree. REGULUS BLACK.

"…You don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort…", Sirius had said.

Meanwhile, Ginny was scolding Ron, as he had made to open a familiar looking jewelry box on a coffee table.

"Are you nuts?", Ginny asked, in a harried whisper. "Don't you remember what happened last time this was opened?"

Ron may not have remembered, but Harry suddenly remembered a lot about the day in question. Harry's mind was reeling. Regulus had wanted to hand in his resignation. He had turned against Voldemort…. Tried to defy him. What better way?

After a few more strings of memories with Sirius, Harry had all the proof he needed. He was certain.

"Regulus Alphard Black", he said confidently, as he turned to his friends.

Hermione was the first to comprehend. "You mean, R.A.B.? How can you be certain, Harry?", she asked.

"I'm sure of it. There's a few things that happened here right before fifth year that you weren't here for, Hermione. I can't believe it's taken me this long to piece it all together", Harry said, with a mix of exasperation and determination in his voice.

Lupin stirred.

Harry beckoned the others to follow him back into the dining room. He had a feeling that sleeping would become a lost cause.

**A/N: Coming next chapter: More proof from Books 5 and 6 that reveal who R.A.B. is, and where the real locket horcrux is at this second. If our reviewers are excited enough, I'll bet we can have it up within a few hours. I mean, it IS written and all……**


	6. RAB Explanations

**Disclaimer: We still don't own it…..**

**Chapter 6 - R.A.B. Explanations**

It took only about thirty seconds for the excited trio to follow Harry into the dining room. When Harry had explained to them his theory about why Regulus was the man in question, there was a mixed outpouring of emotions.

"That's brilliant, Harry. I didn't know you had it in you", Ron exclaimed in awe.

"But Harry", Hermione said, interested though still skeptical, "there could have been any number of Death Eaters who wanted to leave Voldemort's ranks. How do you suppose that _this _R.A.B. is the one we're looking for?"

Ginny was the only one who seemed to know the answer. "The music box", she said, comprehension dawning on her face. "The day we were cleaning up Headquarters with Sirius. The music box was making everyone fall asleep, until I snapped it shut. We threw it into a rubbish bag. Along with -- "

"… A locket that none of us could open", Harry finished.

"Bloody Hell!", Ron cried. "We had it! We had the horcrux right here, under our noses! Now it may be gone forever. How the hell are we going to find a rubbish bag from almost two years ago?"

Hermione responded, excitedly. "Don't you see, Ronald? The music box was in the trash, as well. But, here it is. Someone must have taken it out of the bag before it was collected."

"Kreacher", Harry responded. "He had been nicking things from every bag we collected. There's still a chance that it's here somewhere. We need to search everywhere that Kreacher hid from us."

"Well, that's easy enough", said Ginny. "The only places he went for privacy were the attic, and his filthy little bed, in that cupboard by the boiler".

"Right", chimed in Ron. "So, girls take upstairs. Me and Harry'll check out his cupboard."

Everyone managed to keep a straight face at Ron's attempt at taking charge. They immediately split up, and began their search.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the four teens spent most of their time searching every nook and cranny of Gimmauld Place for the missing horcrux. It was beginning to look hopeless.

Late one night, the friends sat at the dining room table, defeated from a day of searching with no positive results. They were sure if they could just put their heads together, that they'd be able to figure out the location. It seemed to be coming their nightly ritual.

Harry was sure that he was missing something. He knew that there was a piece of this puzzle that was just out of reach.

"Hermione", Harry asked, "what about some sort of locating spell?"

"I'm not sure if I could find a variation that would work, Harry", Hermione replied. "It's not like we knew him personally, or have anyone to verify any personal items of his. The spell requires something that was once in their possession. I just don't see it as an option, right now."

Ron couldn't seem to keep his hands out of his hair. It was as if his brain was burning through his skull with frustration.

Ginny was the only one who held onto hope. "I _know_ that it's still somewhere close to us. Call it false hope", she said, scathingly glaring at the exasperated group, "but I prefer to call it a woman's intuition".

With those words, she abruptly turned and headed up the stairs to her and Hermione's room for the night.

'_Woman's intuition'_, Harry repeated to himself, silently. He had never heard anyone call Ginny a woman before. As he watched her climb the stairs, though, he couldn't help to silently agree. She had become more mature, physically and mentally. She had gained the graceful curves of all the women Harry had ever seen in Dudley's secret magazine collection under his bed. Woman, indeed……

Harry gave himself a mental slap in the face. He gave an abrupt jump out of his chair, and ran to get himself a cup of water before Ron and Hermione noticed his red face.

'_Damn these raging hormones'_, Harry cursed to himself.

* * *

Night fell deeper and darker on Grimmauld Place and the remaining trio decided to try to get some sleep before morning. Harry had a fitful night at first, trying to figure out how to retrieve the locket but had finally let the calming waves of sleep lull him into a place of peace and silence.

His dreams were his sanctuary. His mind had found its way to the plush fields of Hogwarts, during Spring. His dream self was laying on the grass, staring at the tranquil, blue skies, when suddenly, Harry found himself being attacked by a flock of pink-feathered owls. He bolted up out of bed and found himself being tickled by numerous pink feather dusters.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" he screamed.

Ron, Mione and Ginny surrounded his bed and collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" chorused three innocent voices.

"We just wanted to make sure that your birthday was memorable from the minute you woke up in the morning. After all, you're now an of age wizard," said Mione, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's right, I'm of age now, I guess that means I can now safely do this---_Tarantallegra_!" Harry yelled, sliding his wand out from under his pillow and hexing his friends. He sat back and laughed at the sight before him. Dancing uncontrollably in front of him, his friends sent him looks capable of death.

"Alright, _Finite_." Harry glibly said. "Now that we've all had our moments of insanity, give me a sec to put on some clothes. I don't want to be the first wizard who comes of age and is thrown into Azkaban for indecent exposure and corruption of the youth, all in the same day."

Harry ushered everyone out of his and Ron's room so he would be able to get dressed. He decided, while looking over the hand-me-downs from Dudley, that he needed to invest in a new wardrobe. Of all the things salvaged from his trunk (which was magically fireproofed) after Privet Drive had been burned, he was the most upset that the clothes had still been there. Harry looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already one in the afternoon.

'_I guess these late nights have been taking their toll_', he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Harry made his way down to the kitchen, where he almost died of shock.

There was a resounding shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!".

Looking around, Harry saw Lupin, the entire Weasley clan, Tonks, McGonagall, Moody and what seemed to be about every member of the Order. Before he had a moment to think, he found himself in the rushing hug of Molly Weasley.

"Harry, dear, we just love you so much and we're so proud of you. I think of you as one of my own brood. You're - " said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah - Hell Molly, let the boy go. Fine shape we'll be in if you suffocate the savior of all the wizarding world. He is rather slight you know, don't want you crushing him now" said Moody slyly. He could be heard muttering under his breath, " I tell him constant vigilance and he almost lets himself get asphyxiated. Kids today, they never listen. We're doomed."

Harry felt himself being pulled away, by a strong hand on each arm.

"Harry, Happy Birthday mate," Fred said.

"We just wanted to warn you, mum is a bit nutters over your safety," added George with a grin.

"Meanwhile," Fred continued, "she has us up in the attic.."

"Fighting off the imps who just moved in,", George concluded.

"It's outrageous", Fred decided. "Here we are, finally out of her house. We're on our own, paying our own way…."

"And all she can do is remind us of how much trouble we caused when we were timid, strapping, young tots", George said.

"Well, George", Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I must say that I _still_ find you to be rather strapping."

"Dashing, even", agreed George.

Harry rolled his eyes at the routine. He knew that they were building up to something.

"So, Harry. Have you ever had a woman on your back that wouldn't stop nagging?", Fred began.

George took his cue. "Have you ever wanted to do something that _you_ wanted to do, that didn't involve chores or risking your life?"

"So did we", they said together.

"Which is why we invented this", Fred exclaimed, whisking a small vial from the pocket of his robes.

Harry took the vile and stared at it. The liquid inside was a putrid green color and looked as if it were moving.

"What is it, exactly", Harry asked.

"We call it 'Weasley's Sod Off Solution'. Just drink this vial, and it's guaranteed to buy you six hours of freedom", George answered.

"Complete solitude. How about a demonstration?", Fred asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Before Harry could respond, Fred had slipped over to where Bill and Fleur were standing. The veela was absently stroking his long hair, as her new husband gazed at her lovingly. So lovingly, in fact, that he did not notice when Fred tipped the flask into his Firewhisky, which was resting on the table in front of him. Fred hurried back to where he was standing with Harry and George. Harry was disturbed to see the twins smiling evilly…. As if they were waiting for the show to begin. Unfortunately for them, Bill was at present time, still too preoccupied with his bride.

Harry made his way towards the other guests, glad to be away from the twins, who were now openly staring at the newlyweds with gleeful anticipation.

He made his way to a smiling Lupin, who had Tonks on his arm, McGonagall and Mr. Weasley.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Harry?", Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Yes, I am sir…but, after the party, we all need to sit down and talk. I have a lot to share with you," Harry said, as he sent a knowing look to McGonagall.

Lupin laid a hand on Harry's arm and said in a quiet voice, "Harry, Dumbledore's will was read yesterday. As of then, you were still not of age, which is why you were not invited to be present for the reading. I hope you don't mind, but I attended in your place with the permission of your aunt. It seems that he left you his Pensieve, containing memories he thought would be important to you. The goblins let me retrieve it from Gringott's earlier this morning."

Harry's eyes began to fill with tears as he thought of his zany, sugar-obsessed mentor. The man could be confounding, but Harry had loved him as a grandfather and confidant. The thought that Dumbledore had given him his Pensieve gave him an overwhelming feeling of strength. For Harry, it felt like a part of Dumbledore would always be with him.

Harry smiled and composed himself. With a steady voice he said "Dumbledore was always our source of strength. Now, it's our turn to be strong and finish what he set in motion. Can we talk after the party?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but, after the cake you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will have your induction ceremony and become full-fledged members of the Order. I'm sure that afterwards, we can sit down and discuss whatever is on your mind."

At that precise moment, the voice of Bill Weasley broke out above all other conversations.

"SOD OFF, RON!", he cried. "YOU STINK!"

Ron looked rather undignified. He had, most unfortunately, picked up Bill's drink off of a small table instead of his own. Ron was now red in the face, with a greenish fog emerging from the back of his pants, looking mortified as the rest of the party guests were unceremoniously backing away from him at top speed, covering their mouths and noses.

"Eet smells like a poopie!", cried Fleur, from behind a handkerchief. "Get zat boy outside ov 'ere", she pleaded.

Fleur's comment was just the childish complaint that everyone needed to erupt into laughter. Fred and George were gasping for air, as they clutched to each other for support. Their laughter rang out above all the rest.

Harry wiped tears of laughter from his eyes saying, "I'll take twenty vials", to the twins. He made his way over to Ginny, who had collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggle.

Even Professor McGonagall and Mad Eye couldn't seem to control themselves. Minerva was biting down on her lower lip, while her body was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Mad Eye didn't even try to hold it in, as he threw his head back, gasping out grizzly cackles, as his magical eye rolled around in his socket.

There were only two people who were not amused : Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Ronald," sighed Hermione, "when will you remember to watch the twins when we're out? You know that they are bound to do something that will cause a scene. And more often than not, you are usually the test case for those scenes. When will you learn?"

Ron's face became an even deeper shade of crimson as Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the room.

"Fred, George, how many times have I told you that you CANNOT use your brother to test out more of your products? I swear you are going to emotionally traumatize him with all you've subjected him to!" Mrs. Weasley roared at the twins.

"Well, we were trying to extend our testing base to your eldest. Ron's the dope who wasn't paying attention and took Bill's drink instead of his own. Um, mum, I really hate to be the one to point this out, but, he's been friends with Harry for the past 7 years. They've had enough excursions to land most people in St. Mungo's. If he's not nutters yet, I don't think anything we do can make him," Fred tremulously said.

George continued in a quiet voice, "Besides mum, if we don't test out our merchandise, how can we be sure it works well. We are still establishing our client base."

Molly looked at the twins and let out a frustrated breath. Her boys could be impossible, but, regardless of the situation, they always managed to get a laugh.

She continued, "Alright all of you, enough of this nonsense, let's have cake."

* * *

It was four hours later before the party ended. Ron was confined to one corner of the room and not allowed to join the rest of the group until the odiferous solution dissipated. He attempted numerous times to peek his head closer, at times, to see what presents Harry had received, but was shooed away by various nose-pinchers.

After the induction ceremony was completed, Harry, Mione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and McGonagall were gathered around the kitchen table. Ron had to hover in the doorway, in order to take part in the talk.

Harry looked at McGonagall, as if to ask, 'where do I start?' She gave him the smallest of smiles and he decided to just play it by ear.

"I needed to tell you that Snape hasn't really betrayed us. Remus, don't look at me like that. Trust me….. it pains me to say it, but we owe him our lives. He was the one who helped us, my aunt and cousin escape from Privet Drive during the attack. It was then that I suspected that he wasn't a traitor. At Hogwarts, I spoke to Professor Dumbledore's portrait and he confirmed it for me and Professor McGonagall."

At the looks of disbelief and utter silence that followed, Minerva stood up and took a spot next to Harry.

"Everything Mr. Potter is saying is the truth. Albus' portrait confirmed, through Harry's memory in my pensieve, that he had asked Severus to kill him", she stated simply.

"Outrageous!", cried Arthur.

"Unthinkable!" , "Why would he do that?", "It seems like something Albus would do", voices murmured around the room.

Harry took charge again and explained, in detail, the circumstances surrounding Dumbledore's death. He told the Order of Snape's Unbreakable Vow, and his reasons for agreeing to it. He repeated Dumbledore's motivation for pleading to die: to keep Severus safely within the ranks of Voldemort and for the salvation of Draco. When he had finished the tale, Harry was met with a profound hush. Everyone seemed to be absorbing what they had just been told. It was Mad Eye who broke the silence.

"It's just the type of moral action that only a man like Albus would perform. Stupid, yes. But moral, nonetheless", he said. "Besides, all this business with Albus pleading. I'll let all of you know that Albus was too proud a man to beg for his life. If anything, he was pleading with Severus to kill him, to overcome Snape's hesitation. Albus always said that 'Death was the next great adventure'. He wouldn't be scared of it".

Moody's words rejuvenated the Order. They all agreed that Snape should be contacted. It seemed to be a huge weight off of everyone's shoulders. Even Remus stated that Severus was a stronger and braver man than he ever could have imagined. No one wanted to imagine what they would have done if they had been in Snape's position on that fateful night.

Slowly, the meeting began to disperse, and it's members began to say their goodbyes. One by one, the numbers in Grimmauld Place dwindled, until all that was left was the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye and Minerva.

"So, I've never actually realized how many people were in the Order", Harry said to Lupin.

Remus laughed. "That wasn't even half of them, Harry. If you've noticed, Hagrid, Dung and Kingsley weren't here. Hagrid was left in charge of Hogwarts while McGonagall led the meeting. Kingsley in on special orders to remain undercover amongst the muggles. Dung hasn't been allowed in here since Dumbledore found out he was stealing and pawning the Black family artifacts. His information is purely word of mouth. We haven't even seen him since the winter. What you saw tonight was just the inner circle."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley entered the drawing room, each levitating a tray of drinks for those who remained. Ron, who's odor had finally worn off, sat down in an armchair next to Harry. Ginny also invited herself to join the conversation, as she squished herself on the couch in between Remus and Harry.

"I need to talk to you I private, later", Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, with a smile on her face.

"Sure", Harry squeaked out, three octaves too high than his normal voice.

Hermione levitated her tray of drinks directly over to the group which had formed in the drawing room, and let it lower softly to the table in the center of the crowds of chairs and sofas that still remained in place from the meeting. She, herself, ignored the mass amounts of empty seats, and sat herself on the floor, by Ron's feet. Ron blushed, in response, but had a rather proud, lopsided grin on his face.

"Remus", Hermione said, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "I wanted to ask you about that music box".

Ron, Harry and Ginny stiffened. They weren't sure of what, exactly, Hermione was doing. As it stood, the four of them and McGonagall were the only living people on the side of light who knew everything about the horcruxes. Harry held out faith that Hermione knew what she was doing, blocking out the memory of her backfired plan to get help from the centaurs in their fifth year.

Remus, on the other hand, seemed to notice nothing out of the ordinary as he responded to Hermione's question.

"Ah, yes", the werewolf replied, gazing suspiciously at the box in question. "This was found in Dung's possession after you three saw him in Hogsmeade last year. Dumbledore immediately tracked him down, and salvaged what was left in his back, and returned it to it's rightful place. It seems he had found piles of items in Kreacher's old dwellings, and had thought no one would notice that they had gone missing."

Hermione barely muffled a squeak. Harry choked on what was almost a spit-out mouthful of liquid. Ron gazed with wide eyes at the silver goblet in his hand. Ginny again had the presence of mind to excuse herself to bed. The trio agreed and all too quickly dispersed for Ron and Harry's room, barely hearing a weary, half-drunken chorus of 'Happy Birthday' from the twins.

* * *

Hermione could barely hold herself together.

"I know where it is! I'm sure of it!", she cried, after casting a silencing charm on the door, walls and floor of the bedroom.

"Well, Dung may have sold it, obviously", Harry replied skeptically. "But how can we track down everything that he nicked from here?"

Ron and Ginny seemed to share Harry's questions, as they gazed curiously at the excited, busy-haired witch before them.

"When we saw Mundungus, he was talking to the owner of the Hog's Head, and showing him something from the bag. I distinctly remember the bartender clutching his robes around his neck as he walked away. Why would someone clutch around their neck? He obviously was subconsciously protecting something that he knew he shouldn't have."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

" Harry….. He bought the locket!"

**Coming next chapter…. We reveal the identity of the Hog's Head barman, the group makes plans to retrieve the locket when they return to school, and they receive their Hogwarts letters. Draco may even pay the group a visit…….**

**A/N: In an interview with JKR on Mugglenet and TheLeakyCauldron, she stated that careful re-readers would catch a glimpse of the real locket in the sixth book. We're pretty sure that was it.**

**Nia: You're very bright. You obviously read the books as thoroughly as we did. Thanks for the review, we appreciate it. By the way, we LOVE your name…. it will wind up being mentioned a lot within this story. Is that your real name, or were you paying homage to Petunia? I like that name a lot. She's going to play a very big part in this fic. Looking forward to hearing more from you.**

**JennSmith: We specifically revamped this chapter last night to include a little Fred and George. We love them, as well. We'll be seeing a lot more of them when school starts. More romance to come when everyone returns to Hogwarts. If you noticed, Harry's sixth year there was like a frat party. Something about that school drives teenage hormones wild. His seventh year will drive some adults wild, as well.**

**Amber: Thanks you, once again, for your faithful reviews. We appreciate them more than you know.**


	7. Where Did The Summer Go?

**Disclaimer: We are not JK Rowling. But, we _would_ like to help cast the next few Harry Potter movies.**

**A/N: Wow guys! Since we've posted chapters 5 and 6, we went from 200 hits to over 1200 in only two days. Thank you to everyone who read and took the time to review. We really appreciate it. Personalized responses will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 7 - Where Did The Summer Go? **

There was a potent silence for about ten seconds after Hermione's announcement. Everyone took in what Hermione had just deduced, while the bushy-haired witch smiled triumphantly. Ginny looked somewhat confused, as she had been with Dean the day in Hogsmeade, when the others had seen the transaction between Dung and the Hog's Head bartender, but still looked hopeful that they had finally began their covert quest. Harry looked thoughtful -- as if he were computing a mathematical equation in his head. Ron was the first to break the stillness, as he jumped up off his bed and began to throw all of his belongings into his trunk.

"What exactly are you doing, Ronald?", Hermione asked, with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready to go so we can get the bloody thing", Ron replied.

Hermione took a deep breath, seemingly in hope that extra oxygen would provide her with some extra patience. Ginny and Harry noticed this immediately, and each bit back a grin. Harry made sure not to look up from his hands, because he was sure that if he did, his laughter would humiliate his best friend.

"Ronald, I think it's wonderful that you are so enthusiastic, however, we do need to plan this more thoroughly. After all, are we just going to stroll into the Hog's Head and tell the nice man, 'Excuse me, sir, but you've got a bit of Voldemort's soul strapped around your neck. Would you mind giving it to us?' He'd have us sent for a round of shock treatments at St. Mungo's," Hermione said.

Ron visibly deflated at Hermione's criticism. Harry, wanting to get past the moment without adding to the tension in the on-again, off-again saga that is Ron and Mione, looked pensive for a moment.

He then began, "McGonagall made me promise to let her know what we're up to. She wants Order members to go with us when we search. So our best option is head to Hogsmeade after we're back at Hogwarts. Besides, I still need to send a message to Snape and I want to ask McGonagall about it. The locket should be safe enough for the moment."

"But, what if the barman splits town with the horcrux? How would we find him?", Ron asked.

"Well, he's already had it for months and he hasn't gone anywhere, yet", replied Harry.

"That's right", piped up Ginny. "He was at Dumbledore's funeral. He must not realize what he actually has. He's been around for years. I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon."

The group began to head downstairs and Harry caught McGonagall as she was leaving. After a quiet word, and a quick back and forth exchange, Harry walked back to his friends.

"What did you show her, Harry?", Hermione inquired.

As he pulled out his D.A. galleon in response, he glanced at Hermione and smiled. She would be impossible once she learned that Dumbledore had used her idea as a secret means of communication, albeit with some changes.

"She had to resend the location of Headquarters to Snape, since she had removed him as someone who would be allowed here", Harry explained. "I need to send my message to him soon, in case someone peeks over his shoulder."

Harry looked down at the small, round galleon and said in a clear voice, "S.S., we know the true circumstances. Need to talk. Tomorrow at 8p.m.. You know where. B-W-L."

Hermione beamed over Harry's shoulder as the fake galleon glowed and sent the message. "So, B-W-L now is it?", she asked with a smirk.

"Who's that?", Ron asked.

Hermione giggled. "If anyone will understand 'Boy Who Lived', it will be Snape. He's always been jealous of that title, hasn't he".

Ron and Ginny roared with laughter.

"Harry", Ginny cried. "Maybe you _should_ have been in Slytherin!"

"That'll burn his bum, it will!", Ron laughed. "Hermione, please tell me that there's a way to use these galleons to spy on people. I would love to see the look on his face when he reads Harry's cheeky little signature!"

The four friends collapsed onto the surrounding couches and armchairs, in preparation to discuss their plans for retrieving the horcrux from the barman and to diagram Harry's upcoming conversation with Snape.

"So", Harry began, "I think we'll be able to go right to Hogsmeade the first morning after returning to Hogwarts. Our only problem is deciding who in the Order can be trusted to learn about the horcruxes. I mean, who should come with us?"

In an ironical response to Harry's question, the flames in the fireplace erupted to the bright green color, announcing an arrival by Floo. In toppled two figures, one carrying the other in their arms. They were hardly recognizable, both covered in bruises, blood and soot.

"It took you long enough, '_Boy-Who-Lived'_", Snape sneered, before collapsing in exhaustion onto an already unconscious Draco.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Harry. Snape and Draco's arrival at Headquarters had brought about a flurry of activity and questions amongst the members of the Order. Unfortunately, Severus and Draco needed time to heal, and McGonagall had specifically requested that no one questioned them until they were well.

It was early morning, three days after the unexpected arrivals, when Harry entered the kitchen to find Snape and Draco already seated at the table. Snape wore his typical sneer, while a still bruised Draco could not look Harry in the eyes.

Snape began, "I assume, now that we are able, some answers are needed. Minerva, Moody and Lupin should be here, at the very least. I assume that the werewolf will want to bring along his flamingo inspired friend", he said.

Harry nodded and the decided to ignore his snide comment about Tonks' hair. There was already too much at stake. Harry had matured enough, at this point in his life, to take Snape's remarks with a grain of salt. This did not go unnoticed by his old Professor.

"Well", Snape commented, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "I see that you've finally come to control that temper of yours. It will prove useful if you can let go of anger in our fight against the Dark side. There are other emotions that are more worth holding on to."

Harry met Snape's eyes with astonishment, as he had never heard an outright compliment from the man before him. As their gazes locked, Harry again hard Snape's voice in his head.

'_Closing out anger and frustration are keys to becoming competent in Legilimency. You'll find it easier now to pass messages to someone else who is skilled in this field, without other people knowing. Direct eye contact is necessary, so only one person at a time can be spoken to. We'll still have to work on your Occlumency, though, if the world has any hope of you defeating the Dark Lord.'_

Snape's words had barely been absorbed by Harry when flashes of the Order meetings and the interior of Headquarters shot across his mind. Harry could feel his entire body flushing with shame. After almost two years, he still hadn't practiced Occlumency enough to conjure a strong enough mental shield. Harry imagined what Dumbledore would have said….. How disappointed the old Headmaster would have been. Harry's thoughts went to the last time he had seen his body, before it had been encased in the white tomb.

Quite suddenly, the images being forcefully dragged from his mind began to blur.

'_That's it, Potter. Hold it, whatever it is', said Snape, uncharacteristically encouraging him._

And Harry found that it worked. Even though his heart was breaking, he held onto the vision of Dumbledore's mausoleum, until it was all that he saw. Snape broke the connection, and gave Harry a look that could only be described as the faintest shadow of pride.

"What was that?", Snape asked aloud.

"Dumbledore's final resting place", Harry replied, still in awe over what he had accomplished.

Snape looked thoughtful. "It suits him", he finally replied. "The man himself was a fort, of sorts. White, pure….. A wizard of the light until his very end."

Draco, who had been in his own world of solitude during this exchange, gave a visible shudder at the mention of Dumbledore's death.

"Sir", Harry began respectfully. "You used to tell me to clear my emotions. All of my emotions. Why is that?"

Severus took a breath and looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I suppose I was relaying to you the method which I myself use. For almost two decades, guilt, jealousy, hatred and anger were the only emotions I was capable of. Recent events have reminded me that there are other things that a man can feel."

Harry truly hoped that Snape was talking about Dumbledore, and not his aunt. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment.

Draco remained silent, his eyes focused on his uneaten oatmeal. He didn't seem at all interested on what was going on around him. Just empty.

The sounds of people stirring upstairs made the three inhabitants of the kitchen aware that a new day was about to begin. Severus seemed to take a deep breath in preparation for the questions he would, no doubt, have to face very soon.

The kitchen door swung open, an in entered a formidable-looking Minerva.

"I've arranged an Order meeting to take place in the Drawing Room in one hour's time. I would like to introduce a newly inducted member into our league. Severus, will that be enough time for you?", she asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"Mr. Malfoy, as you are not a member, you would not usually be allowed to attend. But, with what I assume your position among the Death Eaters to be, at the present, I assume that you will need to spend the majority of the year in this very house. I'd rather you be informed of our plans, rather than kept in the dark about them."

Draco gave a depressed-sounding, "Yes, Ma'am", as he continued to gaze into his bowl of breakfast sludge.

Harry bade a quick nod of goodbye, and hurried up the stairs to tell his friends about the past half an hour of his life.

* * *

Time passed quickly. Before Harry realized it, the time for the meeting drew close. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way downstairs to the Drawing Room.

Order members were beginning to arrive and the room was filling fast. The four found seats in the front of the room, next to Snape and Malfoy.

Ron looked at the two and muttered to Harry, "Great, not only do I have to deal with the greasy git, but now the ferret too. I swear, I can't handle much more today."

McGonagall took her place at the front of the room and called the meeting to order. "Everyone, may I please have your attention. There have been several new developments that we need to address. Before that however, I would like to introduce a new inductee to the Order, who will be a great asset to us. Please come in, my dear. For those of you who do not know her, may I introduce Nia Evans."

The room was immediately filled with whispers. Harry noticed that his aunt looked quite uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving.

Harry stood to give her his seat. He then turned to face the room and said, "Yes, Nia Evans, sister of Lily Potter, has returned to the wizarding world. Can we all get past that and move on to other matters at hand?" Looking at his aunt he says, "Hello Aunt Nia, hope you had a safe trip. And where is Dudley today?"

Nia said distractedly, "Oh he's happily keeping the house elves at Hogwarts company. They are all safely ensconced in the kitchens."

It was then that Harry realized, with dread, what he had done. When he gave up his seat, he had seated his aunt directly next to Severus Snape. Nia could not tear her eyes away from him. Snape seemed to be very flustered. His usually pale cheeks held a tinge of pink and the usually snide man could not seem to find his voice.

Harry would have laughed if the two were anyone except his aunt and Snape. It was nauseatingly obvious that 20 years had not diminished their affections. The room was silent and quite confused at the uncomfortable sight before them.

Ron's voice rang out a bit too loudly, "Bloody hell, Harry, they keep acting like this and soon you'll be calling him Uncle Sevie!"

Molly Weasley reached forward and Ron shouted, "Oi, Mum! What did you do that for?", as her hand connected with the back of his head.

The entire room filled with laughter as the tension in the room evaporated.

Fred and George were gripping their sides as they yelled, "Uncle Sevie! Good one Ron!"

"I'll be damned if I ever let anyone refer to me Uncle Sevie!", growled Snape, shooting a look of utter loathing at Ron.

"Relax, sir, I don't think that I could ever bring myself to even _think_ the words," Harry answered, thanking Merlin that no one had heard him say something very similar aloud in McGonagall's office just weeks before.

"On to other business," Minerva began, "As you can all see, Severus has rejoined our ranks. He never betrayed us. I will hand the floor to Severus for the rest of this information. But, I must tell you, it is now impossible for him to return to You-Know-Who as a spy. His true allegiances are now known by The Dark Lord. He will return to Hogwarts and resume his position as Potions Master, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts class already has a new instructor. Severus, if you are ready…"

"Thank you, Minerva," Snape said, as he stood to address the crowd. He looked everyone over, as he paced back and forth in the front of the room.

Harry sat and listened as Snape explained to the room the Unbreakable Vow and the course of action Dumbledore had set. He then stopped mid-stride and faced the room.

He began, "As you are aware, I arrived here carrying a barely alive Draco Malfoy in my arms. This is the reason for which neither of us can return. The Dark Lord was not pleased with Draco for not being able to kill Albus. He views Draco as being weak and unworthy of being in his service. Since Draco's 'failure', he has become the favorite 'plaything' of the Dark Lord and his followers. Not a day has passed that he has not been ridiculed and tortured by every one of them. His father was the most brutal of all. Lucius takes great pride in being the most ardent of followers. His own son disappointing the Dark Lord was too much for his damaged mind to comprehend. It became his personal vendetta to make Draco pay for his shortcomings."

Snape paused as he sent a concerned look towards Draco. He knew that hearing this would remind Draco of the days of torture he had endured. Hermione saw the gaze of her Potions professor on Draco and understood. She quietly stood and took the seat next to Draco. She reached out and took his hand, offering him her support and trust.

Draco took her hand and squeezed. He had tears streaming down his face. Severus watched the exchange with disbelief. It was the first signs of Draco showing emotion since his ordeal.

Knowing that he had to continue, Severus resumed his speech. "I didn't know what to do. I knew that I needed to get Draco out of there, but we had nowhere to go. The Order didn't know of my continued allegiance and the Death Eaters saw nothing wrong with their actions. When I got Potter's message, I knew I could finally act. I retrieved Draco from the dungeon and we flooed here. I had to curse his father, Nott and Avery along the way. We may have gotten out of there with our lives, but the Dark Lord knows that I do not follow him. He is bound to want retribution."

The room stayed quiet as Snape returned to his seat. Nia's eyes filled with tears as she met Severus' gaze. He sat next to her and said quietly, "Nia, there is so much we need to-"

"Hush Sev," Nia interrupted, "I know that we need to talk, but not here. This is not a conversation to be broadcast for the entire Order. We will talk tonight."

Minerva stood. "As I am sure that you can all understand, we cannot allow Severus to return to the Death Eaters and Mr. Malfoy will need to remain here, for his own safety. With that said, this meeting is adjourned until next week. Good Day."

As the room began to clear out, Harry noticed that Malfoy seemed to be clenching Hermione's hand for dear life. '_Well', _he thought to himself, '_looks like Mione has herself a new accessory. Ron is not going to be happy'._

Harry dared to steal a glance at his best friend, who's face confirmed Harry's suspicions.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry, with four letters in her hands.

"Well, you already know the contents of these", she said, thrusting the Hogwarts letters at him, unceremoniously. "Ron and Hermione will be Head Boy and Girl, you will continue to be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and we have had the Floos in the two rooms connected to our agreed destinations. Your parents, Miss Weasley", she said to Ginny, "have volunteered to pick up everyone's books and supplies in Diagon Alley. Harry", she said, pulling him aside, lowering her voice. "I have decided to apprise Remus, Nymphadora, and Alastor about the horcruxes, and they will be with you whenever you leave the school. I also think that most of the students at school would benefit from your D.A. meetings. Perhaps involving Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood about the situation concerning your search would be in your best interest. They have already shown to be loyal to you and to the side of Light. It would be beneficial to have them remain at the school during the times which you are….. Out and about. They'd be able to take command of Dumbledore's Army, should you not be present. Make plans to speak with them. I will see you four at the school", she concluded, raising her voice for the last sentence.

Ginny turned to Harry as McGonagall made her way to the Floo. "Well, it's happened, Harry", she said, with a victorious smile.

"What exactly has happened?", Harry asked.

"I've gotten you alone. I've been trying to have a private word with you since your birthday", she replied.

Harry glanced around. The members of the Order were exiting the Drawing Room, sans Ron, Hermione and Draco, who were too busy glaring at or comforting one another. Alone _enough_, was more like it.

"I've been thinking that this situation is absolutely ridiculous. We're both in the Order and we're both in danger. Us not being in a relationship will not change that. We care about each other, there is no reason that we can't be together." She continued, as she slowly walked closer to him.

Harry released a shaky breath. Having Ginny so close to him was wreaking havoc on his self restraint. He slowly said, "Ginny, you may be a target now, but if Voldemort learns just how important you are to me, you will become his focus. I don't want to put you in that position."

It was then Harry prepared himself. He could see the fire growing in eyes of the young witch.

"Put me in that position! Are you daft? Do you really think that he doesn't know how you feel about me? You're minds are only connected through your scar and he's possessed me! He's insane, not an idiot! Only a fool couldn't see what we feel!", she yelled.

Ron, Mione and Draco were no longer trying to hide their interest in the conversation. Harry noticed that they weren't the only ones. Ginny's rant had attracted Lupin, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley back to the Drawing Room. Each had a rather amused smile on their faces.

'_So much for privacy,'_ Harry thought.

Ginny continued, "And furthermore, do you think that your parents would have stayed apart because of fear? I think not! You're mother proved that love can overcome insurmountable odds! It saved you from the killing curse! Love is powerful Harry! Experience it and embrace it. You might just find that it makes you stronger, rather than a weakness for Voldemort to exploit!" She was flushed as she finished and quickly covered the distance that Harry had put between them.

Ginny placed her hands on either side of his face and gently brought his lips to meet hers.

Neither of them had the mindset to even blush as the room erupted into cheers, and Mrs. Weasley into joyous sobs.

* * *

The days passed quickly. Harry, Ron and Ginny had called a truce with Malfoy and the group could stand to socialize without wanting to kill each other. The only person, other than Snape, that Malfoy seemed to trust was Hermione. You never saw one without the other. Ron could be heard complaining, "First she's friends with Vicky, now the ferret. I swear, I'm cursed."

Before anyone realized, the day had come to return to Hogwarts. Everyone was excited, except for Draco. Harry was oddly reminded of Sirius' behavior before 5th year. He vowed that he would make sure that they didn't isolate the young man. He remembered how poorly that had ended for Sirius.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Hermione promised to owl Draco that evening with the details of the sorting. Ron gave Malfoy a smug look from over his shoulder, as he slipped his hand around Hermione's waist, leading her to the car which Mr. Weasley had borrowed from the Ministry of Magic for the journey. The friends and their entourage began the trip to Kings Cross and the Hogwarts Express, ready to begin a new school year, which was bound to be filled with new relationships and adventures.

* * *

The ride aboard The Hogwarts Express was long and uneventful. Ron and Hermione spent the entire ride in the Prefect's Compartment, and patrolling the train. They both seemed to be taking their newly appointed positions very seriously.

Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were making up for lost time, in the privacy of their own compartment. Whenever they came up for air, they would make silly comments to each other, such as "At least we don't have to worry about Malfoy bothering us, this year" or "We should really take a look around for Neville and Luna", only to receive a response of the other's lips being pressed more heatedly against theirs. Unfortunately, the ride ended all too quickly for them. Before they knew it, they were pulling their school robes on over their muggle attire, and preparing to exit the train.

As Harry and Ginny exited the train, hand in hand, they met up with Ron and Hermione.

Their friends were also hand in hand, and Harry silently noted that his two best friends had red, swollen lips, as if they had both also been snogged senseless. Ginny noticed this, as well, and she raised an eyebrow at Harry, as they shared a secret smile. Harry had missed her kisses, and felt as if his life was back on track. They boarded the thestral-drawn carriages, and rode up to the school in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the gates, the group of four made their way into the school and began to look for Neville and Luna among the students in the Great Hall.

As they looked around the hall, Ginny saw Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She caught her eyes and mouthed, "We'll talk after the feast."

The group sat at the Gryffindor table and found Neville, who had been saving seats for them.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would get here," Neville said, smiling broadly at his friends.

Harry sat next to him and said, "After the feast we need to go somewhere private. We need your help."

Neville stammered, "M-my help? Harry, you know that I'll do anything to help you guys, but I don't know how much help I could be."

"Neville, I have told you time and time again not to berate yourself. You are a very strong and intelligent wizard. We still haven't had the chance to see your new wand in action yet. I'm sure before long, you'll disprove anyone who doesn't think you're up to par. We believe in you and you need to believe in yourself," Hermione told him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Harry glanced up at the teacher's table and asked his friends, "Does anyone see Snape or Slughorn? There are some empty places at the teacher's table."

As the group began to speculate, Professor McGonagall stood and cleared her voice. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. It is wonderful to see so many of you returning this year. Before the feast begins, I would like to take a moment of silence in memory of Albus Dumbledore. The wizarding world has lost a great man but we have lost a friend, teacher, protector and mentor. Albus, you will be missed."

The students present murmured their agreement. Harry began to take in his surroundings as the sorting began. He noticed that their were even less students than at the end of last year. It seemed that many were following the lead of the Patil twins parents, and keeping their families close to home.

Harry gave a start as he realized that the sorting was over and the feast had began. There were still several missing spots at the teachers table.

As Harry began filling his plate, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in strolled a very familiar looking man. He confidently walked to the front of the room saying, "Hello everyone. Sorry, that I'm so late. I needed to leave a friend of mine at the stables, so that I could make arrangements for her."

"Take your seat here at the Head Table, please," McGonagall said to the man. "Students, if I can have your attention for a moment. I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Aberforth Dumbledore."

The room broke out into a flurry of whispers.

"Harry, have you looked at him, closely," Hermione asked.

Harry raised his eyes , and his jaw dropped as his gaze fell upon the barman from the Hog's Head.

**A/N: Wow, guys…. This was our longest chapter yet. I'm sorry if it seems as if we rushed through a few things (We did, if it seems that way). We had originally planned to have everyone back at Hogwarts at the beginning of Chapter Four, but we've had too many details and new ideas along the way. So, if anything seems glazed over, or out of character, then it's just because we wanted to get to the real action here at Hogwarts. And, about Petunia…. Some people are probably going to be appalled that she already seems ready for a new relationship with Snape so soon after the death of her husband of almost 20 years. Don't worry…. There's a reason behind it.**

**Nutty AL: I'm sure that a lot of people won't like seeing Snape being a 'good' guy, but we have a feeling that JK Rowling will redeem him before she kills him off. As for us, we think he needs a little happiness. Besides, he'll be back at school tormenting students before you know it. He has plenty of malevolence still to spread around. He'll be back in character soon enough, just with different circumstances. Thanks for the review!**

**Bribbie: Wow! You rock as a reviewer! Thanks so much for all of your kind words. We're glad that there are others out there who agree with our theories, and who read and obsess over every little detail as much as we do. We have a BAZILLION different theories about Wormtail and the life debt to Harry. In this story, you'll read our favorite one. We really don't want to give it all away before it's written. But, beware of that silver hand…..**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**lovettgirl: We're so honored to be the first fan fiction that you've ever reviewed. We're considering printing your review out and framing it, actually. Anyone who can use the word 'pathos' in a sentence definitely deserves a shout out. You're one after our own hearts. Thank you for taking the time to review. **

**griffindor-girl12: Thanks so much for the review. It's so great hearing words of encouragement from someone new. We really appreciate it, and look forward to future input from you.**

**Ckeffer: We loved your review, Cameron! We were actually so relieved that you said the characterization was only a "little off, at times" because there were times when we were re-reading saying to each other "Oh crud, that doesn't sound believable at all. No one's going to buy into this." So, we'll take just a little off! We're glad it's somewhat believable. Things will steadily progress back to normal behavior now that everyone's in school (finally…. It only took 7 chapters). Thank you for reviewing, and for your input.**

**To everyone else who added us to their favorite and story alert lists: We would've liked to have heard something from you, but we're still grateful, all the same. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Until next chapter….. Keeps your wands at the ready!**


	8. Billie Jean Is Not My Lover

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong the JK Rowling. All new ideas and relationships came from our own sick, twisted minds. **

**A/N: Updates will start slowing down a little, now that school is starting up again. We will most likely be updating once or twice a week from here on. Keep those reviews coming….. They're as addictive as Big Macs. **

**Chapter 8 - Billie Jean Is Not My Lover**

Harry could hardly believe his luck. Within a two minute time frame, the task of retrieving one of the horcruxes was within reach.

"Guys", Harry beckoned his friends, leaning close, "We have to find out everything that we can about Aberfoth Dumbledore. I'm sure that McGonagall trusts him, since she hired him. I'll ask her about him quickly after the feast." He looked over to the Slytherin table, only to be met by the glares and cracking knuckles of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Blaise Zabini, on the other hand, had his attention focus directly onto the Head Table. "We wouldn't want to raise any suspicions on our first day back", Harry whispered, nodding his head toward the Slytherins.

"Well, Harry. Ronald and I have to supervise the prefects until all students are in their respective dormitories", Hermione huffed.

"Oh yes", Ginny scoffed. "The fight against Voldemort cannot begin until Hermione completes her Head Girl duties."

"Ginny, it's not as if he's going anywhere. There are classes in the morning," Hermione retorted.

"Mione, you and Ron go take care of everything. Ginny can come with me to speak with McGonagall. We'll meet back in Mione's dorm when we're done. Ginny and I will get Neville, you guys get Luna, whenever you're done. It's time to bring them up to speed," Harry interjected.

As the feast came to an end, Professor McGonagall stood to address the students again.

"If I can have your attention for a moment more, there are several more announcements. I would like to inform all of you, that due to Professor Slughorn's opinion that his self-preservation would be put into great jeopardy as an instructor here, he felt it was necessary to tender his resignation. Thank Zeus for small miracles. Therefore, it is my pleasure to share with you that we will have two, very qualified Potions Masters here. Professor Snape shall be returning to his former position and instructing 5th through 7th year students while Professor Evans will be teaching 1st through 4th years."

Harry's eyes shot up at the mention of his aunt's name. He dared a quick glance at the Head Table and noticed that Snape and his aunt had joined the rest of the staff. He quickly resumed looking at his meal when he saw the look of adoration his aunt was giving Snape and the tell-tale blush present on his potion professor's face. Students weren't sure which was harder to accept: the fact that Snape would be teaching potions again or that their professor seemed to have an attractive woman interested in him.

McGonagall continued, "Also, Professor Evans' son, Dudley, will be residing in the castle. Everyone, please be respectful and kind to him. He will not be attending classes, but I am sure many of you will form friendships with him."

Harry took a moment to realize that he had yet to see his cousin. He could only hope that Dudley wouldn't attempt his bullying tactics with anyone here. If he did, he would be forming a friendship with Madame Pomfrey very soon.

"In closing, I would like to tell each and every one of you to be wary. As a friend of mine would say, 'Constant Vigilance!' Be aware of what is around you and come to any of us if something is amiss. These are dark times we are living in. If we hope to make it through unscathed, the time for petty differences is past. Trust each other, work together and remember to always have faith. This is Hogwarts, after all. As Albus taught us, help is always there if you need it….. all you have to do is ask," McGonagall concluded.

On that somber note, the feast was finally over and the respective pairs separated and went about their objectives.

* * *

Later, that evening, Harry, Ginny and Neville were waiting for their friends to return when they heard them coming down the hall.

"Hermione, did you have to stop at the owlery? I'm sure the prat's letter could have been posted tomorrow morning," Ron fumed.

"Really, Ronald, you are the most infuriating individual that I have ever met. Draco is bound to be lonely without any company. You should be more compassionate. Merlin knows you would be even more impossible if you were the one trapped in that place," Hermione said calmly.

Harry thought, '_Looks like trouble in paradise already. Damn, I thought they would at least make it until morning without a fight'. _

Luna strolled next to them, with a pensive look upon her face. She said to the arguing pair, "Perhaps it would be best if we went into your common room. If I remember correctly, my father told me that nargles are drawn to verbal disagreements. I don't want to run into any in the hallway. That could be quite a serious occurrence."

Hermione rolled her eyes and held back her comments, while Ron began to look around the corridor, mock fearfully.

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she said, "You're right, Luna. The others are probably waiting for us."

The three entered the Head Girl dormitories and saw the amused looks on the faces of Harry, Ginny and Neville.

Before chaos could erupt, Harry took charge of the meeting. He told Neville and Luna everything that he knew about the horcruxes and Voldemort's past.

Harry looked at Neville and Luna and said, "This is where you two come in. We need you to help us figure out what the other horcruxes are, where they could be and cover for us while we search."

Neville, with an unusual show of bravado, said, "Harry, we're not going to sit here and hide, while you four are out risking your necks. We'll go with you."

"Neville," Harry began, "you can't. The two of you are the only ones who can fill in for us. We need to restart Dumbledore's Army. You and Luna can handle overseeing it. Both of you have the ability and that is one of the most important things that needs to be done. When the time comes, Voldemort will attack. It's our responsibility to make sure that as many people as possible are able to defend themselves. I can't do this alone and you two are the only ones that I trust to do this right."

Neville looked at Luna and saw that she gave him a nod, indicating she agreed with Harry.

"Alright, mate. But if you need us to do more, know that we will," Neville told him.

Harry gazed at all of his friends and felt an overwhelming sense of power. He knew that he would face whatever would come with his friends by his side.

"Now that's done, I've gotta ask you: did Dumbledore ever tell you he had a brother?", Ron inquired.

"Yeah, actually, he mentioned him once to me in fourth year, at the Yule Ball. I had no clue who he was though. If I think about it now, I should've figured it out ages ago. Dumbledore said something about his brother having an affinity for goats. Remember, in 5th year, when we went to the Hog's Head? It smelled like goats were everywhere in there." Harry answered.

"And if we look at it logically," Hermione started, "we should have guessed the moment that we saw him 5th year. There are, after all, quite a few similarities between them. Aberforth is a bit taller, but they both have the same build. Aberforth's hair is also whiter and more unkempt, as if he is trying to hide his face. From what I saw, they have the same nose and his eyes looked like Dumbledore's."

"That would make sense, they are brothers," Ron added, so he could contribute to the conversation.

"Yes, Ron, my brilliant brother. You have a wonderful ability to state the obvious," Ginny said.

"But there is something about his presence that just doesn't feel like Dumbledore. When he walked in, it was weird. I actually felt like he was a mix of Snape and Moody, but that was just a first impression."

"Gods, that's a scary thought." Neville shuddered.

"We're not going to be able to do much more tonight guys," said Harry, looking up from the parchment in his hands. "The map doesn't show him. He's not in the school. When I talked to McGonagall, she said that he was an unusual guy and that there would be times that he would be 'unavailable', but she trusts him. Right now that's all we've got to go on. We have Double Defense tomorrow morning. I thought that we could ask to have a meeting with him tomorrow night after classes."

"Good idea Harry." Hermione said. "Well, if that's all for tonight, I'm headed to sleep. Classes start tomorrow, and I want to be well rested. 'Night all."

The remaining friends smiled as she climbed the stairs to her dorm room.

"At least we know, whatever happens, Mione's priorities will never change." Harry said, with a smile.

"Well, I'd better go up with her", Ginny yawned. She gave Harry a quick kiss, and waved goodnight to the others, before heading up the stairs after Hermione.

Turning his attention back to Neville and Luna, Harry made them swear to keep everything that they were told between them. "Not even our other friends, or your families should know about the Order or the Horcruxes. Whoever seems to have too muchknowledge usually winds up becoming a target. It's top secret information", he told them, seriously.

Neville and Luna agreed to remain silent. The group made plans to meet in Hermione's common room again the next evening, to discuss their new defense professor.

* * *

The next morning began quite strangely for Harry. As he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, they had a run in with Dudley. Harry braced himself for a disaster, but it never happened.

Dudley smiled broadly at his cousin and said, "Morning mate. I was wondering when we would run into each other. This place is great, I can't believe that you never invited me to visit you before this. Mum says that normally I wouldn't be able to come here, but since she's teaching here and all, it's o.k. We'll actually get to spend the holidays together for once. Have you seen that bat Mum's been 'socializing' with? Gotta tell you, Harry, there are some strange people at this school."

Harry found himself speechless. It was as if his cousin had no recollection of his dad's death or of the animosity that had existed between them their whole lives.

Hermione, sensing Harry was momentarily mute stepped in. "Hello, Dudley, lovely to see you again. We're so glad that you're enjoying yourself here. What have you been doing to occupy your time?"

"Besides eating in the kitchens," Ron murmured.

"Ronald, hush," Hermione admonished.

"That's o.k. He's right. Somehow I've managed to put on some weight since I came. The food is great and those house elf guys are so happy when you eat what they bring you." Dudley said in good spirits.

Harry slowly regained the use of his voice. "So Dudley, what have you been doing lately?

Dudley beamed and his overlarge girth seemed to expand. "I made friends with the most important man in the school. He's great and has the hardest job in this place. He said he's going to let me be his assistant and train me and everything. Here he is, let me introduce you all."

Harry and his friends blanched as they heard Dudley yell, "Hi Mr. Filch! I want to introduce you to my cousin!"

Filch and Mrs. Norris made their way over to the strange group. As Dudley made formal introductions, Harry had a difficult time keeping a straight face. Filch, on the other hand, was walking around, proud as a peacock. He finally had someone to order around. More than that, the boy admired him.

The group excused themselves and burst into fits of laughter.

"I swear, the way Dudley introduced him, I thought I was meeting the Prime Minister", Ginny said.

Harry was quiet before asking, "But what's wrong with him? That's not the Dudley I grew up with. This is actually a bit disturbing."

Hermione looked at the group incredulously. "I can't believe it. Have none of you figured it out? Even after that display? Well, he's obviously been obliviated. Most likely by Harry's aunt. She was probably worried for his state of mind with his father's death, the attack on their home and their 'new' life. It is the most logical course of action. Controversial, yes, but mothers usually act on a whim to protect the wellbeing of their offspring."

The group was silent for a minute as they digested this information. The quiet respite was broken by the sound of Ron's voice.

"Mione, let me ask you something. I've been wondering for awhile now. Since Professor Evans is a muggleborn and Dudley's dad was a muggle, well, does that make him...well..."

"Spit it out Ron, I would like to get to breakfast sometime today," Ginny said.

"Alright," Ron began, "well, does that make him half a squib?"

For the second time that morning, the group burst into laughter.

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall was fairly uneventful. Most of the room, teachers included, were watching the 'nonchalant' looks being exchanged between Snape and Nia, after Severus had retrieved her dropped spoon, and offered it back to her on bended knee, as kissed the back of Petunia's hand.

Harry, completely mortified, found himself thinking, '_This has to be the worst torture Snape has ever inflicted on me. Saving the wizarding world seems like a piece of cake after watching this_! '

"Talk about tacky and old-fashioned", Ron said, gulping down his eighth sausage.

"Well, I think it's cute", Ginny remarked, staring at the Head Table. "I mean, I hope that we'll still be able to be that passionate about each other after twenty years", batting her eyes at Harry.

Harry felt the heat on his face, now from Ginny's remark rather than the behavior of the Potions Professors. He racked his brain for something appropriate to say, but was interrupted by Ginny's lips meeting his own. They were met by whoops and wolf whistles from the students around them. This only caused Ginny to deepen the kiss.

'_Well, I guess someone needs to show everyone else how it's done', Harry thought, as he pulled Ginny closer._

Ron looked at Hermione and wondered out loud, "What do I have to do to get you to say 'Have a good day' like that?".

"Try chewing with your mouth closed", Hermione retorted, with a smile.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart long enough to laugh along with Hermione, and to notice Neville throwing wistful glances toward the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

The 7th year Gryffindors made their way to Double Defense immediately after breakfast, finding themselves unable to cope with their odd morning. They needed normalcy. What better way of finding normalcy than learning ways to defend themselves against the next dark threat upon their lives?

Unfortunately, the group hadn't counted on the quirkiness that is Aberforth Dumbledore. The moment they entered the classroom, they were affronted by the strong odor of a barnyard, or more accurately the smell of wet goat.

"Smells like home, doesn't it Weasley?", asked Theodore Nott.

"Stuff it, Nott", seethed Harry, as Ron turned pink with rage, ready to attack.

A rough voice called out, "Please take your seats and we shall begin."

From the shadows of the room, a figure emerged to show the man in question.

"I will say this only once so listen up," Aberforth began, "I am not my brother. I'm no hero and I'm not here to save the wizarding world. That's his job!" pointing a bony finger at Harry.

Aberforth continued, " I am only here because these bloody Death Eater raids have made it near impossible for my bar to make any money. I have to pay my bills too. Minerva offered me the position, so I took it. I'll teach you what I know, but don't expect me to be a fountain of wisdom, riddles or lemon drops."

Aberforth's expression softened as he mentioned the lemon drops. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he had taken his brother's loss hard.

Harry speculated that Aberforth could be a good ally when the time came. While he seemed rather gruff, Harry could swear he saw a small twinkle when he mentioned his brother.

"First order of business today is how I am to be addressed," Aberforth said. "You can address me as Professor Abe or just plain, old Abe. There was only one proper man in the Dumbledore line, and it most assuredly wasn't me. Secondly, this will be a rather unorthodox year in defense. We will be learning many spells, some of which I am sure Mr. Potter will incorporate into his little defense group. Yes, Mr. Potter, don't look so surprised. Professor McGonagall informed me of the group. I have agreed to be a chaperone for it. But for our first few sessions, I would like to look at the benefits of magical creatures and their abilities to help you in defense. We will also be studying a lot of physical defense this year. You never know when you'll find yourself under attack when your wand isn't available. "

He looked appraisingly at the class and Professor Abe continued, "I'm willing to bet my last knut that none of you are aware of all the benefits a goat can offer you."

The class giggled uncomfortably as Hermione raised her hand. She said "Professor Abe, I believe you are referring to the fact that bezoars can be found in the stomach of a goat. And as we have all learned, bezoars are able to cure most poisons."

Abe looked at her for a moment. "Very good, young lady. I'll bet my boots you would be Miss. Granger. Minerva warned me about you. Take 5 points young lady. But do you know of their other positive attributes?"

Hermione sat silent, racking her brain, but was unable to come up with an answer. The rest of the class looked utterly defeated. If Hermione, Gryffindor's own know-it-all, couldn't answer, none of them could.

"Well," Abe said, "I'll begin by mentioning that they can be very profitable for the reason Miss. Granger mentioned. I got my pub by selling the bezoars from my Billie Jean. What most folks don't realize is that goats are very loyal and great company. They also make very effective bouncers when someone gets a little rowdy in the pub. And, when my old knees give out on me, they make great transportation. Are you writing this all down?", Abe barked.

"I thought we were learning about _magical_ creatures", Nott said contemptuously.

"Any creature can be magical if you feed them the right breakfast", Abe shot back. "Fifty points from Slytherin, for your cheek."

The class remained silent as Abe continued to discuss the loyal nature of the goat.

Harry found himself thinking that the guy was off his rocker. The class ended with the students looking utterly dumbstruck. Hermione was the first to recover and tried to get Abe's attention.

She called out, " Professor, may we speak to you for a moment?"

He replied, "Of course dear, would you like to meet Billie Jean? I brought her with me you know".

Harry stepped in and said, "Thanks for the offer Professor, maybe another time. Do you think it would be possible for us to meet up with you later? We have something very serious to discuss with you."

Abe brushed by and said, "That is acceptable. Meet me at the stables at 8 o'clock tonight. You can help me feed Billie Jean."

The group stared after him.

"The guy is nutters" Ron said.

"He's not exactly all I hoped he would be, but he's all we've got right now" Harry said.

Hermione with a quizzical expression stated, "I'm not sure that we're seeing the whole picture where he's concerned. I have the distinct impression that he is playing some kind of game with us."

"I can only hope," Ron said, "because there is no way that we're going to be able to face You-Know-Who if that's what he's really like."

* * *

Night fell after a quiet afternoon of classes. Harry gathered Hermione, Ron and Ginny for their meeting with Abe. Since they were on Hogwarts grounds, they felt it was unnecessary for an Order guard. As they approached the stables they heard Abe's voice and Billie Jean's affectionate neighs.

"You're such a good girl. Don't give me that look! I know that you don't like being cooped up here. But Albus made me promise to look after the boy. You'll learn to like it here. Hagrid promised he's going to bring you some nice friends to play with, and I'll come visit every night", Abe cooed.

Ron whispered to Harry, "So much for Mione's theory. The guy really does love his goat."

The comment was heard by Ginny and earned Ron a smack to the head.

Ron pouted, "Oi, I swear Gin, you get more like Mum every single day".

Abe saw them and welcomed them in. "Hello to you all! This is Billie Jean. Best friend any wizard could have. Come say hello. Here you go Billie, some new friends already."

Harry smiled half-heartedly and looked at the man before him. For a moment, the happiness radiated from Abe, made Harry feel as if Dumbledore was there.

He began slowly, "Sir, we needed to ask you something. You see, Sirius Black was my godfather and he left me much of his estate. Well, while we were away, Mundungus Fletcher, um...borrowed some of these things and I think that he may have um...mistakenly sold one of them to you. It was in a bag of things and we noticed that he sold you something one day...well..."

Harry looked to Hermione for help. He wasn't sure how to ask Abe about the locket. He found Hermione staring intently at Billie Jean.

"Mione, I could really use your sense of etiquette right now. You think you could make friends with the goat later?" Harry asked.

"But Harry, don't you see?... Look!", Hermione said as she pointed to the goat.

Harry looked at the goat and saw a metallic glint.

"Oh, are you looking at Billie Jean's collar? Dung gave it to me one day last year. He's always down on his luck, that one. Owed me a huge bar tab, and I wouldn't let him back in the Hog's Head until he paid up. An even exchange, I say. I thought that it was right pretty and would look nice on her. " Abe said.

"Collar? That's not a bloody collar. That's one of the horcruxes," Ron shouted.

Hermione shot a look of exasparation at Ron, for his loose lips.

"A horcrux!Are you telling me that my Billie Jean has been strolling around with a piece of Voldy's soul strapped around her little neck? Sodding hell, Minnie's going to kill me!" Abe added. "Well, don't just stand there, help me get the bloody thing off of her!"

The group wearily chased Billie Jean around her stall until Ginny finally got her to settle down.

She removed the locket and the group sighed in relief.

"We had better get up to Minnie and tell her everything." Abe said, as he looked dismal at the prospect of facing McGonagall.

Harry queried as they walked, "How do you know about the Horcruxes?

Abe looked surprised and said, "I thought you were smart boy. Albus told me. Who do you think helped him find the ring? But I never thought that one would accidentally find its way to me."

"So you're in the Order, then?", Ron asked.

"Nah", replied Abe. "I mean, I'm on the Order's side and everything, but it's too much structure for me to be a member. Scheduled meetings and all. I'm more like the eyes and ears. I keep an ear to the ground, and pass along any relevant information to Minnie. The folks in the Hog's Head always seem to be this first to know what Voldy's planning."

The odd group entered Hogwarts and made their way to the Headmistresses office.

"Tabby kittens," Hermione said as the gargoyles sprang to life and opened.

"Bit ironic, don't you think?" asked Ron.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to?" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well Ma'am, we've retrieved a horcrux" Harry began, "and we're not sure what to do next. Do you know how to destroy it?"

"You have one? But how? And why was the Order not informed?" She asked angrily.

"It's a long story. Let's just say it involves Mundungus, a goat and a large bit of good luck. Point being, here it is." Harry answered as Abe looked down sheepishly. Minerva's eyes stared him down as soon as she heard the word goat.

"You and your goats! Will you never learn Abe? I have said…." McGonagall began.

She was interrupted mid-sentence by Harry. "We have it and that's what matters. But we need to figure out how to destroy it. I'm a bit confused about how to."

"Ah, confusion again, Harry?" The melodious voice of Professor Dumbledore said from his portrait. "Did you tell your friends about what I said, when faced with the veil of confusion?' he asked while locking eyes with Hermione. "Perhaps Miss. Granger can be of assistance. After all, who better to help you lift the veil of confusion around yourself and ask for the help you need? Perhaps, she can find the answer to the mystery. It is, after all, a _serious _matter. Time will tell..." the last words being punctuated by a loud snore from the portrait.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked.

At that moment, Hermione jumped. "It couldn't possibly be...how could it?...maybe..."

She faced her friends and said, "Sorry can't stay, I have to get to the library. Fill me in later!". And, she was off before a word escaped anyone's lips.

"Blimey, we've been back for less than 2 days and she's already at the library!" Ron exclaimed.

**broadsword: We totally agree. All three characters will most likely be redeemed by JKR at the end of Book 7. As for us, we have free reign here in fan fiction land, and will most likely go a bit off canon. Our plans for Pettigrew's life debt, I'm sure, will be way off from the real thing. But, that's okay…… it's fun. Thank you so much for the review and the compliments. We're glad you're enjoying it.**

**HakushoRurouni: Wow, that was a HUGE compliment about Aunt Petunia! We were hoping that someone would appreciate that. More than likely, it will never happen in the real series, but that was our favorite speculation about her knowing so much about the wizarding world in Book 5. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Pink Luvin Goddess: LOVE that penname. We're pink fiends, as well. We're so happy that everyone thinks we're headed in the right direction with the whole R.A.B. thing. Thank you so much for leaving a review. **

**BullDozer: YES! Another Snape supporter. He's been so creepy throughout the whole series that there's no way JKR can make him truly bad ("plus, I loooooooooove him", says J.) We're glad that Nia shocked you. She really needed a bigger part. Thank you for leaving a review.**

**the critique: We read your review and jumped up and down and squealed a little. The whole idea is a little exciting to us. Do you like them together, or hate them? We plan on having them turn into an older version of Ron and Hermione. The love struck looks never last a long time. We appreciate you leaving a review.**

**Bribbie: We're dying to see what else you had to say. That happens to us all the time. Thank you so much for leaving a review for every chapter though. It's awesome watching those numbers climb. We appreciate the input and look forward to hearing more from you. Thanks again…. You're now our most faithful reviewer!  
**

**Theresa -Thou-I-Love: Thanks for the review. Even one worders are appreciated. So, who's Theresa?**

**JennSmith: You wet yourself? LOL! We're sure you were joking, but is it okay if we use that line somewhere in here? That was great. Hope you enjoyed the beginning of Abe's complex personality. We've only just begun, with him. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you to everyone else who's reading this. Any comments and input are always appreciated.**


	9. Trouble In The Dungeons

**Disclaimer: If we owned it, would we be here?**

**A/N: Special thanks to broadsword for pointing out a few mistakes. We're using the beginning of this chapter to attempt to write our way around them. **

**Chapter 9 - Trouble In The Dungeons**

The group in McGonagall's office sat in puzzlement after Hermione had rushed out.

"Exactly what I'm talking about", cried Abe. "These infuriating riddles continue on even after he's kicked the bucket!"

Minerva looked at Abe as if she had tasted sour pumpkin juice. In response, Abe had the decency to bow his head in shame, for the second time in five minutes.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, Professor Dumble…. Er, I mean, Abe", he corrected himself. "If you helped Dumbledore retrieve the ring horcrux, how is it that you didn't know that the locket on Billie Jean was a horcrux, as well?"

"Simple enough, isn't it?", replied Abe. "Al gave me the basic horcrux story. He mentioned that you had destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang. He mentioned a ring and a locket, but never actually showed me a picture of what it looks like. How is it that you're so sure that_ this_ locket is actually a horcrux? I've been just taking your word for it the whole time."

Harry explained about Regulus Black, and his and Dumbledore's mission to the cave, on that fateful night. He also told of his visits within Dumbledore's pensieve, recalling the structure of the locket which had once hung from Merope's neck.

"So", Harry concluded. "The evidence points to this being the genuine article".

Harry then turned his attention directly to Abe.

"So, you risked your life going to get the ring, just because Professor Dumbledore had a hunch?", he asked, awestruck.

Abe smiled. "Al has never steered me wrong. That mind of his was a never ending maze of questions and answers. He said that he needed a second, in case of disaster, and I agreed. I even offered him bezoars from Billie Jean, but he was certain that if old Voldy had left a poison, that it wouldn't be easily counteracted. He was poisoned on the night we got the ring, you know. Severus Snape was able to fix him right up. He was right lucky to be able to walk away with just a blackened hand. It pays to have someone on our side who knows the inner workings of the enemy."

Harry recalled Dumbledore requesting to go to Severus instead of Madame Pomfrey, on the fateful night of his death. Whether it had been to be killed or cured was still a mystery.

"Al had been coming by to see me a few nights a week for months before he died. He told me a lot about his mission, but never let me see the actual memories. He must have been very fond of you, boy. He wanted to make sure that you knew everything", Abe decided.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's leg, before the tightness in Harry's chest was able to consume him. He cleared his throat and thanked Merlin for 'women's intuition' once again.

"Well, how exactly did Dumbledore destroy the ring, then? I mean, you were there at the Gaunt house, right? And when he returned to Hogwarts, he had to go directly to Snape. So, somewhere in between it was destroyed. How'd he do it, Abe?", Harry questioned.

"That's the trouble, boy. I have a sneaking suspicion that he Obliviated me from remembering", said Abe, ignoring the serene chuckle emitting from the portrait behind him. Abe turned and glared at the portrait of his brother. "Sneaking suspicion confirmed".

"Why would he do that?", asked Ron.

"Wouldn't he want someone to know what had to be done to destroy them?", piped up Ginny.

Abe thought this over. "Well, knowing Al, he probably waited until he was healed by Snape before Obliviating me. I'm sure he wanted to cover his tracks, in case Voldy ever caught me, and tried to Crucio it out of me. It would give everyone more time for planning, if the Dark Lord thought the horcruxes were all still intact. Finding them is only half the battle."

As the trio absorbed this information, Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall had barely been paying attention. She had been writing on a slip of parchment, in between flipping through pages of a book about counter curses.

"Will someone please retrieve Miss Granger?", she asked, exasperated. "I hate to say it, but that girl's brain is a lot quicker than mine has been, lately. Researching how to dispose of that...thing seems like a task she would appreciate. "

As Ginny jumped up to retrieve her from the library, Hermione returned to McGonagall's office clutching several, very large texts.

"I'm back. Did I hear something about research?" , Hermione asked, her eyes bright with anticipation.

McGonagall flashed a slight smile at her student before saying, "Yes, my dear. We all have much work to do. Now that we are in possession of one of the missing horcruxes, we need to find a way to destroy it. For that matter, we need to figure out a plan of action on how to obtain the remaining ones, as well. How many are left?", she asked herself out loud.

Hermione responded, "Well, Harry already destroyed the diary and Professor Dumbledore destroyed the ring.. So, we still need to find a way to destroy the locket and the remaining four: which are Nagini the snake, Hufflefuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw's and Voldemort himself", she stated, matter-of-factly.

"What makes ya say something of Ravenclaw's", asked Abe. "Why not Gryffindor? He and Slytherin were the best of friends at one point, and then turned into mortal enemies. You know the saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? It would make perfect sense to choose Godric over Rowena".

"Right", agreed Ron. "Like how You-Know-Who needed Harry's blood to be strong again."

"But the thing is", interjected Ginny, "That the only known relic of Godric Gryffindor is his sword…. And that's been safe in that case since my first year", she finished quietly, waving her hand at a display case in the corner.

"Interesting", said Abe, with another slight twinkle in his eye. "The only _known_ relic……"

"Oh Bugger!", cried Ron. "Please tell me that you don't have something of Gryffindor's hidden away with another pet."

Abe answered. "No, no, Sonny. I haven't seen anything of the likes of all that. But, just because no one knows about it, doesn't mean that it can't exist."

Minerva turned toward Abe and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Speaking of your pets", she started. "I've had enough of this goat nonsense. You are in this school to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, not Care of Magical and Barnyard Creatures. You will cease in your attempts to draw our students' attention to your little poker buddy in the stables, and start teaching them how to keep themselves alive…. IMMEDIATELY! "

She turned her body, as if unable to stop giving orders. Her gaze fell onto Harry.

"Mr. Potter", she said. "I want you to post signs all over this school about your D.A. Club within three days time. Call your original members to meet tomorrow night and from there you can all decide on what time and date you should post on the signs. Make sure to include membership to ALL houses of this school."

"But, Professor", Harry objected. "Some students in Slytherin are the children of known Death Eaters. How can we be sure that none of them will be passing on the information to Voldymort?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, Marietta Edgecombe still has scars on her face from betraying us."

But. Minerva seemed to be considering Harry's thoughtfulness.

"Mr. Potter", she said finally. "From what we've seen with young Mr. Malfoy, not every child of a Death Eater is cut out to follow in their parent's footsteps. We can only hope to teach those who truly need help protecting themselves. Of course, we will all be keeping our eyes open during these defense meetings, and we'll make sure that no one keeps their suspicions to themselves from here on", she said curtly, holding up the locket.

"I think for now", Professor McGonagall concluded, "we should focus our attention on getting a good night's rest. We will contact Remus, Nymphadora and Alastor in order to get their opinion on the horcrux situation. Perhaps", she added thoughtfully, "Professor Snape should be included in this, as well".

"He certainly knows his way around poisons", murmured the sleeping voice of Portrait Dumbledore.

Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "That might be it! We need to see Professor Snape immediately!"

Her enthusiasm was met with a chorus of groans.

"Mione, do we have to?" Ron queried.

"Aw, Mione, that's not the way I'd really want to spend the rest of my night. Why do we need to see him?" Harry asked.

"Well, on that note, I think I'm going to catch up with Neville and Luna to talk with them about the D.A. meeting tomorrow night. I'll see you later." Ginny said as she stood to leave the Headmistresses Office. "As wonderful as it would be to see Snape, I think I'll let you enjoy that experience yourselves. I'm sure Hermione will fill me in tonight. Good evening, Professors", she finished, as she scooted out the door.

"Mione, what is so important about seeing Snape?", Harry asked.

Hermione answered, "Harry, don't you see? The locket was protected by a potion, perhaps there is another potion that we can use to destroy it."

"Bloody genius that one is," Ron mumbled.

"A wonderful idea", said Professor McGonagall absently, as she was back to glaring back and forth between the locket and Abe. "Please apprise him of all the information you have, and send him here immediately when you're through."

As the trio headed for the door, Minerva's voice sounded again. "You, Professor, have not been excused. Sit down here so we can plan a _proper_ lesson plan for your defense classes".

As the group dispersed, Harry winced as he heard the tone of voice his headmistress was using with Abe. At the moment, no matter how quirky the man was, Harry felt quite sorry for him.

Ron seemed to emulate Harry's thoughts, as he said, "How many times do you reckon we've had her go at us like that? I feel sorry for that goat-loving quack right now."

"RONALD," Hermione screeched, "HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED TO BE REMINDED ABOUT BASIC MANNERS!"

"Enough, you two. I'm sick of all the arguing. We're on the same side here, remember?", said Harry.

* * *

Hermione managed to stay quiet for almost the entire rest of the walk down to the dungeons.

" I swear to you, I can hardly believe you half the time", she finally blurted. "When have you ever heard me say anything inappropriate to a Professor?"

As they approached the potions classroom, they began to hear noises that suggested a struggle.

Hermione turned to face the boys, "Get your wands out. There haven't been any classes for hours now, and it sounds like someone's being attacked in there. If a Death Eater managed to get into the school, then we need to be ready to help Professor Snape."

She then conjured her otter-shaped Patronus, and whispered, "Professor McGonagall. Trouble in the dungeons", before it headed up the staircase.

Harry and Ron pulled their wands and prepared themselves for a battle. On Harry's silent command, they burst into the classroom.

Across the potion masters desk was Aunt Nia and Snape engaging in acts Harry never thought possible, especially for those over the age of thirty. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a split second before chaos erupted. Nia let out a scream of humility and the pandemonium began.

Professor's Snape and Evans jumped to their feet in an instant, seemingly in search of their missing robes. As Harry turned to run for his life, he tripped over his cloak in embarrassment and knocked over a cauldron. The substance in the cauldron erupted into a cloud of red smoke directly in Harry's face. He realized, after a few moments, that he had lost his vision.

"Bloody hell! I'm blind! What was in that cauldron?" Harry screamed.

The only voice in the room that Harry could hear over the shuffling of the Potion's Professors putting their robes back on, was Ron asking in a small voice, "Please, please, Merlin… Can I be blind too?"

Hermione's voice rang out in the all too quiet room, in her awed, inquisitive tone, "I didn't think that it was possible to get your body to bend like that! Did you need to stretch before…?"

Snape's voice bellowed in the room, "Turn away THIS INSTANT!"

Harry heard a scuffling of feet and knew that his friends had complied. He blindly tried to do the same, but wound up on his rear end in a puddle of stickiness which he prayed was from the knocked-over cauldron.

Snape continued, in a non-convincing tone of calm, "If this is not a complete and utter life or death situation, I would recommend that you exit the way you entered, or I will be forced to make each of your lives more of a nightmare then they already are. When we are finished, you may return".

Harry heard a slight pause.

"Give us an hour", Snape decided.

As Harry swallowed his dinner back down for the second time, Snape added, "Potter, your vision will be back by then. Keep your cousin and Filch away from here. We've had more than our fill of uninvited guests."

"Severus, you're setting an awful example", Petunia admonished. "Wait outside, please. I'll be right there with an antidote, Harry. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"We all are", Ron whimpered.

Harry felt Ron and Hermione tugging on his arms, helping him off the floor and leading him outside of the classroom. As the door closed shut behind them, Harry heard the thudding of footsteps running down the stairs toward them.

Professor McGonagall had arrived, along with Abe, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye.

"What happened, Ms. Granger?", Minerva asked urgently. "Where is Professor Snape?"

"In there", Hermione replied, "but--"

It was too late. Harry heard the door burst open, followed by four sets of footsteps. He was able to deduce who had gone in, as Mad-Eye cackled maniacally at what he had seen with his magical eye.

Almost instantaneously, he heard the same four pairs of feet shuffling quickly out of the room and muttered apologies from their owners. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Harry heard the swish of his Potion Master's robes and Aunt Nia's voice telling Snape to give Harry the antidote.

As Harry swallowed the bitter potion, his sight immediately began to return. He looked up to find Snape and his aunt, who had missed a few buttons on their robes, looking distinctly embarrassed.

The ominous silence was broken by the sly voice of Moody. "Didn't know you had it in you boy."

Severus glaringly looked at the old auror, "Boy? I'm not a boy. And after that _demonstration_, I think we all know that, old man."

Nia was blushing furiously, as Tonks and Hermione seemed to look at Severus in a new light.

"Yes, that's all it was", said Abe, with a full out twinkle in his eye. "Just a little demonstration".

Tonks was heard murmuring, "Nothing was 'little' about Snape from where I was standing".

Remus cast his girlfriend a horrified look, while Snape's expression quickly turned from an embarrassed face, to an arrogant smirk.

Everyone turned as Ginny's voice sounded from the staircase. "What's been taking you guys so long? I've spoken to Neville and Luna already and feel as if I've been waiting forever. Did you……?", she broke off, upon seeing the awkward looks on everyone's faces. "Alright, what did I miss?", she asked.

Tonks and Hermione ran over to her and pulled her into a corner. They could be heard whispering and giggling furiously, as Professor Snape attempted to drown them out with normalcy.

"Well, there was obviously an important reason for all of you to be down here. What exactly was it?", Snape asked, in an attempt to return the world to order again.

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "We have much to discuss with you about a matter of Voldemort. Perhaps in private", she added, casting a glance at Petunia.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to her, as well", replied Severus. "She's a highly competent woman, and will be of great use to our cause."

"Competent, indeed", mumbled Moody, who received a look of death from Minerva.

"Perhaps we should return to your office, Minnie", said Abe. "You never know who's lurking around here, unseen".

"That's the way", barked Mad-Eye. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!".

Ron rolled his eyes and murmured, "When will he ever realize that the saying's getting old?"

The adults broke off from the students, and headed for the Headmistresses Office to discuss Hermione's theory, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided that the best thing they could do would be to return to their dormitories. The adults promised to apprise them of any new information by the next day.

As the group walked down the quiet corridor, Harry muttered, "I don't think that I will ever be able to sleep again. I think that I'm scarred for life after that."

"Well I don't think Mione will have any trouble sleeping", Ron replied.

Sure enough, Hermione and Ginny were still whispering and giggling, as Hermione made a great show of holding her hands apart, as if to depict a certain size. Harry realized that Ron was more bothered by this more than anything else he had seen that night.

"So, Little Miss 'When Have You Ever Heard Me Say Something Inappropriate To A Professor?'. Where's your sense of dignity now?", Ron asked viciously.

"I don't know what you're discussing, Ronald", Hermione huffed.

"Oh really? How about 'Did you have to stretch before doing that?' I mean, really Hermione…. Was it really necessary to tilt your head like that and move in to get a closer look. We all know that you like to examine things, but I think that this time, you've gone too far", Ron shot at her.

Hermione flushed and stammered, "I was merely interested in the mathematical…. Um…. Angular positioning of it all. Really quite fascinating….", she tried.

"You're so full of it. Will you ever get your fill of the 'Bad Guy Syndrome'?", Ron cried. "First it was Krum, then Malfoy, and now your new fascination is with the only person we've all loathed for over six years? It's sickening, how fickle you can be."

"Fascination!", Hermione yelled. "Please spare me! You can't even keep your mouth closed whenever a member of the female population walks by. Madame Rosmerta has to spend an extra hour cleaning your drool off of the table every time you leave The Three Broomsticks. Even Lavender got sick of it. And you know what? SO AM I!"

As she stalked off, Harry, Ron and Ginny heard her muttering about finishing her letter to Draco.

Ron flushed at the mere mention of the ferret's name, Harry tried for an impassive face and Ginny burst out laughing. As she looked at Ron, with a twinkle in her eye, she said, "My dear, dim-witted brother, I would suggest that you be a bit more sensitive to Mione and her opinions. I do believe that you have a bit of competition for her affections. Dear Draco writes everyday. Did you know that he's keeping Crookshanks with him? Or better yet, did you know that Crookshanks loves him? Ron, you had better get it together, or you're going to lose her, before she's ever really yours."

With that, Ginny turned on her heels, gave Harry a sweet kiss good night and followed in Hermione's footsteps.

"Women, I'm never going to understand them, Harry. Any words of wisdom for your best mate?" Ron asked.

Harry was silent before considering. "The only thing I can tell you mate is when Ginny and Mione are involved, we are inevitably wrong."

"Not good enough, mate", Ron said as he stalked off after Hermione.

Harry could do nothing but to helplessly follow his best friend, hoping for an end to the bickering.

They arrived at the Head Girl's dormitory, only about ten strides behind Ginny. After she had given the password, she ushered Ron and Harry inside to their common room. Ron stalked up to the girls bedroom and began pounding on the door.

"Hermione, come out here. We're not done discussing this", he yelled through the solid oak door.

"Go away, Ronald. I'm through discussing things with you for tonight. We'll talk in the morning,", Hermione's voice said, through the doorway.

"PULSUS!", cried Ron, pointing his wand at the doorway.

The large, wooden door seemed to spring off of it's hinges and landed with a thud inside of Ginny and Hermione's room. Ron attempted to walk in, but there seemed to be a barrier preventing him from doing so.

"What the…?", Ron wondered out loud, on his third attempt of trying to enter.

Hermione sighed. "Have you _still_ not read Hogwarts: A History? I've told you a hundred times. Boys aren't allowed into the girl's dormitories. It's forbidden. Apparently, they can be a little impulsive and rash", she said pointedly, looking at the fallen door.

Ron had the good sense to blush and look ashamed, and Hermione's eyes softened.

She said, "Ron, it would be a better idea to talk after we've both calmed down. That way neither of us will say something that we'll regret later. You know how I feel about you. Go back to your own room and we'll talk tomorrow."

The red-headed boy nodded and turn to make his way out of the girls' common room, when the fire in Hermione's bedroom burst into bright green flames, announcing an arrival.

A person in a dark cloak stepped out of the flames and was immediately thrown from the room, and flew past Ron on the stairwell.

The four ran into the middle of the common room and looked down at the figure sprawled before them.

Draco Malfoy looked up and met Hermione's eyes, with a devilish grin on his face, as he announced, "Hi honey, I'm home. Did you miss me?".

* * *

**broadsword: Thanks again for your help. We're not sure yet what direction we're heading in with Sirius. If we can think of a logical way to bring him back, then we most likely will. Thanks for your review.**

**HakushoRurouni: Thanks for the review. Glad you like the Nia/Snape embarrassment… in retrospect, the incident at breakfast was nothing compared to this chapter. More to come with them and Crazy Old Abe.**

**Bribbie: We love reading your reviews. We also agree that Harry will be best suited for a teaching position, rather than an auror. After fighting evil for so many years of his life, we think he'd prefer to give it up and teach others to defend themselves, instead. If he survives, that is.**

**As for the veil…… well, see above.**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: We really hope that the readers will still like Snape and Nia after this chapter. Your story is very good so far, we can't wait to read more. Isn't it awful, seeing so many hits to the story, but receiving so little reviews? It's utterly heartbreaking. Thank you for taking the time to write us one.**

**mrslovett: It's nice to hear from someone with a similar age problem. We think the Potter series is phenomenal, but it's hard to admit that to other adults in the real world. Thank you so much for your encouraging review. We really appreciated it.**

**pegasusbabi: Draco will be back at Hogwarts from here on. Thank you for leaving a review. **

**Monai: Can you imagine the looks now? We're even a little horrified at what popped into our heads. Thank you for the review.**

**randypotter1222: In Book 6, it was suggested that Slughorn should stay and be the head of Slytherin. We just don't like him, and wanted to free up the position for Snape again. Besides, couldn't you just see him running to save his own neck? He's a wimp in our eyes. Did you like his character? Anyway, thanks for the review. We appreciate the input.**

**butler: Thanks for reviewing. We're glad that you are enjoying our rendition of Aberforth. He has a lot more page time in future chapters. **


	10. Accusations, Reformations and a Horcrux

**Disclaimer: Ownership rights of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. We're very jealous of that fact.**

**Chapter 10 - Accusations, Reformations and a Horcrux -- OH MY!**

As Draco lifted himself off of the common room floor, Ron's voice could be heard resounding throughout the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing flooing into Mione's room at this time of night? Better yet, what reason would you have to floo here at all?" Ron roared, as he cast a very suspicious look in Hermione's direction. "I knew it. There's something going on between you and this prat, isn't there? Don't you have any self-respect!"

"Ronald," Hermione began in a low and lethal voice, " I do not appreciate what you are insinuating. I assure you that I have no idea as to why Draco is here. Maybe, for once, you should be patient instead of rushing to assumptions and accusations."

Harry felt the need to intervene before his friends killed each other.

"Malfoy, Ron does have a point, what exactly are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Draco responded without taking his gaze off of Hermione. "Well, Potter, the charming abode I was left in is worse than a tomb. I refuse to stay there indefinitely when I should be here. That bloody wench in the painting screams and howls at me day and night for being a blood traitor. I can't take it anymore. Besides, Crookshanks and I missed having Granger to talk to. Letters just aren't the same."

Ron's face flushed a deep shade of purple at the obvious direction of Malfoy's gaze.

Harry asked, "Alright, I can understand not wanting to be at headquarters, but why floo to Mione's?"

Draco met Harry's eyes before answering. "I knew if I went to McGonagall, she would tell me that I had to stay for my own safety. Snape would do the same. If I flooed to you, odds are that you and Weasley would have hexed the daylights out of me. Coming to Mione was my best option. Though I didn't count on being flung out of her room like that." he said with a grin.

Draco continued, "I figured if I was already here, it would be harder for them to send me back. They will have to realize that I'll just find another way to get back here. I'm a part of this now and I will not be left to rot in that moldy, old house while everyone else does their part. So, Mione, if you'll be kind enough to loan me your couch for the night, I'll go see McGonagall in the morning."

"There is no way that you are spending the night in here!" Ron yelled.

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, you can come to our dorm until morning, then see McGonagall. I think we can all use some sleep after today. Goodnight ladies. We'll meet up with you in the morning"

Ron, looking somewhat mollified by this, agreed and headed for the door. After kissing Ginny goodnight, Harry followed. The two waited outside as Draco gave the girls a deep, sweeping bow, and kissed each of their hands in turn.

"Can you believe the nerve of that git? He's really laying it on thick, isn't he? What is it with these Slytherins?" Ron asked.

Harry suppressed a grin and said, "From what I've seen with Snape, the Slytherins were all raised to be very formal and old-fashioned."

"I hate to say it", replied Ron with a grimace, "but it seems to be working for them".

Draco met the boys in the hall and inquired, "And where is the Head Boy dorm? I do not want to spend any additional time with you two, but for tonight, it's necessary."

Ron exploded, "Don't want to spend time with us? You're bloody lucky you're even here at all. For all we know, this is all some trap and you're still on Voldemort's side!"

Harry looked at Draco questioningly. "Ron actually has a good point Malfoy. Why is it we should trust you anyway? You've tormented me, Ron and Mione for years.

Draco looked at the two with hard eyes. "If we're going to discuss this, it will be in the privacy of your dorm, not in the middle of some hallway."

As the three entered the dorm, Harry again addressed Draco. "So, tell us Malfoy, what brought about this total change in you?"

Draco was silent a moment before he answered. "You know, I could lie and say that it was my father and his friends torturing me for days on end, but it wasn't. That wasn't the first time that I suffered at my father's hand. It actually began on the night Dumbledore died. The whole year, I wasn't sure if I could go through with killing him, but I needed to if I wanted to survive. I tried a few half-hearted attempts, but I was holding back. Then, that night, on the tower, Dumbledore talked to me. He knew that I couldn't kill him, that I didn't have it in me. He looked beyond my name and my father and tried to reach me, the real me. For the first time in my life, I felt like someone cared and saw that there was something good inside of me."

Harry noticed that there was a pause before Draco resumed his story. "The next few weeks were hell. My father and the Dark Lord were furious that I had failed. They would spend hours trying to see who could make me scream the loudest. I spent that time retreating into my mind to escape the pain. I began questioning everything that I had ever been taught. When Snape rescued me and brought me to headquarters, I wasn't even aware of what was going on. I felt drained and lifeless. In the meeting, when Snape told everyone about what had happened to me, I could feel myself retreating back into my mind. The memories were too much for me. Until all of a sudden, I felt warm. That warmth was Granger. She looked beyond my past and reached out to me. At that moment I cried for everything that had happened. When I looked into her eyes, I didn't see pity….. I saw hope and compassion. That's what changed me. Snape saved my body, but Hermione's the one who saved me."

Harry and Ron were speechless. Neither could believe that this was Draco Malfoy in front of them. This was a person with actual depth.

Draco met their gazes and said, "Of course, this doesn't mean I'm going to become your best mate, but I will put up with you two for her sake."

Ron muttered, "And there's the Malfoy we all love to loathe."

Harry looked reprovingly at Ron and addressed Malfoy again. "But that doesn't explain why you want to fight on our side, when you could safely wait for the war to be over."

"Potter", Draco began, "I'm not doing this to become a follower of the boy-who-would-not-die and his gangly red-headed sidekick. I'm doing this for Hermione, and all of the people like her. I'm not the hero type, but I won't let her be hurt by the Dark Lord or his followers. Don't you see? She's the one they'll target. She's the one who disproves everything the Dark Lord and old, pure-bloods, like my father, teach. Mione is probably the most brilliant witch of our age, yet she's muggle-born. Many of the Death Eaters will make it their main objective to eliminate anything that opposes their Lord. Including her. If I can protect her, I will."

Again, Harry and Ron were left silent. Ron merely raised his hand and gestured in the direction of the bedroom.

Harry called, "Malfoy, if you're going to fight on the side of the light, here's your first lesson. Don't give him the respect of being called the Dark Lord. He's a man, like any other. His name is Voldemort, or if you really want to tick him off, call him Tom. Fearing the name, makes you fear the man."

Draco nodded and left the common room, Ron and Harry faced each other and saw mirroring looks of incredulity.

Ron said, "Never thought I'd see the day that Malfoy cared more about a muggle-born than his own arse."

Harry nodded in agreement before adding, "I reckon Ginny was right Ron. You do have some competition ahead of you."

The boys soundlessly turned and went to Harry's room, where Harry transfigured Ron a bed for the night. They both laid there replaying the events of the evening in their minds, before succumbing to the quiet of sleep.

* * *

Harry woke with a start the next morning when he noticed Ron in his room. The events of the previous evening flooded through his mind and he let out a groan.

"Ron, get up. We need to wake up Malfoy and go see McGonagall." Harry said.

"Harry, it's too early to hear that prat's name. Please just 5 more minutes." Ron replied.

Harry smirked down at Ron and said, "Sure mate, if that's what you want. But by then, Malfoy will probably have gone and gotten Mione to keep him company."

"I'm up, let's go get the ferret." Ron answered immediately jumping from his bed.

As the boys entered the other bedroom, they saw that Malfoy had already left.

"Bloody hell! It's 8 o'clock in the morning! Where is the prat?" Ron wondered.

Harry grabbed Ron and the two headed for the Great Hall. As they entered they saw Mione and Malfoy sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"Oi, Malfoy! I thought you wanted to see McGonagall this morning?" Ron asked.

"Thanks for the concern Weasel. Don't worry yourself about it. Mione and I spoke to her this morning while the rest of you were sleeping in." Draco answered sarcastically.

"Good morning boys," Hermione said.

"Good Morning", replied Harry, giving Malfoy a nod. "Where's Gin?"

"She's in the library", Hermione replied. "She needed to finish her Charms assignment from over the summer".

At Harry's nod, Hermione continued. "Draco is now fully reinstated as a seventh year student. Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Why don't you take your reinstated arse to the Slytherin table then?" Ron questioned.

At Ron's question, Harry glanced over at the table in question and saw vicious and menacing looks being thrown at Draco from many of it's members.

"RONALD!" Mione yelled. "You will NEVER learn. Draco is welcome to eat with me anytime he wants to, whether or not you approve. I AM allowed to make my own decisions on who I can and cannot be friends with."

Draco gave Ron a superior smirk, then turned to address Hermione. "Mione, would you care to join me in the library for some early morning research?"

"Of course Draco. It's so nice to find someone who has an appreciation for knowledge." Hermione replied, throwing down her fork especially hard. "Good day, boys."

The two left the Great Hall arm in arm. Harry looked at his best friend and cringed at his obvious seething anger. "Ron, you have got to learn to control your mouth around Mione. Bite your tongue next time, if you have to. This constant arguing is making me bloody insane!"

Ron glanced at Harry before putting his head in his hands. "I know mate. It's just I see Malfoy around her and I can't think straight. C'mon let's go to the library and find them."

"Good idea Ron. We can find out how the meeting went with McGonagall." Harry said.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered the library, when they saw Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy seated near the entrance. As they approached the trio, they heard Mione say in a low voice, "Draco, I don't know if I like the idea of you going back to the Slytherin dorms. You're not going to be everyone's favorite person. There are several students whose parents are known Death Eaters. Aren't you afraid of what they might do to you?"

Draco looked in her eyes and said, "Of course I am, Mione. But it could help us. Not everyone in Slytherin is evil. Blaise has been a friend of mine since practically infancy. Most of his family has always claimed neutrality. I need to see if there are people there that want to fight for the light side. I promise that I'll be careful, but you have to understand. Having Slytherins on our side could help. We can be quite cunning when we need to be."

Harry approached them followed closely by Ron.

"Mione, he's right. It's a good idea. It's unexpected and could help us." Harry added.

"Alright everyone, enough discussion for now. Classes are starting soon. Let's get moving. Don't forget to set the galleon for the D.A. meeting tonight at 7, for the remaining, original members. I have to see Professor McGonagall before going to class," Hermione informed them, before rushing out of the library.

Harry pulled out his D.A. Galleon from his pocket and tapped it with the information.

"C'mon Ron", Harry said. "We'd better book it if we want to make it to Potions on time".

Ginny laughed. "Better hurry, Harry. You wouldn't want Uncle Sevie docking points", she giggled as she ran off, blowing Harry a kiss.

Harry sighed at his girlfriend's quirky sense of humor, before saying, "C'mon Malfoy, are you coming to Potions or not?"

Draco, trying very hard to stifle his laughter, said, "Sure, Potter. But can I call him Uncle Sevie too?"

The three boys headed down to the dungeons and found their respective seats. Harry and Ron saved a seat for Hermione, while Draco sat up front with Blaise Zabini.

The foreboding sound of swishing robes, announced the presence of their Potions Master.

"Seeing as how last year, you were all exposed to the disastrous methodologies of Professor Slughorn, I am sure that you will need extensive remedial sessions to get up to date. He may have had his favorites, but I, as you all know, have no such weakness. There are very few of you that actually belong in this class. Those exceptional few, will have to endure the hardships of being surrounded by incompetent, mindless fools!" Professor Snape said, as he sent a withering glance to the Gryffindor side of the room.

The door of the classroom creaked open and Hermione entered.

"Miss. Granger, thank you for giving us the incomparable joy of gracing us with your presence. 10 points from Gryffindor, find your seat." Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

Professor Snape continued, "Now, where was I? Oh yes. The complete inadequacy of many of you. This year will be exceptionally difficult. I would recommend, if you wish to pass this course that you all…" the students sent questioning looks at each other as Snape's words faded and were replaced by a look of adoration.

Harry groaned as Aunt Nia entered the room.

Professor Evans lightly stated, "Severus, I'm so sorry to interrupt your class, I just need to retrieve some ingredients from the storeroom for my fourth years. I'll be out of your way in a moment."

The class groaned in unison as Snape replied softly, "Seeing you, my dear Nia, is never a bother or interruption."

Professor Evans left the room as if floating on air, while Professor Snape gazed longingly at her retreating figure.

Hermione, wanting to put an end to the situation as quickly as possible said, "What was that you were saying Professor, about how to go about passing this semester?"

Professor Snape's head snapped up, realizing the spectacle that he was making of himself and snarled, "I highly doubt that more than one or two of you are capable of passing this class. Until then, I will receive the greatest pleasure in pointing out the moronic mistakes that many of you have the audacity of handing in and calling potions. Now, let us begin!", he barked.

The class gave a unanimous jump, and the clinking of vials was all that was heard for the rest of the class.

'_I actually prefer this masochistic Snape to that lovesick bat attitude he puts on in front of Aunt Nia', Harry thought to himself._

* * *

The day went by quickly. Before anyone realized, it was time to head to the Room of Requirement.

Harry made his way through the halls to meet with the original D.A. members. When he arrived, he noticed that every single one of them had come.

He addressed the group as they quietly entered the room. "Alright, everyone. I'm glad that you all decided to come. Tonight isn't a real meeting, but, I need to talk to you about something that Professor McGonagall brought up to me. She wants us to restart the D.A. and open membership to everyone fourth year and above who wants to join, regardless of their houses. Yes, before you ask, that does include Slytherin. What I want to know is, if all of you are willing to rejoin and help us get everything off the ground again? McGonagall wants signs posted as soon as possible and frequent meetings."

Harry was surrounded by a resounding chorus of "Yes!"

Dean Thomas stood and spoke to the group. "These are hard times and they are only going to get worse. This group is one of the best things that I have ever been a part of. I think we should give others the chance to be a part of something so important."

The others murmured in agreement and the decision was made. All of them would begin posting signs right after the meeting and the first official meeting would be the following evening.

* * *

The next morning, Harry noticed that the signs posted regarding the D.A. were garnering a large amount of attention from all of the houses. He was pleased at the genuine amount of interest he saw, but wary as he noticed one of the signs in the hands of Theodore Nott. The Slytherin looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.

'_Not a good sign,'_ Harry thought.

The anticipation Harry felt made the day feel exceptionally long. The only thing that got him through were the reproving looks Hermione kept sending in his direction. He spent most of Charms in deep thought, planning out activities for the meeting that evening.

Finally, at quarter to seven, it was time to head to the meeting. As Harry and Ron exited their room they ran into Ginny and Hermione, who were waiting for them.

As the group greeted each other, Ginny asked, "Harry, is there going to be a Professor there?"

"No, Gin. Not tonight, at least." Harry replied. "McGonagall wants the first official meeting to be comprised of just students. She thinks that some of our classmates will be more open to coming if they know that there won't be formal supervision. After tonight, Abe is going to chaperone and practice physical defenses with us."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked down the third floor corridor and came to an abrupt stop. The hall was filled to maximum capacity with students from every house. Neville and Draco were trying to keep the group in order, but the sheer amount of people made that difficult. Luna could be seen off to the side, humming 'Weasley Is Our King', while seemingly in search of invisible foes within the surrounding portraits.

"Harry," Neville called, "thank Merlin you're here. We've had quite an interest in joining the D.A.. Do you think you can help us get everyone inside?"

"Sure," Harry answered. He paced back and forth, seemingly deep in thought, until a door appeared before him. He opened the door and let everyone enter the room.

"Now that everyone is here, sit down for a minute. Harry has something to say." Ginny yelled above the noise of the crowd.

Harry strode confidently to the middle of the room. "I'm glad so many of you have decided to turn up for tonight's meeting. Before we begin, you'll notice Hermione passing around a parchment. If you will all sign your name to it we can begin."

Seamus piped up, "What are we agreeing to by signing?"

Harry smirked. "Good question. In fifth year we had a small problem with privacy. I'm sure you all remember Marietta Edgecombe. I hear that they're still trying to undo Mione's marvelous hex work. I assure you, if you break this agreement, your fate will be much worse than a bit of acne. By signing, you are agreeing to not divulge anything that is said during these meetings, to protect Hogwarts at all costs, and to not use anything you learn here for the benefit of Voldemort. We are living in a time of war. Voldemort wants to destroy everything that the light side stands for. If you are with us, you are against him. Make your choice."

Much to Harry's surprise, only a handful of students left, including Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott, who all cast fearful glances at Hermione and loathing ones at Draco. When the parchment had been signed and returned to Hermione for safe-keeping, Harry began with the demonstration.

He started the meeting reviewing the basic disarming spell 'Expelliarmus', dueling techniques and the leg-lock curse. After a half an hour, Harry decided that everyone was doing well enough to move onto something more difficult.

"The spell that I'm going to show you is one that Hermione showed several of us. It's old, very powerful and a great defensive spell. It literally throws your opponent away from you. The incantation is 'Pulsus' and the wand movement is done like this," he said as he showed the proper wand movement.

Harry then paired off with Ron to demonstrate the spell. As he yelled 'Pulsus,' Ron was thrown several steps backward and was left in a sitting position on the floor.

'_Strange',_ Harry thought to himself_. 'I remember that spell being much more effective the last time I used it'._

Harry then announced, "Everyone pair up and practice this spell. I'll come around if anyone needs help."

As he circled the room he was pleased with the enthusiasm and determination of the group. He watched with pride as Neville easily mastered the spell against Draco. Neville looked extremely satisfied with his accomplishment. Harry hoped that confidence would continue to help Neville throughout the war. Harry also noticed Ron's look of disappointment as his partner had barely stumbled before falling.

"Harry", Ron whispered, as he pulled him aside. "How is it possible that I was able to knock down Hermione's door without a problem using this, but that little midget fourth year barely fely a thing?"

"It didn't work as well for me, either", replied a confused Harry. "We'll have to talk to Hermione about it after the meeting".

It was then that Harry looked at his watch, and noticed that they had overrun their time.

"That's all for tonight. On your way out, Mione will give each of you a galleon. Do not spend it. When the next meeting is set, the date and time will appear on your coin. I'll see you all next time."

"Hermione," Draco began, "Blaise and I are going to head down to the Slytherin common room. I'm willing to bet that tonight is a main topic of conversation. I'll fill you in on any interesting developments in the morning. Good night."

As the room cleared, Harry's 'inner circle' remained. He looked around at his most trust-worthy friends. He was surrounded by Ron, Mione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Mione addressed the group first. "We really need to discuss the horcrux situation. While we are still researching how to destroy the locket, we still have no idea about the other horcruxes."

Harry responded, "That's not exactly right, Mione. For one thing, we know that Voldemort hides them in places that have significance for him and secondly, Dumbledore was pretty sure that he would've used objects that were connected to the founders. We know that he had Hufflepuff's cup, so that leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor's sword and the sorting hat are in McGonagall's office. That means we should probably concentrate on any articles that had a connection to Ravenclaw."

Luna looked surprised and said, "Well that's simple enough. We can owl my father in the morning."

Hermione sighed and said, "Luna, I know that you're trying to help, but I don't know how reliable information from the Quibbler will be in this particular endeavor."

Luna replied, "This has nothing to do with the paper. My father and I are the last living descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw. We can just have my dad check the vault and see if there is anything missing."

Hermione was slack-jawed, while Ron said, "You're related to Ravenclaw?"

Luna said, "Yes, Ronald. Almost all of the Ravenclaw artifacts have been passed down our line."

Harry took this information in before asking, "Luna, I really need you to think right now. Do any of these artifacts have a connection to Salazar Slytherin? That's something that would appeal to Voldemort."

Luna got quiet for a minute before answering, "None of our artifacts have any relationship to Slytherin, but there is a story that my mum used to tell me when I was a little girl that might be relevant."

Excited by this potential information, Harry asked Luna to tell them what she remembered.

"I remember that my mother used to tell me about the beginnings of Hogwarts. Of how close the founders were. This story is about Rowena and Slytherin. Ravenclaw was well known for her brilliant, deductive mind. Slytherin and her loved to engage in weekly chess matches against each other. It pitted her sense of logic against his cunning. Throughout the years, Slytherin was never able to beat her. One day, after a particularly long match, Slytherin accomplished what he never believed possible: he had beaten Rowena by eliminating her queen, then taking her king. Rowena was astounded by her loss, but was truly happy that Slytherin had finally won. In remembrance of the occasion, it is said that she gave him the queen from her chess set. It was one of his most prized possessions. No one knows what happened to it after the founders had their falling out, but I can tell you that it was never returned to her. We have the rest of the set at home, but without the queen, it's essentially valueless."

"I believe that we've just gotten our first lead." Ginny said. "It would be just like Voldemort to use the queen as a horcrux. After all, behind every strong man, is an ever more powerful female, making him who he is." she added slyly.

"This is all well and good, but we also need to figure out where Voldemort could have hidden the horcruxes. I have a theory that I've been working on about Hufflepuff's cup." Hermione put forth.

"Speak up Mione. You are the brains of this little group. You're hunches haven't led me down the wrong path before." Harry told her.

"Well," Hermione began slowly, "I've been thinking about how Voldemort has hidden the horcruxes in places that have a particular significance to him. I can think of two places that fit this description. The first would be Godric's Hollow. That was the place where he killed your parents and met his downfall in you, Harry. But that has no real tie to Hufflepuff. The second place, which seems more likely, is the cemetery that you were brought to during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was there that he came back to power and it was there that Cedric was murdered. Cedric was the best example of Hufflepuff house's qualities. It seems morbidly appropriate that he would leave Hufflepuff's cup in the place where one of its best was killed on his orders."

"Mione," Harry began as he engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug, "you are the most brilliant woman I've ever met. Let's go to McGonagall and arrange a field trip."

The six students bolted out of the Room of Requirement and headed for Professor McGonagall's Office at top speed. As they turned the corridor, toward the main staircase, they came to an abrupt stop as they heard a voice shouting from one of the levels below.

"Someone fetch Madame Pomfrey", the voice cried.

Without a word, the group changed directions and headed toward the voice, only to find Blaise Zabini levitating a battered, unconscious Draco.

"Some of the others didn't take too kindly to Malfoy's choice of company lately", he said sullenly.

As the group hurried alongside Draco, with Luna and Hermione taking turns attempting to Ennervate him, Ron could be heard muttering, "Blimey. I never thought I'd feel bad for someone getting a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

**duj: Thank you for your numerous reviews and constructive criticism. We didn't even realize that Dumbledore's portrait had already been there. We read so much fan fiction that sometimes we get confused between that and canon. Thank you for setting the record straight. At least Hermione figured out the Mundungus connection before anyone else, even though she'll probably figure it out much quicker in Book 7. I guess we drew it out a little too long. The Sorting Hat will play a major role in uncovering a missing horcrux, but we're not going to make it one of them. We appreciate the time you took to review and look forward to future input. **

**mthukral: Thank you for reviewing. We appreciate constructive criticism. We're pretty sure that the conductor scene was Fudge's only part in this story, and we value your opinion.**

**pegasusbabi: Phew, that's a relief. We weren't sure if we were pushing it with Snape and Nia. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Radszilla: We're really hoping that Abe turns out to be a nut in Book 7. We've been dying to find out what he's really like since Book 5. We're so happy that you like our interpretation of him. We plan on finishing this story until the end, don't worry. But, hmmmm…. Chapter 9 and they're on their second day of school. It will most likely be a bazillion chapters. Hope you stick around for the rest of it. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: We feel a little bad for scarring everyone for life. We'll make sure to keep Snape's 'stretching' out of future chapters. Thanks for the review.**

**Bribbie: Okay, okay….. No more teacher relations. And, yes, Draco is a little delusional if he thinks he has a shot with Hermione. But, delusional can be fun. Thanks for always reviewing. We appreciate and enjoy it.**

**Monai: We thought it was a fun night, too. We didn't really think that so many people would be so grossed out by Snape doing the nasty. Harry just really needed a little more surrogate parent embarrassment, in our eyes. We think that should do it…… for the time being. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Erin10: Yeah, Book 6 was a little disturbing. We're glad someone appreciated our Fudge. As for Snape…. Well, we guess he can go either way in canon, but for us, he was redeemed for the fun of it all with Petunia and with dear old Dudley…………. (-here, we take a break to laugh maniacally, because no one knows what we have planned for the poor little piggy-). Thanks for reviewing.**

**Spacehog26: OH CRUD! You're absolutely right. Fortunately, they haven't had a Transfiguration Class yet, so you've given us the opportunity to work out a teaching situation and an explanation of why no other new teachers were introduced at the start of term. It would've been so easy to make Petunia Transfiguration teacher, in retrospect. Oh well, we have some ideas now. Thanks for the review and for the heads up!**

**Monks and Salim 271:Thanks for the review and for adding us to your C2 Community. We appreciate it.**

**mrslovett: So, we take it you're not an Alan Rickman fan. J. would certainly like to see him stretching (Although A. is screaming that she agrees with you about never wanting to see that in Book 7.… or a movie of any kind). We were so disheartened by your review. We hate when people who seemed to like the story start to veer away. We really just wanted to have a little fun. We didn't even know our writing style had changed. Hopefully, this chapter brought us back on track. Let us know. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Potter and the Weasley: How did Ginny use magic? With her wand, silly. No, but really, we were wondering if anyone would ever notice that. We learned in Book 6 that a magic spell is traced by the Ministry, not the person who performed the spell. So, three spells were cast by Hermione, Ginny and Tonks, while Ron and Harry sat there dumbfounded at Vernon's attempt at violence. Since Ron, Tonks and Hermione are all of age, there were 3 spells shot off: one for each witch or wizard who is legally allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. As Ron didn't perform one, Ginny was covered. Thanks for reviewing and for being so in depth with your reading. **


	11. The 'Sodding' Hat Speaks Up

**Disclaimer: We're sure that the real J.K. Rowling has enough money to have gotten the flu shot. We, and our children, unfortunately, did not receive it in time. So, we really don't own it. At all. (coughs)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. We're hoping to have Chapter 12 up by tomorrow, in retribution for our lapse.**

**Chapter 11 - The 'Sodding' Hat Speaks Up**

The group sat in the hospital wing waiting for news about Draco. As Madame Pomfrey emerged from the curtained bed, the silence was ominous. She smiled at the assortment of students in front of her as she sardonically shook her head.

She said, "I never thought that I would live to see the day that Gryffindors and Slytherins were both in my infirmary, willingly, over the welfare of the same student. You children never cease to amaze me. I have some good news for you. Mr. Malfoy has not been as badly injured as he first appeared to be. Although three of his ribs and his nose are broken, he, luckily, avoided puncturing his lungs and has not had any internal bleeding. He also is showing signs of a slight concussion. Thank Merlin for that exceptionally thick skull of his."

The group quietly snickered at this comment, while the Mediwitch continued, "Because he has experienced a head trauma, he needs rest. I will release him in the morning. For now, go back to your rooms and let me care for my patient.'

As they turned to leave, a groggy voice could be heard yelling, "I'm fine! Leave me be! If you want me to rest, then would it not be prudent for you to stop sodding POKING ME!"

The tension in the hall was broken as the students erupted into streams of laughter.

Harry said, "I think we can safely say that Malfoy is fine. He seems to be charming Poppy already."

Hermione stopped and looked at every person present. "I think that we should meet in the morning and go see Professor McGonagall after breakfast. Draco isn't safe in his dorms anymore. We need to figure out other arrangements. I don't want to see any of my friends harmed by small-minded, arrogant trolls." Everyone could see her beginning to lose her temper and took a step back. Blaise just looked on, fascinated in the change of her demeanor.

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she was still continuing her verbal tirade. "And I would bet anything that it was those former lackeys of his and that horrendous Theodore Nott that did it. I'm right, aren't I, Blaise?" At Blaise's nod, Harry took charge.

"Hermione," Harry began, "We're all upset, but terrifying the portraits isn't going to help. McGonagall will know what to do. Get some rest. Blaise, why don't you come up to our dorm. You're probably not very welcome in the dungeons right now."

Ron gave a loud sigh and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "I think I should go talk to Trelawney. It seems that it's in my destiny to spend the entire year rooming with Slytherins."

"Out with the old, in with the new", retorted Blaise, with a grin. "I swear, Weasley, we're not all as bad as we seem."

Neville certainly didn't seem to believe this statement, as he shrunk away from the grinning Slytherin. He mumbled to Ginny, "I didn't think it was possible, but Slytherins are scarier when they are smiling instead of smirking."

Ginny laughed and walked to Harry as she addressed Blaise. "It seems like this year is going to be filled with fresh starts. In the spirit of that," she began as she extended her hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you. And I apologize if I've ever hexed you in passing. I seem to do that quite a bit to your house", she finished with a mischievous grin.

The others followed her example, Neville being exceedingly more cautious than the rest.

Blaise looked around at his companions and said out loud, "Bloody hell. I'm standing in a corridor with Harry Bloody Potter and company, in the middle of the night, saving Draco's arse. I'm a sodding Gryffindor!", he blurted. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?", he asked sheepishly.

The group laughed as Ron smirked wickedly and said, "Oi, Zabini, you said it yourself: 'Out with the old, in with the new'. We're not all as bad as we seem, either."

Laughter was heard echoing through the hall, until Blaise said, "Sorry about that. It's just that if you told me this morning how different life can be in a matter of hours, I would have said you were nutters. Nothing against all of you, but it's kind of an unwritten Slytherin code that we are not to associate with overly noble Gryffindors. Snape tells us that it would be bad for our health. Now, not only am I associating, but I seem to be turning into one."

Harry composed himself and said, "It's alright mate, everyone sees the error of their ways sometime. Come on everyone, back to the dorms. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Luna, who's hair had been being held back by a quill, pulled the writing utensil from her hair and said, "I'll write to Daddy tonight, about….. What we talked about earlier", she finished wisely, avoiding Zabini's questioning gaze. "He always responds rather quickly, so we'll be well on our way to proving the theory."

As Luna turned to walk toward the Ravenclaw Dormitory, Neville, who had been gazing at Luna longingly from the moment her hair had been let down, piped up, "I'll walk you there, Luna. I wouldn't want you to be alone if any nargles were to jump out at you".

Before anyone could suppress a giggle, Luna turned and threw herself onto Neville, pressing her lips heatedly against his. When she withdrew herself, Neville's face was filled with awe and happiness.

"Thank you, Neville", Luna replied, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "I'd like that, a lot".

As they walked away, hand in hand, Ginny giggled and said "Put them together, and they make one, normal person. I think it's perfect."

Harry held his arm out to Ginny and said, "My lovely Ginerva, may I have the honor of escorting you back to your dormitory?"

Ginny laughed and answered blushingly, "Thank you, kind sir."

Hermione looked at the pair with a wistful gaze, as Ron said, "Blimey, even Harry is using the Slytherin approach."

Hermione rounded on him and scathingly retorted, "Using a bit of charm might help you Ron. Blaise, Harry can show you to their dorm after you leave ours. Let's catch up to them."

Blaise acquiesced and Ron slowly followed the pair down the long corridor.

After leaving the girls for the night, Harry, Ron and Blaise headed to the Head Boy Dorm, wondering what the new day would have in store for them.

* * *

Morning came too quickly, as far as Harry was concerned. With a groan he woke to the harsh light of day and woke Ron and Blaise. The three made their way to the Great Hall only to find Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna already there waiting for them. Harry motioned for Blaise to join them at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Looking unsure, Blaise reluctantly sat down, and the group began discussing what to say to McGonagall about Draco's fate at Hogwarts.

Harry became curiously quiet and began to look around the Hall, before saying, "Um, does anyone else notice that we seem to have left the entire school speechless?"

As the friends looked around, they saw that every pair of eyes in the Great Hall, teacher and student, was trained directly on them.

Hermione said, "I guess we do make an odd sight, 5 Gryffindors, 1 Ravenclaw and a Slytherin sitting together isn't an everyday occurrence. Unless of course, it's in detention with Professor Snape."

The group burst into raucous laughter as the silence in the Hall was broken by the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Students, students, if you can stop gawking at the Gryffindor table for a moment and turn your attention to me, I have several important announcements to make." The tone of the stern professor's voice let everyone know the matters being addressed were definitely serious.

She continued, "I'm sure that many of you have noticed that you have yet to have a Transfiguration class. Unfortunately, I had not foreseen the amount of time becoming Headmistress would entail. I had originally thought that I could continue to teach along with my other responsibilities. This is not the case. Therefore, I would like you to welcome your new Transfiguration instructor, Professor Nymphadora Tonks. Professor Tonks is an accomplished auror and we are quite lucky to have such a talented witch on our staff."

As Tonks entered the Hall, the thunderous applause of the Gryffindors drowned out any other sound in the room.

Tonks blushed, and nodded her thanks to Harry and the others, as she made her way towards the Head Table.

As she found her seat, Professor McGonagall once again turned her attention to the students. "Now, the next matter of business concerns the amount of discord within our school. It is no secret that there has always been a degree of animosity among certain houses, but this can no longer be allowed to continue. Yesterday morning, I had a very enlightening discussion with a concerned student regarding certain school functions which add to this rivalry"

Harry and Ron cast knowing looks at Hermione, remembering her lateness to Potions the previous morning. Ron's look was almost fearful as he quietly asked, "Oh Hermione, what have you done?"

Hermione did not answer, she merely focused all of her attention on McGonagall. This, in itself, made Harry become a bit afraid of what was about to happen.

McGonagall's voice became very hard as she continued, "Yesterday, I was unconvinced that drastic methods were necessary. I believed that the competitive nature between the houses was just that, but after last night I have been forced to change my perspective. Many of you may not be aware of this, but, last night, a student was attacked. These attackers were members of the same house as their victim. The specific attackers have yet to be identified by the victim", she added, glaring toward the Slytherin table, "But, I can assure them that when they are named, that they will most undoubtedly face expulsion from the school. I find this behavior disgraceful and intolerable. This cannot be allowed to continue. I will not abide students being injured because of childish rivalries. We, as teachers, need to eliminate any possible source for these enmities. To this end, it is with a heavy heart, that I must officially declare, that Hogwarts will no longer engage in Quidditch."

The students in the Hall rose in anger and disbelief, while sending murderous looks at McGonagall.

Harry noted silently that the looks McGonagall was getting looked increasingly similar to the look Ron was giving Hermione.

"Students, quiet please! You all know how much I enjoy Quidditch." She sent a sly look up the table towards Professor Snape. "And especially how much I enjoy seeing that cup in my office every year, but we all must make sacrifices for the sake of unification. That being said, I find it imperative to keep the house cup in my office, until such a time where sports can be reinstated".

At that, Snape rose to his feet in anger, seemingly ready to spring an attack upon Minerva, but he was quickly pulled back into his seat, and restrained by Nia.

Harry began to chuckle at the situation. Snape looked ready to kill, McGonagall had a satisfied look on her face, Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights and Ron looked outraged. Secretly, Harry was a bit pleased by the announcement. Between training the D.A., searching for Horcruxes, Hermione's endless research sessions, adopting Slytherins and trying to have private moments with Ginny, he wasn't certain that Quidditch would fit into his schedule. Because of this, he felt the need to try and save Hermione before Ron made him short one best friend.

"Ron, mate, I know you're mad, but you have to think this through." Harry stated slowly. "There's going to be a lot going on, especially in the next few weeks. We probably would have had to resign from the team. Mione did us a favor. If we can't play, at least we know that the Slytherins won't be able to win the cup either. And it's going to stay in McGonagall's office…just imagine how mad Snape is right now."

Almost instantly, Ron seemed mollified and his mood brightened considerably. "Well, I guess that's better than nothing. By the way, Mione, next time you have one of your brilliant ideas, please give us a bit of warning."

* * *

Breakfast passed quickly and without any further disruptions. Harry subtly signaled Tonks to follow the entourage behind him, and the group headed towards the Headmistress's office.

They arrived at the gargoyle to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

She grinned conspiratorially at Hermione and said, "Miss Granger, I must say that I had my doubts, but I'm sure this will be for the best. Personally, I don't think that I have ever had so much fun aggravating Severus before."

Everyone chuckled as they entered and found seats.

McGonagall began, "Mr. Potter, I assume that there is something of importance you wish to discuss regarding Mr. Malfoy. And that, somehow, all of these people are involved in it?"

Harry cleared his throat as he addressed her, "Yes ma'am. None of us believe that it would be safe for Malfoy to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Some of them would love to have another chance to finish what they started. Especially since he's not exactly hiding his association with us. We need to make other arrangements for him. Maybe he could stay somewhere else in the castle? Zabini too."

She sighed before asking, "And where does Mr. Zabini fit into this?"

Harry answered, "Zabini is the one who got Malfoy out of there. When we found them, he was trying to get Malfoy to the infirmary. He's probably as well liked as Malfoy about now."

Professor McGonagall looked appraisingly at Blaise. "And you Mr. Zabini, where do your loyalties lie?"

Blaise blushed under her gaze. In a quiet voice he responded, "Ma'am, my family has always declared neutrality. They have never sided with one group or another. That is part of the reason that they are still looked upon with esteem. My personal feeling is that neutrality is not the best course of action. When we face the final battle, I would be proud to stand fighting alongside any person in this room. If You-Know-Who wins, no one will be safe, including those who claimed neutrality. I want my family name to be looked at with pride, not disgust. In order to do that, my only choice is to stand against him."

Ron and Harry exchanged incredulous glances. They both knew that they were thinking the same thing: _'Was it really possible to have two Slytherins with actual depth?'_

McGonagall smiled and said, "Well then, I think that we need to come up with new accommodations for both yourself and Mr. Malfoy. Does anyone have suggestions?"

A voice from above said:

"Times are changing,

And people are, too.

Perhaps a resorting,

Would favor those two?"

Heads turned towards the direction of the voice as the room found themselves looking at the Hogwarts sorting hat.

McGonagall stammered, "A resorting? I have never heard of such a thing before! Is it possible?" she asked, as she turned towards the portrait of Armando Dippet.

The portrait answered, "Yes, my dear Headmistress. It is quite uncommon, but not unheard of. You see, many students have preconceived notions about what they should be, before they ever arrive here. As they mature, they may find their personal ideals are no longer compatible with the house they were originally sorted into when they were eleven."

Hermione interjected, "That will help us solve the problem at hand. But, the fact remains that Draco and Blaise are both targets. They will need more protection than just switching houses. I do have a small suggestion that could alleviate any further problems.'

"Oh no", Ron began, "here we go again. Another _brilliant_ idea, I wager…Oi! Ginny, I swear, you're as bad as Mum!", he complained as Ginny's hand, yet again, connected with the back of his head.

"Yes, Miss Granger", McGonagall addressed her favorite pupil. "I'm sure that your idea will be beneficial for everyone. What do you suggest?"

Hermione threw a tremulous glance at Harry and Ron before beginning. "Well, since both Blaise and Draco have stayed in the Head Boy Dormitory already, why don't we just make that their permanent accommodations for the year? That way, they would always be with at least one of us, as well as limiting their contact with possibly nefarious students."

Ron groaned as he said, "Maybe I should just take over for Trelawney. I was just saying that something like this was gong to happen. I'm destined to spend the rest of the year with Slytherins."

The sorting hat spoke up again:

"Perhaps not, Mr. Weasley.

The line between Slytherin and Gryffindor is very thin.

Many times it is hard to see

Where one ends and the other begins."

Ron looked around confusedly. "Is it just me, or does that hat remind you of someone?"

Harry and Hermione laughed as they both said, "Dumbledore and his riddles!"

Harry added, "I keep waiting for it to offer me a Lemon Drop."

McGonagall stifled a smile as se said, "Enough fun and games for the moment. Mr. Zabini, if you would be kind enough to go to the Hospital Wing and wait for Mr. Malfoy to be released, I'd thoroughly appreciate it. I would like you both to return here to be resorted, then move your possessions into your new accommodations that were suggested by Miss Granger. When you retrieve your personal belongings, Professor Aberforth will accompany you. I believe that he has been itching to get into the Slytherin dorm since the start of term, to have a little fun. I'm sure that it will be a memorable experience."

Blaise thanked his new friends and exited the office to wait for Draco's release from the fanatical Mediwitch.

McGonagall then looked at the remaining students. "Am I to also assume that there are further developments that I need to be apprised of?"

Harry answered immediately. "Yes. We were speculating last night, and Hermione has come up with a theory of where we can find another Horcrux. We would like to take Professor Tonks and Moony for the day, and have a small field trip. I'll let Hermione explain the details. It always sounds a lot better when she does it."

As Professor McGonagall listened intently to Hermione's idea, she gave Tonks a small nod. Tonks passed by Harry and said quietly, "Remus and I will meet you at the Qudditch Pitch in half an hour."

It was then that Harry noticed Hermione finishing her discussion with McGonagall.

Minerva looked at each of them before saying, "I think that this is a good possibility, and I wanted to thank you for honoring my request to be kept aware of developing situations. I know that you all want to go, but I must insist that Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood remain here."

"But why?", "That's not fair", "We want to be a part of this!", Neville, Luna and Ginny simultaneously exclaimed.

"I know", McGonagall said, "but this is only the first of, what I'm sure will be, many excursions. It is too early in the year to create a plausible excuse for the absences of so many students, especially in such a noticeable group. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be gone for a few short hours, at most. They can tell you everything upon their return. What I am in need of from the rest of you is important. It is your job to help Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy settle in, and then your mission begins. You are to create as many distractions in the next few hours as humanly possible. It will help to draw attention away from the others who are missing. I will deal with the teachers. Go now, you all have your instructions."

"You know something Gin?", Harry asked his girlfriend. "You just got the mission Fred and George would kill for."

"A free pass to reek havoc at Hogwarts…that does sound like a project for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Excuse me everyone, I think I have an owl to send. Hogwarts is about to have some visitors." Ginny said laughingly. "Neville, Luna, I'm going to get us some reinforcements, you two wait for Blaise and Draco. I'll meet you at their common room."

"OUR common room", Ron cried, indignantly.

As she was leaving, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a secluded alcove. She kissed him deeply and passionately before gazing softly into his eyes. "Harry, I love you. Please be careful. Today is the day that it all really begins. Know that I'm waiting here for you when you come back."

"Gin, I'll always come back to you. I love you and I won't let anything come between us."

With one last passionate kiss, the pair separated and headed in opposite directions.

"Ron, Mione, are you ready for this?", Harry asked. Seeing their determined faces, Harry nodded and said, "Then let's go find ourselves another Horcrux."

* * *

**pegasusbabi : We're glad you like how it's coming along. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mrslovett: We always appreciate constructive criticism of any kind, especially from faithful reviewers like yourself. Let us know when you post your fic. We'd love to read it. Thank you.**

**Mini JKR: We looked over Book 6 again, and are still going to stick with our original plan. We couldn't find any evidence that suggests that all the horcruxes were actually created before his fall in Godric's Hollow, but we may just be overlooking something. Keep us apprised, we appreciate the feedback. Thank you.**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: They'll wind up at Godric's Hollow eventually, that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing so faithfully.**

**The Hour Before Dawn: Sorry the update took so long. Get ready for Chapter 12.… we should be done writing it in a few hours. It's always great to hear from someone new. We're also happy that someone appreciated "Potter Patrol". We giggled for awhile over that. J. still cracks herself up over Fleur's "Eet smells like a poopie"…….. she's still standing alone on that, so far. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Spacehog26: If you'll notice, there's a new Transfiguration Professor, thanks to you. We really appreciated that. Thanks again for knowing Harry Potter so well. You saved our butts on that one. Thanks for the review, as well. You rock.**

**BellatrixCarter: We still squeal with happiness every time we read your review. Thanks so much for your kind words. We appreciate it.**

**Bribbie: Okay, is this chapter an A? Or an E? Please don't give us a T. We'd be horrified. Well, with all of these Slytherins around, we have a feeling that Ron is going to get his act together rather quickly, at the risk of losing Hermione. Thanks for your faithful reviews. We look forward to hearing from you.**

**Monai: Yeah… we guess the mental picture isn't exactly to everyone's liking. Don't fret for Draco….as you can see he's almost around to being back to 'normal'. Thanks for your review.**

**HugeHarryPotterFan: You were absolutely right about why Ginny didn't get caught by the Ministry. We've also heard the speculation about Harry being a Horcrux, or his scar, at least. We've decided not to go that route in this story, because we want to avoid a good flogging (Poor JKR is right, if that's what she ends up doing). The Ron wanting to be blind line is one of our favorites, too. We're glad someone else caught onto it. Thank you so much for your input. It's much appreciated.**

**Amber: It's nice to have you back. We hope everything is well with you. Thank you for reviewing. We hope to hear more from you soon.**

**Locathah: Thanks for letting us know what you think.**

**The Fic Lord: Yup, she's the Heir alright. Now, the real question is, will it be at all relevant? The hat's going to be a HUGE help, actually, regarding the whole Luna thing. We really want to just blurt everything out now, but we won't. But, yes…. You're on target. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Me: Funnily enough, we cracked up at your little picture of Draco lying unconscious. But, you're right….. He looks freaky with no face. Thank you for your unique review.**

**Joe: Yes, we certainly have added our own little things in, here and there. We're happy to have hooked you. Hopefully, we'll be hearing more from you regarding some of the following chapters. Thanks you for reviewing.**

**Treck: Um,…. Thanks? We'd just like to say " ." to you, too.**

**DramaQueen04: Yay! It's always great to hear from someone new. We're glad you're enjoying Abe and Nia. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Broadsword: It's nice to have you back. We totally love being defended! We agree that our version could be logical…. Thanks for that, and the review.**


	12. Grave Discoveries

**Disclaimer : We're too tired to own it.**

**Chapter 12 - Grave Discoveries**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch, in an excited and nervous frenzy. No one knew what to expect. They made speculations about the possibilities of what could be guarding the Horcrux, if it was really at the graveyard as Hermione had surmised.

"Well, this can't be good", Ron surmised. "I mean, Dumbledore nearly lost his hand when he was dealing with the ring".

"Not to mention how weak he was when he was poisoned in the cave", Harry shuddered.

"And the Basilisk fang in your arm must not have been much fun, either", Hermione added. "I can't even begin to imagine what would be guarding the other Horcruxes." With the looks of disbelief thrown to her from Ron and Harry, she continued, "Alright, I've imagined hundreds of other possibilities. But, believe me, you don't even want to hear them. They've given me enough nightmares as it is. Let's just take it as it comes".

Harry and Ron silently agreed, each with a nod of distinct apprehension.

As they strode onto the pitch, they were greeted by the sight of Tonks and Remus waving frantically at them.

"Move it along, guys", cried Tonks. "We leave in less than two minutes".

Clutched in Remus' hand was a pair of broken spectacles, which was to serve as the portkey to the cemetery where Harry had witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort over two years before. Harry shuddered at the memory and was tremulous as his fingers touched the portkey. He was recalling the horrifying experience that he had managed to live through the last time he had taken a portkey from almost the same exact spot. Harry silently prayed that he wouldn't be leading anyone else into certain death.

Within a moment, the world began to spin as the group found themselves roughly deposited at the gates of the cemetery.

As everyone picked themselves up from the ground, Ron exclaimed, "Harry, we're going to go take our apparation exams as soon as we can. There is no way I want to portkey again if we don't have to!"

Harry wholeheartedly agreed with his friend. He looked around and found his mind subconsciously replaying the events of that fateful night during his fourth year.

"…_kill the spare."_

"…_his mother left upon him traces of her sacrifice…I can touch him now."_

"…_for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too…"_

"_You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father…a muggle and a fool…very like your dear mother…"_

Harry felt the tears streaming down his face as the memories continued to course through his mind.

The next thing Harry realized was that he was shaking. Or more accurately, Remus was trying to shake him out of the trance he was in.

Remus was yelling, "Harry! Harry, it's alright! Focus on me…you're not there anymore. It's safe now."

Ron added, "Well, sort of safe. Considering that we're in a bloody cemetery, looking for a piece of You-Know-Who's soul."

"Ronald, you're not helping. And will you please just say his name!" Hermione said.

Tonks stood in front of Harry and asked, "Harry, are you sure you want to do this? Maybe you're not ready. Remus and I can search, you and the others can go back to Hogwarts…"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm fine. Everything just hit me at once. I haven't been here since that night. I just need a minute."

Harry drew in a deep breath. He knew that he needed to remember that night, there might be a clue that could help them.

He slowly exhaled as he faced his companions. "Hermione, where do you think that we should start?"

"I think that the best place to start would be where Cedric was killed. I know that you told us Wormtail killed him, but this place is important to Voldemort. It's the place he was reborn." Hermione answered.

"Then I think we need to head in that direction. I can see the clearing where Voldemort and I were lifted to during the Priori Incantatem. Cedric was killed near there."

"Hermione," Remus started questioningly, "I wanted to ask you about this theory. Why do you think that he would have hidden a Horcrux here? I thought that they were made years ago, before his fall. Wouldn't that make it highly unlikely that one was placed here recently?"

"Actually, Remus, I have been thinking about that quite a bit. Everything we are assuming is purely that, just speculation. We believe that there are seven Horcruxes. Unfortunately, we don't know, for certain, what all of them are. We do know that he made the diary, the locket and the ring before his fall. We also know that he was in possession of Hufflepuff's cup before he fell. But, we do not know if he made it a Horcrux in this time frame. He was not expecting to meet his downfall when he went to Harry's home all those years ago. In fact, correct me if I'm wrong Harry, but didn't he tell you in fourth year, that while he was hiding in Albania, the snakes he possessed died shortly afterwards?"

At Harry's nod, she continued her idea. "I believe that the monstrous snake of his, Nagini, was made into a Horcrux after the night at the Potter's. I believe that making the snake a Horcrux was an act of desperation to complete his task. Why else would someone put a portion of their soul into a living entity, which has its own soul? A body can house only one spirit within it. Eventually, one of the two must somehow be cast out. His snake is obviously not the typical garden snake found in the muggle realm, perhaps this allows it additional longevity before one of the souls must be expunged from the physical body."

"Again, I have to say it. That girl is a bloody genius." Ron said with a smile.

Remus looked at the girl with pride evident on his face. "You really are the brightest witch of your age Hermione. Though I understand it is speculation, you have given us our first lead."

Hermione blushed under the gaze of her companions before saying, "I believe that we have a walk to make. Harry, if you would show us where to go."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together, closely followed by Remus and Tonks, slowly making their way towards their destination.

The cemetery grounds were eerily quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the soft tread of their footsteps upon the earth.

The quiet was suddenly broken by Ron. "I can't take it. It's too bloody quiet! Unnatural, it is. Someone say something, talk about anything. I need a distraction!"

"Actually Mione, there is something Ron and I wanted to ask you about that spell you showed us. The Pulsus charm."

Hermione looked at the pair as Harry continued. "We were wondering why it worked so differently at the D.A. meeting? I mean, it was still strong, but no where near as powerful as it was the first time Ron and I cast it."

"You're telling me! I ripped a bloody door off of its hinges, then could barely knock over a puny 4th year with it!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she looked at Remus and Tonks, knowing that at least they knew the answer.

"If the two of you ever bothered to actually read, you wouldn't even need to ask me that question!" she exclaimed in a rather irate voice. "Yes, Pulsus is a strong spell, it's old magic. But _any_ spell has the potential to be very powerful. All magic, both light and dark, is tied to the emotions behind them. Haven't you ever noticed that a Dark Arts spell is much more powerful when thrown by a truly evil individual? The reason that it was so powerful when you first used it, is simply that in each situation, both of you were highly emotionally charged. In fact, I'd wager that your spells Harry, are even more so than the average wizard."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of your mum. She left a powerful mark on you through her love. Which is, simply put, the most powerful emotion there is. Hate and anger are strong, but love is infinite. It knows no boundaries and has no end. This, in conjunction with your own emotions, fills you to capacity. I've never known a person, other than you, that could be capable showing of such compassion and love, after experiencing everything you have in your lifetime."

Harry's heart swelled with Hermione's words. In that single moment, he felt more powerful than he had ever been. This realization came to a crashing halt as they reached their destination.

Harry faced his friends and said in a low voice, "Here…it all happened right here."

Everyone froze where they stood and Remus took control. "Everyone, canvas the area. Call for me or Tonks if you find anything that looks suspicious. Be careful and be aware. There's no telling what precautionary methods Voldemort may have taken."

After two hours of fruitless searching the area surrounding where Cedric had died, the group was beginning to lose hope.

Ron asked, "What exactly is it that we should be looking for anyway? I mean, it's not like there's a tombstone labeled 'You-Know-Who's Horcrux Lies Here'."

"Ronald, sometimes your unknowing strokes of brilliance astound me!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, weren't you tied to a tombstone? Which one was it?"

"That one over there. But what does that have to do with Cedric?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing, that's just the point. I think that my theory may have been wrong…" Hermione started.

"Harry, write down today's date! She admitted that she was wrong!" Ron declared in glee.

"Ronald, hush. I need to explain. My theory may have been wrong, but I think that there is a Horcrux here. I was so focused on making a connection between the Horcrux and its location, that I didn't stop to consider other options. The cup itself symbolizes the qualities of Hufflepuff, that doesn't necessarily mean that it would be hidden where a Hufflepuff was murdered. I think that it was hidden many years earlier. Harry, why is it that you were bound to that particular headstone?"

Harry answered slowly as Voldemort's words from years past once again entered his mind. "It was his father's grave. He needed his father's bones to create a new body for himself."

"And if I remember correctly, didn't you tell us that Voldemort despised his father for being a muggle and for abandoning his mother?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, yes. But I don't see where you're going with this." Harry responded.

"Oh, sometimes the two of you frustrate me endlessly. Tonks, Remus, come help me, while these two try to catch up." Hermione exclaimed.

The three began to circle the grave, looking for any signs of disturbances.

"I know I'm right, but where is it?" Hermione thought out loud.

Remus and Tonks began to walk away from the grave, saying that there was nothing there to be found. They noticed that their charges were not following their lead. They turned to see Harry and Ron looking curiously at Hermione.

Hermione was now kneeling directly in front of the headstone, looking at it as if she had never seen it before. She ran her hands over the name.

_Tom Riddle._ She raised her hands to the rather ornate carving above the name.

"I've found it!" she exclaimed.

Remus, Tonks, Harry and Ron rushed to her side.

"Mione, are you sure? I don't see what you're looking at." Ron questioned softly.

"I'm positive. Look at it. I mean really look at it for a moment. I can't believe that I didn't notice it before. It was in front of us this entire time." she said triumphantly.

Tonks stood next to her and began to study what she was staring at. "Oh Merlin! I can't believe it…how could we not have seen it?"

Harry turned to Remus and Ron and asked, "Am I the only one who feels like a prat right now?"

The three men nodded in agreement and looked at the women for an explanation.

Hermione began, "Harry you said that his father was a muggle. That is what made me assume that the carving on the headstone was a picture of a Christian challis or something of that nature. Until I looked at it closer. If you look at the markings on the cup, they are not merely decorations…they are runic symbols. The one in front means loyalty. Voldemort must have transfigured Hufflepuff's Cup to be within his father's headstone. If you look very closely, they markings around the cup, make it look as if the whole illustrated section was inserted separately into the rest. He probably found it to be morbidly ironic to hide an item of belonging to Hufflepuff, known for her loyalty and steadfast nature, within the standing memorial to the man that he felt exemplified the exact opposite nature. It's sheer luck that we've found this….. It had nothing to do with Cedric, or Voldemort's rebirth at all. Voldemort probably had this hidden years ago, in an effort to mock his father, even in the afterlife."

"So, Tonks is the new Transfiguration instructor. Care to give us a demonstration, Professor?" Ron asked.

"It can't be that easy, Ron. Voldemort wouldn't take the chance that someone could just un-Transfigure the cup and be on their way." Harry said. "There has to be something in place to protect it. And if his past defenses are any clue, chances are that it's pretty dangerous."

"I agree, Harry." Remus offered. "But we need to try something. We are not just going to leave it here."

Tonks began to edge closer to the headstone. "I think that I should try. We can be back at Hogwarts in seconds if something goes wrong. This might be the only opportunity we have to retrieve this."

Everyone exchanged fearful glances as Tonks raised her wand and began a complicated series of movements.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the mini-cliffhanger. We have too much planned for Chapter 13. We'll be working on it as much as possible. Hang in there guys. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing.**


	13. Set In Stone

**Disclaimer: We still own nothing.**

**A/N: We have to thank broadsword for helping us work out a lot of ideas concerning this chapter, and for pointing out a few things that we needed to make clear. Thanks Mike!**

**Chapter 13 - Set In Stone**

As Tonks waved her wand, she turned her head to face the group, "I want all of you to stand further back, just in case. Get behind a tombstone. There is no way to tell what could happen when I do this." She cast a loving glance at Remus before she continued her work.

As they all watched Tonks' wand swish through the air from the shelter of a nearby headstone, Harry noticed that the only noise to be heard was Tonks' soft voice, chanting in some archaic language.

In the next moment, the quiet was broken as a loud, menacing hiss filled the air. Harry bolted straight up from behind the tombstone he was concealed by, as he screamed, "No! Stop whatever it is you're doing!"

Remus, immediately dashed towards the auror he loved, without a backward glance to the others who he had, not a moment earlier, been protecting with his life. Harry's stomach dropped as he realized that his warning had come seconds too late, as the screams of both Tonks and Remus could be heard in front of him, before their bodies fell rigidly to the ground. He ran to Riddle's headstone and yelled for Ron and Hermione to get to their fallen companions.

As Ron and Hermione went to check on Remus and Tonks, they heard Harry begin to hiss at the tombstone.

After a moment Hermione yelled, "Harry, we need to get them out of her now! Something's terribly wrong. I don't know how to help them!"

"I'm coming," he answered. With one final hiss at the tombstone, he grabbed a jagged rock off of the ground and cut his hand, letting the blood fall onto the grave marker. The headstone immediately seemed to separate. The top portion of the stone, containing the illustration of the cup, dislodged itself from the whole and landed at Harry's feet.

"I've got it! Everyone hold on. Ron, activate Remus' emergency portkey, it will send us directly to the infirmary!" Harry yelled.

Harry saw Hermione throw a handful of spells at the headstone, and heard her mutter a few, quick incantations. She finished only moments before the world around them began to spin.

In an instant, the five were splayed across the floor of the infirmary. Ron yelled for Madame Pomfrey, Hermione's otter Patronus was seen scurrying out of the room and Harry knelt between his fallen friends.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office and immediately gasped at the sight of Remus and Tonks. It was painfully obvious that the young auror had been more severely injured than her werewolf companion.

Madame Pomfrey levitated both of them to beds, and began to frantically examine her newest patients. She exclaimed, " They are barely breathing. Quickly, tell me: What is this that they are covered in?"

Harry answered, clenching the piece of stone in his hands tightly, as if to crush it, "It's snake venom, but I'm not sure what kind of snake it's from. Knowing Him, it's probably something that's painful and rare."

"That doesn't limit my choices, Mr. Potter", Madame Pomfrey remarked, in a frenzy.

"Harry, what did you hear at the graveyard? How did you know that something was going to happen? Was it Parseltongue?", Hermione asked.

"Later, Hermione…. After we know that they're alright, then we can talk about everything", he answered. Harry moved closer to the rigid form of Remus. "They both look so stiff and still…"

"It's the venom", Madame Pomfrey said frantically. "It seems to have paralyzed them. The majority of it seems to have landed on Nymphadora It is systematically shutting down her vital functions….. I can seem to stop it", she cried, shooting spell after spell at the young woman.

Harry looked over at Tonks and was filled with remorse. He slowly approached the bed and took her hand. "I'm so sorry Tonks. If only I had reacted faster. We'll figure this all out, don't worry. Maybe if I would have thought to……", Harry stopped midsentence, and jumped back from the bed in horror, as a realization overcame him. "Merlin! She's stopped breathing! Do something!"

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey sorted through endless vials of potions as quickly as they could, while Ron and Harry stood aside in alarm, hoping for a miracle. At that moment, the hospital doors flew open admitting a very pale McGonagall, followed by Snape and Nia. Both Potions Professors carried vials filled with odd-colored potions.

Snape roared, "Step away from her! I need to work quickly."

Harry watched as Snape poured a vivid, purple concoction into Tonks' mouth.

"Nia, she isn't breathing. Arch her head back, and massage the muscles in her throat as I continue to pour this. It will force the potion down…… DAMN! Which could he have used!", Snape queried out loud to himself, after Tonks' condition had not changed. He seemed to be making a very hard decision within his head and quickly seemed to reach a conclusion, as he suddenly shouted, "Nia, hand me a simple healing draught".

"Sev, I don't think that's going to do any --", Nia began.

"Don't question me, woman, just give me the damn vial", roared Snape. As he grabbed the draught from her shaking, outstretched hand, he quickly combined it with a deep red potion.

Again, Nia massaged Tonks' throat as Severus poured the potion into her mouth. As this was happening, Tonks' body immediately began thrashing on the bed.

Although Tonks' body and screams of pain implied the immense amount of torture her body was going through, everyone seemed to breathe a sign of relief that she was back amongst the living.

Snape collapsed to the floor and dropped his head into his hands, as he let out a weary, "Thank Merlin".

"Professor, will she be alright?", Hermione asked, covering her ears to muffle the sound of Tonks' howls of pain, tears streaming down her horrified face.

"Silencio", Snape muttered, pointing his wand at Tonks. Ignoring the looks being thrown at him, he continued, "Yes, Ms. Granger, in time, she will be fine. The aftereffects will linger, but she will have no long term damage. Poppy, add this to another healing draught for Lupin. He should recuperate almost immediately", Snape said, as he handed another red vial to the Mediwitch, after rising to his feet again.

Nia and Hermione hurried over to Madame Pomfrey's side, and assisted her in mixing the potions. The youngest witch motioned for Ron to aide her, and at Madame Pomfrey's nod of approval, Ron and Hermione administered the potion to Remus, following the exact procedure that had been executed by Snape and Nia only moments earlier.

The potion had barely enter Remus' mouth, as he sat bolt upright in the bed, and leaned over the side, vomiting what seemed to be a mixture of green and black bile. It took a few minutes of heaving, but Lupin managed to orally extract all of the venom that had been in his body. Hermione quickly whispered, "Scourgify", and cleaned up the mess that had been created by Remus, as his mind seemed to be awakening.

"Where's Nymph?", he croaked, eyes darting wildly with fear. Before anyone even had a chance to respond, his eyes rested on her still-thrashing body, with her mouth opened in a silenced scream of pain. Remus jumped to his feet and almost instantly collapsed to the floor. Harry and Snape rushed to his side, and aided the werewolf to the chair next to his lover's bed, as his body was still too weak from the venom. Remus didn't thank them. Harry didn't even think that Lupin noticed them. His attention was solely focused on Tonks, as she was being worked on by Madame Pomfrey and Nia.

Remus was muttering, and reaching for her, trying to console and calm her pain-filled body. "I'm here, Honey", he sobbed, as he reached for her hand. "We're back at school. Everything's okay now. Madame Pomfrey's here with us. She'll make the pain go away now."

"Don't", hissed Severus to Madame Pomfrey. "Any anesthetic in the next four hours may counteract the antidote. The venom needs to be released naturally. An enema, perhaps, but no pain relief whatsoever. Trust me", he glared, as the Mediwitch seemed ready to object. "I created it and cured her from it. Forget everything you know about healing, regarding this patient, and do as I say from now on." With those words, he began to quietly instruct Madame Pomfrey on what should and should not be done, concerning Tonks. Remus looked on in despair, leaning his body close enough to rest his tear-soaked face upon Tonks' pillow whispering, "We'll get you through this, darling. I'm here. I won't leave you".

Harry put his hand on Remus' shoulder, and stood in silence, not knowing what to say to console the devastated man before him.

Severus ended his conversation with Madame Pomfrey, who hurried into the supply closet, and turned to face Remus.

"I won't deny that the next few hours will be the worst of her entire life", Snape said to Remus, with a hint of remorse to his voice. "But I can, without a doubt, guarantee that she will be out of pain and immediate danger by nightfall."

Remus gave no sign that he had heard his former colleague, although his body visibly relaxed as he gripped onto Tonks' hand, before her nails dug into him so deeply that she drew blood. Harry choked back a sob and turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut, unable to endure the sight of the pain that Tonks was being forced to live through. It reminded him of his last experience with Professor Dumbledore. The room was silent with thought and prayer for a short moment.

"Severus", Minerva began uncertainly. "What happened to them?"

"They were unlucky enough to encounter one of the more deadly potions that I brewed while in the Dark Lord's service. The antidote is uncommon and most Mediwitches would not think to try it". Snape sighed as he saw the expectant looks on everyone's faces. He knew that he needed to continue.

"Let's take this conversation to my chambers. We'll leave Madame Pomfrey to her work", Severus said.

The group, with one last, worried look at Tonks, followed McGonagall out of the infirmary. A foreboding sense of seriousness had them walking in silence. Harry looked at the group around him. He was lagging behind everyone else, due to the heavy weight still clenched in his hands. After what had happened to Tonks, he would not allow anyone else to touch it, or, perform even a simple levitation charm on it.

Walking slowly behind he observed his companions. McGonagall, who was leading the group, looked as if she had aged 10 years in the last few minutes, Snape and Nia were walking closely together. His aunt kept throwing inquisitive glances at Severus, which were yielding no response from the dark potions master. In that instant, Harry saw an almost uncanny similarity between his aunt and Hermione. Hermione was safely huddled in Ron's arms. The smile on Ron's face spoke volumes to Harry. He glanced at the brilliant witch and smiled, thinking to himself, _'perhaps some good would come of this day yet'_.

They ascended the stairs concealed by the gargoyle and finally arrived at the Headmistress' office. Before anyone could interject, Ron spoke to the group. "If we're going to go through everything, I think we should send for Neville, Luna and Ginny. They've got to be worried about us and we did say that we'd fill them in on everything."

Minerva smiled before saying, "Mr. Weasley, while I am sure that they would love to be here, that would be impossible at the moment."

At the curious glances she received from Harry, Ron and Hermione, she continued, "You see, they were rather…enthusiastic regarding their assignment. I believe that they, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini, as well as Fred and George Weasley, are still trying to evade Argus, young Dudley and Mrs. Norris. I must say, Mr. Weasley, I have missed seeing the talents of your brothers put to good use." she finished with a thoughtful look.

Snape, with a disgruntled look gracing his face muttered, "Talents my arse. Those two are miscreants upon society!" Nia patted his arm comfortingly.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of sheer glee, knowing that they couldn't wait to find their friends and hear about their day.

Minerva looked sternly at Snape, "Severus, you will have enough to explain without worrying about the exploits of the day. But, I believe that the best course of action would be to start from the beginning. Which will bring us to the events of the cemetery. Before we begin, I must contact Aberforth and have him come here immediately. Somehow, with the way that Mr. Potter is clutching that piece of masonry, I think we may be in need of his assistance."

Harry immediately interjected, "It's a Horcrux, not a rock. This _masonry_ is the reason that Moony and Tonks are in the infirmary to begin with."

McGonagall gave the stone a look of pure loathing before she flooed Abe. The aforementioned Professor was in her office moments later. He made a beeline directly for Harry.

"Have you gotten it?" He asked as he looked at the object in Harry's hands. "That looks like part of…don't tell me that the bugger left in a headstone?"

At Harry's nod, Abe began to cackle before saying, "I hate to say it, but the git has a morbidly ironic sense of humor."

At the contemptuous looks he received he explained, "Imagine hiding something so evil on sacred and hallowed ground."

"Aberforth, while I do appreciate your wonderful ability to find humor in any given situation, this is not the time. Harry, I believe that you three were going to apprise us of today's events," Minerva said in a serious tone.

Harry could not help noticing the amused smirk playing at the corners of McGonagall's mouth as she glanced between Snape and Abe. He also saw the lethal glares that Snape was sending the Defense Instructor.

"Harry…if you please, what happened?" McGonagall again questioned.

Everyone present turned their attention to Harry. He saw the events of the day in his mind's eye, but was finding it hard to put into words.

Hermione sensed this and began the tale for him. "You see, when we arrived at the cemetery, we began to search for the Horcrux. After having no luck with my original theory, I came to the conclusion that we were searching in the wrong place and revised my idea."

"Nia, quick, get me a quill! She never admits she's wrong! I need to mark this date down!" Snape interjected.

Ron looked at Snape in horror, remembering that he had said almost the same words. Harry chuckled, knowing the reason for his friend's distress.

McGonagall tried to put the conversation back on course, "Yes my dear. You revised and obviously succeeded. But how?"

Hermione continued, "I had Harry direct us to the grave of Voldemort's father. That was the stone that Harry was tied to during our fourth year. After examining it for awhile, we discovered…"

Ron, who had regained his speech processes, interjected, "We didn't discover anything. We were about to leave when Mione found it. She saw that the cup on the headstone had runes on it. So we knew it couldn't be a picture of a Muggle cup." he stated proudly.

Hermione blushed and said, "Anyway, it is at this point that Tonks tried to extract the Horcrux. There was hissing in the air and Harry yelled for her to stop. Remus ran to her and then, they were both on the ground. Ron and I went to them, while Harry went to the grave marker. Harry retrieved the Horcrux, and then we activated Remus' portkey to return us here."

Once again, all eyes were on Harry.

"I assume, Mr. Potter, that you could understand what was being said?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir. I didn't know what was going to happen. If I'd only acted faster, they might not have been hurt." Harry said sadly.

Abe put a hand on Harry's shoulder and raised his eyes from the Horcrux to meet Harry's. "M'boy, you cannot hold yourself responsible for everything. The weight of the world is already on your shoulders. Don't add to it. Some things are inevitable."

Reassured by the words of his strange Professor, Harry continued. "When Tonks started using spells on it the hissing began. I heard it say, 'Only one of the serpent's tongue can remove me from where I lay.' The next thing I knew, there was some kind of potion flung out of the tombstone. It landed directly on Tonks. Moony was only hit by a bit of it when he ran to help her. While Ron and Hermione went to them, I went to the grave. The hissing said the same thing to me, so I commanded it to show me its secrets. The voice said that 'only a sacrifice will show what you seek.' I remembered, when I was with Dumbledore, we needed to give a blood sacrifice to enter the Horcrux's hiding place. I grabbed a sharp rock, cut my hand and let the blood flow over the tombstone. This dislodged itself and rested at my feet. I grabbed it, ran to everyone else, Mione shot off a couple of spells and we used the portkey to get here."

Minerva looked immediately at Hermione and asked, "What did you cast?"

Hermione answered, "The first was a duplication spell to restore the dismantled headstone to its former appearance, etching and all. I thought it would be for the best if Voldemort didn't know that we had discovered his Horcrux."

"Quick thinking, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said approvingly.

"The second spell," Hermione continued, "was an Obliviate to the ground around the grave. The hissing and the condition of Remus and Tonks, told me that there was a snake guarding the Horcrux. As Voldemort can possess snakes, I figured eliminating a potential witness' memory would be beneficial."

At this Abe stood. "Very clever young lady, but I'm afraid you were wrong on the last count."

"Damn! Twice in one day and me without my quill!" Snape said dejectedly.

Nia merely told him to shush, as she, and everyone else looked at Abe. He stood next to Harry as he began to speak. "As I am sure you have all noticed, I have been staring at this since I entered the room. If you will, please look very closely at the base of the cup. There seems to be a peculiar banding wrapped around it. If you look at it long enough, you can see that it is not actually a piece of the cup at all. It seems to be the illustration of a snake curled protectively around the cup. As if it were guarding it."

As the room concentrated on seeing the image, Abe continued. "The serpent was, in all likelihood, magically transformed, with the cup, to serve as a protector for the Horcrux. If I am correct, the venom was inside of the headstone itself, to be used if a spell was cast to try and extract it from its resting place. This would allow it to seem ordinary, even if an individual touched it. It would only activate upon forcible, magical removal attempts."

Ron excitedly asked, "So does that mean, now that it's out, if we just throw the thing from the Astronomy Tower, it will break and we'll be rid of it?"

"Unfortunately, no." Abe said with a sigh, "If it were that easy to destroy a Horcrux, Voldy wouldn't have made them. They are damn difficult to get rid of. It's the whole soul splitting thing. The Horcrux, has a magical essence to it. The magic from the piece of his soul encased within it. This puts an almost impenetrable shield around it."

The others were staring, simply amazed at Abe. They all found it difficult to believe that the zany Professor in front of them, held so much intelligence, clarity and understanding.

"Merlin's Balls! Stop staring!" Abe admonished. "Is it really so hard to think that I know some things?"

He was met with an appraising look from Minerva. "Oh Minnie, don't give me that look!" Abe began. When she refused to shift her gaze he continued. "Alright, alright. It seems that my delightful brother's memory charm is beginning to break down." As he shot a sour glance at Dumbledore's portrait, which emitted a small chuckle.

The portrait responded, "Break down, Abe? When have you ever known one of my spells to break down? I may have made some small allowances to have important facts resurface as they were needed."

"Why you impossible, stubborn…don't you go back to sleep on me Al!" Abe yelled irately at the portrait of his brother.

Snape smirked, "At least I'm not the only one having a bad day."

"The third spell", Hermione interjected, not liking that attention was no longer focused on her, "was a 'Scourgify' to cleanse Harry's blood from the tombstone".

"Nice one, Hermione", said Ron.

"Severus," Minerva started, "I believe that we have arrived at the time for your explanation of that venomous potion."

Severus hung his head as he began to speak. "The Dark Lord has always been fascinated by the power of a snake. Despite its size, it is able to disable and kill prey much larger than itself, due in many cases, to its deadly venom. This fascination does not only pertain to snakes of a magical nature. It is one of the few areas of Muggle society that holds his attention. That particular potion was one he assisted me in creating. He wanted a magically amplified version of the Egyptian Cobra's venom, a snake well-known in the Muggle world, sometimes called an Asp, which could be absorbed directly through the skin, rather than through a bite. The venom itself is a neurotoxin. It destroys nerve tissue, causes paralysis and, in most cases, causes death due to respiratory failure. My potion increased the effects almost ten fold. Death could be attained in a matter of fifteen minutes. In the rare case of survival, the victim would be plagued by lingering pain in the spinal column and legs for an undetermined period of time, have an increased level of aggressive tendencies and rather painful migraines while the nerve tissue repairs itself."

McGonagall had a look of sorrow on her face as she realized the long road that may lay ahead for Tonks. She quietly asked, "Severus, what was the potion that you gave Nymphadora? And will it help lessen these after-effects?"

Snape admitted, "When I became a spy for Albus, I designed the antidote that I gave Lupin and Tonks. That was the most brutal potion I have ever created and I knew that it would be used for something the Dark Lord considered to be of great importance. He had me test that concoction on more people than I care to admit, until it met his approval. My antidote has never been tried, but I believe that it will help to lessen her discomfort. The reason that Poppy had little luck in helping them was simply that she would never assume to use the mixture I did."

"Professor," Hermione asked timidly, "since it was a muggle snake's venom, was the muggle anti-venom used in that red potion?"

"Back on your know it all streak I see." Snape said sarcastically. "Yes, it was a combination of anti-venom, crushed bezoar powder and salamander blood. The bezoar powder helps to counteract the venom and the salamander blood is well known for it curative and restorative abilities. This helps to fix the damaged nerve tissue. In conjunction to this, the basic healing draught serves to greatly amplify the strength of the antidote." He paused briefly. "Although Miss Tonks was hit with the brunt of the poison, I believe that her young age and the timely manner in which she received the antidote will greatly reduce the aftereffects. She will be weak for some time, but will most definitely be back to full strength within a few months".

Minerva's concern seemed to alleviate slightly. "And Remus?", she asked.

Severus seemed to bite back a scathing remark, before collecting himself, and answering appropriately. "It is two weeks until the next full moon. Fortunately, for him, this incident occurred in a time frame where he is normally at his strongest, so I don't believe that it will effect his human form in any negative manner. As we all know, the mangy wolf can't be harmed by much….. As long as he's not poking around within a silverware drawer, that is".

Before anyone could defend Remus, the doors of the office burst open. In shuffled Neville, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Ginny and the Weasley twins, all with maniacal smiles and looks of pride on their faces, sans Luna who scuttled into the nearest alcove to practice a fencing routine on an invisible opponent. They had been practically shoved through the doorway by none other than Argus Filch and Dudley, both of whom looked extremely exhausted.

Dudley perked right up at the sight of his cousin. "Harry, mate. You and your friends are absolutely mad. We would've had great fun in Smeltings together. And these guys", he continued, gesturing to Fred and George. "I can't wait to check out this shop they have. Can you believe that they can even think of these things? Bloody brilliant!", he concluded, beaming like mad.

Fred and George exchanged a look of honest confusion, not yet aware of the condition of Dudley's memories. Harry was sure that they were recalling the Toffee incident, when Dudley had been their lab rat. Their glances were broken by the loud wheezing emanating from Filch, as he prepared to rant.

"Headmistress, we've rounded up the perpetrators. They're all here. I've also made a list of the school rules that each one has broken and of all the banned products that they were found with. I think that expulsion --"

Filch was cut off by McGonagall, who was clearly biting back a grin. "Wonderful Mr. Filch. And you too, Master Evans", she added, addressing Dudley. "And, it only took four hours and fifty-four minutes. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to inform you earlier, but I had arranged for this little, erm, demonstration as a preparation for what may be inevitable. That is to say, if chaos erupts within these walls, either in attack by the enemy or rivalry between the students, I wanted to make sure that all those with the authority to do so would be prepared to stop it."

Filch gaped and stammered, "But… but, Headmistress, almost every school rule has been broken! There were dung bombs, fireworks and fanged frisbees…. there was a _goat_ in the Slytherin common room, for crying out loud. The bloody creature was all over the dungeons. Look here. It even destroyed personal property!", he cried, pulling something green and silky from his pocket.

Nia gasped. "Sev….. Are those your…..", she lowered her voice slightly, "your _knickers_?"

Not even Filch was able to keep a straight face at this piece of information, although not for lack of trying. Fred and George, who always took things a step too far, were literally holding each other upright as they gasped for air.

"Oi, Harry! Did you know that Uncle Sevie wore silk knickers?", George laughed.

"They must look smashing with that lovely, gray nightgown he always used to wear", Fred added.

Nia blushed in embarrassment for Snape, as he strode over and snatched his undergarments from Filch. Harry, seeing the tension, decided to quickly draw attention away from the incident. If anyone knew what unwanted embarrassment and attention felt like, it was Harry.

"So, a goat in the Slytherin dungeons, huh?", Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Abe. "How odd."

Abe coughed and straightened his stance, steadily avoiding Snape's death glare. "So, I'm glad that everything here has been resolved. Great job, Argus…. Amazing job you and your friend here have done. You rounded everyone up in less than five hours. Simply wonderful."

Everyone else agreed and gave their false congratulatory wishes to Filch and Dudley, who were confused and proud, respectively.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to go and check on Tonks?" Hermione questioned.

Immediately the new arrivals whipped their gazes to Hermione.

Dudley was the first to speak, "Something happened to Miss Tonks? Is she alright? She is quite nice."

McGonagall said quickly. "She has had a small accident, but, rest assured, she is receiving the best possible care. Why don't we adjourn to the infirmary as Miss. Granger suggested. I'm sure that she will appreciate everyone's concern for her welfare."

As the rather large group began the walk through the halls, Filch grabbed Draco roughly by the shoulder. He said rather darkly, "And you! I can't believe that _you_ would be a party to such obvious disregard for school rules! You did such good work for Professor Umbridge. You have been infected by these hooligans! Someone deduct 50 points from Slytherin! Please!"

Abe smirked as he said, "As you wish, Argus. 50 Points from Slytherin."

Draco began to laugh and Filch yelled, "More points from Slytherin, he's obviously disrespecting an authority figure!"

"Of course Argus. Another 50 points from Slytherin" Abe again conceded.

At this Draco began to laugh louder. Filch demanded that Slytherin lose more points as Snape began to look panicked.

"You goat-obsessed fool! Stop that this instant!" Snape roared.

Filch immediately defended his ally, "He's only doing as I asked! You Professors have all the power. How else will the boy learn to respect those in authority if he has nothing to lose?"

Snape looked ready to jump at Filch, as the sound of Draco's continued laughing, infuriated the caretaker enough to demand 100 points from Slytherin and Abe complied with the demand.

Blaise, took pity on the caretaker and addressed him, "Mr. Filch, perhaps I can explain Draco's complete lack of self-control. You see, as it happens, both of us were resorted earlier today. We are the newest members of Gryffindor House." That statement was met with an audible groan from Ron. Blaise cast him a reproving look as he continued, "So Draco finds it a bit amusing that his behavior is losing his _former_ house points."

Filch grumbled, "I knew it seemed too easy and too good to be true that he," casting a glance at Abe, "would do as I asked. Especially since it was _his_ goat that caused so much trouble today."

"Trouble?" Abe said, "I was just trying to give these two a small distraction so that they could retrieve their personal belongings."

"Yes, I'm sure that was the only reason," Snape began, "But now the entire dungeon smells like that infernal bar of yours!"

Abe muttered to Harry, "Quite a nifty little spell, that is. I'll teach it to you sometime." When he gave Harry a small wink, there was nothing else Harry could do but laugh.

"Gryffindors!" Snape exclaimed, "And two members of my own house now reside there. Merlin, where did I go wrong?"

Ginny piped up, "Professor, if it makes you feel any better, Draco was actually almost sorted into Hufflepuff. The hat ultimately decided on Gryffindor, after, I believe, a not so subtle threat of meeting its untimely end, at the hand of those rather large scissors on Professor McGonagall's desk.

The thought of Malfoy in Hufflepuff caused a moment of stunned silence before raucous laughter ensued. Draco bore the teasing well, though his face was a deep Weasley red. He found his saving grace when they arrived at the door to the infirmary. "It seems that we have arrived. Shall we go inside and see how my cousin is recuperating?"

Draco opened the doors and the group filed in. Nia immediately shouted, "Severus! There's something wrong! Remus is unconscious, I thought that you said they would be fine!"

Harry and his friends crowded around the unconscious werewolf. He turned to the confused Mediwitch, "What happened? He was fine when we left him here."

Madame Pomfrey looked at the large group in front of here. "I'm not sure what has happened. I expect that he has fainted due to the pure elation he must be feeling at the moment. I just informed him that both Nymphadora and the baby are doing well. The words had just passed my lips and he promptly fell to the floor."

Snape snickered in the background as Remus began to come around once again. "P-pregnant? Oh Merlin, a baby…are you sure?"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a bright smile and said, "Of course I am sure. Do you think that I would be anything less than thorough? A baby, here at Hogwarts! It will be so wonderful!"

Remus immediately fainted as the word 'baby' was said.

Severus took the opportunity to be the first one over to Remus, casting an elated "Ennervate" on him as a cynical smile curled about his lips. "Pull yourself together, man", Snape sneered, as Remus' eyes came into focus once more. "It might not be a baby. Maybe it's a large litter of were-puppies", he finished, triumphantly.

Minerva let out a gasp of understanding. "I _knew_ something was odd about how easily she agreed to taking the position here. She had briefly mentioned something about wanting less field work. Now I know why….", she trailed off. "Firstly, Remus, I offer you my most heartfelt congratulations. But this changes the situation. Nymphdora will need more rest and she will need to recover fully from her accident."

Minerva was silent for a moment, when Harry noticed her eyes light up, as if struck with a brilliant idea. "I have our solution!" She turned and walked over to Fred and George. "I hope that the two of you have enjoyed your day here." At the matching grins, McGonagall continued, "Then I see no reason for it not to continue. I wish to offer you both positions as assistants to Nymphadora. With all of her classes and taking over my responsibilities as Head of Gryffindor House, there will easily be enough work for three people. You both can probably receive credit towards your NEWTS if you choose to accept this responsibility."

Fred and George exchanged mirroring looks of astonishment. They declared in unison, "We accept!"

From the door of the infirmary a wail of despair was heard. Everyone looked and saw Filch weeping and leaning heavily on Dudley as he yelled, "It's not fair! I was rid of them! They can't come back now! Please, tell me boy, that this is some horrible nightmare!"

Dudley was practically carrying his inconsolable mentor out of the Infirmary. "It's okay, Mr. Filch. It'll be great fun. Just think how much they'll keep up on our toes", Dudley tried.

"ANYONE BUT THEM!", Filch wailed, being dragged into the corridors.

Harry could barely contain his elation. "So, you'll both stay then? What about the shop?", he inquired.

"Harry, we're making so much money that we've hired people to run things for us", George replied.

"Yeah", chimed in his twin. "And, Lee will be there to overlook everything. He'd never let us down. Besides", he added thoughtfully, "now we can be amongst our biggest client base. We'll get new ideas and brush up on our skills".

"You never needed brushing up", cried Neville. "I've seen and bought a lot of what you two have to offer. Really, you're brilliant."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Neville, you may be onto something." She turned her attention to the twins and eyed them suspiciously. "I've always tried to hide the fact that your knowledge of spells astound me, but you two really do know your stuff. Is it possible that you've been playing dumb and intentionally underachieving in order to not have much expected of you from your mother? Was it all a great plan to get your own way….. To own a joke shop?"

Gred and Forge feigned ignorance, denying Hermione's accusation. But, when the moment had passed, Harry could swear that he saw George wink at her.

Tonks' voice was heard murmuring, almost incoherently. She seemed to be calling for someone. Remus slowly walked toward her, having pulled himself back together.

"He's stuck there", Tonks was mumbling. "A purgatory of sorts…… neither Heaven or Hell. Trapped in that horrible fog. We have to get him out of there", she pleaded, to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking about, dearest?", questioned Remus, cautiously.

Tonks turned her head, looking right past Lupin and directly into Harry's eyes as she answered.

"Sirius".

* * *

**Joe: Our dear, 100th review! You win! What did you win, you may wonder? A new chapter! Congratulations! Did you love it? And, yes, Aunt Petunia is hot now. If the movie needs to be recast to incorporate this idea, then Jennifer will be the new Aunt Petunia. Hands down. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Spacehog26: Tonks AND Fred and George? Wow, we get happier and happier every time we remember that you pointed out there was no Transfiguration Professor. Just imagine the fun we'll be having with this. Thanks, as always. We appreciate the reviews.**

**HugeHarryPotterFan: We totally have the same problem with NOT being signed in for three days. What's the point of clicking the little box if it isn't going to work? That's just annoying. Dumb box. Anyway, we're glad you're enjoying. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Pegasusbabi: Well, WE know how we're going to have them destroy the horcruxes, but the characters aren't aware of how to do it yet. A few more DADA classes and a trip or two down to Hagrid, and they'll have figured it all out. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Monai: You called it correctly…. "More Gryffindors". It'll most likely never happen in canon, but fan fiction makes any idea possible. Thanks for the review.**

**Vanna: We've been trying to figure that out ourselves for a while, and the answer actually struck us today as we were watching Prisoner of Azkaban. When they're on the train, and Hermione notifies them that the sleeping man is "Professor R.J. Lupin" Ron askes, "How is it that she knows everything?", and Hermione says in the most exasperated voice, "It's on the suitcase, Ronald". Yeah, we know, it's the movie, not the books, but Emma Watson said that line so hysterically, that we must've implanted it in our brains. We've been trying to calm it with the "Ronald" and "Mione" thing though…. Only a few slips in this chapter. We're glad you're enjoying it, though. Thanks for the review.**

**The Hour Before Dawn: Talk about updates….. We're sitting on two chapters here because a lot of people are ignoring the review button. Thank you for taking the time to actually say something to us. It's not like we're getting paid for this….. We're LIVING for reviews. Okay, we're done ranting. We appreciate your comments, always. Thank you.**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: We actually had a disagreement over where to resort Draco. Jennifer wanted him in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, and Amy wanted Gryffindor. We ended up putting them all together, in the same house, just for the sheer fact of proving to one another that they were actually on the same side. Thanks for your comments.**

**Nataly S. Potter : Thank you so much for reviewing! We always love hearing from new people. Don't worry… no Draco/Hermione. His true intentions behind his behavior toward her will be revealed early in the next chapter. Poor Snape, huh? First he gets walked in on, and now a whole new generation of Marauders have seen his underpants. Hee hee. We look forward to hearing more from you.**

**BullDozer : Thank you for the HUGE compliment about our theories of horcrux locations. We appreciate the review and the feedback. And the compliments. We love compliments.**

**Bribbie: Our dear Bribbie. We were wondering where you were. We've decided to take your advice, and from now on, whenever we don't hear from you immediately after we post, we are blaming your mother. Hee hee. Don't worry about Ron and Hermione. They'll get it together very soon (with a little push from a new Gryffindor).**

* * *

**A/N: The next two chapters are written, and include a response from Mr. Lovegood, the location of Ravenclaw's Queen, and an important discussion with the Sorting Hat. Anyone who'd like to read them should let us know by leaving a review.**


	14. A Sirius Matter

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, we own nothing…unless JKR would like to share with us. **

**A/N: Who's been making us so happy? All of you wonderful reviewers, that's who! You guys rock. Here's an uberchapter as a thank you. **

**Chapter 14 - A Sirius Matter **

The room fell silent at Tonks' statement. Remus said in a voice filled with emotion, "Love, it's alright. I'm here. You're just having a bad dream."

"No!" Tonks responded adamantly. Her eyes never left Harry's. She seemed to be speaking directly to him. "I saw him! It felt like we were talking for hours…he's trapped and he doesn't know how to get out. We need to help him. Sirius is confused. He said that things, that people aren't the same…that they keep changing." As she finished speaking, she was wild eyed and nearly hysterical.

Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "That is enough! All of you, out of my infirmary! I will not have you jeopardizing the health of Nymphadora or the baby!"

Tonks' face swiveled to face Remus as the Mediwitch's words reached her ears. "Remus, I'm sorry…I needed to find the right time…"

As a dazed Harry and his companions were shooed out by Poppy, Hermione whispered to him, "Harry, we need to talk."

Professor McGonagall stopped to face her students. "I think that we have all had quite a bit of excitement today." She nodded to Fred and George and continued, "You two will need to let your parents know that you will be remaining here to aid Professor Tonks. Aberforth will help you get your things together and moved into the school. Severus, I believe that you have a common room to decontaminate. Mr. Potter, I will find an appropriate place to keep the item that you left in my office. Enjoy the rest of your day." She turned on her heel and abruptly began to walk down the corridor.

Draco, seeing the look that Hermione was giving Harry, immediately said, "Blaise, how about popping down to the kitchens for a snack then a game of wizard's chess in our dorm?"

Blaise agreed and the two began to say their goodbyes, agreeing to meet with everyone later to discuss the next D.A. meeting. When the two newest Gryffindors left, Hermione said to Harry, "Tell everyone to meet in my dorm in an hour. There are some things I need to get." She ran down the long hall without glancing back.

"Harry, mate, you O.K.?" Ron questioned. "Tonks just had a dream. You heard Remus."

Harry smiled reassuringly at his friend and addressed the group, "Hermione called a meeting. She said to be at her dorm, in an hour." Turning his gaze to Luna he asked, "Have you heard from your dad yet?" As she nodded, Harry continued, "Get the letter and we'll go through it then. I need some time to myself so…I guess I'll see all of you at the meeting." He walked away slowly, Tonks' words replaying through his mind.

"Get yourself together, Harry", he told himself. "You know it's not possible …you saw him fall through the veil.'

Before he realized it, Harry found himself at the portrait guarding his dorm. 'Maybe I'll just go in for a minute, for some quiet time.'

As he entered the room, he noticed that the door to Draco and Blaise's new room, Ron's old one, was open and he could hear their voices carrying out to the common room. Intrigued, he slowly crept closer to the open door, in order to hear more clearly.

"Blaise, there has got to be a way. Not all of them are evil, you know that." Draco said.

"I know that. But most of them will not want to go against Nott. He's strong, Draco. And, as we both know, he fully supports the Dark Lord." Blaise answered.

"Don't say that." Draco reprimanded.

"Say what?" Blaise asked.

Harry could hear Draco's sigh as he answered. "Blaise, I'll share with you something Potter told me. Don't call him 'The Dark Lord'. It gives him power and respect that he's not entitled to."

"Sounds like something that Granger would say." Blaise noted.

Draco answered dryly, "It probably was. I bet Hermione would have an idea. Maybe we should ask her to help us. I don't want to see Millie and some of the others get hurt if we can do something about it. They'd be great to have on our side, in the fight against the Lunatic Lord and his band of merry servants."

Blaise sputtered in laughter before saying, "You know, perhaps the sorting hat wasn't too far off with Hufflepuff. Your surprising even me with this show of loyalty."

"Blaise, you prat, now you sound like Hermione." said Draco.

"That's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Blaise began carefully. "So how is it that you fell for Gryffindor's own brainy princess?"

Draco burst into laughter as he asked, "You, you think that I'm in love with her? This is priceless!"

"You're not exactly hiding your feelings mate." Blaise declared. "You're always flirting, or staring at her, spending time with her. I swear, Weasley is purple whenever you're in the vicinity!"

"That's what is supposed to happen." Draco calmly replied. "Listen, when Snape first saved me, I was a mess. She wouldn't let me hate myself. Hermione showed me that I need to fight for the future that I want, not spend my time wallowing in how stupidly I acted in the past." He paused before continuing, "You know how I am with girls. They're a convenience. She's more than that to me. I actually feel like she's my family, a little sister that I need to look out for. More than anything I want her to be safe and happy. I will do anything to get that for her."

Blaise questioningly asked his friend, "Then what's with the love-sick puppy routine?"

Draco chuckled before saying, "Well, regardless of what I think of him, Weasley is what would make her happy. I thought that he needed a bit of a push in the right direction. What way is better to do that, then let him see the guy he loathes, making time with the girl that he himself fancies?"

The two began to laugh as Harry thought wryly to himself, 'Even when he's trying to do something good, he's a sneaky bastard. Maybe he's not such a bad ally after all.'

Harry realized that he needed to get out of there and up to Hermione's dorm before he was late for the meeting. He quietly made his way to the door and headed to see his friends.

When Harry arrived, he found everyone waiting for him. He sat and noticed the anxious look on Hermione's face. "Mione, I know you want to talk, but first, Luna said that her father answered her letter. Let's get to that first." He turned his gaze to Luna, letting her know that the floor was hers.

Luna pulled out the letter, as if brandishing a sword. "My father has checked every relic in our possession, both in our house and our vault. Absolutely nothing has been moved or disturbed. Every one of them is accounted for. It looks like the only possession of Rowena Ravenclaw's that is missing is the queen from the story I told you. The chess set is quite beautiful you know. Sapphires and bronze. Ravenclaw's colors. It sits in the Great Room of my house. Did you know that each of the founders had their own sets made of jewels and metals, in their colors? Those are the only sets of that kind ever allowed to be made. That's why we were never able to replace the queen in our set. The other pieces wouldn't accept anything but the original. Maybe we should get a niffler to help us find it. They do love shiny things."

The group, unsure of how to respond, turned to Harry. He promptly began, "Alright, Hermione. You look on the edge of your seat. What have you discovered?"

"I have been working on something since we first came back. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was true. But now…" she trailed off, looking at Harry.

"Spit it out, Mione." Ron contributed.

She pulled out a large, old text accompanied by innumerable rolls of parchment. "Harry, I don't think that Tonks was dreaming. From what I can tell, Sirius isn't dead."

Immediately, questions were being thrown at Hermione.

"You mean Harry's God father?" Neville asked.

"Is he still singing in that band?" Luna questioned dreamily.

"How?" queried Ginny.

"If he's not dead, where in the bloomin' hell is he?" Ron wanted to know.

Hermione answered quietly, "I'm not sure, Ron. It's complicated."

Harry remained stoically quiet as he stared at Hermione. After a moment, he said, "You need to explain, Hermione. Is he really alive? How? Where is he? How did you come up with this idea?"

"Harry," Hermione started, "Do you remember the second night back here? We were in Professor McGonagall's office and Dumbledore's portrait asked you if you had told us what he had said. He specifically looked at me and mentioned a veil, confusion and a serious matter. I knew that he was referring to Sirius and the Department of Mystery, but I needed to make sure that I was right before I told you. I've been researching the veil every spare minute and I think that I might be on the right track."

She laid the text and parchments on the table as she continued. "Unfortunately, there is little known about the veil and what is known, is written in an obscure variation of Latin. From what I have been able to translate, the veil is not a place of death, but rather, the earliest known type of wizarding prison. It hasn't been used in a thousand years. But, if there is a way in, then there has to be a way out."

Harry knelt before his friend, "Mione, what can I do to help? I need him back. I'll do anything."

The others offered their help before Hermione said, "Old magic imprisoned him, we're going to have to use old magic to summon him. We need to know more about the veil. I don't know enough about it to create a spell to release him. If we knew what was on the other side, maybe. But until we figure it out, he will stay trapped there."

Harry stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

In the realm of his own mind, Harry wondered why Dumbledore had never tried to rescue Sirius. From his words to Hermione, he obviously knew that there was a possibility of saving him. 'Just like him to let us try and figure it out on our own. Why couldn't he have told me something, anything?'

It was at this moment that Harry flashed back to the morning of his birthday and something that Remus had said to him. "It seems that he left you his Pensieve, containing memories he thought would be important to you…".

Dumbledore's Pensieve. He hadn't given it a thought since Remus had presented it to him. Harry felt hope surge through his body, perhaps Dumbledore had left him a clue after all. He raced to his dormitory hoping to find the answers that Hermione needed.

He crashed into Blaise as he ran through the common room. With a quick, "Sorry," he entered his room and closed the door, leaving a very perplexed Draco and Blaise in his wake.

Harry reverently removed the Pensieve from his trunk and crossed his fingers as he prodded the shimmering liquid with his wand. 'C'mon there has to be something here.'

He saw glimpses of the memories he had viewed with Dumbledore the previous year. Images in the basin flowed before his eyes, until he stood rooted in his spot, at the face that lay before him. A beautiful face, with long, flowing red hair and startlingly green emerald eyes.

"Mum," Harry whispered. "Why would he leave me this?" Before his rational mind could object, Harry entered the memory.

"Albus, I have to talk to you. There's something at work that might be useful to us." the soft, determined voice of Lily said.

"My dear Lily, I know that you have the best of intentions but I cannot allow it. You are an Unspeakable. You are bound to not discuss your work." Dumbledore replied.

"Ethics be damned! I will not allow a madman to ruin the lives of so many. Albus, Harry was born in the right timeframe, to fit the prophecy. How long will it be before Voldemort comes after us? Or Frank, Alice and Neville? I don't want anyone to be hurt. Please, Albus." Lily declared passionately.

Harry stood in awe seeing the determination of his mother. This was a woman that you didn't want angry with you. At this thought, an image of Ginny entered his head and brought a smile to his face. 'I guess I am a lot like my dad. We do have the same taste in women.'

"So be it, my dear, if you are sure." Albus relented.

"I am," Lily responded. "I'm sure that you have heard of a place in the Department of Mysteries, known as the Death Chamber. There is an artifact there that has been assigned to me. It's become a pet project, especially since no one else has any interest in it. I have not shared any of my findings with anyone, until now."

She paused for a moment and Albus leaned closer, knowing what he would hear, would be of great significance.

"Albus, the veil in the chamber, it's not a passage to the afterlife as most assume, it's actually a gateway. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. You know that Azkaban has been in existence for hundreds of years, but, did you ever wonder where criminals were put before its creation? The veil is a type of prison. Early wizarding society did not want to kill those who broke its laws. Minor offenses were dealt with by fines, confinement or exile to the muggle world. The greatest wrong-doers were sent through the veil. It did not kill the individual, but sends them catapulting through alternate realities."

"Alternate realities? Lily, events are set. They cannot be changed." Albus stated.

"That is not fully correct." She responded to the elder wizard. "For every action we take, every decision that is made, there is a choice. Alternate realities, different planes of existence, they can reflect what life would be, if a different path was followed. This creates an infinite amount of possibilities to send a person. But, they were clever about it. A person sent through the veil, is only able to remain in a reality for a short period of time, about one week, before they are cast into yet another plane. This would not allow an evil individual to be in one place long enough to continue their deeds in another realm."

"How do you propose we use this?" Albus inquired.

"Couldn't we send him through the veil? He would be sent to other planes for the remainder of his lifetime. There is no ritual to restore a person to this world. His followers could never get him back. A person would have to create a spell, based on invoking powerful and ancient blood magic. I don't think there is a witch or wizard alive who could figure out how to integrate the different aspects needed, performing the spell at the most powerful time and finding the necessary, willing people that would be needed." Lily asked.

"Child, that would only serve for Tom to spread his hate throughout many other places, which could have a lasting impact on each society he encounters. He may not be able to gather the support that he has here, but he is powerful enough to cause suffering to many on his own. This Tom, belongs in this reality and it will be our responsibility to bring about his downfall." Albus responded.

"I know." Lily started, "But Albus, I'm desperate. I need this to be over. Harry needs a normal life. I don't want him to grow up fearing for his life every time we leave the house."

"Lily, we will keep him safe. I love you as if you were my own daughter. I give you my word, that I will do everything within my power to keep him from harm. Go home to your husband and son. They need you and you need to be with them."

There was a haze and Harry felt himself pulling out of the memory, with only the thought of finding Hermione as quickly as possible in his mind. He immediately headed for the library, knowing that she was bound to be immersed in research.

He ran past Madame Pince and saw Hermione sitting at her favorite table, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. As if feeling his eyes on her she looked up. Concerned by his breathless state she started, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything yet. Until I knew if I could…"

Harry unceremoniously interrupted her, still gasping for breath, "Dumbledore…Pensieve…my mum…come with me."

She followed his lead and they headed back to Harry's room. When they arrived he pulled her into the memory with him.

They emerged almost an hour later, Hermione with a wide grin on her face. "Harry, I think your mum gave me the answer. Of course there's still the matter of the other two…but we'll deal with that later. Oh, Harry! I know this will work. I just need some time to make it fit together."

"Hermione, I know that if anyone is capable of doing this, it's you." Harry stated, the joy in his voice was infectious.

"We can't tell anyone about this yet, Harry." Hermione said. At Harry's questioning look she continued, "This is old magic. It's powerful and we don't want anyone trying to stop us. The less people aware of it, the better. I'll keep working on it, but we have to be discrete. Somehow, I can't see Professor McGonagall allowing us to stroll into the Ministry, to perform an unknown spell on an obscure item. For now, how about some of that normalcy your mum was talking about? Everyone wanted to go down to Hagrid's."

Harry happily said, "Then let's round them up and go see our favorite Professor."

Harry and Hermione immediately set out to find their friends and adjourn to Hagrid's. The walk down to his hut was filled with speculations of how to destroy the recovered horcruxes. The group arrived at Hagrid's doorstep, slightly deflated from the barrier they were facing regarding the horcruxes.

"So, where do we go from here?", Harry wondered out loud. "I mean, we only have one more horcrux that we need to retrieve before my final battle with Voldemort. We have absolutely no leads as to where this queen can be, and no verification as to whether or not it even is a horcrux. What if we're looking too far into things? Maybe it's something else…", he trailed off, frustrated at their predicament.

"What do you mean, only one more to retrieve?", Neville asked, confusedly. "We still need to get Nagini, too, before You-Know-Who can be killed."

Luna looked at Neville, and answered, "That's true, but there's no way that we can get near that snake of his before then. From what we've heard, Voldemort always keeps her very close. I suppose he needs to keep an eye on her at all times. If she were to die, let's just say of old age, for arguments sake, Voldemort would want to know about it to in order to replace the horcrux that would be destroyed with her as she perished. That's why it's so unorthodox to use a living creature as a horcrux….. They're not immortal."

Hermione beamed at Luna approvingly as Ron knocked on Hagrid's front door. Harry noticed that there were no traces of the fire that had ravaged his friend's house, all those months ago.

He wondered, briefly, why Hagrid had not decided to have any improvements made on his small residence, but almost immediately brushed the idea from his mind. Harry knew that Hagrid was a simple man, and would always be happy as long as he had the basic necessities: an oven to cook rock cakes, a jug of mead and an armful of potentially dangerous, and sometimes illegal, creatures. So, when Hagrid appeared at the door, with tears streaming down his face,

Harry immediately feared the worst.

"Well", said Hagrid, "Ain't this a great surprise! All o' me favorites comin' a see me all at once", he jabbered, ushering the six students into his hut. As they all took seats, Hagrid's eyes fell upon them and he burst into a new fit of tears, collapsing into a chair at the head of his table.

Ginny and Hermione ran promptly to his side, and put comforting arms around his overly broad shoulders.

"Hagrid, what's the matter?", asked Ginny, consolingly.

"The matter? Nuttin' at all. This has just been the best day o' me life", Hagrid exclaimed, happily, raising his head to grin at his young friends.

There was a collective sigh of relief from Harry and his friends. They certainly did not want anymore problems to confront them that day.

"Well, tell us all about it", Harry grinned, leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah, we'd do well with a few good stories right about now", Ron agreed.

Most people would have taken Ron's comment to mean that something was terribly awry in the world. But, not Hagrid. He, at that moment, was too overjoyed to notice the contemplative looks on the group's faces.

"Well", began Hagrid, "It all started with a tappin' on me window early this mornin'. I opened it up, an' in flew one of em owls belongin' to the Ministry, carrying a note and a parcel. It took a bit o' time fer me to figure out that I'd finally been cleared of all those charges about the Chamber, all them years back. It seems Dumbledore, great man he was, had been fightin' for me since way back then. Merlin bless 'im. Took the bloody fools fifty years, but they're finally realizing that nuttin' else bad ever happened 'round me, and I ain't been making no trouble. Bein' a professor and all really helped me out. Wit all them passin' scores on the OWLS fer the past four years, they said that Dumbledore's character references finally held some weight. Point bein', I'm able to have a wand again", he blubbered, through tears of happiness.

And, with that, Hagrid stood and walked over to a counter. With shaking hands, he opened a rather large box, and removed what was inside. As he did, the group jumped backwards, as if to avoid being poked in the eye from a wand they assumed would be the size of a tree branch.

Instead, the size of their friend's new wand looked as if it had been made for Professor Flitwick. Harry was sure that it couldn't be any longer than six inches, smaller than his own. And, against Hagrid's great size, the poor wand seemed rather pitiful and obsolete.

"I was expecting something a little bit bigger", said a confused Neville, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Nah", said Hagrid. "It's just about the same size as me old wand. They say that the size of a man's wand never changes, once he's reached his magical maturity".

"That's right", Hermione chimed in. "It's not about the size of the wand. The importance lies within how the wizard uses it." She promptly blushed as Ron, Harry and Neville sniggered, immediately realizing the innuendo she had just implied. "Oh, grow up", she huffed.

Hagrid, ever oblivious, ushered them all closer to him. "I've got to tell ya somethin' secret, if ya can all manage to keep yer mouths quiet about it". The students edged closer, eager to hear the undisclosed information. "Me old wand, that they snapped all them years back…. I've been keepin' it in me umbrella all these years." Hagrid sat back into a chair, triumphantly.

Harry and his friends desperately tried not to laugh, as it had been painfully obvious to all of them where Hagrid had kept the broken pieces of his old wand. They all managed to keep straight faces, despite a few sets of shoulders shaking from suppressed giggles.

"Wow", said Ginny, with fake-awe. "I can't believe that we didn't even notice. Very clever, Hagrid."

"Well, don't go telling' anyone. Wouldn't wand me new wand taken away for me bein'  
underhanded wit' me old one", Hagrid said, seriously.

"We'll never tell a soul", said Harry. The others nodded in agreement.

"So, anyway", Hagrid concluded, "I still need a bit o' brushin' up, but at least I'll be able to do some magic out in the open again."

"Well, congratulations Hagrid", said Hermione sincerely. "We always knew that you were innocent. It's refreshing to know that everyone else finally realized it, too".

Harry summoned a large jug from the corner of the hut, along with numerous cups and mugs. After he had poured everyone a drink, he raised his glass and said, "To our friend, Hagrid, and his new wand. May it be used in good health and happiness."

"Cheers", was the unanimous reply, as they all took a hesitant sip.

Hagrid burst into a fresh round of tears, and gathered the group into a bone-crushing hug.

For the next few hours, Hagrid and the students spent the time discussing the other events of the day, including making him aware that Tonks had an unfortunate 'accident' and that she would be helped out for the rest of the school year by the Weasley twins. This information threw Hagrid into peals of laughter, and the rest of the group joined in, thoroughly tipsy from only a few sips of the mead. Hagrid, in a moment of clarity, quickly used his new wand to perform a vanishing spell upon the alcohol in their glasses, replacing it with Sulger's Sober-Up Solution.

"What er we doin' here?", Hagrid asked, drunkenly. "Lettin' you kids drink on school property. No more o' this until you've all graduated, ya hear? We'd all be kicked outta here quicker than a hippogriff chasin' a ferret."

"How is Buck-- er, Witherwings?", Harry asked.

"Aw, he's great. Happy to be home. Out huntin' at the moment. What I'm itchin' to see is the new beauty that'll be stayin' wit' me from now on. None o' ya are in me classes no more, but I'll let you know when he gets here. Real exciting' stuff."

There was a moment of silence, undoubtedly filled with horrific images of what gruesome creature this 'new beauty' would be.

"Alright, I see yer all dyin' to hear. He's an Erumpent", Hagrid said, excitedly.

Everyone except Luna turned to Hermione for an explanation. Eyes wide, she gave them a definition:

"The Erumpent is a large, grey African beast that is easily mistaken for a rhinoceros. It's thick hide repels most charms and curses. It has a large, sharp horn upon it's nose which can pierce everything from skin to metal, and contains a deadly fluid which causes anything injected with it to explode", Hermione recited, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Blimey", said Ron. "Where do you plan on keeping him?"

"Professor Abe is teachin' me a few spells that'll transform a part of the Forest to imitate it's natural environment. The Ministry is havin' Tonks keep an eye out fer 'im, when he gets here", Hagrid replied.

"Of course", said Luna. "It's hide, horn and the Exploding Fluid are all considered dangerous, tradable materials. They're bound to be concerned about it being taken by the enemy. They're very strict about importing foreign, magical creatures", she stated.

Ginny stood up and said, "Well Hagrid, it's been fun catching up with you, but I'm exhausted. Be sure to visit Tonks up in the hospital wing. Thanks for having us."

The others stood and yawned their agreement. Hermione, with an ever-inquisitive look on her face asked Hagrid, "How long do you think it will take to train the Erumpent, after he arrives?"

Hagrid look thoughtful. "Well", he answered, "Ya can never tell what an animal will be like 'til ya meet 'em. I won't know 'til then."

"Well, let me know as soon as you do", Hermione said. "Have a great night Hagrid".

Everyone followed her lead and headed out the door when something struck Harry.

"Hagrid", he asked. "How is it that you were able to get a new wand? Mr. Ollivander has been missing for months, along with all of his wands. Has he been found?"

"No, haven't heard nuttin' 'bout him. Dumbledore told me awhile back that Ollivander had a room full o' spare wands, fer each person he'd sold one to", Hagrid replied.

"That explains it", replied Ron. "I was wondering how he was able to fit me with a new wand so quickly, after mine had broken second year."

"Good to know", said Neville. "I'm surprise that my dad's wand lasted as long as it did".

"Not so good to know, actually, seeing as how he and his entire inventory are missing", pointed out Ginny. "Harry, do you think that Voldemort wanted to find your--"

"Gin", Harry interjected quickly. "I love you to death, but if you give me something else to worry about, I'll go nutters."

"Speakin' o' wands, again", Hagrid said, reaching behind his door. "This is fer you, Harry. I won't be needin' it anymore. Seems fittin', since you were the one who helped to find out the truth."

Harry looked down in his hands, and saw that Hagrid had given him his infamous, feminine umbrella. He wasn't sure what to say, so Harry simply nodded his thanks to his enormous friend, and began walking to the castle, hearing Hagrid's calls of goodnight for most of the walk.

"Why so quiet, Hermione?", Harry asked, as they were approaching the Head Girl's Dormitory.

"I'll tell you inside", Hermione replied mysteriously.

Everyone else (except Luna, of course) exchanged glances, wondering what about their visit had caused such a pondering expression to be present on their brilliant friend's face. They scuttled inside quickly, closing the door behind them and turned toward her for the answer.

"An Erumpent! I can hardly believe our luck! It's the perfect solution!", Hermione squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Harry threw his new umbrella to the nearest couch, and looked around at Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny. The other men, along with Ginny, were obviously as confused as he was. Luna, on the other hand, was smiling knowingly.

Ron took the moment of silence to do an impression of Hermione for the rest of the group. "Oh Merlin, it's wonderful", he cried, jumping up and down, in mock excitement. "Hagrid's getting yet another creature that could possibly maim and torture the lot of us. I can't wait until he asks us to help train it."

"Well, we'd better get to help train him", Hermione said with a smile.

"W-What?", Neville stuttered, looking positively faint.

"Oh, I think I see. It's all coming together now", said Ginny, awed. "The horn."

"Right", said Luna, more focused than usual. "The horn can pierce anything, even metal. And, when it pierces something, that something explodes. But, the Erumpent has such a thick hide -"

It all came together for Harry. "That it's protected from the explosion", he concluded. "So, how accurate do you think we can teach him to be?"

"Well, of course I'll have to do some research", Hermione said, rolling even her own eyes at the ridiculousness of repetitive catchphrases. "We'll need to find out how quickly they can charge, and at what speed they normally run as they are attacking. It would do us a world of good to learn about some muggle arts before training him. Maybe archery, fencing… even lancing. They're all based on precision and aim."

"We could incorporate those techniques into the D.A. meetings", Harry agreed. "Then it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone if we were practicing around Hagrid's."

Neville and Ron exchanged looks of confusion. Luna looked at them pitifully, and said "We're planning on training the Erumpent to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Oh, brilliant!", "Nice one!", said the two, in realization.

"I think we should wait until he gets here before mentioning the idea to McGonagall", said Harry. "With our luck, we'd get her hopes up and the bloody Ministry would change their minds about allowing it to be here". Harry smiled, thinking how wonderful it would be if the plan worked. There would be no need to risk the safety of any Order members when destroying the rest of the Horcruxes.

"Well, it's good to have a plan", stated Ron, flopping down onto a couch. "Oi! Just what I needed!", he cried, jumping up. "An umbrella up my bum."

Everyone laughed, and Ginny said, "Don't worry, Ron. We'll all have better aim, soon enough".

Ron grabbed Hagrid's umbrella and shook it at Ginny, with a menacing grin on his face. "I'll show you aim", he said laughingly.

But as Ron brandished the not very threatening, pink umbrella, his eyes popped open in surprise as the tip flew off and the feminine accessory fell to pieces on the floor.

Harry laughed and said, "Looks like Hagrid got a replacement wand just in time", and started to pick up the pieces. "Easy enough to fix", he said, pulling out his wand.

"Wait", said Hermione. "Look at this, it's filthy. At least clean the years of mud and grime off of it."

Harry looked at the pieces before him, and sure enough, the many bits of wood, fabric and metal were covered thickly in rust and tarnish. Harry muttered a simple cleaning charm and almost fainted at what he saw. Lying on the ground was a bronze and blue colored chess queen, with sapphires for eyes, frozen in motion.

"It can't be", Ginny gasped.

But, it was. They had found Ravenclaw's queen.

* * *

**A/N: Convenient, huh? Give us a few days to polish up Chapter 15.… then you can find out how she got in there. Oh, and the Erumpent definition can be found in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", a JKR charity book.**

**mthukral :Thank you for reviewing. We hope this Sirius thing turns out as well as we hope it to.**

**The Valar: We're glad that you find it appealing. Thank you for leaving us that encouragement. We love reviews.**

**Blackness Angel: Thank you for reviewing. We're glad to have apparently made you go insane during chapter 5. Lol. And, you managed to pick out almost all of our favorite lines. Awesome! In our experience, lips can swell either a lot or a little, depending on the intensity of the kiss. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**NotAWriteryet: We're glad you're enjoying it, and appreciate that you reviewed. You rock.**

**Fredy: Wow, thank you for calling us talented. If we ever meet in person, we'll sing and dance our rendition of "It's a Hard Knock Life"….. now _that's_ talent. Actually, no… we're pretty bad at Annie songs. But, thank you for reviewing.**

**Broadsword: Thanks for always reviewing and for your constant advice and ideas. You're the best.**

**Bookyboo: Thank you so much for your reviews. There are most likely more than just a few little stretches (-Achoo- Oh wow, I sneezed and a horcrux appeared. How convenient). Lol! But, we're glad you're enjoying it, nonetheless. **

**HeatherRiddle: Thank you for apprising us about the situation concerning us using the word apprise too much. You're right. I've apprised my split personality of the situation, and we'll work on that. ;0) Fred and George ought to be a fun addition, although they're very hard to write. We're elated about it though. Crud, we said elated again. We appreciate that you point out our overused vocabulary, though. Keep that up, because we never noticed until you said it. Our thesaurus needs a workout, apparently. Wow, I just reread this, and I really do sound like a schizophrenic, don't I? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Pegasusbabi: Sirius is trapped in Limbo and we're going to attempt to rescue him. Keep you fingers crossed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Nice penname. Don't EVER be concerned about consuming our review page. We love hearing what people think. Well, except when they think that we suck. Then we just cry a little. By the way, BEST COMPLIMENT EVER! To answer your question, no relation to JK Rowling. We wish we could roll around in her bank vault wearing sticky suits, though. That would rock. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Nataly S. Potter: Thank you for reviewing and for your compliments. We're hoping that the Weasley twins can bring a little humor back into Transfiguration. Wouldn't you just love to see Remus as a father? And Sirius trying to help him out, but only making problems worse. We totally can. Let's see if we can get him out of the veil alive, first.**

**jkg-vader: Yeah, we so weren't into how Rowling had Ginny react to Harry's breaking up with her in Book 6. Who was that girl? We didn't have Harry perform magic just to portray his good morals…. Attempting to follow the rules, for once. YAY! Another Snape is innocent supporter. We're also glad to see that someone wasn't upset that Vernon died…. We certainly weren't. JK Rowling said that Petunia's not a squib, so we worked our way around that comment. We love her and Snape together…. Imagine what their kids will be like (don't guess, you'll ruin it). The Umbridge dartboard was inspired by an actual dartboard that I (Jennifer) created with a picture of my husband on it when he gets on my nerves. The look on his face is priceless when he sees me using it, before he runs out to buy me jewelry. Gred and Forge are here to stay… we love them, as well. We also can't wait to see if we've gotten anything right. Maybe the RAB thing, but we doubt the Horcrux is actually around a goat's neck. By the way, you were the only person who caught the "Nothing little about Snape" comment. We're glad to have someone out there on the same wavelength. And, ahhhh…. The sorting hat. Yes a Gryffindor artifact, but not a horcrux. But, it's going to be very helpful in the next chapter after hearing the queen's story. We resorted Blaise and Draco just to prove to Harry and the others that they were actually similar to them. We don't really plan on having any house rivalries. More like the school vs. Deatheaters and their offspring. We read that JK Rowling refutes the idea of Neville/Luna, but they're just too perfect for each other. And don't call your notions of Harry's future cheesy, because we see the EXACT same thing! Well, send Ron-Ron (that's hysterical) our love. Hope you enjoyed your response being almost as long as the chapter. We can't wait to hear more from you.**

**Jason: We concur! There was never actually anything fun about goats, in our eyes, until Abe came along. They are pretty useful, aren't they? Thank you for reviewing!**

**miz-attitude: Yeah, Draco's turning into a big old Hufflepuff… hee hee. We don't think Sirius is really dead, so we're gonna try to reach behind the veil and pull him out. Let's see if it works. Thank you for reviewing.**

**HPBeatles: Thank you for reviewing… yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Wolf's scream: Yup, there's a ton of hope for Sirius' return. We have a lot of real action in the next few chapters (since everything is always nuts outside of the Hogwarts' gates). Thanks for reviewing. We hope to hear more from you.**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: Poor Draco. He had to stoop so low as to threaten the Sorting Hat with a pair of scissors in order to not be in Hufflepuff. Tonks' pain that she went through will prepare her for labor and delivery (which will be in one of the last chapters of this story). Thank you for always reviewing.**

**Sarah: Thank you so much for reviewing. We love hearing from new people.**

**Mikachu: Oh wow! Thank you so much for all the nice things you've said. We like your way of reviewing. We like people who review, in general. We have almost 60 people on the alert list, and only about 20 of them have ever said anything. Which is fine, we guess….. Some people just don't like to write. As long as we know people are reading, we'll be happy. But, poor Filch, huh? Hee hee. Can you imagine how much grumpier Snape will be if Sirius returns and hears about his silk knickers. Oh, the horrors we have planned for Uncle Sevie! Well, we're happy to have not disappointed you, and look forward to hearing more from you.**

**Ima-Dreamer-Dude: We literally did a happy dance (it wasn't pretty, either). Thank you so much for saying all of those kind things, and for reviewing. We have a feeling that you and Jennifer will be having an ongoing dispute for the rest of the story ("Yes he IS hot", "Is not", "Is too", etc.). Poor Harry…. Imagine the side of Snape that HE saw? Ew. Anyway, we're looking forward to hearing more from you.**

**Bribbie: We celebrated big time when we saw our O! You're so invited when we get our celebratory ice cream cake. Lol. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.**

**Ced14: Don't ever worry for not reviewing sooner. As long as we hear from you once in a while, you're off the hook. ;0) Thanks for letting us know what you think.**

**Monai: Hmmmmm…. Maybe they SHOULD have a litter. Hee hee. Nah, we wouldn't do that to poor Tonks. We're glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing.**

**The Hour Before Dawn: Sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner. We promise not to hold any chapters back, after the next one. We're just trying to break the quiet readers out of their shells (and win a bet with Jennifer's husband that we can get a certain number of reviews by the end of the year… lol). Thanks for reviewing!**

**WhiteTomb: Yay, we hooked you! That's so great to hear. Thank you for reviewing. We look forward to hearing more from you.**


	15. The Founders Lament

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. But, we did catch Voldemort. We have him strapped to a radiator next to Corey Haim and Kirk Cameron (whatever happened to them?). If anyone runs into Harry, give him the heads up.**

**A/N: This short little chapter is for those readers who didn't review because they thought we made the finding of the Horcruxes too simple for Harry.**

**Chapter 15 - The Founders Lament**

The group stared unbelievingly at the figure of the queen.

Ron exclaimed, "This can't be for real! It's too bloody easy."

Luna approached the chess piece with a critical eye. "I must say, it looks quite similar to the set I have at home."

Ginny moved closer to Harry and grabbed his hand. As she looked at the figure she screamed, "Look at it! It's bloody eyes are moving back and forth!"

The friends all began to crowd around Harry in order to see the queen better.

Ron remarked off-handedly, "You know, it kind of reminds me of how Neville looked, when Hermione froze him in our first year."

Neville blushed at the memory, while a look of understanding crossed Hermione's features.

She immediately said, "Petrificus Totalis! Of course. Harry, give it to me for a moment." He handed the piece to her and she lightly tapped it with her wand, murmuring Finite Incantatem.

Immediately, the queen began sputtering, "Denique , ex ut miserabilis umbrella. Si EGO umquam animadverto ut nequam spider vel inept veneficus iterum…"

While everyone exchanged unsure glances, Hermione sighed and said, "She's speaking in Latin. We simply need to cast a translation spell, so that we can speak to her." She pointed her wand, again, at the obviously agitated chess piece, and said, "Translatum." After a moment she continued. "Well, you are obviously a unique chess piece. Now that we can understand you, could you possibly repeat what you just said?" Hermione asked.

"I was exclaiming my relief at being released from that umbrella and threatening that horrible spider, who put me there and the rather large, inept wizard, who kept me there unknowingly. And just who are all of you?" the queen asked.

Ginny took command of the introductions, "I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Harry Potter, the gangly fellow over there is my brother Ron, next to him is Hermione Granger. In the corner is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Now, just who are you? I've never seen a chess piece like you before. Are you one of Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"A horcrux? I bloody wish." answered the queen snappishly. "An acromantula shoved me into that umbrella and that bloody oaf kept pushing me back in every time I came loose. A poorly made umbrella I must say, over the last fifty years. The spider seemed to be a pet of the oaf. When it found me, it was able to detect my magical essence. Somehow, it came up with the inane idea that I would be able to enhance the magic of the broken wand, hidden in that umbrella."

"Alright," Ron began, "I know that chess pieces are able to talk and offer advice, but you seem aware of everything. What's that about?"

"Silly child. I was special, the queen of Rowena Ravenclaw. Do you really believe someone so exceptional and brilliant would allow anything else of her possessions?" the queen scolded. "She used me in a way similar to the concept of wizarding portraits. She endowed me with a portion of herself, which gave me both her cleverness and wit."

"Just what we need, two Hermiones," Ron said fearfully, "One makes us work hard enough!"

"Ron, you are truly hopeless sometimes." Hermione sighed, "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to cast a spell on you, just to make sure that there are no traces of dark magic."

If it was possible for a chess piece to glare, Hermione would have received a very lethal look. She explained, "It's not that we don't believe you, when you say you're not a Horcrux, but, realistically, if you were one, would you really tell us?"

They queen relented and Hermione cast the revealing charm, which gave no signs of dark magic on the item.

"You really are quite a clever girl. Rowena would have liked you." the queen complimented.

Hermione blushed and Harry asked, "How did Aragog, he was the acromantula, find you anyway?"

"It's actually a very sad story." The queen began, "Rowena and Salazar played chess together very frequently, but he was never able to beat her. You know, I do believe that she fancied him for a bit, before he turned into such a hateful imbecile. Anyway, one afternoon, he actually managed to triumph. I still maintain that she let him win. She gave me to him as a remembrance of the occasion. I was treasured above all of his other possessions." she stated wistfully.

"If you were so treasured, how'd you wind up with Aragog?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting to it, young, impatient, freckled one." the queen snapped. "After time, you see, Salazar began to become slightly irritated with me. Personally, I think that he just couldn't handle my intelligence. That is so like arrogant men. They say they want a smart woman, yet they are unable to appreciate one! We have feelings too!"

"You're not exactly a woman." Harry added.

"That doesn't mean I can't feel, silly boy. So frustrating! Now, let me finish telling my tale to the smart girl." There was an outbreak of snickering by the girls as the queen continued. "As I was saying, he wanted the reminder of his victory, without allowing me to speak with him. He cast a very powerful adaptation of the freezing spell on me. I was unable to do anything except watch, until someone would remove the spell. Shortly after this time, Salazar had a falling out with the others. Especially Godric. Very surprising…. those two were like brothers at one time. It dealt with that rather unattractive hat they were creating." She saw the confused glances and went further into detail. "The founders were not perfect, but they were friends. They accepted each other, flaws and all, until then. Salazar was always dark, but by then he had turned truly evil."

Neville piped up, "Is there really a difference between the two?"

"Of course," she responded, "One can be dark, but not evil. Dark merely implies that you have an understanding of the darks arts, to be evil, one must actually enjoy using those skills on another. It was during this disagreement that Salazar decided to leave Hogwarts. He wanted no reminders of the time, he considered to be wasted, by his stay at the school. Unfortunately, I was one of those reminders. As he prepared to leave, he cast me deep into the Forbidden Forest, still frozen, to lay there helpless for centuries. One fateful day, that idiot arachnid found me and sneakily hid me in the umbrella of that large fool."

Ron decided that the queen had enough time to tell her story. He asked her rather grudgingly, "Now that we're sure that you're not evil and everything, would you mind helping us a bit? We're having some trouble with You-Know-Who."

"No, I do not know who", replied the queen. "Spit it out boy."

Ron turned crimson and said, "Vol…vol…de…"

"For Merlin's sake! Will someone who has a voice please tell me what this inarticulate individual is trying to say?" the queen demanded.

Harry immediately tried to aid his flustered friend, "He's trying to tell you that Voldemort, who is Slytherin's heir, has been causing quite a bit of trouble here."

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" she replied smugly. "Yes, I've heard talk of him between the foolish boor and his group. Things were quite hard to hear and muffled, while I was imprisoned in that thing, so I don't know everything. If he is Salazar's heir, no doubt he is powerful and from what I have heard, he has inherited the Sytherin ruthlessness. You do have a hard road ahead of you."

"You're telling me." Harry muttered.

"Why, pray tell, is a group of children, so ardently involved in finding horcruxes?" she inquired.

Hermione straightened up and addressed the queen, "Because Harry is 'The Chosen One', the only one capable of defeating him. We are his friends, his family. None of us will let him face such evil alone."

"Admirable sentiments." The queen replied. "I will aid you as much as I am able. First, might I suggest a visit with that aggravating hat and have it tell its story. It was made primarily by Godric, but each founder added personal attributes, thoughts and ideals to it. Very similar to my own creation, but far more simplistic." she sniffed.

The friends tried to hold back their grins. It was very obvious that there was some type of grudge between the two relics.

"Then off to McGonagall's it is," Harry stated, as the group followed their exiting leader.

Hermione tucked the queen into her top pocket, allowing her a view of everything she passed.

Harry noticed that the two seemed to be hitting it off very well.

They entered McGonagall's office, for the second time that day, surprising the Headmistress.

"I thought that we had exhausted all discussion for the day," Minerva stated tiredly.

Neville surprised everyone by volunteering information, "Ma'am the situation has changed since earlier today. There has been a new development."

In answer to McGonagall's unasked question, Hermione removed the queen from her pocket and placed her on Minerva's desk. "Professor, may I introduce you to Ravenclaw's queen, or as she prefers to be called, Raven." Hermione informed her former Professor.

"Raven," questioned Hermione's companions.

"Yes," replied Raven, "Is it so surprising to all of you that I have a name? Do you think I enjoy being referred to as an inanimate object? Hermione was the only one of you lot that had the decency to ask me. Children can be so unfeeling."

"Oh no! It can't be! I'd know that infuriating sound anywhere. Headmistress, please make that wench leave…" pleaded the sorting hat from its perch.

"Merlin," Minerva began, "Is that really…she's quite beautiful. But I thought the story nothing more than a mere myth."

"I assure you madam, I am no myth!" Raven said haughtily. "And I see that the raggedy, old hat is still in one piece. Quite a travesty."

"The only travesty that I can see is you being found!" the hat yelled back.

The people and portraits were both staring back and forth between Raven and the hat as they exchanged insults, as if watching a Quidditch match.

"Please, both of you, I will maintain order in my office!" McGonagall reprimanded.

"Raven," Hermione began, "You did suggest that we come here. Maybe we should just ask it for help."

"At least one of us is able to keep a level head," Raven said.

"That's it! I knew that Granger girl reminded me of someone! She's just like you and Rowena! Merlin help us all." The hat moaned.

Ron asked the hat conspiratorially, "Just what is it that you two have against each other?"

As Raven started, "That horrible thing always thinks that he knows--"

She was cut off mid-sentence by the sorting hat. "I'm surprised that none of you have figured it out by now. She was made by Ravenclaw alone, while I was made by all four. It is no secret that Rowena was found to be a bit annoying by the others. Always incessantly talking, always knowing the answer to every question. Raven is almost a mirror of Rowena's personality. I, on the other hand, was lucky enough to be given the aspects of each founder. Traits which control the rather irritating trademarks of Ravenclaw. I'm quite sure that she's madly jealous that I was bestowed so much and she was looked at as a plaything." the hat finished with a superior note in his voice.

"I see Salazar's traits clearly at the moment," Raven muttered.

Harry, felt that the hat might not be too far off the mark.

"If it wasn't for you, the whole falling out may not have happened!" Raven accused.

"It wasn't my fault that they wanted to find a way to combine their magic. They made that decision themselves, therefore, the consequences are also theirs alone!" the hat retorted.

"Will someone tell us what the Bloody Hell is going on here!" Harry yelled over the argument. Harry looked around apologetically for his outburst, but found only approving faces surrounding him."

"Very well, Mr. Potter," the hat started somberly, "Many years ago, when Hogwarts was still young, the four founders had numerous plans for the school. None of them would have believed that one day Salazar would have divided from the rest. But I am getting off track. After Rowena had the _brilliant _idea to create _her_, and succeeded, the founders thought it would be prudent to create a another vessel. They knew they were not immortal, but an object such as myself, could last indefinitely to service the school. I, who was of all four, would be the most qualified to sort students appropriately."

"Oh get on with it, you moth-eaten, eyesore." mumbled Raven, who was being quietly consoled by Hermione.

"They encountered a problem that Rowena had not experienced. It was simple for her alone to give sentience to the pawn…excuse me, I meant queen, it was nearly impossible to imbue one artifact with the magical essences of four, powerful magical beings. Salazar, ever the Potions Master, suggested that they try to create a potion, to serve as a base to ground the magic. Godric and Salazar spent several years working on this. During this time, Helga collected and stored the magical attributes and ideals from each of them, that would be used in my creation. Thank Merlin she did, or I might be quite sinister indeed." The hat proclaimed.

"Why would you be…" Ginny began.

"Young lady, it would appreciated if you would hold all questions until I am finished." the hat reprimanded. "Salazar started to change while they worked on this project. He always believed in the superiority of pure-blooded society and he was completely captivated by the Dark Side of Magic, but then, he began to enjoy and crave the power that went with it. After they had succeeded in creating the potion, I was created. The euphoria they felt over their accomplishment was short-lived. It is complicated, but, you have to understand that the universe is made up of opposites: good and evil, light and dark, matter and anti-matter or rather, life and death. In creating me, and giving me life as it is, they also created death. Godric and Salazar used to take Godric's gold, ruby-encrusted cauldron into the Forbidden Forest to work. They did not want to be discovered by students. When they removed the final batch of potion from the cauldron, there was a horrible, thick, black residue inside of it. This residue wafted through the air as they tried to remove it. Unbeknownst to them it was carried far throughout the muggle world. This substance was fatal to all non-magical beings and was spread easily and very rapidly. What I speak of is the first outbreak of the Bubonic Plague, or better known as, the Black Death."

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, "You mean that the worst plague known to man-kind was wizard created?"

"Yes, my dear. You are correct." The hat sighed audibly. "The founders were distraught. It was never their intention to release such a pure, destructive evil on the world. Salazar, however, found nothing wrong with this happenstance. In fact, it served his ideology well, by eliminating any non-magical beings it encountered. He believed muggle-borns to be untalented, mediocre wizards that could be easily dealt with in other ways. The falling out ensued when it was inadvertently brought to light, that Salazar planned to release the toxin again, this time on purpose. By this time, he was consumed by evil and lost to his friends. He left Hogwarts and cut all ties with any reminders of his affiliation with the school. Godric's cauldron has never been recovered. The founders suspected that he had hidden it away somewhere, so he, or one of his descendents could retrieve it later. Salazar is well-known to have left diaries, parchments and items of this nature in secret areas of the school. Albus retrieved one about 75 years ago. Wasn't much good to him. The whole thing was written in Parseltongue."

At the conclusion of the hat's speech the group sat in stunned silence.

Professor McGonagall looked horrified at the disclosed information.

Raven triumphantly said, "See, I told you that it was all his fault."

* * *

Raven's Latin to English Translation:

Finally, out of that wretched umbrella…if I ever set eyes on that worthless spider or that infernally inept wizard…

* * *

**A/N: HA! You all thought she was a Horcrux, didn't you? No way! They're still in their first few weeks at school. This has to last until June, at the very least. Poor Harry. More busy work.**

**Broadsword: We know… some people are very excited about the idea of Sirius coming back, while others are in the "he's gone, let it go" mind frame. We'll see if Hermione can manage to create the spell that Lily had spoken about. We bet she will… but will it work? The Erumpent will be coming to Hogwarts soon, but we'll have to find a backup plan in case his accuracy is off. But, you were right. There was a Horcrux at Hogwarts…. It just may not be there anymore. Thank you for all of your ideas and reviews. We appreciate them more than we could ever express.**

**Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Hmmmm, never thought about if portraits could feel pain. We're guessing not, since the Fat Lady seemed only ashamed rather than in pain back in book 3. But, we're glad you liked that Professor Toad (ha ha, great nickname) is a dartboard. That'll teach her. Thanks for the review.**

**Spacehog26: We tricked you with the intentional convenience of the queen. Thank goodness. Although, we're sure we turned a lot of people off, thinking that Harry will complete his year with ease. Soooooooo, not the case. Thank you for your faithful reviews.**

**WhiteTomb: Yeah, we're glad Draco is so underhandedly pushing Ron and Hermione close together. Their attitudes toward each other will make for a perfect marriage. We'll see if we can get more Dumbledore in there for you. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Ima-Dreamer-Dude: YAY! We're better than Robinson Crusoe! AWESOME casting by the way. Gary Oldman is SO not hot enough for Sirius. We were thinking of David Boreanez and James Marsters (from 'Buffy' and 'Angel'… ever watch them?) as Sirius and Lupin, respectively, but you're right on the money with Johnny Depp and Ewan McGregor. We will be having sweet dreams tonight, that's for sure. Thanks for the daydreams and the review. You rock!**

**PS: Snape _could_ be hot, if he washed all of the grease off of himself. We always pictured him as Gerard Butler ('Phantom of the Opera') with a bit of silly putty on his nose. Because HE is delicious. -drools-**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: YAY! We're so glad that someone like the wand size thing. We really want to add more romance and stuff in here, but we're not sure how far is too far to push it. Thanks for always reviewing so faithfully.**

**Kazziedal: Congratulations on your pregnancy! So, you and Tonks are due around the same time, then, Awesome! Jennifer's husband always faints at the mere thought of another baby (two is enough…. One of each, family complete. That's his motto.). We're definitely planning on adding a little fluff, but we're always afraid the smut bunnies will take over. And, we don't even have any pregnancy hormones to blame. ;0) We'll see what we can do for you, since we know exactly what it's like. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Nataly S. Potter: We're still trying to figure out why Dumbledore didn't try to rescue Sirius himself. It'll either be very complicated or very simple, but we'll be sure to have an explanation in a future chapter. Thank you for your review and questions. We'll get back to you about that.**

**The Hour Before Dawn: Do you still like the queen idea, now that she's not a Horcrux? We needed to throw everyone off, a little. Hope that's okay. One thing's for sure, Luna's going to have a heck of a time getting her back from Hermione. They're perfect for each other, aren't they? Thank you for reviewing.**

**Mikachu: We decided to try out the theory of using magical creatures, because the only time a horcrux was destroyed without someone becoming more harmed while doing so, was back in the Chamber with the Basilisk fang. But, we're glad you like the wand sizes. Poor Madame Maxine, that's all we can say….lol. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Joe: Skip away, but keep those reviews coming. We can't get enough of them. Old magic will be very helpful with Sirius. Maybe JKR will buy this off of us, and then those people who think you're nuts will be so jealous that you knew about it first. Okay, so it'll never happen, but it's nice to dream. Thank you for the review and compliment, though, You rock.**

**Bribbie: Actually, we don't think they ever did say what house Hagris was in. Maybe Hufflepuff, because he really is a loyal and kind guy. Or, even Gryffindor. Good question. And, yay for another O! -swallows the last of the cake- Thank you so much for being so faithful with your reviews. We love you!**

**MarinePotterfan: Yay! We're glad that you think we're on the right track, even if it's only on a few ideas. You made our night. God bless you and everyone else in the services who fight to keep our country safe. We love you guys! Thanks for reviewing.**


	16. A Touch of Normalcy

Disclaimer from Lord Voldemort: I have escaped the clutches of the two evil wench sisters, who own nothing that JKR created, and their awful relics from the 1980's, and will soon wreck havoc to all --

- fight noises-

Don't worry, guys, we've got him under control again. A few episodes of "The Facts of Life" and we'll have him almost catatonic.

**Warning: This chapter has slightly violent images, which will be more horrific for those with vivid imaginations.**

**Chapter 16 - A Touch of Normalcy**

The next few days passed quickly for the students, as they were still at a loss as to where the final, missingHorcrux could be, and no one can ever find extra time, when they are truly in need of it. When Monday came around, the whole group pushed the thought of Gryffindor's cauldron from their minds, as the fifth through seventh years were all to have their first Transfiguration Class with Professor Tonks and her assistants, Fred and George Weasley.

Harry woke early that Monday morning and headed immediately for the showers, eager to begin the day. When he emerged, Harry was happy to see that Ron, Draco and Blaise were all dressed and waiting for him to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Their moods were all of anticipation and excitement, as Transfiguration was scheduled to be their first class.

The boys ran to the Head Girl's Dorm, to pick up Hermione and Ginny for breakfast. As the portrait swung open, the girls found the four boys sitting on the corridor floor, trying to catch their breath.

Harry was the first to rise. He immediately strode to Ginny and pulled her into a passionate embrace. He said, "Good morning love. You are the only woman I know that could possibly look so radiant this early in the morning." His eyes reflected the sincerity of his words. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as their lips met in a kiss so intense, each of their friends could feel it.

Hermione looked at her wistfully as Raven added, "That boy is very charming, she's a lucky girl."

"Her-Hermione," Ron shyly said, trying to gain the witch's attention. "I um…I just wanted you to have this." He pulled out his wand and said, "Genero Niveus Rosa." As he finished the last word nervously, a beautiful white rose appeared in his hand.

Hermione blushed, "Ron, you are so thoughtful. Thank you." She stepped closer to him and hugged him affectionately.

Meanwhile, over Hermione's shoulder, Ron sent a smirk to Draco. Blaise and Draco silently laughed as Blaise quietly said, "Well, Draco, I think you're finally making some progress on the dynamic duo over there."

Ron took Hermione's hand and followed Harry and Ginny to breakfast, with Blaise and Draco trailing behind.

Entering the Great Hall, all Harry could hear was speculation about the first day with the Weasley twins as faculty members. He could have sworn that he heard several Ravenclaws making bets on how long they could manage to stay serious in the classroom.

Harry laughed noiselessly as he and his friends ate in silence. Even with all of the activity around them, the problems they were facing weighed heavily on their minds. Harry thought to himself, _'Maybe a few hours with Fred and George is just what I need.'_

Ginny gave Harry another searing kiss as she made her way to the Charms classroom. The remaining Gryffindors headed to Transfiguration, which they all knew was bound to be an interesting class.

As the bell rang, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione and Blaise ran for the door of the Transfiguration Classroom, utterly perturbed at being late on their first day. The group had barely set foot inside the door, when the rest of the classroom erupted into hysterical laughter, pointing at them. Confused, Harry turned to his friends, only to see that the males in the group were suddenly wearing bright, colorful ball gowns instead of their robes, with a matching shades of cherry red lipstick. Hermione was now wearing a wet suit, and full scuba gear, including a snorkel and flippers.

"Welcome to seventh year Transfiguration", said George, with an evil grin. "We were just telling the class about the rules we have set here. "

"Indeed", added Fred. "The first rule is that lateness will not be tolerated. When the bell rings, a barrier is erected on those very doors, causing anyone who enters to be dressed in any one of many, random disguises. Believe me, you're all getting off very lightly."

Harry smiled, in spite of himself, as he took his seat. _'Leave it to Fred and George to use mockery as a punishment'_, he thought to himself.

"Finite", said Hermione, pointing her wand at herself. But, instead of her attire returning to normal, a growth of sunflowers sprouted from the tip of her snorkel. She seemed ready to try again, but decided against it at the last second, giving Fred and George a look of awe.

"Miss Granger, it would do you well to remember our infamous firecrackers from your fifth year", said Fred. "Try to vanish them --"

"…and they multiply", concluded George. "Do well in class today, and we will transfigure your clothes back to normal. This is your final warning, everyone."

"Absolutely", agreed Fred. "If not removed by one of us, these spells have been known to last up to twenty-four hours. Tardiness is unacceptable."

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Miss Harriet Potter, is it?", asked George, as the class laughed again at his appearance.

"I was just wondering when Professor Tonks would be returning to her position", Harry said. As Fred raised his wand, warningly, Harry hurried, amiably, "Not that I'm not enjoying this class already. I was just wondering if everything was alright".

"That was next on our discussion list. Last week, Professor Tonks had a minor, yet unfortunate accident, which will leave her a little weak for awhile", said Fred, seriously. "We expect her to be back in here by next week."

"As for this year", George continued, "we will be reviewing all transfiguration, with both living and inanimate objects. Professor Tonks has gotten permission from Headmistress McGonagall, as well as the Ministry, to train all sixth years and above in the art of human transfiguration".

There was an interested murmuring from the class as Fred continued. "This will include testing for a natural ability for Metamorphmagism, as well as teaching you about how one would become an Animagus".

The murmuring quickly turned into excited speech. Fortunately, all the twins had to do was raise their wands in order to re-obtain obedience.

"That being said", George added, "There is no guarantee that anyone in this school will be able to accomplish this feat. Our only promise is to train the students how to do it. It is up to the individual and their magical capabilities to actually succeed".

"This is your NEWT year, but more importantly, this is a year where everything has changed: Professors in many classes, Heads of the School, and our lives in general", said Fred.

"It's no secret that 'He-Who-Loves-Hyphenation-In-His-Name' is back", said George, as the class tittered nervously. "All aspects of transfiguration will be necessary if you want to survive."

Harry recalled Cedric transfiguring a rock into a dog during the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He took George's words to heart and made a mental note to work on Transfiguration with the DA, realizing that distraction had already saved his hide on numerous occasions in his short lifespan.

"So, on we go", said Fred, flicking his wand at the blackboard. A list of objects and what they were to be transfigured into appeared. "In order to move forward, you all must review what you already know".

At the chorus of disappointed groans, George flicked his wand and laughed as every student in the classroom was crowned with a large, pointed dunce hat. As silence ensued, he said, "We'll start with a teacup……"

* * *

As the days passed by, Harry and Hermione began to slip into a predictable routine. Hermione and her ever-present companion, Raven, could be found among old, dusty tomes in the library muttering about the ironies of old magic, while Harry spent most of his time viewing memories in the Pensieve from Dumbledore, hoping to find clues about Gryffindor's lost cauldron. Harry knew, in his heart, that they had discovered a horcrux. Now that they knew _what_ it was, they just needed to know _where_ it was. 

It was no surprise to anyone, when Harry and Hermione showed up in the Great Hall for breakfast, that they were both worn down. As their friends exchanged concerned glances, McGonagall stood to address the hall.

"Students," she began authoritatively, "It has not escaped my attention that these troubling times are having an effect on all of you. Therefore, I would like to announce that there will be a trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

A loud cheer engulfed the Hall, as students began to make plans with their friends for the upcoming weekend.

"So what will be our first stop in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"The Three Broomsticks!" chorused Seamus and Dean, as they smiled at their new friends.

As Harry watched the exchange, he found himself thinking about his new acquaintances. Draco and Blaise had found that switching houses had given them more freedom to live their lives as they chose. Surprisingly, they had become fast friends with Dean and Seamus. The other houses were still wary of the two newest Gryffindors, but things were improving. Blaise had also started reaching out to members of his old house that he believed could be trusted. Harry thought to himself of how greatly times had changed and how he wished Dumbledore could be there to see all of this._ 'He always hated the rivalry between the houses. I hope that, wherever he is, he knows that we're all trying to change it.'_

"Hermione," Ron said quietly, "Would you want, I mean…I understand if you can't, but I just thought that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Ron," she said distractedly, while muttering something quietly to Raven. "Of course. We always go to Hogsmeade together." She turned to many of the others at the table, "We'll meet at the gate at about 9. Is that alright with everyone?"

When everyone nodded affirmatively, she reached to remove Raven from the table, but Ron was quicker.

"Bloody wench!", he cried, throwing the queen to the floor.

No one so much as gasped, as they all knew chess pieces were self-repairing.

"You nasty little prat", cried Raven accusingly, as she came back together. "You have no idea how much that stings!"

"Well, maybe you should advise Hermione to pay attention to someone other than you for a second of her life", Ron shot back.

Hermione stowed Raven safely away into a pocket of her robes, and rubbed Ron on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I really am. I know I've been distant lately, but believe me, if Raven can help me out on my latest research project, then you'll agree that it was worth it. Trust me", Hermione said quickly, before Ron could interject. "I learned that loving you is more important to me than anything else I will ever learn in my lifetime", she finished, kissing him below his ear.

Ron snapped his mouth shut, and reddened. Harry could tell that Hermione had never said those words out loud to his best friend before.

As Hermione began to walk away, the group heard a dreamy voice say,

"Hermione…Hermione, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at her Ravenclaw friend, "Oh, hello Luna. How are you today? I'm sorry but I really have quite a bit of work to do so…" she trailed off as she began to slowly leave.

"I just wanted to tell you that my father is thrilled that the queen has been found and is wondering when he can expect it to be returned to the rest of the set?" Luna asked.

Hermione glanced down at Raven, and seemed unable to speak. Raven, however, had no such problem.

She began her tirade, in an annoyed tone, "First of all, young lady, my name is Raven, not the queen. Secondly, I have absolutely no intention of allowing myself to be imprisoned again, after I have just been liberated. Besides, Hermione and I have an important project to work on, so you just go and tell your father that I will decide when I will be sent, not him." she finished irately.

Hermione quickly soothed her companion and said to Luna, "I'm sorry for the small outburst. Please let your father know that Raven is currently helping me with a project. There is plenty of time to discuss her place of residence at a later date." Hermione finished as she scurried out of the door.

Luna turned to her Gryffindor friends, "Is it safe to guess that it's going to be almost impossible to separate those two?"

There was a small chorus of laughter as Ginny said, "I'd say that the odds are not in your favor Luna."

* * *

Before anyone realized, Saturday morning was upon them and there was a flurry of activity throughout the castle. As 9 o'clock approached, there was still no sign of Hermione. 

"Those two need to relax more than anyone. Where the hell are they?" Draco asked, referring to Hermione and Raven.

Ron answered, "I'm sure that they're probably in the library."

"Let's go get them so we can…Charlie! What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed as she threw herself into the arms of her older brother.

Charlie smiled as he looked at his exuberant sister and replied, "I got the pleasure of escorting Hagrid his charming pet Erumpent. When I heard today was a Hogsmeade trip, I thought I'd stick around and spend the day with you lot."

Ron grinned, "That's brilliant! Now, we just need to get Hermione. Malfoy, you and Zabini head to the library. I want to catch up with my brother."

Harry had planned on trying to decline Hogsmeade, since he still had work to do, but he now knew that Ron wouldn't allow it. "Everyone's waiting…. Where is that girl? Fred and George want us to see the new branch they have in town. They said it's small, but has most of their products."

Hermione entered and said, "Can't keep our Professors waiting then, can we?"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Fred, George, Charlie, Dean and Seamus made up the largest group walking together down to Hogsmeade. Harry looked at his friends and realized how much he had missed the little things like this. He heard the twins telling Charlie about their newest projects, he saw Ron get up the nerve to take Hermione's hand as they slowly walked along. He noticed how close Neville and Luna seemed to be becoming, and he silently laughed as he heard Seamus, Dean, Draco and Blaise planning how to find Lavender, Susan, Hannah and Millie. He grinned when he saw his aunt, Dudley in tow, heading to town.

Dudley saw him and yelled, "Oi, Harry! Mum's taking me into town for a bit. I've never seen a whole wizarding town before! I'll find you later on!"

Harry sighed happily as he put his arms around Ginny and thought, '_Life is good.'_

The group immediately headed for the newest location of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Part Deux. Everyone was eager to see the new store and catch up with Lee. When they entered the store they heard an annoying and familiar voice, yelling at someone.

"See here, Lee! I have the full support of the Ministry! You tell your employers that they are responsible for this fine. They will lose their license if they don't comply! I'll see to it!" the voice declared.

There was an audible groan as Ginny said cheerfully, "Wonderful to see you Percy! Missed us?"

"I assure you, Ginevra, that I have not gone out of my way to perform a menial task, such as this", Percy said, huffily.

"What's this about?", Charlie asked, as Fred and George seized the parchment from Percy's hands.

"Well", replied Percy. "It seems that _your _twin brothers have been using stolen cauldrons, courtesy of one Mundungus Fletcher. Therefore, they are creating their products in stolen, imported goods, which have not been thoroughly inspected or paid for. This summons requires that they pay a fine of --"

"One thousand galleons", finished Fred.

"And they must turn over the items in question to the Ministry for inspection for further evaluation. If they, by some miracle of Merlin, happen to pass inspection, then they will be able to be retrieved after thirty days, barring that the true owners of the items do not come to claim them", Percy finished pompously.

"Right", said George. "And, I'm sure that you don't have a list of the actual owners sitting on your desk as we speak, so you can be their hero, and return their missing things. "

"Anything to be a git", Ron seethed, as Percy adjusted his glasses.

Fred and George disappeared into a back room, as Charlie pulled Percy aside. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all that remained, as the rest of their group had scuttled off to search the shelves of the Weasley's latest business venture.

"Perce", they heard Charlie say. "Enough of this. You were wrong, and you know it. Fudge and the position he gave you made you brainwashed. Turning against your own family…. And for what? Power? Responsibility?"

Percy said nothing. He stared hard at his older brother.

"And where is Fudge now?", Charlie continued. "Collecting funds on a rickety, old bus. Where's Crouch? Dead in the ground. Look at your life. The people that you gave up your family for are dying all around you. It's clear to all of the wizarding world that Dumbledore had been right all along. You were wrong, Percy."

Percy still said nothing.

"Say it, damn you!", Charlie screamed, shaking Percy by the shoulders.

"It wasn't just Dumbledore", Percy said quietly, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. "It was Mum and Dad. They never thought that Dad needed a better position at work. They always assumed that his salary alone would keep us all alive."

"But it did", Ginny yelled, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"So", Ron shouted. "You did this all to show Dad that you can make more money than him? That you don't need them? Because, guess what Percy? The Ministry doesn't need you either. They're using you to get close to Harry."

Percy reddened and turned his head. Harry realized that this information was not a new concept to Percy. He was sure, now, that Percy had started to realize that last Christmas, when he had been forced by the Minister of Magic himself to intrude on the Weasley family at the Burrow. Harry recalled the stiffness of Percy's stance that day, and realized that it had not only been discomfort from being near his family, but from the impending realization that he was a pawn in the Ministry's game. That all of his hard work on the thickness standards of cauldron bottoms had been meaningless.

Fred and George returned from the back room, and threw a large sack at Percy's feet.

"Here", said Fred. "One thousand galleons".

"And, we've shrunken every cauldron that we had and put them in with it", George added. "Hopefully, that's the last we'll hear from you."

Percy turned to look at his twin brothers, seemingly more composed than he had been moments earlier. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he croaked a meek, "No bother. I'll just --". Percy cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Just consider this a formal warning not to do business with Mundungus Fletcher again. I'm sorry… for…. Well, the past two years", he finished softly.

Percy turned, and raised his wand to the summons, which Fred had left on a nearby counter, and ignited it. The spectators watched in awe as it fizzled into ashes.

Ginny gasped, and Charlie smiled, as Percy began to walk out the door, leaving the bag of money and cauldrons where it had been dropped. Ron looked back and forth between the twins and Percy, seemingly unable to decide if that was enough. Percy had barely stepped one foot out the door when George spoke up.

"Wait", he said.

Percy turned and faced his siblings.

"You know, if you ever decide that the Ministry's not working out for you….", George continued.

"You're always welcome to be our prime tester for the family business", Fred finished.

Those words brought about a deep silence within the entire shop, as now, even shoppers had become onlookers. The quiet lasted for mere seconds, before Hermione erupted into a fit of blubbering tears, which would have put even Molly Weasley to shame.

"You're all a bunch of morons", Draco declared, from an aisle nearby.

Harry laughed as the Weasley's all met in the center of the room and embraced. The atmosphere in the store was suddenly much lighter.

Fred exclaimed, "Everything in the store is half off for the next hour! We're celebrating here!"

His statement was met with cheerful whoops from shoppers.

A voice was heard from the doorway, "Just what the world needs…happy blood traitors."

All eyes turned to the doorway and found themselves looking at Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson, last time I checked, dogs weren't allowed in here." Draco said dangerously. "Why don't you take yourself outside and remind Nott to keep you on a leash or something."

Blaise held him back, and attempted to distract him by showing him the new Dungbombs on a nearby shelf.

Pansy simply smirked and walked back outside.

Hermione grabbed Harry and said, "She's up to something…. Trying to provoke us. Come to think of it, I haven't noticed Nott, Crabbe and Goyle at all today. Come on, we need to see where she is going."

Without disturbing the family reunion, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Blaise slowly went outside to find the girl in question. Once on the street, Harry stumbled over some fifth years running to tell their friends about the sale at the Weasley's shop and grabbed onto Draco's arm to support himself. Harry was horrified. The moment he grabbed his comrade's forearm, Draco immediately fell to his knees and screamed in pain. Harry let go in fear, not knowing what had happened.

Draco jumped to his feet the instant that Harry removed his hand, and shouted, "They all see us here! They can see what you see! I saw myself on the ground, screaming! Get everyone together and run! They'll be coming!"

Throughout the street, there were cracks of apparating wizards.

"What the hell--" Harry said confused.

"They're Death Eaters, you prat!" Draco yelled. "You summoned them here by touching my mark!"

"But, how can that…" Harry asked dazedly.

"Never mind that now!" Hermione ordered, "Right now, we need a plan!"

The Death Eaters seemed disorientated and confused as to why they were there, in Hogsmeade. It took a moment, but a barrage of curses began to fill the street. No one had been prepared for disaster. Almost instantly after Voldemort's followers had arrived, Hogsmeade was filled with smoke, flames and the screams of anyone who they had laid their eyes on.

The noise drew people from the stores and chaos erupted in the streets. Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean immediately burst out of the store, and split up, running in different directions, shootings random spells from their wands.

As pain-filled shrieks filled the air, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Harry all formed a back-to-back circle, as they had practiced in their first DA meeting, and began edging quickly to Fred and George's shop for cover.

Along the way, Harry didn't even think to fight, as he was sickened by what was happening around him. Young children were being flung through the air by Death Eaters, as their parents were laying still and lifeless on the ground. There was an older wizard leaning heavily against a stone wall, holding the bloody stump where his arm used to reside. Harry saw fleeting images of DA members, who seemed in disarray, not knowing what their best strategy would be. He watched as Ernie MacMillan, who had been trying to get a small group together, was knocked to the ground by a burning piece of debris, which had fallen from a nearby building. One of the Creevy brothers, Harry wasn't sure which, had taken cover behind a barrel and was shooting curses at the Deatheaters from behind it. Harry shouted at him to move, but his warning came a moment too late, as the barrel exploded into pieces, impaling the small boy with shards of wood. He heard the screams of a young woman, as two Death Eater's tore at her clothes, dragging her toward a nearby alley.

Harry distantly heard his aunt's voice yell to him, "Harry, get inside!"

His eyes sought Nia out and he saw her shielding Dudley with her body as curses were flung at them. Dudley seemed mesmerized by the intense and numerous flashes of light around him, unable to look away. Instantly, Dudley's eyes registered and he seemed to have an epiphany.

Dudley looked at his mother and screamed in rage, "You made me forget my life! My father! I remember now why we're here in this horrible place! HOW COULD YOU!".

Dudley's repressed memories coming to the surface were of the least importance to Harry at the moment. All he could think of was Ginny. His Ginny. As the group was moving steadily closer to the door of the shop, Harry looked around wildly, trying to find his love, desperate for her safety.

Harry had always been prepared for danger, before this. Whether it was retrieving the Stone, or saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, or in the graveyard with Cedric. Harry had been prepared for risk when he and his friends stormed the Ministry, and had been prepared to battle when Dumbledore's spell had been removed at the Astronomy tower. Even at Privet Drive, Harry had enough time to devise a plan of action, during Lucius' speech, before the actual fighting began. For the first time in his life, he had not been prepared to fight on this day. And, the people around him were suffering because of it. Harry could not handle seeing firsthand what being in the center of an actual war was really like. He was nauseated, shocked and disgusted with the terror that surrounded him.

The group had finally approached the door and Harry saw that a group of the masked terrorists had made their way inside, and were shooting and deflecting curses to and from the Weasley's, as Lee Jordan sheltered a large group of young shoppers in a corner. Harry watched in awe as the twins, Charlie and Percy stood side by side, attempting to shield their younger siblings, throwing curse after curse at the nearest attackers. Ron and Ginny were desperately trying to engage in the fight, but they were being held back by their older brothers. Harry heard Percy yelling at them to go behind Lee with the others, but it was a lost cause. Ron and Ginny's faces were determined and filled with hatred, as they each shot spells from behind their nearest sibling. Charlie had taken control…. The Death Eater's were no match for him, as he easily knocked them down, one by one. Years of fighting to tame dragons had kept him at his best. A group of frightened, screaming students ran right into Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco, knocking them out of their defensive circle and to the ground. As he was falling, Harry saw a flash of green light erupt through the window of the shop, and he heard screams of despair and rage.

As the group got back to their feet, preparing to join the fight, they all turned slowly, as a cold voice addressed them, "Ah, my charming son. I see you now stand at Potter's side. I always knew that you were weak. I'm not sure how you managed to escape the wrath of our Lord. I saw you screaming under his clutches as I was summoned here." He finished as he pulled off his mask.

"Me, weak? I'm not the one who grovels at the feet of a madman, _father_!" Draco spat at his father.

Lucius looked taken aback for a moment before he sneered, "And a mud blood on the other side. My, my Draco. You're tastes have changed. Perhaps we should take her with us. It would be infinitely more entertaining then trying to rectify your failures."

Draco began to step forward as he growled, "You will not harm her…"

"Draco," Blaise yelled, "Get hold of yourself! We'll watch out for each other."

Draco nodded and stepped back, blocking Hermione with his left shoulder, as Blaise stepped next to him and covered her with his right.

Lucius tried to take advantage of the small distraction and screamed "Crucio!" aiming at the three easy targets before him . Harry snapped out of his horrified stupor, and instinct took over, as he erected a powerful shield around his friends, to deflect the curse.

"Come, now", said Lucius, moving closer to the three men huddled around the young witch. "Hand her over, and I'll let all of you have a turn. There's a small celebration of that sort just over there", he said evilly, gesturing toward the alley where Harry had seen the young woman dragged.

Hermione pushed her revolted friends out of her way, and screamed "Pulsus" with every ounce of rage in her body, and Lucius was thrown back against a pillar, left unconscious on the ground, thick blood dripping freely from his head.

Blaise muttered, "Remind me to never piss her off."

Harry saw the remaining Death Eaters cursing students throughout the street. He immediately ran into the shop and found himself in the middle of the fray, trying to help as many people as he could. The battle became a blur to him. He saw red hair flying around in every direction, and his heart leapt in fear as he remembered the flash of green light he had seen before he had been knocked to the ground. Hermione was helping Lee, who was still shielding innocents and trying to heal the injured, while Draco and Blaise were following her closely.

A woman's voice cut through the air, "They're coming! We need to leave!"

'_Bellatrix', Harry thought the moment he heard her voice. _

Harry turned quickly and looked out into the street, and saw her send a final 'Crucio' at a writhing, screaming Luna, who she had apparently been torturing for some time. Neville, who had been frozen in place by a petrification charm, had been forced to watch her torment, unable to aide her. Bella laughed maniacally and Harry ran at her in rage, wand drawn, and he heard her giggling with another masked woman, who was sinisterly whispering something about a man named Darwin Droobles. The two masked women laughed madly as they apparated away from the ruckus.

The street was once again filled with the cracks of apparation as the Death Eaters fled, assisting their fallen companions with an escape route, and Order members appeared.

Remus and Severus were immediately by Harry, who was so shaken by what had just happened, that he only now noticed that his shaking hand was clutching his wand, which was pointed at the spot where Bellatrix had stood only moments before. Snape grabbed him and said, "Where is she? Have you seen Nia?"

Harry said, "Not since it started.."

Snape hurried off in search of his love and Remus engulfed Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Remus! Remus, I'm fine! We need to find everyone else." Harry begged.

Both men began to around the shop, trying to find any trace of their friends. Harry quickly found Hermione, Lee, Draco and Blaise taking the injured outside to the street, in order to prepare them for transportation to St. Mungos. When he didn't see any sign of the Weasley's with them, he ran past and continued searching.

As he made his way behind the counter, Harry saw a mass of red haired figures sprawled on the ground. Barely looking, unable to force himself to focus, Harry began to shoot 'Ennervate' at the figures sprawled before him. One by one, they stirred, until only two remained on the ground. On top of a young, red-headed man, was a young woman with matching hair.

Harry's heart stopped, just for a moment, until he saw Ginny's shoulder's were shaking uncontrollably. He fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her away from the body.

"Leave me with him!", Ginny shouted.

Harry and the remaining Weasley men tried to console her, and pull her away from her older brother.

"GET OFF OF ME! I NEED TO BE ALONE WITH HIM! I CAN FIX HIM!", Ginny screamed, wild-eyed.

Harry didn't feel ashamed as the tears spilled from his eyes, as he tried to restrain her. "He's gone, Ginny."

Ginny screamed in despair and realization of the truth, as she collapsed into a fit of emotional tears back to the chest of her dead brother.

**Sorry guys, but the sheer amount of Weasleys suggest that not all of them will survive. So, who kicked the bucket? Did Ron take one for the team? Was an Avada Kedavra the only thing able to separate the twins? Did something less threatening than a dragon take down the mighty Charlie? Or, did Percy redeem himself just in time? Find out by reviewing!**

* * *

MarinePotterfan: We're glad you liked the banter between the two relics. The cauldron may or may not be a Horcrux (well, we know, but the character's still don't), but indeed, finding it will be necessary to reveal it's significance. If it's significant at all. Yeah, that was our attempt at being mysterious. We tried. Thanks for reviewing. 

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Aha. So, someone realized already where we were originally planning on it being hidden. Thanks for that. We've totally revised the story now. Surprises all around, we promise. Thanks for pointing out what was too obvious. It'll make the story more exciting. Keep it up, we appreciate it. Thanks! To answer your question, we noticed that every time we read spoilers, that all of the dairy products in the fridge are curdled. We've also decided that Ravenclaw will be the only founder to have had a possession with just their own essence, and the sorting hat is the only relic with the essence of all. Thanks again for the heads up, and the review. :0)

Wolf's scream: Thanks so much for the reviews. We can't reasonably see Draco and Hermione getting together, either. We're glad you enjoyed overhearing his true intentions. And, yes indeed, there's a TON of new material on the way, especially with the Erumpent being at Hogwarts. Oh, and the newest death will shake things up, too. Imagine what the Weasley's would feel like if Sirius came back, but their family member didn't? Resentment would almost definitely ensue. Hopefully, Raven will be a big help with the Sirius matter. Ancient magic, and all……

Raven being reunited with the chess set? Someone will have to pry her away from Hermione in her sleep, that's for sure.

Broadsword: Thank you for always reviewing so faithfully, and for all of the help you've given us. We appreciate you and your ideas. We'll be talking with you soon.

Mikachu: Thank you so much. And, no, 'frellin' doesn't offend either of us. What offends us are the nasty diapers we've had to change over the past 4 years. We'll try our best to have some more "a day in the life of Remus and Tonks" moments for you. The cauldron_ could_ be a horcrux…….. Keep the reviews coming, we love them!

mthukral: More complications and dead ends to come, we guarantee. Thank you for reviewing and for sharing your opinions.

Nataly S. Potter: Sorry. Even after such a nice review it took us so long to update. We apologize and will try to stay more on top of things. We're glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing.

Treck: You're absolutely right on the location of a Horcrux. At least, that's where we're putting one, eventually. Thank you for reviewing.

WhiteTomb: Nice prediction. Pretty on target, too. Thank you for reviewing, and for revitalizing us with your kind words of encouragement when we were down and out from that horrible review. Bad reviews make us sad. We appreciate your comments. Thanks again.

Goldy: We're so happy that you like it so far. It was wonderful to hear something from you. Thank you for reviewing.

Pink Luvin Goddess: Thank you for noticing the sense that the Bubonic Plague being released around the time the founder's were alive. We try to be as historically factual as possible. Thank you for always faithfully reviewing. We appreciate it.

Zen Bohemian: We're glad that Fudge being a bus driver didn't bother you. Some people hated that. Hopefully, you've read the rest of the story and are enjoying it just as much. Thank you for reviewing.

Bribbie: Wow, everyone just jumped on the cauldron bandwagon. Just like they did with the queen. Hee hee hee. You're smart, we're sure you can see where that's going. Thank you for always reviewing. We hope we exceeded an E, this time.

Pegasusbabi: Things are absolutely not going to be easy for poor Harry anymore. We plan on driving him crazy. We're glad you liked the bickering. Thank you for reviewing and we look forward to hearing more from you soon.

angel dreamer: Thank you so much for your review and the kind words in it. We hope to hear more from you soon.

Blackness Angel: Thank you so much for joining us in laughing at the wand innuendo. We appreciate the reviews. We were also really happy that you sat there reading the whole story for over four hours. You made our day, with that. Thanks so much.

Ima-Dreamer-Dude: Our creative juices have been POURING. Everything that seems obvious from now on, will wind up being insignificant. We totally revamped the entire outline of the story. Again. We're actually wondering how it will end. Thank you for reviewing, and for you input. It's always much appreciated. Especially the casting ideas, because, yum. Also, thank you for going back a few chapters to speed us along. It worked.

Bicycle Gremlin: Those two words you chose rocked our world. Thank you so much!

Monai: Well, you might be half right. Voldemort would have been able to read the manuscripts also, if he had ever come across them when he was a student. Or, maybe the cauldron is just another red herring. Thanks for guessing though, because all of these obvious things made us totally rewrite the story. Thanks for pointing them out, and for your review. We appreciate it.

Me: Nice to hear from you again. We certainly are writing our little hearts out. And, yes, we HAD to change our minds at this point, because it was all too easy. Thanks for reviewing.

Mrslovett: There you are! We missed you so much. We were glad to distract you from your morning at work, and hope that we don't owe you half a day's pay. Thanks you for always reviewing and for your supportive comments. Hope to hear from you soon.

Erufailon: Thanks for asking that question about if the other Gryffindors knew about the resorting. We made sure to clarify that in this chapter. You are absolutely filled with phenomenal ideas and insight regarding Harry Potter, and we can't wait until you write a story of your own. Thanks for the review, encouragement, and heads up.

The Hour Before Dawn: Cool! We're so glad to have a reader who agrees with a lot of what we write. Thanks so much for your faithful reviews. We appreciate them.

Jack-A-Roe: We didn't like the first few chapters either. Hopefully, we've gotten better as we went along. Sorry that you don't agree with the Snape redemption and that Petunia disappointed you. Thanks for letting us know your opinion, though.

Joe: Almost as if you've heard it someplace before, huh? Very nice. Now everyone who reads this will know that we've corresponded through e-mail and that you know the entirety of this story's outline. :0)

Thank you for the defense, also. Your comments brightened our spirits when the bad review had us down. You rock.

Premza: Thank you for reviewing. We're glad you like it.

Hermy32146: Thank you so much. Sorry the update took so long. There may not even be a horcrux from Ravenclaw. Time will tell. We hope to hear more from you soon.

Ginevra Potter: Hey! Your review made it here just in time (like, literally ten seconds) before we posted this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. We're glad you like it so far. Well, we didn't actually think of using the Erumpent to free Sirius, but thinking it over, it might help people who weren't good to escape also. Not that that would necessarily be bad….. It would make for more action, that's for sure. We'll have to get back to you on that. We think that we'll be able to get the rescue attempt into the next chapter, so hold tight. Thanks again for your ideas and comments. We can't wait to hear more from you.


	17. Who's Your Daddy!

**Disclaimer from Hagrid: Now, listen here. Them two gals ain't bin makin' no profit from this here story. It's a tale, is all. Just fer the fun of it, ya see. So, don't be callin' the aurors on 'em or nuttin' like that…… **

**A/N: It has been brought to our attention that by leaving personalized responses at the end of each chapter, that we are putting the story in jeopardy of removal from this site. So from now on, and believe me, we're not happy about it, there will be no more of them. -sniffles- We hope that this doesn't deter people from reviewing, because we love and appreciate you all, and enjoy hearing what you think. **

**A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to Spacehog26, our 200th reviewer. **

* * *

Chapter 17 - WHO'S Your Daddy?

The cool October air sent a chill up Harry's spine and a sadness throughout his soul. He knew that this would not be the last memorial he attended for one of his friends. In his heart, he knew that Voldemort and his followers would cause many to fall in the course of the war.

As these thoughts troubled his young mind, Harry found that his eyes were riveted to the still, white face of Percy Weasley.

Harry and Hermione stood with the Weasley's, mourning with their extended family. While they did not know him as well as the others, they felt the loss deeply.

He heard small bits of the eulogy being given …

…_he will be remembered as a son, brother and a great man. _

…_a strong wizard with a good heart. _

…_will be greatly missed and he died honorably. _

Harry tightened his arms around Ginny, offering her his support and comfort as she sobbed into his chest. His eyes moved to his best friend. Ron, was trying to stave off the flow of tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as he stared at the dais in front of him, which held his brother's body. Hermione stood closely to Ron, softly rubbing his back to console him. He found his gaze shift to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Both looked as if this event had aged them 10 years. Fred and George stood still, more somber than Harry could ever recall. Bill stood tall….stiffly and bravely, with a weeping Fleur on his arm. But not even his scarred face could hide the sorrow that was etched into his features.

Harry continued to look at the people surrounding him as he felt his determination begin to grow.

He thought to himself, '_Damn you Voldemort! I will not let you destroy anymore lives. I swear it.' _

Harry knew that this was a defining moment in his life. This fight was inevitable and he needed to prepare himself to face what would come. The overwhelming devastation of Hogsmeade proved that neither he, nor his friends, were ready.

In an almost torturous trance, Harry replayed some of the events in his mind. He remembered the day so vividly.

"_They're Death Eaters, you prat!" Draco yelled. "You summoned them here by touching my mark!" _

_He saw the disorganization of the D.A.. Everyone had scattered, forgetting that it was best to fight with others who were watching your back. Harry knew when they went back to Hogwarts, that's the first thing that we need to work on, or there will be more of these than anyone should ever have to attend in a lifetime. _

_He remembered the bloody, barely alive body of Colin Creevy, as he was sent to St. Mungo's for extensive healing, from the shards of wood that had impaled him. _

_Ernie screaming in agony as his charred flesh fell from his bones, as Remus tried to wrap his body until the healers arrived. _

_Seamus yelling for the others, as he carried a barely clothed, crying Lavendar Brown, from the deserted alleyway she was left in, after being attacked by no less than three Deatheaters. _

_The bodies of nameless students and residents of Hogsmeade, strewn throughout the streets, as Hermione, Draco and Blaise, accompanied by members of the Order, frantically ran around trying to ascertain who was still alive. _

Harry felt the tears begin to stream down his cheeks. He felt as if he had failed those who mattered most to him. He began silently berating himself again, for his hesitation in the battle. In the aftermath, Harry realized that the first spell he had actually cast was the shield charm on his friends, when Lucius Malfoy had tried to attack them. Standing in the middle of an all out attack was different than anything that Harry had ever faced. He was unprepared for the horrors in front of him. He knew that he couldn't allow that to happen again. He remembered letting himself become distracted by Bellatrix. That short moment had allowed another Death Eater the opportunity to snatch the unconscious Lucius and apparate to safety. The light side had suffered such great losses that fateful day, while every Death Eater had managed to escape.

Once again, his eyes found Percy's white face and blamed himself. He found himself remembering Hermione's explanation of how he had summoned Voldemort's lackeys.

"_Harry," she had began, "We all know that you are tied to Voldemort through your scar. It's actually surprising that this has never happened before. When he cursed you as an infant, you were given some of his particular talents and abilities. His magical signature, lies within your body. It has, most likely, intertwined itself with your own magical signature. That disgusting mark of his, is programmed to respond when he holds the mark of one of his servants. It is attuned to his magic, not his blood. Enough of his signature, must remain identifiable inside of you to activate the summons. The concept is actually very interesting. I wonder if we can somehow use that to…" _

After hearing Hermione, Harry remembered closing his eyes and regretting for the millionth time in his life, that Voldemort had marked him.

Footsteps crossed the stage as a tremulous voice spoke.

"We have sat here today listening to what a good man my brother was. He was more than that to all of us who knew him. He was brave, loyal and the reason that I am standing here before you." He took a deep breath before he continued, "Charlie died taking a curse meant for me." Percy said shakily. "I had just reunited with my family, only to lose the one responsible for it moments later. He sacrificed himself, jumping in front of the Killing Curse, in order to protect his little brother. Charlie made the ultimate sacrifice for me, even though I was one of the last people in the world to deserve it. He did it without fear or hesitation…. Only because it was what he felt was the moral thing to do."

Percy seemed to lose his train of thought, and shakily walked over to the casket. In a soft voice, which could only be heard by those closest to the scene, he murmured, "Charlie, I swear by Merlin, that I will make you and our family proud. I will take up where you left off and fight for our world. One day, maybe I will be worthy of the gift you've given me." The tears freely coursed down his face as he made his way to his parents side.

'_Let it begin……'_, Harry thought to himself, miserably.

* * *

It was over a week before Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins returned to Hogwarts. They had spent their time at the Burrow with what was left of the Weasley family. And, although it should have been a sorrowful time, full of mourning, it was more of a celebration. A celebration for the short, wonderful life Charlie had lived, and for the bravery and loyalty to his loved ones that he had shown up until his very last moment. They sat around for days, trading funny stories and memories which made his family proud to have known him, although sad to have lost him. It was bittersweet all around.

Yet, when Hagrid and Lupin arrived on Monday morning to escort the group back to school, Harry couldn't help but notice the strength and unification among the Weasley family had dramatically increased. Although they had lost one of their members, they seemed determined to prevent the dark side from taking another.

They wanted vengeance, and Harry was resolute to help them with it in any way that he was able. He knew that it all had to begin with training what remained of the student body of Hogwarts. According to Floo conversations with McGonagall, after the Hogsmeade attacks, even more parents had shown up at the doors demanding the release of their children. Harry wondered how many had remained.

As they said their goodbyes, Percy strode over to the group and said, "If any of you need anything, contact me immediately." He continued with a distasteful look on his face, "You can reach me at the Ministry. I wanted to resign and commit myself to the Order, but McGonagall had other ideas."

At Ginny's questioning look, he continued ruefully, "She feels that it would be prudent to have someone on the inside, so to speak. I might hear things that dad would be unable to. And with Kingsley in London and Tonks at Hogwarts, we are a bit short of Ministry spies these days. Big help I'm turning out to be."

Hermione smiled at him and said, as she glanced at Harry, "You may be surprised Percy. I believe you may be involved in some action sooner than you think."

"Anything you need…. I'm here for all of you, from here on in", Percy agreed.

Ginny threw her arms around Percy in farewell, and Ron, Fred and George took turns giving him heartfelt handshakes. Bill and Fleur had left for their small home earlier that morning, and the goodbyes had been relatively similar….. Loving, unified, but still slightly fearful of when they would see one another again. The hardest send-off was about to come, Harry noticed, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached. The family had spent the entire weekend quarreling over whether or not the four youngest Weasleys should return to Hogwarts or not. Mrs. Weasley was understandably fearful at the thought of having to bury another child. But, with their father's help, the children had ultimately gained the upper hand.

"We won't sit back , hiding around the Burrow waiting to die", Ron had shouted.

"There's so many things we can teach them", "They need to be trained by the people who can teach them the most", "Not just us", "Yeah, the rest of the Professors may know a thing or two, also", Fred and George had argued.

Ginny's remark may have, at last, been the one to have the most impact on Molly.  
"Charlie wouldn't have wanted us to hide", she had said quietly, eyes shining fiercely. "More than anything, his actions spoke volumes about what families should do in war. To fight for all of the good in the world, side by side with those you love…… with the ones that you're fighting for in the first place. I will not let his death be in vain. I plan on making him proud."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have swallowed any remaining arguments down with her tears, and collapsed, defeated, into a nearby armchair.

"Don't worry, Mollywobbles", Mr. Weasley had said, comfortingly. "They'll be learning from the best, and they'll all be together. I have faith".

And now, as the Weasley parents stood before their children, Hermione and Harry included, they spoke not a word, but gave each child a fierce hug and ruffled their hair before allowing them to head toward Hagrid and Remus, who were holding the portkey. To Harry, actions spoke louder than words in that very instant, as even Fred and George resisted the urge to wipe the kisses off of their faces.

All six of them stared at Percy, Molly and Arthur, as Remus and Hagrid began the countdown, as if they were imprinting that moment, and an unspoken promise, onto their very souls.

* * *

They portkeyed directly into the foyer of Hogwarts and were greeted by an eerie silence.

"You can't be bloody serious! None of the others came back? The sodding prats! I swear if I ever run into…" Ron yelled irately.

Ginny interrupted him mid-sentence, "Relax, oh observant brother of mine. Have you noticed the time? Everyone's probably in the Great Hall having breakfast."

Ron blushed deeply as he stammered, "I knew that."

Hermione said supportively, "Of course you did, dear," while sending a smile to Ginny.

Upon entering the Great Hall, they were pleasantly surprised to find more students remaining than they thought. They saw Neville, Seamus, Dean, Draco and Blaise sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table with fierce and determined countenances.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny immediately made their way towards their friends, as the eyes of every remaining student were on them. They all embraced and life seemed to return to the Hall. It was as if this group, when united, was truly the heart and soul of Hogwarts.

There was the normal chattering in the background as Ron asked Draco, "So how many have left the school so far?"

Draco answered, "Less than we thought would, some Slytherins…. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson included, a few Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws. Almost every Gryffindor came back, though. I don't know about the injured, if or when they'll be returning." He looked at Ron, Ginny and Neville before softly adding, "I think that most people saw how much others gave to protect them. Now, they want to be able to do the same."

The silence that this statement brought was broken by the screeching voice of Professor McGonagall. "Miss. Granger, thank Merlin you've returned! I demand that you take this thing off of my hands immediately!" she said as she slammed Raven down on the table.

Raven grinned as she saw Hermione. "Oh, my dear girl! I have missed you."

The Gryffindors grinned as a confused Hermione cast a wary glance between Minerva and Raven, as she said, "I do hope that either of you haven't had any troubles while I've been gone?"

Raven excitedly said, "Oh no. I have had a splendid time. I was just telling Minerva that if she could just reorganize her managerial approach the school would be much more successful. I also spent much of my time observing her curriculum choices and have been saying that she needs to--"

"Not one more word!" Minerva irately interjected. "I have had enough of your nagging criticisms!"

"Hmph, try to help someone better themselves, and see where it gets you." Raven objected.

McGonagall, looking quite pleased to be rid of Raven, addressed the group. "I have some news concerning your fellow students." Clearing her throat, she said, "Miss. Lovegood, as you all know, was subjected to numerous bouts of the Cruciatus curse. While we hoped that we had gotten to her early enough, there have been some problems. She has not been responding to the treatments. They have placed her in the long-term spell damage ward at St. Mungo's." Looking sadly at Neville she continued, "We do not know if she will ever be the same again. They are working on it, but the prognosis does not look hopeful."

Neville rested his head in his hands and said in a deadly quiet tone, "That woman has taken everything I loved from me. Trevor, calm down and be still!" Neville yelled at his toad, who hopped happily across the table. "Harry, when the time comes, I need to be the one to fight Lestrange." Neville raised his head and locked eyes with Harry. Harry saw the determination in his face and nodded affirmatively. He knew that his friend needed this. The three people he loved most, could now be found in the same hospital ward, with little hope of ever recovering.

McGonagall continued, "Also, Colin Creevey and Ernie MacMillian are making wonderful progress. They should be returning to the school by the end of the month. Miss. Brown, I am afraid, suffered severe emotional trauma after her experience. Her parents do not want her to return, but she is adamant. I believe that this experience, horrible as it must have been, has given her a driving motivation to learn everything she can to protect others from ever going through what she endured."

Everyone quieted as they thought of their injured friends. During the silence, Harry glanced up at the Head Table, and was instantly concerned when his gaze fell onto his aunt. Nia had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in some time. Harry could have sworn that he even saw a few shimmering, silver hairs peeking out from the crown of golden locks on her head. He wondered what could have caused this drastic change in her, until he suddenly remembered Dudley's real memories resurfacing. Harry quickly returned his attention to his friends.

"I can't believe I've forgotten to tell you", Harry said, hurriedly. "During the attack, Aunt Nia was standing with Dudley and, very suddenly, his face went all funny. Then he started screaming at her and throwing a fit because she had made him forget."

"Oh Merlin, of course", said Hermione. "It's actually pretty common for traumatic experiences to retrieve repressed memories, and bring them back to the surface".

Harry and his friends all turned and peered at the Head Table.

"It doesn't look like she's handling it very well", remarked Ginny, as Nia absently poured pumpkin juice into her coffee.

"That cousin of yours must be laying it on really thick", Ron said. "It's a shame, really. I could've gotten used to his personality makeover."

"Yeah", Harry agreed. "People aren't always so bad when you recreate their memories from scratch. But, from the look of my aunt, it seems as if Dudley's back to normal".

Neville, who was still desperately trying to keep Trevor in the pocket of his robes, nodded his head in the direction of a dark corner of the Great Hall. There stood Argus Filch, more depressed and lonely-looking then ever before. Not even Mrs. Norris seemed to be keeping him company. Harry briefly wondered where the cat had gone off to.

"Well", said Hermione, briskly, "I think that we should all make it a point to stop by the dungeons tonight, and offer our support. After all, he is your family, Harry, a there's no way that your aunt will be leaving the safety of Hogwarts anytime soon. He'll just have to get used to it, is all. It might make it easier on him if we offer him some companionship."

Harry and Ron shuddered, remembering what had happened the last time they had arrived in the dungeons, unannounced. Harry had half a mind to reject Hermione's idea, until he saw Ginny nodding in agreement. Harry nodded as well, and after a promise to Owl a message before their visit, Ron begrudgingly conceded.

Neville, on the other hand, had his own opinions.

"Sorry to say it, mate", the round-faced boy piped up, "but I planned on spending some time with Professor Abe tonight. He's been teaching a lot of physical defense in the past week. What to do if you're forced to fight without your wand. And what to do with the rest of your body while you're shooting spells at someone else. Did you know that he dropped-kicked Blaise while shooting a Leg Locker curse at Malfoy? The man may be old, but he's very agile."

Harry laughed at the mental image, as Draco and Zabini reddened at the memory.

"You know, if you don't mind, maybe we'll join you", said Dean, as Seamus nodded eagerly in unison.

"I guess we should probably go with you", said Blaise, about himself and a still embarrassed Draco. "After everything that we saw, I'd hate to be an amateur in Defense".

Although Harry was dismal at the prospect of missing important maneuvers which could be potentially useful in battle, he was certain that he and his friends would pick them up quickly, between DA meetings and having less students in the school. If he had learned anything at the Weasley's this past week, it was the fact that family should always come first.

The day flew by quickly, with transfiguration being cancelled by Fred ad George. Tonks was still not quite up to par, and no lesson plans had been prepared. While Ginny went to her classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their time working separately in Hermione's common room, while the rest of their Gryffindor friends were scattered about the school.

Harry spent the day diving in and out of the Pensieve, Hermione spent her time researching Sirius' rescue mission, while Ron and Raven competed in the longest game of Wizard's Chess that Harry had ever witnessed. Before they knew it, Petunia had sent an owl in response, inviting them down for dinner in her and Dudley's quarters. The trio waited outside of Ginny's last class of the day, and when she emerged, the four friends made their way to the dungeons, instead of the Great Hall, for what they hoped would be a quiet, uneventful dinner to end their quiet, uneventful day.

Sometimes hope isn't always enough.

* * *

Harry knew that the night was not going to go smoothly from the instant that they were admitted into Petunia's private quarters. The four had barely stepped foot inside the door, when Dudley came running wildly out of a closet, screaming a war cry at the top of his lungs, waving a large walking stick at them.

Nia quickly, yet tiredly, cast a disarming spell at her son. Dudley grunted stupidly and stopped dead in his tracks the moment she did, and walked slowly and defeated to the nearest couch, and flopped down lazily.

Ginny was the first to collect herself. "Good evening, Professor Evans. I hope everything is well."

Nia rushed to Ginny, and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the table, which the house elves had set up, by the fire. "Dear girl, don't you worry your pretty head about my welfare. How are you and your family holding up? I'm so sorry for your loss."

"We're fine", said Ginny, honestly. "At first, I was so sure that we wouldn't be fine. But, my parents are very strong people, and they've raised us to be optimistic and passionate. We have a war to win….. We can mourn for the rest of our lives, after that."

The mention of family seemed to have struck a bad chord with Dudley, as he screamed violently, and began punching a decorative pillow which had been next to him on the couch, that had not bothering him at all.

"Family! Stupid families! Lies and hiding and dying and freaks that you're stuck with forever in a place with no television, or video games, or fast food, or cigarettes, or friends, or --"

Dudley's outburst had left him in a right state, and he seemed to be nearing hyperventilation. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked on….. Not quite overly-concerned, but not ready to ignore the temper tantrum either. Unsure of what to say, Harry turned to his aunt, who had gone to the fireplace and flooed Professor Snape.

"Severus", Nia said wearily, into the green flames. "Would you please pass me a vial of the calming draught that we brewed earlier?"

"I'm not drinking your FREAKISH, DISGUSTING POISON", Dudley screamed, stubbornly.

"On second thought, please bring it here yourself", Nia told Severus. "I can't bear to magically restrain him again today".

"I'll be there momentarily", Snape replied, with a hint of malicious glee in his voice.

Harry had no doubt that Dudley's return to normalcy had been causing a strain on Nia and Snape's relationship. And, knowing Snape, anything involving force-feeding a foul-tasting potion to an unwilling participant would be therapy for him.

By this point, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all sat at the table, and they were all visibly uncomfortable being involved in the situation.

Harry noticed that Dudley was still complaining ."….Nothing here but freaks and losers. Sitting here waiting for those lunatics in their masks to come rip us to bits. Weirdo rats running around the kitchens with their trays, trying to poison me like that greasy bat that you…."

The fireplace sprang to life once more. Snape stepped out, vial in hand, looking more foreboding then Harry could ever recall. At the mere sight of him, Dudley stopped whining, mid-sentence and sprang to his feet quicker than Harry thought could ever be possible, for a person of his size. With wide, fearful eyes, Dudley ran as fast as he could for the door.

Severus was quicker.

Harry noted to himself that Snape's wand was directly next to his hand, sticking out of the pocket of his black robes. Yet, Severus seemed to deem it necessary to use physical force as he jumped on Dudley, and wrestled him to the ground.

When the large, young man was pinned beneath him, screaming in terror, Snape emptied to vial into his mouth and clamped his hand over Dudley's lips, until he was sure that the potion had been swallowed. When Dudley's movements became less frantic, and his breathing slowed down, Severus stood calmly and walked to the couch, barely hiding a look of triumph at the aggression he had finally released onto the man who had been making his life a living hell.

Ginny and Hermione were staring at their Potion's Professor, with their mouths wide open, seemingly unable to fathom how a full-grown man could attack someone else so easily. Harry, on the other hand, was actually quite jealous, as Snape had just lived a dream that Harry had thought about for almost sixteen years of his life. Ron was looking down at the table, with red ears, muttering something about Snape always wrestling with Harry's family.

All eyes turned to Dudley as he stood slowly, and walked calmly to the table, preparing for dinner. "You didn't have to call the git, you know", he said quietly to his mother. "You can't expect me to just like it here after everything that happened. I'm frustrated and hungry. Why are you staring at me, you ugly wanker?", he asked Snape, accusingly.

Severus ignored Dudley's question and looked to Nia, who had sat tiredly during their exhibition of backyard wrestling. "He's building up a resistance to the calming draught from receiving it so often. Due to his size, any smaller dose at this point would be ineffective. You need to focus on what will be better for everyone, in the long term perspective. I've given you my opinion on this matter already".

Nia dropped her head into her hands and took a deep breath, obviously in an emotional debate of what would be best for her son. "Oh Sev", she said, "I just don't know. I don't want to force him to be here if that's not what he wants. And, I don't want to risk his sanity by attempting to Obliviate him again. Maybe if I could just keep - -"

"Hello, I'm right here", Dudley said, waving his hands rudely in his mother's face.

"You would do well to remember that you are a guest in this castle", Snape snarled at Dudley. "You are here, safe inside this castle from the horrors that lie outside of the gates, due to the fact that your mother has a teaching position here. In our world, someone of your age would be out, fighting for themselves, amongst the stench of the rotting corpses around them. You, on the other hand, are an ungrateful miscreant, who has been so spoiled rotten your entire life, that you can barely stand up without help."

Dudley didn't even seem to hear Snape's scathing remarks, as he twirled a spoon impatiently between his fat fingertips.

Harry and his friends shifted uncomfortably, and without a word, they all stood up and quietly made their way toward the door. They had almost escaped from the dinner date from hell, when Harry's aunt spoke up.

"No need to leave", Nia said, embarrassedly. "The house elves should be bringing the meal in shortly".

Reluctantly, Harry and his friends made their way slowly back to the table and retook their seats.

The meal appeared and everyone began to eat in silence. Harry and his friends kept exchanging uncomfortable glances. Dudley, however, seemed to find that the food revitalized him.

With a mouth full of food, he addressed his mother, "So, why can't we just leave the freaks here, and go home? I hate being in this place. It was bad enough with just Potter having one of those wand things, now everyone's got one but me! I want to have my life back, but no! You just had to be a freak, like the rest of them."

Snape stood threateningly, "You will NEVER speak that way to your mother again you arrogant, selfish brat. If you had inherited a miniscule amount of your mother's talent, you may be of some use to us. Other than depleting the stock of food in the kitchens, that is. At least Potter is willing to fight. You, on the other hand, seem determined to do nothing of value with your life. Merlin, I never thought I'd say this out loud, but, take a lesson from your cousin and try to be useful!"

"How DARE you talk to me like that?", Dudley cried.

"I'll speak to you any way that I see fit", Snape shot back.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!", Dudley screamed.

"Yes, he is", Nia corrected, quietly.

"THANK MERLIN I'M NOT YOUR FATH--", Snape stopped, mid-tirade as Nia's words reached him. He turned slowly and lethally to her and practically growled, "What did you say?"

Petunia glared right back at Severus. "You heard me. I was already pregnant when I married Vernon".

Snape stammered, "But, but he's a _squib_. No son of mine would be a _squib_!"

Dudley's face turned purple upon hearing Nia's revelation. Ron seeking to lighten the mood announced, "Hey, Dudley, that's great. If Snape's your dad, he's a wizard, that makes you a full squib, not half a squib like we thought!"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione interjected, "I'm sure that right now, he's positively thankful that he has moved up one step in the hierarchal class system of wizarding society."

Ron blushed as he mumbled, "Just trying to help."

"And look at the sheer size of him!" Snape argued with Nia, "He can't possibly be mine. He's _blonde_! He's far too arrogant, spoiled and mean spirited to be my son!"

"Sev, he may look just like me, but he is yours. I admit, I may have over-indulged him throughout the years, but what else could I do? He's the last reminder that I had of you, before things went bad. I wanted to give him everything I could. When I left this world, I thought that I would never return. It was a great help that he never showed any aptitude for magic. I was actually quite fearful that being around Harry, would cause Dudley to exhibit signs of his own magic, but it never happened." Nia explained.

Severus looked at Dudley and began to try to speak when Dudley roared, "There is no way in hell that I will ever accept this greasy, hook-nosed bat as my dad!" He looked his parents in the eyes and screamed, "I HATE YOU BOTH! LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! YOU'RE ALL BLOOMIN' NUTS!"

Nothing could stop Harry and his friends now, as they all moved as quickly as they could for the door. Just as Harry was about to close it behind him, Snape's voice could be heard screaming, "OBLIVIATE" at the top of his lungs.

The door clicked shut, but Harry, Ron and Ginny were too curious to leave, and pressed their ears to the closed door, as Hermione danced in place, wringing her hands worriedly.

"Mum, what happened?", Dudley could be heard asking. "I remember going to town, and hearing a bunch of popping sounds, and people screaming……. And, that's it. What happened? How did we get here?"

"I used a portkey to bring you and your mother back here to safety. You had fainted in fear, young man", Snape answered quietly. "Go lay down and rest, everyone is safe."

They heard Dudley sigh in relief, and perhaps confusion, before he said, "Alright, Mr. Snape. Thanks for watching out for us", before his slow footsteps were heard heading toward his room.

After a moment of silence, Snape muttered to Nia quietly, "Don't give me that look….I couldn't take the incessant yelling anymore! Besides…You did do it first, if I recall correctly."

Harry and the others began to head back to their dorms, wanting to hear no more of the quiet discussion, now occurring in the dungeons.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning, after a fitful sleep. He didn't wake Ron as he quietly left and headed for the Great Hall. As he slowly walked the corridors, he found himself suddenly laying on the ground, as an extremely excited Hermione exuberantly threw herself at him.

As she hugged him she said quietly, "Harry, I've figured it out! We're going to get him back."

He quickly stood, returning her hug and began to swing her. "I knew you could do it! What do you need me to do?" He questioned.

She looked around the empty corridor before she explained, "We need to perform the ritual next week, on Halloween…But it's more complicated than I first thought. We're going to need more help than I originally thought we would and…you're not going to like who, exactly, has to be the ones to help us. Raven and I tried to find another way, but this is our best chance. If we can get everyone to agree, and participate willingly, in less than a week Sirius will be back here, with you, where he belongs."


	18. The Unveiling

**Disclaimer from Arthur Weasley: Young Hermione has informed me that this… what's it called….. Inthermet, is it? Oh, internet. Well, she's informed me that there are a number of things on here to preoccupy my mind during the grieving stage of my son's passing. These muggles are FASCINATING! The particular complooter…. I'm sorry, computer, I'm using belongs to two sisters, who have no claim to anything that JK Rowling does. And it has a PLUG! Absolutely extraordinary, these devices. How can one search for the purpose of a rubber duck on this? **

**A/N: Who loves that new reply button? We do! Anyway, down to business. To explain Dudley/Nia/Snape: In the books, we've read that Dudley is blonde like his mother. We naturally assumed that his resemblance to Vernon was only due to his immense girth, not his actual appearance. We were considering having had Nia put a glamour charm on him, years ago, to resemble Vernon, but then decided: to hell with it! That's right, to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell with it. Snape's his dad here, for the simple, yet fun, intention of chaos erupting every which way. Hurrah! **

**A/N 2: We also apologize for the overly long wait. Excuses, excuses….. They're a dime a dozen. Hopefully, this 36 PAGE CHAPTER makes it worth the wait (read: thirty-friggin- six pages!)….. **

Chapter 18 - The Unveiling

Early that same Tuesday morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were walking hurriedly toward the Headmistress's Office. Harry's heart was in an excited lump in his throat, and neither he nor Hermione had even attempted an explanation to Ron and Ginny of why they going to see McGonagall. Harry was afraid that it was too good to be true….. That the mere mention of rescuing Sirius would make the deed impossible to perform. He hoped with every fiber of his being that they weren't being overly optimistic -- he prayed that it could be done.

Ron and Ginny, sensing the excited and apprehensive tension between Harry and Hermione, had not even questioned the reason why they were going to see Professor McGonagall before the sun had properly risen in the sky. But, Harry was sure that they were both aware that it had something to do with the countless hours of research that he and Hermione had been putting in over the past month or so. There were so many questions, from all of them, about what was to happen and how it would be done.

Arriving at the gargoyles, Harry took a deep breath to say the password. "Tabby kittens", he stated, and the statues sprang aside quickly, as if sensing the urgency of the situation.

The four friends bounded up the staircase and Harry threw the door open without knocking. His jaw fell, and he was again reminded of his previous lesson to knock before entering, as Professor Abe jumped to his feet wearing nothing but a sleepy expression and a night robe.

Abe gave the students a wicked grin and said, "Don't jump to any conclusions…. We were just working on how to destroy the Horcruxes".

Harry had almost believed him until he noticed Minerva hurriedly pinning her hair back into her ever-present, tight bun, while magically vanishing a bottle of wine from her desk.

"Minnie, we've got company", Abe stated, nonchalantly.

"Obviously, Aberforth. Thank you", replied McGonagall, flustered. "Well, I assume that you did not come barging in here, with no forewarning I might add, just to say 'Good Morning', now did you?"

"No, Ma'am", replied Hermione, earnestly. "We were hoping for your help with a project of ours. It's imperative to have a plan of action in place before Saturday."

McGonagall gave Hermione a strange look. "And what exactly is to happen on Halloween", she asked, confusedly.

"I was wondering the same thing", said Ginny, as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Obviously, it has something to do with you pouring over that Pensieve and --"

"-- Hermione whispering all month with that annoying piece of rubble", Ron finished.

"HERE HERE!", cried the Sorting Hat, as Raven peeked out of Hermione's robe pocket and gave it a very rude hand gesture.

"Will the two of you stop this rubbish!" Harry yelled, glaring irately at the hat and Raven. "We're here to save Sirius, not listen to you trade insults!"

The room fell silent at Harry's revelation, before McGonagall ventured, "Harry, Sirius fell through the veil…he has passed on. You cannot save someone from death."

"That's not entirely accurate, Professor" Hermione corrected. "Sirius isn't dead, he's merely trapped. Harry showed me his memory of Sirius going through the veil. He was most likely hit by a Stunning Spell, not the Killing Curse. The spells surrounding him were moving too quickly to definitively determine what he had been thrown backwards by, but I specifically remember his facial expression changing from one of laughter, after dodging Bellatrix's red Stunner, to one of shock after he was hit by the spell. This proves that he went through alive. There's a great chance that he can be reached, as the veil itself did not physically harm him. You see, we've discovered that the veil is not a device to kill but…"

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny as Hermione explained to Abe and McGonagall everything that they had discovered about the veil from Lily and Albus' conversation in the Pensieve.

"This is what you and Hermione have been up to?" Ginny queried.

Harry nodded as Ron asked, "How are we going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet. Hermione's just pieced it together. She's sure that her and Raven have finally figured it all out." Harry said happily.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the amazed looks on the faces of Abe and Minerva. "I think Hermione's finished getting them caught up." he said to Ron.

"Harry," Hermione called, "You might want to hear the rest of this."

As everyone took their seats Hermione began, "Raven and I have come up with a way for us to retrieve Sirius from the grasp of the veil. It's complicated, ancient magic, but we're confident that it will be very effective. The first thing that we need to do is find a way into the Department of Mysteries. We need to be in front of the veil to cast the spell."

Seeing that she had everyone's attention, she continued, "I'm sure that you are all aware of the importance of magical symbols and their proficiency to act as powerful conductors for spells."

Everyone nodded affirmatively, except Ron who looked like a man in a lingerie department.

Hermione continued, "We need to create an image of a Triquatra before the veil." At another one of Ron's confused expression, she explained, "A Triquatra is a three pointed figure, that is joined at the center. It is a symbol of protection and unity. After the symbol is drawn, we need to invoke ancient blood magic. Raven, perhaps it would be better if you explain this, it was your idea."

Raven pulled herself up to her full 3 inch height proudly at Hermione's praise, as she was placed onto Minerva's desk. "Of course my dear. You see, blood magic is not used anymore. At least, it is not used in an appropriate manner, to be effective. Society has forgotten about it and allowed it to become a practice of past centuries. In order for this to work, we need three, specific individuals to willingly give a single drop of their blood, in exchange for the man in question. There must be the blood of a friend, a family member and a foe."

Hermione eagerly interjected, "Also, a specific incantation must be spoken, precisely at midnight, on All Hallows Eve, as it leads into All Souls Day. The necessary Latin is absolutely archaic, but Raven is quite capable of helping me through it."

Minerva had heard enough. "Absolutely not", she began, aghast. "There is absolutely no way that I will allow any of you to put yourselves in this position. We can't even be certain that this will work. I forbid the --"

"Professor McGonagall", Harry interjected. "We're not here to ask for your permission….. Just for your guidance. Make no mistake, we ARE doing this".

The silence was deafening for a moment, as Minerva collected herself. Harry saw Portrait Dumbledore give a small chuckle and a wink to her, before she sighed wearily.

"Well", McGonagall finally decided. "I did ask you to keep me aware of all situations. If I can't deter you from this, at least let me find some way to be useful. Aberforth will, of course, be accompanying Miss. Granger, along with the three necessary parties for the ritual. But, no more than that should be directly involved that night. You are aware of what the penalties may be if you are caught by the Ministry, aren't you?"

"Of course we are", Hermione answered. "Hopefully, that will be taken care of on Thursday, when Harry and Ron go to the Ministry to take their Apparation exams".

Minerva glanced at Hermione with a strange look, "But Miss. Granger, there are no Apparation exams being given on Thursday."

Hermione smirked as she answered, "I'm sure that the Ministry would be willing to make an exception, for the famous Harry Potter to make an appearance there. Of course, he would want to take his test privately, because of recent events. Ron's brother Percy, just might accidentally, mention to some of the higher ups that Harry will be on the premises. The Minister would be very happy to have the Boy-Who-Lived, making an appearance at the Ministry. They might even be able to have a short conversation. It would be a wonderful photo opportunity for the Minister."

"Ah, I see where you're going with this Miss. Granger." Minerva replied. "I will make the necessary arrangements this morning. But I do still have several questions for you, regarding this feat. How can we be sure that we are retrieving Mr. Black? Why didn't Albus attempt this? And who are the other individuals that will be participating?"

Raven immediately answered Minerva's first question, "The spell that we have designed is specifically engineered to summon him. Each individual must have a personal relationship or connection to him. And to answer your second question, your previous Headmaster never tried this simply because he did not have me to aid him. There is not a soul alive, except myself of course, who has Rowena's knowledge of ancient magic. Not even that accursed hat."

"You're no more alive than I am, you miserable wench", cried the hat, in a scandalized tone.

"Oh, piffle with you. Now who's jealous?", Raven countered, superiorly.

Harry continued over the argument to answer McGonagall's final question. "Well, I'd obviously like to take part in the ritual as his friend, and I'm sure that Tonks will be willing to step in for family --"

"Absolutely not!", cried Minerva. "She has already been seriously injured and is not in the physical state to be exerting that much power from her magical reserves. There is also the matter of potential ramifications on her unborn child to consider. Nymphadora will not be well enough to participate by Saturday."

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Sirius was a pureblood. He told me once that all purebloods are somehow interrelated. Ron or Ginny could do it."

"But, Harry", Hermione interjected carefully. "We need them to be as close to the Black bloodline as possible."

"Oh, bloody hell", said Ron, realizing who was the next closest candidate at the same point as everyone else. "Sodding Malfoy….."

"How much does young Draco know about your current tasks, Harry?', Abe asked.

"Not a thing", Harry replied, dejectedly. "He's close to Hermione, but we've kept him at a distance. I really doubt he'd want to help. Not all of us have been as friendly with him as Hermione has."

"Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I'll go with you to talk to him. I know he'll help. He's accepted Tonks as his family. He has no one else to turn to. Draco isn't even certain where his own mother's loyalties lie. From everything that he has said to me, I know he wants a family. Sirius and Tonks can be that support system for him. Draco wants to help, he's told you that before. You need to let him. He doesn't know what to do with himself. All of you have accepted him, but never truly trusted him. He is worthy of that trust. Give him a chance. Please." she implored.

Harry realized that he needed to fully let go of his old prejudices. He nodded to himself, as if coming to a decision, and said out loud, "Hermione, we'll talk to him when we leave here."

Ginny asked, "What about the blood of an enemy? We can't exactly go and kidnap a Death Eater and think that they will willingly help us."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the floor, as she answered, "Um…it doesn't have to be our enemy. It has to be a foe, or an adversary that is specific to Sirius."

Ron groaned as Harry yelled, "And how in the name of Merlin am I supposed to get SNAPE to help me save Sirius? They hate each other!"

Abe burst out into fits of laughter as he said, "You've got your work cut out for you there, boy!" He looked thoughtful for a moment before he added, "Might I suggest a bit of bribery? There has to be something that bat would want badly enough to willingly assist you."

"He's already had your aunt, so that's out", Ron helped.

Harry grimaced at the thought, as he punched Ron in the arm.

Ginny spoke up. "Well, what about something for Potions?", she asked. "There has to be something rare and valuable that he'd want, but can't afford on his salary. Maybe we can pool the money we have and ask our friends --"

It struck Harry in an instant. "Like venom from a Basilisk fang", he stated, awed at his own stroke of brilliance.

All heads turned in his direction at this statement, including that of Portrait Dumbledore. "I never would have asked you to reenter the Chamber, myself", said the Portrait, "as it may have brought upon gruesome memories from that fateful night. But, I do agree that Severus would do almost anything willingly if he were to receive something so valuable in return for his actions."

"Rotten, self-serving Slytherins", Ron muttered.

"Malfoy will have to wait", Harry announced. "I think it's time we pay Moaning Myrtle a visit."

* * *

McGonagall had remained in her office to set up the Apparation Exams for Harry and Ron, and to prepare herself for breakfast in the Great Hall. Abe, on the other hand, had decided that there would be no way that he would miss a trip to one of the most secret places within the walls of Hogwarts.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was growing paler with each step closer to the deserted, girl's lavatory.

"You don't have to go in", Harry whispered to her, consolingly. "It will only take us a few minutes".

Ginny seemed to consider this. She took a deep breath, looked Harry straight in the eyes and said, "No. I have to face this sometime."

They entered the lavatory and Harry led them to the sink. It immediately opened upon his commanding hiss.

Abe looked on in wonder as the entrance to the chamber was revealed and let out an amused chuckle. "Can't believe that sneaky, old codger put the entrance in the girls loo!"

"Actually, I think it was quite clever," Hermione said, "I mean, no one was able to find it for hundreds of years. Who would have thought to look here?"

The group descended down through the rubble, to the seal in front of the chamber. Harry again looked at Ginny, knowing that the memories of her first year were sure to be coursing through her mind. He stood in front of the seal and opened it with a soft hiss.

Abe shivered. "It's like you can physically feel the evil down here."

Ginny paled, but bravely stood next to Harry, as they proceeded to enter the chamber.

Harry looked around amazed. "It looks exactly as I left it. Nothing has changed. Not even the Basilisk."

Abe glanced about the room and said, "This chamber is most likely airtight. The thing probably hasn't decomposed a day since you left it there. Knowing how paranoid Slytherin was rumored to be, there is probably a spell down here to preserve anything within its walls."

As Harry made his way towards the monstrous snake, the others began to look around the chamber. Harry used his wand to magically remove the three remaining, venomous fangs from the beast, and transfigured a nearby rock into a large jar. After levitating the fangs into it, Harry sealed the jar with Impermeable and Unbreakable spells.

He took Ginny's hand as she quietly said, "This place doesn't seem as frightening as I remember it. Actually, it has its own beauty to it, once you look past the complete garishness of it."

Hermione was inspecting the Chamber with an inquisitive look. "How exactly did the Basilisk get from here to the pipes of the school?", she wondered aloud.

"Riddle asked Slytherin to speak to him, in Parseltongue, and it opened the statues mouth", Harry answered, pointing to the stone face of Slytherin, high above them. "It must be a sort of entrance way to the pipes".

"Try it, Harry", Ron said.

At the nods of his friends, Harry opened his mouth and said, in Parseltongue, the words that Riddle had spoken almost five years earlier: "_Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwart's Four". _

As the statues mouth widened, the group collectively took a hesitant step backwards, as if they were expecting another Basilisk to emerge. Thankfully, nothing happened.

"Curious", stated Hermione. "It's a secret passage within a secret passage. Do you suppose there's something inside of there?", she asked.

Harry didn't wait for an answer, as he levitated himself to the opening of Salazar's mouth, and climbed in.

His friends watched anxiously as he entered the mouth. They heard his voice echoing all around them. "You have to see this! There's a staircase in here…C'mon up!"

"Harry," Abe barked, "Don't you take even one more step without us! Minnie will hogtie me and leave me in the Forbidden Forest if you get yourself killed!" Abe instantly levitated himself to the high mouth of Slytherin.

Hermione and Ron followed suit, but Ginny didn't seem to notice her friends actions, as she gazed, as if fascinated, at the chamber around her.

Ron looked down at the form of his sister and yelled, "Oi, munchkin! Are you coming or are you going to spend the day admiring the décor?"

Not a moment later, a red faced Ginny stood with her friends as they all looked warily at the staircase.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to see where it leads," Harry proclaimed, as he stepped towards the ascending stairs.

"Not so fast Mr. Savior of the wizarding world." Abe said pointedly. "Last time I checked, I was the DADA teacher. Being that we are in the hidden lair of a very dark wizard, it might be intelligent for me to go first."

With Abe leading the way, the group walked up the winding passageway until they came to a doorway, ensconced with silver serpents.

"_Open_", Harry hissed, in Parseltongue.

Tremulously, they crossed the threshold.

Harry's head whipped around as he heard Ron exclaim, "Bloody Hell! The bloomin' door is gone!"

Hermione walked back to where the door had stood not a moment before. "It's all brick now…there doesn't seem to be an exit."

"That's ridiculous, missy." Abe stated unbelievingly. "There's always a way out of any situation." He added knowingly. "Let's figure out where we are, then worry about how to get the hell out of here."

Hermione looked around, "We're in some kind of potions laboratory. Look at all the books and cauldrons. The walls are covered with shelves of ingredients. This has to be Slytherin's lab."

As Harry slowly walked around the circular room he thought to himself, '_Snape would kill for some of these books. Slytherin's personal library. Maybe I'll bring along one and offer it to him. Might get him to agree to help Sirius for one of these.'_

He removed a thick, leather bound volume from one of the shelves and began to peruse it. Harry said to his friends, "This actually looks pretty interesting. I bet Snape would love to read this."

Hermione rushed to him and tried to read over his shoulder. "Harry, that looks like complete gibberish!"

At Harry's confused glance, a knowing smile crept onto her face. "It must be written in Parseltongue!" She slyly continued, "Professor Snape will have to be very helpful if he has any hope of getting you to translate it for him."

"You have a wonderful and devious mind on you, young lady." Abe said admiringly. "Potter, I think I found your cauldron for you. Gold and ruby, right?" he added casually.

"Gryffindor's cauldron? It's here!" Ron sputtered.

"Yup," Abe answered. "Hate to tell you this though, there's no way this thing is a Horcrux. Not a speck of dark magic to be found on it."

"Are you sure," Hermione questioned. "It has to be one! There's nothing else that it could be. Gryffindor doesn't have any other relics to use."

"I've been fighting dark magic since before you were a gleam in your parent's eyes. Don't you sass me, missy. I know what I'm talkin' about. And if this thing is a Horcrux, then I'm the sodding Minister of Magic!" Abe retorted.

After several more revealing charms were cast, Hermione and the others, were adequately convinced that the cauldron was no more than it appeared… simply a cauldron. Albeit, a very expensive one.

"Now that we've gotten everything we need, could we please figure out how, in the name of Merlin, we are going to get out of here?" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry realized how unusually quiet she had remained throughout the excursion and immediately felt a surge of guilt. He had been so enraptured about the discoveries, he had not paused to think about how difficult being in the chamber again would be for Ginny. He immediately went to her side and put an arm around her. She jumped and pulled away from the unexpected contact.

Everyone began to search the walls for hidden doorways or passages to no avail.

"Didn't I say it? Didn't I?" Ron said testily after an hour of looking. "I just knew that I was doomed to spend my year with Slytherins and now we're trapped in the bloody playhouse of the King of Slytherins. Could this year get any worse?" he moaned.

Harry sighed at his friends obvious lament, and began to pace while his eyes were riveted to a magnificent, miniature, wood carving of a basilisk. '_We need a way out of here. Please, someone think of something, anything. Merlin, I'm here with some of the best wizards there are and no one can figure out how to make a blasted door appear!"_

At that moment, a large wooden door appeared in the brick wall. As they all stared disbelievingly at the godsend, Hermione jumped to her feet and raced to the door before it could seemingly disappear into thin air once again.

As she ran forward into the revealed corridor she shouted "That sneaky bastard! It's the damned Room of Requirement! We couldn't get out until someone thought about needing to find the door to get out!"

Harry, arms laden with Slytherin's book of potions and the Basilisk fangs, exited the Room of Requirement after the rest of his friends. Immediately after he crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut, as if on it's own accord, and disappeared.

Hermione began to pace, and stared at the wall intently. When nothing happened, she smiled curiously, and said, "Harry, try to make it appear again".

Harry paced the wall three times, gazing where the door had previously stood, thinking with all of his might '_I need to find Slytherin's Laboratory. Show me the door to the laboratory.'_

Nothing happened. Harry looked at Hermione, profoundly confused.

"Now try it in Parseltongue, Harry", she said, exasperated.

Harry rolled his eyes at himself, and envisioned a snake's head on the brick as he tried again. This time, the door appeared. Hermione walked over to it, and tried to pry it open, but it seemed to be stuck. Ron and Abe also took turns, attempting to open the entryway, but it remained sealed. When everyone turned to Harry, expectantly, he sighed and barely touched the handle when the door popped open.

Harry stuck his head in, and perused the room, verifying to the group that it was, indeed, Slytherin's laboratory. He backed away from the room, and the door again closed on it's own, and disappeared.

"So, Harry is the only one who can seal and unseal the doorway", Ron said.

"Thanks you, Captain Obvious", Abe replied.

"It's like the fable of the sword in the stone….. With a little more creepiness", Hermione noted.

"Okay, first thing's first", Harry said. "I need to seal the entrance to the Chamber. Let's go back to Myrtle's bathroom, and then we can work out what to do from there."

Everyone agreed, sans Ginny, who shuddered. She looked at the group wearily and said, "I've had enough reminiscing, thank you. I think I'll go back to my rooms".

Harry took a step toward her, but she backed away quickly. At his hurt expression, Ginny softened and said, "I'm sorry, Love. It's not you. I just need a little while to myself, I'm sure."

Harry was about to object, but Ginny beat him to it. "Honestly, Harry, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. I promise, after a nap, I'll be right as rain." She gave him a quick kiss, and hurried off toward her and Hermione's rooms.

"I should go after her", Harry said, aloud.

"Young man", Abe said, hurriedly. "If the Chamber is still open, imagine the potential threat you are putting the school in."

"Besides", Ron said, as they began their journey to the second floor bathroom, "I've known Ginny a lot longer than you have. When she needs to be alone, she needs to be alone. Trust me, mate. Let sleeping dragon's lie."

Harry nodded, although he felt a twinge of guilt at leaving her alone after the experience. He made a mental note to see her as soon as everything was in order for Sirius' rescue mission.

"Well then," Abe began, "I'll just leave you three to persuading the snarky bat, while I pop in on Minnie to give her this," he finished as he pulled Gryffindor's cauldron from his pocket.

"You took it from the lab?" Hermione questioned, glaring at her professor.

"Of course I did!" Abe replied. "Can't just leave something like this lying around. What if it still has minute traces of the plague? Minnie will want to keep it safe with the sword. If Professor Snarky…I mean, Snape, agrees, then give me the details for Saturday. If you can't convince him, we'll need to be finding another foe for Black rather quickly." he added quietly.

Abe's last statement brought with it a feeling of trepidation as the trio headed to Myrtle's loo in silence.

Once they arrived, Myrtle appeared dejected. "So I see you survived again, Harry. Remember, my offer of sharing my accommodations with you still stands, if you ever manage to meet your untimely demise," she sighed wistfully.

"Um…thanks Myrtle." Harry replied as he looked at the sinks.

"If you're wondering," Myrtle continued, "The passage closed while you were in there Harry."

"Well, that answers that question," Hermione stated. "Slytherin was a thorough wizard. The chamber must have sealed itself when you entered his lab. The dungeons next then?" she queried.

"Yeah, let's get it over with", Harry agreed, clutching the collateral tightly in his hands for a moment, before stowing them safely in his robes.

* * *

As Harry reached for the handle of Snape's quarters, Ron quickly grabbed his hand.

"Harry, mate, for the sake of what is left of our sanity, I'm begging you…please knock this time. I don't think any of us can handle any other surprises." Ron pleaded.

The knock seemed to echo throughout the dungeon corridors ominously, as the door slowly creaked open.

"Harry, dear!" Nia welcomed exuberantly. "It's so good of you to visit! Please, all of you, come in."

Harry, Ron and Hermione settled themselves on the sofa as Snape entered the room.

"Nia, darling, I do hope you sent whoever it was away…Oh. I see that you have not" Snape said quietly.

"Sev, we have visitors. Come sit and have some tea with us," Nia asked.

"I believe that I left a cauldron on…" Severus tried to tactfully exit.

His impending escape was blocked by Hermione. "Actually, Professor, it's you that we have come to see. We have a bit of a situation that requires your bl…um…assistance."

"See Sev, I told you that you were good with children. They came to you for help. He would be happy to help you." Nia proclaimed. "Severus is such a good man. He gives his blood, sweat and tears for the sake of this school."

Ron muttered, "She has no idea of how true that statement is about to become."

"Hush Ron," Hermione chastised, looking expectantly at Harry to continue.

"Out with it you three." Snape ordered. "What kind of trouble have you found yourselves in this time?"

The words seemed to spill from Harry's mouth, without conscious thought. "We need you to come with us to the Ministry at midnight on Halloween, donate a drop of your blood and take part in a ritual of Hermione's."

"There is such a thing as tact Harry," Hermione quietly admonished.

Snape looked disbelievingly at the trio as he asked, "And why would I be subjecting myself to a possible capture by the demented Dark Lord and participating in a questionable ritual of Miss. Granger's in the middle of the night?"

"To get Sirius back from behind the veil…Oi! Hermione, what did you do that for?" Ron grumbled.

Snape looked the three students over, with a calculating expression.

Then, he burst into uproarious, taunting laughter.

"To…..Help that…… flea-bitten mongrel… come back?", Snape managed to gasp, between cackles. "Yes, indeed, I will. Nia, please fetch your flowered bonnet for me to wear along the way. I do want to look pretty when I'm carted off to St. Mungo's to become Ms. Lovegood's newest roommate. Because I would have to be bloody insane before I help that thing come back from wherever or whatever he is tormenting these days."

Snape wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, and narrowed them at the three students before him. "It was a lost cause from the start, I assure you. There is no way that I could ever willingly agree to supply a drop of my -- "

Snape stopped dead in his tracks as Harry pulled the jar from a pocket in his robes, and held it in front of Snape's face.

Snape's eyes narrowed even more, before widening with recognition. It was Nia who spoke first.

"Are those…… basilisk fangs?", she questioned, awed at the sight of them.

"Yes", Hermione answered. "A very rare, and a very useful potions ingredient, if I'm not mistaken." she said smugly. Hermione continued, as she noticed that Snape's eyes were captivated by the jar. "Professor, this would be an incentive, you could say, that we would gladly give to you, if you could help us."

Snape's resolve seemed to be weakening as he muttered, "With those, I could accomplish so much….new potions….but help Black? Ludicrous!"

As Harry saw the wavering indecision on his Professor's face, he produced the book of Slytherin's potions.

"Professor, we haven't told you our news! It's so exciting," Hermione continued. "You see, we went to the chamber to retrieve the basilisk fangs and we discovered Slytherin's private lab. Harry brought back one of the books we found there. He thought that it might be of particular interest to you…"

The salivating potions master could hear no more. He immediately snatched the book from Harry's outstretched hands and screamed as he found it unreadable.

"Oh, Professor, I _may_ have forgotten to mention that all of Slytherin's things seem to be connected to parseltongue. Harry would have to translate it for you…which he would eagerly do, if you would be so kind as to help us…" Hermione allowed her sentence to drift off, letting the implications of her words sink into the hard head of Snape.

"So", Snape started slowly. "All I would have to do to obtain the fangs and a complete translation of ALL of Slytherin's works", he added, throwing a glance at Harry, "would be to give a drop of my blood before the veil on Saturday?"

"You're getting the better end of the deal, I assure you", Harry replied, scathingly.

"And, I would need to accompany you to his laboratory to take a proper inventory of the works which I will be receiving…", Snape continued.

"Don't push it, Snape", Ron said, boldly stepping toward him. At Snape's death glare, he backed off and muttered, "Er…. Don't push it, _sir_?"

"That's acceptable", Hermione agreed, as Harry groaned at the thought of the extraordinary amount of time he would no doubt be spending with his "favorite" teacher.

Harry and Snape shook hands, indicating a Wizard's Oath upon the terms.

Petunia burst into tears of happiness. "Oh, this is wonderful", she cried. "Just think of how this will foster family togetherness!"

"Family?", Ron asked carefully.

As Snape stiffened uncomfortably, Harry's heart raced in fear…. He knew what was coming.

"Yes", Petunia cried, overjoyed. "Severus has asked me to marry him. We've told Dudley about his true parentage just this morning. He took it rather well. This time, that is. You see, he has no memories of Vernon anymore."

"I saw to that", Snape added, sardonically.

"And he, I hate to say, falsely recalls growing up with Harry and I, as a happy, normal squib", Petunia continued.

"My own flesh and blood. A squib. I ask you, how can it be possible?", Snape muttered, wildly. "Two accomplished citizens of the wizarding world banding together to create --"

"Hush, Sev, before you give yourself another migraine", Nia said, admonishingly. She took a breath and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione very seriously. "I trust that this conversation will be kept confidential". When they nodded in agreement, she continued. "Any ties to Severus, at this point in the war, would be a death sentence from the dark side. Dudley has just barely grasped the concept of how intense the fighting will become, as he remembers almost nothing from the day in Hogsmeade. He is unable to protect himself magically, and wouldn't stand a chance…..", she trailed off, as if horrified at the mere implication of her own words.

"And Voldemort would love to get his hands on something he could use against Professor Snape," Hermione said finishing Nia's statement.

The truth in Hermione's words left the room quiet, except for Nia's soft tears. "Severus, are we really doing the right thing? Merlin forbid anything happens to him, he doesn't even remember his true past. We've given him one. All of his thoughts…his memories, they're not really his anymore. He hated being here in the beginning. Is it fair of us to change him into who we want him to be, instead of who he is?"

"But that isn't who he is, Nia." Snape began consolingly. "He hated it here because he remembered a life of being catered to, a life of being _taught_ to hate anything out of the ordinary. If he had been raised in this world, things would have been different. He is not evil…he has a good heart and a good soul. It has just been hidden by years of conditioning. Look at him…does he really seem unhappy with the lifetime that we manufactured for him? I think not. He is our son, according to the paternity potion, and squib or not, I will do everything to ensure his happiness."

Harry realized that if it had been anyone other than Snape uttering these reassurances he would have shed a tear at the blatant sentimentality. Instead, his stomach began to churn as he heard the emotion in Snape's voice and envisioned a lifetime full of family dinners and togetherness.

Severus suddenly seemed to remember that he had an audience, and went back into full-bat mode.

"Potter, if you would be so good as to hand over my fangs", he said, grabbing the jar from a nauseous Harry's hands, "you may return to doing whatever it is you do. Be sure to inform me of what time we will be leaving for the Ministry. Not that I even have faith that this ridiculous idea of yours will work", he added, contemptuously.

"Sir, I assure you, Raven and Headmistress McGonagall both have confidence

in--", Hermione began.

"Enough! Enough with your blithering, silly girl. Be gone with the three of you", Snape said, waving his hand at them, impatiently. "Nia", he said, turning to his fiancée, "Where exactly _is_ our wayward son?", he asked, curiously.

"Still in the bathroom from that chocolate frog you gave him", Petunia replied. "Strange how that happens every time you give him something sweet to eat", she said, a hint of suspicion lacing her voice.

"Indeed", Snape said, indifferently. Although, Harry could have sworn that he saw a small, calculating smile on the corners of Snape's lips as he and his friends turned to leave.

"And, Mr. Potter", Severus said, lethally.

"Yes, _Uncle Sevie?_", Harry glared.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for blackmailing a Professor", came the giddy reply, as the door slammed in his face.

* * *

Harry complained about Snape's unfair deduction all the way to the Head Boy dorm.

Hermione stopped Harry and Ron before they entered, "Draco and Blaise should both be inside. I'm going to tell them everything."

"We know that, 'Mione." Ron replied. "That's the whole reason we're talking to the prat. We need his help. Though, why do we need Zabini?"

"I am telling Draco and Blaise, to show them that they are trusted. And, I don't mean just everything about Sirius, I mean _everything_: Horcruxes and all. I am tired of this strain. We are on the same side and I trust them. It's about time that you two accept that they are here to help us, not betray us", Hermione said, as she gave the password and strolled into the common room.

Ron and Harry watched her enter the room and resigned themselves to the fact that their lives would invariably be changing even more. With a sigh, Ron followed behind Hermione. Harry took a moment longer, in order to prepare himself._ What am I going to say? '…hey Malfoy, I know that we've spent most of the last 6 years hating each other, but hey let's be best mates and resurrect my missing godfather together.' Merlin, things used to be so simple. We hated him, he hated us. Now, Hermione thinks of him like a brother and wants us all to be one big, happy family…_

His stream of thought was interrupted by an irate Hermione, tapping her foot at the portrait. "Will you be joining us shortly, or are you moving into the corridor? You seem quite enthralled by it."

Harry shuffled past her and saw Ron, Blaise and Draco already seated in the common room, waiting for them. As the silence stretched across the room, after the perfunctory greetings were exchanged, Hermione infuriately exclaimed, "Merlin, the lot of you are worse than children!"

Hermione proceeded to tell Draco and Blaise every detail regarding Voldemort, the Horcruxes, their speculations, the Snape family fiasco, plans and the recovery attempt of Sirius. The two young men looked exhausted from just hearing the tales she told. When she finished they both sat eagerly and addressed the trio.

"Potter," Draco began, "We've never really been friends. I mean, you've dealt with me being around for Hermione's sake, but you never liked it. I know that I don't deserve the trust or faith that you're placing in me. Thank you for the opportunity to prove my loyalty. I don't know Sirius Black, but if he's anything like Tonks, at least I'll have some family around who doesn't want to see me tortured and killed. It'll be a refreshing change." Malfoy took a deep breath. "I'm in", he stated, simply. "When do we leave?"

Before Harry could do anything more than smile and nod at Malfoy's decision, Blaise interrupted. "So alright, I understand why you would need to bring Draco in on this, but what can I do?"

"Zabini, it's a show of good faith," Harry replied. "I need you both to know that the past is over and done with. From this point on, we fight together, the way Dumbledore always wanted us to."

"So, where do we go from here?", Ron asked.

Harry grinned and answered, "It's time to involve Percy".

Hermione pulled a parchment and quill from here robes, and eagerly began putting the Ministry plan into action.

* * *

Ron and Harry rose simultaneously early on Thursday morning. There was a deep sense of nervous anticipation in their stomachs. They knew that the first phase of their plan was set to begin.

They entered the Great Hall to meet Aberforth for their departure to the Ministry. Hermione stopped them and quietly asked, "Are you both ready?"

Harry replied tersely, "Yup. After dealing with Ministry prats, the Apparation exam will seem simple. Percy was going to take care of everything, right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "He will meet you and Ron directly after your tests and ensure that the Minister knows that you are there. It will be impossible for him to not to try to take advantage of the potential positive media opportunity. Merlin knows that they could use some good press."

A loud booming voice exclaimed from the entrance of the Great Hall, "I've been looking for the two of you! We'll be late if you don't get a move on." Abe grinned wickedly at the apprehensive youths before continuing. "You two remember everything I told you. I don't fancy the idea of coming back here to tell everyone you managed to splinched yourselves. Might dishearten the masses and all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Professor." Harry replied

"Anytime, young ones." Abe answered back. "Now let's get moving."

Minerva had set up a portkey with the Ministry, and Abe, Harry and Ron were set to leave in exactly three minutes. Hermione was using this time to relay textbook definitions and theories of how to put Apparation into practice to her friends. Harry and Ron steadily ignored her.

"Abe", Harry spoke loudly, as to drown out Hermione's ramblings. "Who from the Order knows about this?", he asked, curiously.

"Only the one's you've told", Abe answered. "We'd been thinking about letting Lupin know about it, but there's no point in getting his hopes up in case things don't turn out how we think that they will. Besides, him and his little lady would've wanted to be the ones to take over for his friend and family during the ritual…… and Minnie wouldn't have any of that talk, with Tonks' condition and all", he finished, patting his belly. "It's ultimately better to keep this sort of thing under wraps until it's all said and done with. Take things as they come -- that's my motto."

"…. and concentration is key. Don't let any thoughts outside of where you want to go distract you. You could wind up --", Hermione rambled.

"10 SECONDS", Ron cried, albeit a little too loudly due to his relief of impending peace and quiet.

"Good luck", Hermione said. "You'll both do great. I'm sure of it. As long as you don't forget about the visualization and mental collection process that I've -"

Harry, Ron and Abe gripped tightly to the portkey, a wooden spoon, as it began to glow brightly. Almost instantly, the world spun quickly around them and Harry opened his eyes to find that they had arrived outside of the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

"Inside quickly, men", Abe said. "Never know who's lurking around here".

"You sound like Mad-Eye", Ron pointed out.

Abe ignored him, and ushered Ron and Harry inside the doors where they were met by an old man at the security desk. After their wands had been checked and their visitor's passes had been attached to their robes, they walked slowly and purposely toward Percy's office, allowing themselves to be seen by all who were around them.

"AH, MR. POTTER. I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D BE ARRIVING", Percy bellowed, as they entered.

"Take it down a notch, boy", Abe hissed. "If you've done your job correctly, then there'll be no need to turn yourself into a walking announcement. Relax."

Percy whispered back, "You caught me off guard. I thought that Hermione instructed me to find you after your exams."

"It's okay, Perce." Ron said. "We just thought we'd advertise ourselves a bit."

"The Minister was very pleased to hear that you would be here today, when I let it _slip_ yesterday. I mentioned that you would be willing to chat with him, Harry. Fair warning…he will accost you the moment you leave Tofty's office." Percy confided.

"Thanks Percy. We'll be ready." Harry responded confidently.

The exam itself flew by. Both Ron and Harry passed with no difficulty and even Ron had managed to keep both eyebrows intact.

"I guess all of Hermione's tutoring paid off," Ron muttered to Harry. As Harry nodded in agreement, Abe said, "Good to see you both in one piece. Get ready, he's right outside the door, with an entourage behind him. Let's give 'em a good show boys."

Abe took the lead and held the door open for the young men. The moment they exited Professor Tofty's office, the rather nasal voice of Rufus Scrimgeour accosted their ears. "Harry, my boy! So good to see you again," the Minister said as he grabbed Harry's hand tightly.

"Hello Minister," Harry replied evenly. "We were about to see if we could find you while we were here."

"Always have time for you my boy." Scrimgeour said with a pleased expression on his face. "Smile for the camera and we'll go and catch up."

The reporters ate up the easy manner and apparent friendship that seemed to exist between the Ministry and the Boy-Who-Lived. Scrimgeour faced the reporters and said, "Mr. Potter and I thank you all for being here today. If you will all kindly excuse us, we do have some business that we need to discuss."

Before they turned to leave Harry called out to a familiar face in the crowd, "Hey Rita! Rita Skeeter!"

The reporter looked quite smug as her colleagues watched in awe that she was being directly addressed by Harry.

"Harry! It has been so long! What can I do for you? Have you met anyone new lately? The people do need to know my dear…," the exuberant writer exclaimed.

"When you get the chance, Hermione and I have a proposition for you. Get in touch with her and she'll tell you about it." Harry said quietly.

Rita looked very curious as to the nature of this proposal and very intrigued. Harry had no doubt that she would be contacting Hermione immediately.

When Harry went to rejoin his group, he noticed that Percy was standing between Abe and Ron, waiting for him.

"I thought that I would escort the three of you to the Minister's office personally." Percy explained. "He's very pleased with himself. You should be able to get him to agree to anything after that display of faith in the Ministry," he finished, with a smirk on his face, that oddly rivaled Professor Snape's.

"I never thought I'd see the day", Ron said to his brother, proudly. "I can see the headlines now: 'Percy Weasley Blatantly Sets Up His Superiors'."

"With the shock of Sirius returning, I doubt they'll even realize that any of this had been premeditated", Harry whispered, with full-faith that everything would fall into place.

The group descended upon Scrimgeour's office and found him awaiting their arrival. The Minister looked directly at Harry and said, "I'm not certain as to why you have decided to openly consort with the Ministry. The last time we discussed this, I believe that we came to the understanding that you were Dumbledore's man through and through."

Abe puffed up with pride at the comment.

"I still am, Minister." Harry said, "I, and my friends, have come to the realization that being your poster boy could have its advantages. Professor Dumbledore taught me to believe in myself and my friends. He also taught me to use all means at my disposal to accomplish my goals. That is how the Ministry fits in. You know that you need me on your side. The public would not support you if their Chosen One was against you." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "We do, of course, have several requests of you, in exchange for becoming your public advocate."

The Minister stiffened and looked as if he was about to protest as Abe stepped up to the desk menacingly. "Now see here you inept, second-class auror! Harry is offering you a good deal. I suggest you accept before he walks out of here and renounces you to everyone who will listen. My brother believed in him, as do I. I mean, lets face it, there's not much that _you_ can do against old Voldy, it has got to be Harry. There are a few personal things that Harry wants to ask of you, but essentially the deal is this: Potter will be your poster boy and turn up here now and again, while you will make your resources available to us to find a way to defeat the dark git and keep us in the loop regarding any new information that you turn up."

Scrimgeour still looked uncertain as he asked, "And what are these _personal requests?"_

Harry locked eyes with the minister. "They concern my late godfather, Sirius Black. I'm sure that you remember him. Falsely accused of murder, imprisoned in Azkaban for 13 years without a trial and then lost to us 1½ years ago, on that ill-fated night in the Ministry."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am familiar with the circumstances." Scrimgeour responded tightly.

"I simply request that his good name be restored, posthumously. In his absence, perhaps we can fix the hypocrisy bestowed on him. Accused of being a follower of the very individuals he fought so tirelessly against." Harry said forcefully.

Scrimgeour stroked his head as he replied, "That seems to be a reasonable requ--"

"There is one more thing Minister." Harry interrupted Scrimgeour's train of thought. "This Saturday night, I would like to be given access to the Department of Mysteries."

"NO!" the Minister declared. "Chosen One or not, I will not have you traipsing about here, in one of our most secret areas, as if you own the place."

"If you would let him finish, you arrogant ass, you would learn _why_ he was asking." Abe said threateningly.

"Thanks, Abe." Harry said to his DADA Professor gratefully. Turning his attention back to the Minister he continued, "You see Minister, with the way that I lost Sirius, I was never able to tell him goodbye. I need the closure and I need to put the past behind me to be able to fight for a better future for those I love. Sirius loved Halloween. I thought that myself and my closest allies," flicking his eyes in the direction of Abe and Ron, "could go back to where he was lost and come to terms with the fact that I am responsible for it."

Scrimgeour's eyes seemed to soften slightly. "I understand Harry. But Saturday night is unacceptable. I am afraid that I have prior obligations that evening."

"Sir, I would be pleased to keep an eye on them for you," Percy offered.

Abe scoffed, "Great. Having the Ministry's biggest lackey following us around while we offer our condolences to our fallen comrade. That'll be a bloody picnic."

At Abe's commentary, the Minister seemed to brighten considerably. "Wonderful idea Mr. Weasley. You truly are an invaluable asset to me. Well, now that is taken care of. Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Actually sir, there is one other suggestion that I would like to make," Harry said. "We have been discussing potential foes in this battle and who would make the most strategic alliances."

Scrimgeour's mouth tightened into a thin line as he said, "Continue."

"Voldemort has already recruited werewolves, dementors, and who knows what other dark creatures. He's using the living dead, for Merlin's sake. We need to even the odds if we hope to survive. I have been advised that it would be in our best interests to make gestures towards house elves and the goblin populations. Both are powerful forces that could potentially be the deciding factor in this war. Many of their magics are innately more powerful and defensive than those of wizards." Harry finished and studied the Minister's reaction.

"I do agree with you. They may be a good weapon--" Scrimgeour started.

"Bloody idiot, this one is," Ron muttered.

Abe stood and strode toward the Minister for the second time. "Did you hear a word the boy said? He used the word 'ally', not weapons! Do you think that they will fight for you if they continue to be treated as they are? They live in our world too. Old prejudices and caste systems be damned! We're at war! It's not about whether you're a wizard, elf or a damned Cornish pixie! It is about good versus evil, the light triumphing over the dark! The sooner you realize that, the better off we'll all be. Good day Minister!" Abe ranted as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Do we have an agreement, sir?" Harry inquired, extending his hand to Scrimgeour.

"Your terms are acceptable. I expect that you will contact Mr. Weasley for the necessary arrangements to be made for Saturday. It will, of course, have to be done after the Ministry has been closed for the day. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. We can't have the public thinking that something is occurring here." Scrimgeour said, reaching forward to take Harry's hand and seal the agreement.

"Or Voldemort, for that matter. I don't exactly want Death Eaters bursting in on a private memorial for Sirius." Harry added.

"I'll be in touch, Harry. Pleasure doing business with you." Scrimgeour said, very pleased with this new arrangement. "Mr. Weasley, if you would, please see our new friends out."

"Of course, sir." Percy staunchly replied.

They found Abe waiting outside Scrimgeour's office for them. He grinned at the young men and said, "Very well played, Harry."

"Thanks", Harry grinned. "Percy, you were great. I really appreciate everything you're doing for us".

Percy snorted as they walked down the corridor. "I wouldn't even still be working here if it weren't for McGonagall. She somehow seemed to know that I'd be an asset if I stayed within the Ministry".

"I'm sure Albus tweaked her head to see things from his point of view", Abe chuckled. "Never could manage to keep his nose out of things".

Harry smiled, thinking how easily people could effect others, even after their lives had ended. His heart leapt, hoping that Saturday night would give him the opportunity to extend the life of one of his closest friends.

The group made their way to Arthur Weasley's office, who was not only surprised to see them, but was thrilled to hear that Harry and Ron were now proud owners of Apparation Licenses. Arthur managed to talk them into having lunch with him, and filled the conversation with stories of his latest ventures within the Muggle world.

"…..and they put the self-writing quills into hats which were being sold to a department store. Sunday morning, I was called out to London, where no less than thirty women were having obscenities written on them by a feather. I had to visit at least eight churches with the Magical and Memory Reversal Squads. The muggles were in a frenzy, shouting something about exercising… no, no, exorcisms, they said. Quite a day, I must say", Arthur finished, shaking his head wearily.

With full stomachs and light hearts, Abe, Harry and Ron bade farewell to Percy and Arthur, and walked outside, in preparation to Apparate.

"Where to?", Abe asked. "We could stop by the Hog's Head and check on things there. I'll buy you two a drink in celebration".

"Let's head home," Ron said. "If I know Hermione, she's been pacing since we left and waiting to hear what happened. Ginny, Malfoy and Zabini are probably ready to kill us for leaving her with them."

Harry chuckled as he answered, "Then home it is."

* * *

Harry, Abe and Ron decided to Apparate to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Upon their arrival, Harry realized that Apparation was a lot easier when done alone….. All of his other experiences had been assisted. He shared a looked of pride with Ron, over everything that they had accomplished that day, and began to make their way toward Hogwarts.

They had barely stepped their toes past Hagrid's hut when a blur of red and bushy, brown hair came flying at them, laughing.

"YOU DID IT!", cried Ginny.

"I can hardly believe how quickly they ate it up", Hermione commented, waving a newspaper. "Look".

Harry's stomach jumped at the sight of the front page. The Daily Prophet had released a 'Breaking News' story in their afternoon edition, and had plastered a huge picture of Sirius on the front page. Harry was happy to see that the paper had used Sirius' graduation photo from Hogwarts and that the word 'Exonerated' was written in bold letters across his face. His likeness was peering out from under and around the words, smiling and winking at the readers. Harry couldn't tear his eyes from the photo. He was looking at Sirius…. The real Sirius. He finally could fully appreciate what Sirius had been like before he was tortured and nearly starved for a crime he had not committed. Before he had turned bitter and was forced to be held prisoner, even after his escape from Azkaban. Harry hoped with every fiber of his being that he would be able to succeed in bringing him home, and teaching Sirius how to live, once and for all.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful", Ginny exclaimed, interrupting Harry's train of thought by throwing her arms around him. "This is just the kind of good news that I needed to see. It really brought me out of that rut!".

Harry looked at his Ginny and realized that she did, indeed, look more like herself. After the trip to the Chamber, she had spent most of her time, outside of classes, sleeping. Harry had, of course, blamed himself for allowing her to reenter the Chamber. But, a few days of time and a newspaper headline was apparently all that she needed to bring herself back to normal. Harry's heart swelled at the sight of his smiling, bubbly girlfriend and made a silent vow to keep her this happy for the rest of his life. Harry walked to Ginny and drew her close. They shared a long, deep kiss, before walking toward the main doors of the school.

Harry's moment of peace and happiness was broken by the shouts of Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Look out!", Ron yelled.

"CORBITEM!", came Hermione's voice.

Harry's head whipped around in the direction of Hermione's spell. His disbelieving eyes caught sight of his cousin now slowly approaching the ground.

The ran to the sprawled form of Dudley, which now lay at their feet.

"Gee, thanks, Hermione," Dudley said slowly. "I was getting a bit worried there for a minute."

"Worried! Worried! What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I was with my dad up on the astronomy tower. He said something about squibs and bouncing. I tell you, it was scary." Dudley answered.

"YOU MEDDLESOME FOOL!" A cold voice roared. "What do you think you are doing involving yourself in a family matter?"

The students stared in amazement at their Potions professor, running out of the front doors of the school.

"I think your soon-to-be-uncle has gone round the bend, mate," Ron said to Harry.

Harry looked at Snape and slowly asked, "Why was Dudley careening headfirst from the astronomy tower?"

"Because I know he has magic in him. He is not a squib. I thought that the fall would provide the needed initiative to push the magic out of him. If memory serves, it did the trick for Longbottom." Snape said in matter of fact tone.

"But…but you said that I would bounce!" cried Dudley. "You said that I couldn't get hurt!"

"I may have stretched the truth a mite. But, it was a risk that I was prepared to take, for the greater good, of course." Snape said testily.

"You great big bat! I can't believe that you would try to inflict harm on your own flesh and blood to gratify your own ego!" Hermione yelled righteously. "I'm going to see Professor Evans this very minute!"

Snape seemed to freeze in fear, and his face instantly became more pale then Harry could ever recall. "Granger, let's all calm down…. GRANGER…… GRANGER, GET BACK HERE!", he roared, with unhidden desperation in his voice, as he ran after Hermione.

"He's so dead", stated Ginny.

"It could've been_ me_ who was dead", Dudley said, horrified. "I thought…. He told me that….."

Harry struggled to find the right words. "Dud, I swear to you, he wouldn't have done it if he didn't think it would work. I've heard him talking about you, and all he says is how you have a good heart and a nice soul. He really seems to care about you. I've known him since I started coming here, and believe me, he never talked about anyone else so nicely".

"NICE!", Dudley screamed. "That's NICE! I could've been killed, by my own father of all people, and you're calling him NICE?"

Ron gave Dudley a consoling pat on the shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to Malfoy. Your dads both seem to have something in common. Oi…. Ginny, for the love of Merlin, stop bloody smacking me!", he cried, rubbing his head.

"Dudley", Ginny tried, "Snape's always been a bit twisted. All the things going on around here recently have just thrown him a little more off his rocker, is all".

"Right", Harry piped up. "I mean, imagine what's been happening to him lately. Within a few weeks, his long lost love found out that he wasn't evil, he was almost killed by Voldemort when he rescued Draco and he found out that he's been a father for almost half his life, without even knowing it."

" And now he's getting married", Ginny added.

"And he's been forced into helping to bring back his arch nemesis from…. OI!", Ron yelled, rubbing his head. "Oh, right……….. I deserved that one".

The doors to the main entrance opened, and students started to file out.

"C'mon, Dud. Lunch is letting out. We shouldn't be talking about your dad in front of anyone", Harry said, meaningfully.

"Right, they said that", Dudley agreed. "I can't believe that I missed lunch for this".

With that comment, Harry took a long, hard look at his cousin, and realized that he seemed to have skipped more than one meal lately.

As they started walking, Harry commented, "Dudley, you look like you've lost a lot of weight."

"Yeah", Dudley agreed. "I guess running around with Mr. Filch all day and night has made me get more fit. It's funny though, I've been losing it so fast, no matter how much I eat, it's almost like magic."

The pieces were all suddenly fitting together.

'_More like a potion,_' Harry thought to himself, remembering the smirk he caught on Snape's face a few nights ago. Out loud he said, "C'mon Dudley, we'll walk down to the dungeons with you. We need to talk to Snape anyway."

The yelling could be heard before they actually reached the dungeons. As Ginny and the boys approached the door to Snape's rooms it became increasingly louder. They didn't pause this time, instead strode immediately into the main room. As they entered they saw Nia and Hermione on one side of the room, and an almost cowering Severus on the other.

Nia was ranting, "Your own son! Severus, how could you! I ask you, the _Astronomy Tower!_ If you were going to test out this ridiculous theory of yours, could you not have tried it from a lower altitude?"

"I…I felt he might need a greater drive. Magic can be a tricky thing and his has been…repressed for many years after all…" Snape tried to rationalize.

"He does not have any magic! He's a squib, Severus!" Nia yelled.

"And Professor Evans," Hermione said quietly, "I suspect that Professor Snape has been slipping a slimming draught into Dudley. His weight loss is too unnatural to be…"

"I thought I told you not to involve yourself in family business, you little rat!" Snape yelled.

"I knew it! I knew it! Severus, you swore to me that you weren't giving him a slimming draught," Nia accused.

"I'm not," Severus replied, "I've been giving him a metabolism booster in his sweets. Much more effective than a simple slimming draught."

"ENOUGH!", Dudley roared, seemingly unable to take anymore. He grabbed a stack of books from an end table and began hurling them at Snape's head. Miraculously, they all hit their target as Dudley screamed all of his frustrations at his father. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I am your bloody SON, not some science experiment!" -clunk- "You have it great, but nothing's ever good enough!" -clunk- "You missed out on dirty diapers, spit-up and puberty!" -clunk- "Now, maybe that's why you don't have any idea on how children should be treated!" -clunk- "Every kid's favorite Professor, aren't you?" -clunk-

At this point, Dudley had run out of books to hurl at Snape, and Severus was backed into a corner. As he rubbed his head, Snape muttered, "Well, he has your aim, Petunia".

"And your temper", Nia responded.

Dudley took a deep breath and collapsed into an armchair. He looked at Snape and said quietly, "I can understand you wanting me to lose weight. Hell, we all know that I needed it. I can even forgive the fact that you almost killed me…. I know how proud you would be if I wasn't so useless", Dudley said dejectedly.

Snape's facial expression turned suddenly ashamed, and Harry knew that he was finally realizing how stupid and costly his actions could have been.

Dudley continued. "Harry always came back from school telling us how smart and great his Potions Professor was."

Dudley didn't seem to notice Ron's gasp of horror at Dudley's last statement that Snape had, no doubt, concocted himself.

"And, then I met you and you were nothing like Harry had said", Dudley added, throwing a confused glance at Harry. "I have no idea why he would _ever_ say anything nice about you. You've been nasty to anyone who's crossed your path."

Snape struggled to explain his actions to everyone in the room, who were staring at him accusingly. "Well…. Er…. Potter has always been… er.."

"I wasn't finished", Dudley interjected. "I've wanted a father for my whole life. When I found out that _you_ were my father, I started to think that maybe I had been too hard on you. Maybe you were just so cold because you haven't had any love in your life for so long. So, I tried. I tried, damn it, with everything I had to make you like me. That's what family does, you know. They LIKE each other. They care about one another unconditionally…… fat or thin, squib or wizard….. Classifications don't matter. I'm your son, but you don't want me. You want a thin, magical son. And, look at what you got instead…. A fat squib. The complete opposite of everything you wanted. I'm a grown man, for crying out loud. It's not like I was expecting you to take me out to play a game of catch, or anything. All I wanted was for us to get to know each other. But, all you knew was that I was a disappointment to your ideal vision of what you thought your son should be like. You're nothing but a twisted, warped, selfish git. I realize that now. I can forgive all of your actions up until now, I really can. But, I'm through with trying to get to know you. I see you now, for what you really are, and I realize that I was better off never knowing you at all," Dudley finished, hastening to wipe a tear of frustration from his eye.

Snape was visibly thoroughly ashamed of himself but it was obvious that he had no idea how to properly console someone who wasn't Nia. He moved closer to Dudley, and uncomfortably crouched down to his level.

Snape looked at Dudley straight in the eye, and said, "You're right. I --", he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

That seemed to be all that Dudley needed to hear, as his face broke into a grin. "I knew you couldn't be that evil. It's okay, Dad. We'll just start getting to know each other better, as adults".

Snape blinked. "I'd like that, Salmonious".

Dudley grabbed a lamp and broke it over Snape's head. "What are you, bloomin' NUTS? I told you yesterday: I will NOT CHANGE MY NAME, YOU…………GREAT…………..BIG ……………….BAT!"

There was a popping sound, and everyone gasped at the sight before them. Where Snape had just been crouching, hovered a giant, overgrown bat, gripping a wand within it's talons.

A few moments later, the bat used it's wand to transform itself back into Severus, who yelled with happiness, "I KNEW you couldn't be a squib!", as Dudley stared in awe at his own hands.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione backed up quickly toward the door, and let themselves escape the mini-celebration that was now erupting in the dungeons. Harry produced Prongs, and told his Patronus to go to Snape with the message "10:30pm Saturday, Entrance Hall". He was in no mood for any more familial bonding.

* * *

Late that night Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise were sprawled across the floor of the Head Girl common room.

"…and then, I swear you would have died laughing, Dudley turned him into a huge bat… he was flapping his greasy wings all over the place……it was the funniest, most ironic thing that I've ever seen before…" Ron recanted the entire story for Draco and Blaise's amusement, while collapsing into fits of giggles.

"Oh man…I would have given anything to see that," Blaise commented hysterically, as Draco wiped streaming tears of laughter from his face.

"Onto the more important matters at hand," Hermione reminded them. "Everything is set for Saturday, Draco. We leave at 10:30p.m., from the Great Hall. The rest of the students will be in their dorms by then. Remember, not a word of this outside of this room. We have everything set in place, there is no room for mistakes or taking unnecessary chances."

Everyone exchanged long looks, knowing that in less than two days they would discover if all of their work had been in vain.

* * *

As 10:15 Saturday evening arrived, Harry, Draco and Hermione faced Blaise, Ron and Ginny.

"I guess this is it…good luck." Blaise said.

"I wish I was going with you. I know McGonagall said that it would be too risky, but I can't help feeling like I should be there…" Ron offered quietly.

"It's alright mate. Keep everyone safe here and we'll be back as soon as we can. Hopefully we'll have good news to bring back to you." Harry answered, before he continued. "Gin, don't look so worried. We'll have Abe and Snape with us. I love you…try to get some rest. It'll help the time pass."

"Sleep? How can you think that I would be able to sleep during this!" Ginny asked her boyfriend. "I will be waiting right here with Ron and Blaise until you come back and tell us every little detail. I love you, Harry. Be safe." she concluded and kissed him softly.

Raven popped her head out of Hermione's pocket and said, "While I can appreciate the wonderful sentimentality of the moment, we really must be on our way if we hope to get everything in place by the stroke of midnight."

"Yes, Raven, you make a valid point." Hermione agreed, as she stepped closer to Ron. "I just wanted to say that I lo--"

Hermione was cut off mid-declaration by Ron's swooping embrace. He gathered her into his arms passionately and gave her a searing kiss.

Draco mumbled, "Guess he's learned something about women after all."

"Shh," Ginny scolded, looking fondly at Ron and Hermione.

"Hmph…I don't appreciate being trapped between the two of you. It's not possible to comfortably fit a piece of parchment in here, much less me!" Raven's muffled voice cried.

Hermione reluctantly pulled apart from Ron, and she, Harry and Draco headed toward the staircase. Harry was filled with nervous and excited anticipation, Draco had suddenly developed a twitch in his left eye, while Hermione was having a whispered conversation with Raven.

"Okay, run me through this, Hermione", Harry said, as they waited in the Entrance Hall for Snape and Abe.

"I'd be much more comfortable waiting until we're all there. There's much less of a chance that we'll be overheard", was the response he received.

Abe and Severus arrived just 1 minute before the portkey was set to send them to Percy's office.

"And I thought that the two of you were supposed to be the responsible ones here," Hermione chided.

Abe smiled good-naturedly as he said, "Sorry. Had to save the bat from the wrath of Nia and their son. Apparently, he's still not completely forgiven for that whole debacle this week. Now that Snape here has given Dudley his old wand, until Ollivander is found, they're all in the process of arranging private tutoring for the young man from Professors Flitwick and Sinistra. They're all hoping to have him up to par to take the OWLS at the end of next school year. Normally, I would have sat back and watched the show, but I know we're on a timetable and all tonight."

"I appreciate your assessment of my personal life", Snape growled.

Hermione smiled at Abe's wistful look, as if envisioning the chaos of the future Snape household. "Now that we're all here, let's get ready. Draco, hold this bag for me."

"Sure, Hermione. Merlin what have you got in here anyway?" Draco complained.

"Supplies", she answered simply.

Why aren't we apparating?" Draco asked.

"Because we could attract too much attention to ourselves. Besides we can't apparate directly into the Ministry. This way we can go directly to Percy and make sure everything is clear," she said.

"Makes sense." Draco thought out loud.

'_10 seconds…_

5 seconds…

_Here we go…' _Harry thought nervously.

The walls of the Great Hall began to spin and the 5 found themselves laying at Percy's feet.

He laughed as he said, "Never thought I'd see the day that you all would be in the same room willingly."

"Trust me, the rewards are greater than the price I will pay," Severus snapped.

"Hey Perce. Good to see you." Harry said. "How'd everything go here today?"

"Better than we could have hoped." Percy answered. "The Minister believes that I will give him every detail of tonight's escapades and is very pleased with your arrangement. His public approval numbers are the highest they've ever been since your photo op with him. He's practically walking on air. Sad actually, how the most powerful political figure in our society, is so easily manipulated."

As everyone nodded in agreement, Percy continued, "The building has been completely cleared out for hours. You won't have any problems. I'll take you downstairs and wait outside of the Department of Mysteries for you."

They slowly began to descend the levels in the small elevator as Hermione started to become very nervous.

"What if I can't do this right? Oh, Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" Hermione panicked.

"Fine time to think of that you silly girl!" Snape reprimanded.

"Hush you overgrown bat!" Raven chided. "You'll do just fine, my dear. I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"Maybe it would be better if you said the incantation, Raven. You're more familiar with the language than I am and…" Hermione asked.

"It won't work. You know as well as I do, that each person involved in the spell _must_ have a connection to Sirius. I do not, you do. You can do this." Raven said reassuringly.

Harry and Draco went to side of their nervous friend. "Hermione," Draco began, "I know that you can do this. You are the most competent witch that I have ever known. I believe in you, we all do."

Hermione composed herself as they stood at the entrance to their destination.

Percy said, "I'll be right here waiting for you. Good luck."

Snape grimaced at the thought that they might actually succeed.

They entered the Death Chamber and looked at the dark, ragged veil. All of them stood, transfixed by the slightly blowing curtain. This was it.

Hermione quickly took charge of the situation. "Draco, give me that bag now."

Draco complied and Hermione instantly started pulling things from the sack.

"Hermione," Harry asked, "What is that stuff?"

She drew a large length of silvery rope from the bag before she answered, "Why unicorn hair, of course. What did you think we were going to use to form the Triquatra? Chalk? Unicorn hair is known for its purity and represents the purity of the feat we are about to attempt."

"Unicorn hair?" Snape asked amazed. "You have unicorn hair? Merlin, you lot are a potion master's dream for hard to obtain ingredients. How on earth did you ever acquire such a prize?"

"From Hagrid. He has sheaves of it in his hut." Hermione replied.

"Why would he give such a valuable commodity to you?" Snape continued his questions.

"Well," Hermione began to blush before she responded, "I told him that I was hoping to create a barrette that could help me keep my hair under control, and that unicorn hair would create a very strong base component." She smiled wryly as she finished, "He must not think very much of my hair. He gave me enough unicorn hair strands to cover the Quidditch Pitch."

Snape's eyes closed at the prospect, "Perhaps we could revise our agreement--"

"We'll discuss that later, for now, stand back and let me work," Hermione replied shortly. "Abe, you will have to stay back by the doorway, so that your magical energy does not disrupt the flow of the spell."

Abe tooked several steps backwards and watched the events unfold with sharp eyes.

Hermione began to wind the strands on the floor into the image of a Triquatra, about 5 feet in front of the veil. She had Draco stand in the upper, single point of the figure, while placing Severus and Harry in opposite sides of the base.

"You know, from this perspective, this thing kind of looks like an exaggerated triangle." Draco commented.

"Yes it does," Hermione said off-handedly. "Draco, the upper section obviously represents family, you hold the red candle signifying that you are of Sirius's blood. Harry take the white, standing for the purity of friendship. Professor Snape, the black candle is yours, representing the history of animosity between the two of you." She then produced a very old and intricate athame from her bag. At the questioning looks given to her she explained. "This is a ceremonial dagger which Professor McGonagall gave to me. As the spell is spoken, you will pass the blade around and prick your right, index finger with it, Beginning with Draco, then Harry, then Professor Snape. Hold the candle firmly in your left hand and let a drop of your blood fall into the center of the Triquatra, where the three sections are joined as one. As the last drop of blood falls, you must say, 'We three request the return of Sirius Black. By blood of the family, friend and foe, willingly given, release him from his torment.' Everyone understand?"

The atmosphere was tense as Hermione began to light each candle. "We only have a few moments left before we begin. Whatever happens, do not leave your positions. It will only bring more problems."

"What do you mean whatever happens? Is there something you haven't told us?" Harry asked frantically.

"Harry, this is old magic. It is unpredictable and I will likely be tested to see if I am worthy to call on these forces. Do not try to intercede or I will be pulled into the veil with Sirius." Hermione told them tersely. The looks of horror on her friends faces were too much. "It's no good to try and back out now. You're all in position, with the candles lit. The ritual has already begun and cannot be stopped." With one last look at Harry, she handed him the athame and strode to the veil.

Hermione began,

Translation:

"Vox vetus audite nostrum placitum, (Powers of old, hear our plea,)

Paro vir Sirius Niger, solvo ,(Set the man, Sirius Black, free,)

Iniquitas postulo futurus vox"(An injustice needs to be righted)

The four men watched in amazement as Hermione was raised off of the floor, yet still managed to remember their part in it all. Draco, Harry and Snape each cut their index fingers. They waited until Snape's blood had dropped onto Draco and Harry's, until they spoke in unison:

"We three request the return of Sirius Black. By blood of the family, friend and foe, willingly given, release him from his torment."

Hermione's voice took on an unnatural sound:

"Cruor prosapia exspectata suus reverto."(Blood of the family welcomes his return)

A flash of red light emanated from behind Hermione.

"Cruor amicitia dico him domus." (Blood of friendship calls him home)

White light rose on Hermione's left side.

"Cruor inimicus , volutarie donatus quaero pro lima of subnuba."(Blood of a foe, willingly given, asks for the revisit of a rival)

Black light appeared on Hermione's right side.

They stood in awe as the young witch was engulfed within the tri-colored light. Sweat poured down her face as a flash of blue light broke forth from her eyes.

Harry looked at the other two men opposite him in fear. He heard Abe take a step forward to help her and raised his hand as he yelled, "No! Remember what Hermione said! Do not interfere!"

Abe stepped back once again as Hermione broke out into an ancient tongue, pronouncing it effortlessly and seemingly fluently.

"Wow, didn't know she could do that." Draco said to no one in particular.

Hermione's form began to shake as she continued.

"Tria cruor , unus vox quod res, (Three in blood, one in word and deed)

Nos queso vos,(We beseech you)

Ceptum is vitualamen quod reverto quis nos peto, (Accept this sacrifice and return what we seek)

Sic Mote is Exsisto."(So Mote it Be)

Hermione collapsed to the ground as a pure band of vibrant, blue light erupted from the center of the Triquatra, where the blood had fallen. The light sped toward the veil and entered it with a loud wail that seemed to pierce the ears. A moment later a figure was forcefully ejected from the flowing, black curtain.

The dark figure, on his hands and knees, clutched his wand tightly in his right hand. He raised his head slowly and locked eyes with Harry.

Harry yelled, "Sirius…"

The momentary relief on Sirius' face soon darkened as his eyes moved between Harry and Snape. Sirius suddenly stood forebodingly and screamed, "Not you two again! Stupefy!"

As the red stunner flew through the air, narrowly missing Harry, another stunner came from behind Draco, hitting Sirius squarely in the chest. Harry flashed back to the last time he saw Sirius hit with a stunner like that. He thought, _Merlin, please don't let him fall back in there!'_

As the animagus fell safely to the ground, Hermione rose from the floor and said, "That didn't go exactly the way I had planned."

"At least we know you summoned the right man. Only Black would attempt to hex those who are saving his arse," said Snape.

"Great! Another nutter in the family. Just what I needed in life." commented Draco.

**Please review. Pretty please? Remember, we have the cool new reply button...**


	19. What Lies Beyond The Veil

**Disclaimer from Abe: These bloody girls were going to KILL ME OFF in the last chapter! Can you believe it? Luckily enough, I had the good sense to shoot a stunning spell at Black to ensure my safety in this story…. For the time being, at least. Imagine: ME as a sacrifice! Thank Merlin they don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Special thanks to all of our unregistered reviewers in the last chapter: mrslovett, warja, Joe, mika and Jasmine Black. We appreciate you all!**

**A/N 2: GASP! It has come to our attention that JKR _MUST_ be reading this story, as she shot down a few of our speculations on her website in the rumors section (JKROWLING dot com). Jo….. Did you leave a review? Lol… okay, maybe it was a coincidence, but it was still upsetting to know that our Petunia idea wouldn't come to be true. Anyway, onward with the chapter….**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - What Lies Beyond The Veil**

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, "We have absolutely no idea what he has been through! He is not insane!"

"That, my dear," Snape said silkily, "Is a matter of debate."

"You really are a very disagreeable man." Raven said, breaking her long silence.

Harry stood, with his eyes fixed on Sirius' form. He could not begin to fathom his godfather's reaction. _'Why would he want to stun me?'_

"Harry. Harry!" Hermione directed to her friend. "Pull yourself together. We need to get him out of here and back to McGonagall's office." She quickly found a shimmering cloak in her bag of supplies and handed it to Draco. At his inquisitive glance she replied, "Just hold this . It's Harry's invisibility cloak. We need to get it over Sirius, just in case. Five of us entered here, it would look strange if six of us exited. I know that Percy said everything was clear, but I don't doubt that the Minister does not fully trust us. He may have taken additional precautions that Percy is not aware of."

Harry watched as the others prepared to make their way back to Percy's office, so that they could portkey back to Hogwarts. He suddenly felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and abruptly turned to find himself meeting the gaze of Abe.

"Black was always a good man. This'll work out, Harry." Abe began reassuringly. "Right now, you need to focus and get moving. We'll work it out at home."

Abe's words helped Harry concentrate on the task at hand. He stepped forward and asked, "Alright, Hermione. What do you need me to do?"

Hermione continued issuing orders to the men around her, while whispering quietly to Raven. As Harry and Draco scurried around, eliminating any potential evidence of their actions Hermione addressed the two other men, "Abe, Professor Snape, I think that considering Sirius' reaction, it would be wise, if both of you were on either side of him, in case he wakes up before we get back to Hogwarts. He may need to be restrained again."

Snape, in an uncharacteristic show of charm, swept down into a low bow. "Of course, dear girl. I would be happy to be of assistance." As he saw the disbelieving looks around him, Snape smirked. "I can't think of a more entertaining evening than continually incapacitating that mongrel. Oh and Har-, I mean Potter, I will be expecting to head down to the Chamber this week, to begin taking my inventory, now that I have done my part."

Harry groaned audibly, remembering how much work was ahead of him.

"Of course, Professor", he managed to reply.

Hermione had Draco cover Sirius' stunned form with the invisibility cloak as she called Abe and Severus over to her.

"I think our best bet would be for the both of you to keep a hand on each of his shoulders while levitating him at your waists. That way, you'll be able to feel if the Stunning Spell is wearing off", Hermione ordered, putting Sirius' wand in the pocket of her robe.

"Indeed", Snape agreed. "And, when it does wear off, I'd like to volunteer to reapply the hex."

Abe scowled. "We have a portkey, Severus….. We'll get back to Hogwarts quickly. My spells last long enough to keep him stiff until we arrive at Minnie's Office."

A dejected-looking Snape levitated an invisible Sirius to waist level, and he and Abe waited silently for the others to finish the cleanup. Hermione walked slowly around the room, casting

'Scourgify' spells on the spots where Harry and Draco had already cast them.

"I reckon she doesn't think much of our magic, mate", Draco murmured to Harry.

Harry grinned as Hermione reddened and straightened herself. "Alright", she announced, glancing one final time at the room. "Let's hurry home".

Harry led the way, followed by Snape and Abe, with Draco and Hermione bringing up the rear. When they reached the corridor, Harry saw Percy, who was pacing nervously back and forth, while the rest of the group spread out and glanced around nervously, as if aurors were going to jump out and take them into custody. Percy's head snapped to attention, and he hurriedly ran toward the group.

"Where is he? What happened? Did it work?", Percy hissed, running toward the seemingly empty space between Abe and Snape.

"Percy, STOP!", Hermione tried to warn, a moment to late.

Percy, in his rush for information, had crashed directly into Sirius' legs and toppled over backwards. As he laid on the floor, his eyes went wide as he realized what had occurred.

"You've done it", he stated, awed at the idea.

"Shh." Abe admonished. "Seemingly empty halls are not always so. Let's head for your office."

"Of course," Percy answered, with a somewhat dazed look on his face.

The moment that everyone was safely in the office, Percy rounded on the group. "Well! Did everything go according to plan?"

"Well, not exactly--" Hermione began as she removed the invisibility cloak from Sirius.

Draco interrupted, "The bloody moron tried to hex us seconds after we got him out."

Hermione gave Draco a deathly look before continuing, "I'm sure everything will be fine. We just need to get him back to Madame Pomfrey. Percy, you can never know how much we appreciate this. Without your help, this never would have worked." She walked forward and gave Percy a sisterly hug. "You're a good man, Percy. Thank you."

Harry joined Hermione at Percy's side. "Yeah, Perce. Thanks. You really came through for us. I'll never forget it."

Percy blushed at the compliments before saying, "All I did was let you in. You guys did all of the work. Let's get you home. And Harry, let me know how he's doing."

Harry nodded and rejoined the group as Abe pulled a pen from his traveling cloak. "Get ready, young ones. You too, Snape-- and don't you start thinking of letting go of Black in transit now that we've got him. I'll be holding on to him too."

Severus guffawed as Abe began the countdown. Moments later colors seemed to swirl together as the room began spinning. The next thing anyone knew they were roughly deposited on the floor of Minerva's office.

The Headmistress walked over to the figures on the floor, "I see that you have all safely returned. I take it that everything -- Merciful Zeus! Sirius Black! You've done it! I have to say I am very impressed. I wasn't sure if this was actually possible." McGonagall wiped tears of happiness from her eyes as the group stood.

"Yes, we're all bloody overjoyed that Miss. Granger's brilliant plan succeeded. She has found yet another way to give us all headaches. Bringing that mutt back was just what we all so desperately needed. I, for one, can say that I haven't felt like myself since the damn ritual." Snape ranted.

Hermione's expression changed from one of pride and accomplishment to one of guilt. Everyone turned to her as Abe said, "Explain."

Hermione stammered, "Well, this was an untried spell created from old blood magics. There _may_ be some minor side effects. I would prefer not to discuss them until I am sure. Besides, we have more important concerns at the moment. Oh good, look. Sirius is beginning to stir."

Sirius' eyes opened groggily, as he stood to his feet. He quickly gasped in horror and reached inside of his robes, in search of his wand. When he realized it had been taken from him, Sirius' eyes widened and he backed himself against a wall, grabbing for a heavy candelabra on the shelf beside him.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE AGAIN, YOU EVIL WENCH!", he cried, pointing accusingly at McGonagall. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE I HELP YOU LOT!" he screamed, while brandishing the candelabra like a sword.

Minerva gasped, "Well, I never. Get hold of yourself Mr. Black!"

Sirius looked at them in great confusion as Harry ran to him. At Harry's approach Sirius' eyes widened in fear and horror. His weapon fell from his hand and his body began to tremble.

Harry ran to his godfather and embraced him tightly as he said, "Sirius, you're back. We got you back. You're safe and back where you belong. I don't know what's wrong, but we'll fix it."

Sirius' face showed more clarity as he softly asked, "Harry? Is it really you? Am I dreaming?"

Hermione walked over to the confused man. "Sirius, it's us. You've been gone a long time, but we found a way to bring you back. Can you remember what happened that night in the Department of Mysteries?"

"You mean the night my life went to hell in a hand basket? I was dueling with Bella and she hit me with a stunner. I fell back and went flying through that sodding, black rag. That's when everything started to get strange." Sirius responded.

"Black, we've got a lot to fill you in on." Abe said, drawing Sirius' gaze.

"Abe! What in the seven hells are you doing here? How's Billie Jean?" Sirius questioned.

"He's the new DADA Professor," Draco informed him, looking at Sirius appraisingly. "Now that you seem a bit more sane, we haven't ever been formally introduced. I'm -"

"Draco. Cissa's son. You may not have met me, but I have met you many times in the last months." Sirius said warmly. "Now, would one of you care to tell me what has been going on here?" His gaze shifted to the clever, young witch that looked eager to explain.

Hermione looked Sirius straight in the eyes, "You were trapped inside of an ancient wizarding prison. It sends you traveling through alternate realities. A person is only able to stay about 7 days in these other worlds, so you have seen approximately 70 other realities since we lost you."

"Alternate realities?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes," Hermione answered succinctly. "You see, for every action we take, every decision that is made, there is a choice. Alternate realities, different planes of existence, they can reflect what life would be, if a different path was followed. This creates an infinite amount of possibilities to send a person. It would be quite disorientating for a person to live through."

"No kidding," muttered Sirius sarcastically. "Can these other realities have any bearing on this one?"

"No, they shouldn't." Hermione answered. "Those planes were only created because of the paths chosen by the individuals there. Our reality has its own path. We cannot assume that whatever occurred in those other planes will happen here. Although, knowing about some of your experiences may be helpful. You may have encountered something that also exists here."

Sirius looked pensive as he asked, "I've really been gone for over a year? Where's Albus? I'd really like to talk to him about…everything." He saw the sad faces and asked again, "Where's Albus?"

"Sirius, my dear boy! It's so good to see you again." The voice of portrait Dumbledore called from its perch. "Wonderful work, Miss. Granger. I knew that if anyone was capable of finding him, that it would be you."

Hermione blushed and met Sirius' questioning gaze, before saying, "We'll talk about it later. And really, it was all of us."

Portrait Dumbledore continued, "Sirius, as you can see, I am no longer among your comrades. I died several month's ago, just before the end of Harry's sixth year. Times have changed since your departure. They have become much worse. Your return could not be more fortunate. They will all need you."

Sirius stared sadly at the portrait, "Albus, I don't know what I'll do without your counsel. The things I've seen…"

"Black, spit it out already! What are you going on about now?" Snape scowled.

"You know what? You never change Snivellus. In every reality I saw, you were always an ass!" Sirius retorted.

Minerva approached her former student, "Mr. Black, is there something that you think that we should know? You seemed very hostile earlier. Why did you react that way to us?"

Sirius took a deep breath before answering. "All this time, all of these places that I've been. You were different. You were all evil in most of them." The room let out a collective gasp of shock. "In many, Snape took Harry in after Lily and James' murders. Harry grew up to be the most feared and powerful Dark Lord that ever lived. Made old Voldemort look like a pussycat. Hermione and Ron were always by Harry's side. Minerva was the strongest ally the Dark Triad had, next to Snape. Albus and Abe were dead or killed in each. Moony and Draco were evenly split, sometimes for the light, sometimes evil. The last few months though, Draco was my greatest ally. In every plane he always helped me." He sent an approving glance at the young man. "I'm happy to see that in my true time, this is also the case."

"I was evil?" Harry questioned as he put a comforting arm around a flabbergasted Hermione.

"Yep." Sirius responded. "Together, you three were the most destructive force I ever-- hey, where is Ron anyway?"

"He's waiting for us to get back. Do you want me to get the other ones, Minnie?" Abe asked.

"No, Aberforth." Minerva answered. "I think that it may be more prudent to finish this discussion before we celebrate more reunions."

"Not much more to say. I've spent the last year and a half fighting everyone that I loved and cared about. I'm going to need some time to adjust…this all still seems like it's too good to be true. Harry, I need to ask…is Moony still alive here?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Hell! Remus is going to kill me when he finds out that we didn't tell him about this." Harry exclaimed.

"We didn't want to get his hopes up in case it didn't work, Harry. He's been through enough lately." Hermione reminded Harry.

Sirius immediately demanded, "What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"Settle down and scratch some fleas, you old mutt." Snape snapped. "The werewolf has just been having some difficulty adjusting to the fact that his litter is due in seven months."

"Honestly! I swear, I don't know how Nia puts up with you! It's not a litter, it's a baby, Severus!" said an infuriated McGonagal.

"A baby? Moony's going to be a dad?" Sirius asked happily.

"See if you're still so pleased when you hear that he's impregnated your young, Metamorphagus cousin." Snape added.

"He did what! With Tonks! I'm going to kill him. My own cousin! He's old enough to be her father, for Merlin's sake. What was he thinking?" Sirius ranted.

"Sirius," Draco said quietly, "They're both really happy. I think they were both looking for someone to help them cope with your apparent death. She's my family too and I'm happy for them. Wait until you see them together before you kill your best friend. They're good for each other."

Sirius calmed at the young man's words and ruffled Draco's hair. "You're a good kid, Draco. Thanks for stopping me. Wait, did someone say Nia? She's not here anymore."

"It's a long story," Harry responded. "We'll fill you in, but the gist is my Aunt Nia and my cousin Dudley are here at Hogwarts, since the beginning of term. She's one of the Potions Professors now."

Sirius laughed as he said, "Have to pay her a visit. I haven't seen her since before you were born, Harry." Sirius cast a sly glance at Snape as he added, "She always was fond of me. It will be nice to catch up."

"BLACK! You will do NO--" Snape yelled.

Abe smoothly interjected, "How about we go and have some more reunions. There are two redheads that are probably getting anxious by now. Not to mention that we still need to figure out how to announce your return to the land of the living. Should be a bit easier since the whipper snappers got you exonerated."

Hermione piped up, "You don't have to worry about that. Harry and I have already made arrangements for Sirius' return. We just need to send out an owl."

Abe shook his head and said, "You, young lady, are someone that I'm glad is on our side."

Sirius gave Hermione a sidelong glance as he muttered, "You have no idea how lucky we are".

**Please review:0)**


	20. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: The characters and settings of this story belong to JK Rowling…. But, the Merpeople in the lake belong to us. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.

_**Important**** A/N: Due to some gross, gory ideas, and the miniscule chance of some mild sexual content in later chapters, we will be changing the rating to 'M' as of Chapter 21. This, unfortunately for you, our dear readers, means that this chapter will have to end with a cliffy due to the fact that we had to get the warning out before posting the hideousness. Thanks in advance.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to a faithful reviewer for their New Year's wishes: WhiteTomb. Special thanks to you. Enjoy your New Year's present. **

Chapter 20 - Happy New Year!

The entire group, Headmistress and all, bounded through the corridors toward the Head Girl's common room, where Ginny, Ron and Blaise had been waiting. Even Snape seemed to be a little anxious to see their reactions.

Hermione was speaking huffily to Raven, muttering things along the lines of, "They really didn't seem to think that it would work, did they?" and "Do they really believe that I'd jeopardize all of us without being almost totally certain that it would work?", while the others rolled their eyes and laughed quietly at her intentional lack of subtlety.

As the portrait opened Sirius entered the room first. Immediately a loud thump and a strangled cry was heard. Everyone piled into the room to find Sirius on the floor, in the almost suffocating hug of Ginny, while Ron stood next to the pair, clapping Sirius' shoulder, as if checking to see if he was actually real. Blaise stood awkwardly aside, throwing glances at Draco, who hurried to his side to keep him company.

"Guys!" Harry yelled jovially, "We just got him back, don't suffocate him before we can enjoy it."

"Harry, I need to send that owl that we discussed. Can I borrow Hedwig?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione ran out of the room after grabbing a parchment from her dresser.

She returned quickly, with a large grin on her face. She said to Harry, "It's sent. We're just waiting on the reply."

Snape quietly excused himself as the boisterous crowd began to merrily celebrate. Hermione told Ginny and Ron about the ritual, as McGonagall and Abe sat with Sirius, detailing the events of the past 16 months.

Harry watched the room and his heart filled with pure happiness and his soul had a lightness he had not felt in a long time. He looked at the people surrounding him, his family and felt secure in knowing that they would always stand together. His face suddenly fell as he realized an important part of that family was still missing. Harry exclaimed, "Damn! We forgot to get Re-"

The noise of an opening portrait drew everyone's attention. Remus' voice could be heard saying, "Severus, if Hermione really needs to speak with me she'll come to Tonks' office. I don't think she will appreciate us coming unannounced--" his words trailed off as his eyes found the face of his best friend and Marauder. "Padfoot? Is it really…?" He questioned, shooting a look at Harry, with tears in his eyes.

Harry nodded at Lupin happily.

"MOONY!" Sirius exclaimed as he bounded at Remus. As the two met, Remus went to engulf Sirius in a hug just as Sirius pulled back his fist and punched his old friend in the stomach. At Remus' hurt and bewildered gaze, Sirius burst into laughter, "That's for knocking up my little cousin. Now give me a hug you old wolf!"

Remus muttered, "Guess I should've known that was coming," as the two men embraced. "It's good to see you Padfoot. You have impeccable timing, old friend, as always."

"And where is my baby cousin? I would like to congratulate her. I can't believe I missed her wedding." Sirius saw a distinctly uncomfortable look on Remus' face. "Moony…there was a wedding, wasn't there?" Remus shook his head no, very slowly. "MOONY!" Sirius yelled loudly.

"There will be Paddy, but she needs to fully recuperate after that whole graveyard situation. She's still not back to herself and the pregnancy is exhausting her on top of her recovery."

"Graveyard situation? Merlin, I feel like an ass, repeating everything you all say. Do I even want to know about this?" Sirius asked.

"She was hurt when we went to retrieve one of Voldemort's horcruxes," Harry said to his godfather.

"You're searching for horcruxes here too?" Sirius asked. When he saw the looks of interest he explained. "In one of the realities, Albus and Harry were both Dark Lords. Each other's greatest adversaries. That was a place I would never want to be again. The light side had two, powerful dark forces to fight. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Our intel heard that Hermione discovered that Albus created seven horcruxes in case he fell at Harry's hand or by Riddle's."

"RIDDLE?" Ron exclaimed, "As in Tom Riddle? Lord Voldemort? Evil's favorite poster guy?"

"One and the same." Sirius said. "It was rather unsettling to realize that the man I had fought against so hard was the hero of the light in almost every reality, but I had to adapt in order to survive. What was Tonks doing with you?"

"Dumbledore was a Dark Lord? I thought you said he was dead in the other realities?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I said Albus and Abe were dead or killed. Albus was killed by Tom my sixth day in that particular time. It seems that there, after he killed Grindlewald, he turned and became an even more fearsome force than his predecessor. He groomed you to be his protégé, never dreaming that you would try to overthrow him." Sirius explained. "Now, why was Tonks in the graveyard with you?"

"She's our Transfiguration Professor. Her and Remus were the Order members that we felt would be the most helpful on our search, as well as the ones that we trusted the most." Harry answered.

"Now that I'm back, I'd like her to stay safely at Hogwarts. She's got a baby to worry about now. Some of the adventures you guys have might not be in her best interest. Remus and I can help. I'm sure Abe and Snape would be willing to pitch in too." Sirius responded.

Hermione launched herself at the former felon, "I'm so proud of you! I didn't think that I would ever see the day that Sirius Black uttered words of responsibility!"

Sirius' bark of laughter, at Hermione's exuberance, reverberated through the room. "I lost much of my life due to my reckless actions, 13 years in Azkaban and 1½ years in other dimensions, I'm not about to waste another chance. If memory serves there's this old muggle saying, 'three strikes and you're out'. Somehow, I don't think I'll get another shot if I screw this one up."

Hermione nodded in understanding as there was a tapping noise at the window. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig, perched on the sill awaiting entrance. He strode over and opened the small window and took the letter she offered. He stroked her feathers as he read. With a large grin on his face he looked at Hermione, "It's set for morning."

The two didn't answer the questions thrown at them. They simply told everyone that everything would be clearer by breakfast and would have to wait and see. Severus, McGonagall and Abe excused themselves for the evening, curious at what the two had planned.

* * *

The celebration lasted until the early rays of dawn entered the common room.

"Thank heavens today is Sunday. I don't think I could manage classes today." Ginny groaned.

"Gin, you look as beautiful as always," Harry said cheerfully. "How about we all head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

The others groaned at his chipper nature but grudgingly rose from their places and readied themselves for breakfast.

"The two of you look entirely too smug this morning," Ginny accused Harry and Hermione. "What are you up to?"

"Let's just say that today is the day that justice will truly be served." Harry said mysteriously.

Entering the Great Hall, the group caused a large commotion. Ignoring the outbreak of whispers, Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise made their way to the front of the Gryffindor table and sat themselves, nodding in greeting to Minerva, Abe and Snape.

The air vibrated with the sound of incoming owls flying into the Hall. Each table had several copies of the Daily Prophet cast onto it.

"I thought none of us were going to read this trash?" Ron asked.

"Today's the exception." Hermione countered sweetly.

As the papers were opened, the friends were accosted by a confused McGonagall.

"When exactly was this done?" she inquired.

"Professor, Harry and I owe you a small apology. You see, we didn't exactly tell you everything. When Harry and Ron went to take their Apparation exams, Harry asked Rita Skeeter to get in contact with me. That night, Harry and I snuck outside and met her by the gates. We made her an offer that she couldn't refuse." Hermione said.

Harry laughed as he continued Hermione's explanation, "I don't think she'd ever refuse to be the reporter I speak to exclusively. She'll be the one reporter that any of us gives information to. Rita jumped at the chance. Hermione and I gave her some details about Sirius' return in the owl we sent last night, so it could run in the morning post. Hermione and I are taking bets to see how long it takes Scrimgeour to insist he was in on the plan from the beginning." Everyone laughed as Harry finished, "Speaking of which, I had better get in touch with him and schedule an appearance so he's not quite so annoyed at being taken advantage of by a handful of students."

All eyes turned to the front page of the Prophet, which stated in large, bold print:

**BLACK IS BACK! **

** Exonerated Felon Returns From The Unknown **

** Minister Hails Potter: "We had it planned for weeks" **

Harry laughed and put his hand out, as Hermione dropped a Galleon into it.

"I swear, I thought he'd have made it at _least_ until the evening edition", she said, sheepishly.

Harry began to read the story out loud to everyone surrounding him, pausing for the laughter to die down at certain portions of the article. Hermione, however, seemed more and more perturbed.

"What was she thinking? How could she have put that in there?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Which part Hermione?" Ron asked concerned.

Hermione grabbed the paper from Harry's hands as she reread the last portion. "…Black, who was wrongfully imprisoned within the walls of Azkaban, for 13 years, was thought lost 16 months ago, fighting You-Know-Who's supporters in the Department of Mysteries. He was sent through a mystical veil that is currently being studied by the Unspeakables. Due to the inquisitive nature, due diligence and intelligence of muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger, he was able to be returned to his loved ones. Miss. Granger is a close friend of Harry Potter and widely believed to be the brains behind the 'Golden Trio'…" Hermione let out an exasperated scream as she yelled, "That woman can't even write the story correctly when she's handed the information!"

"Hermione," Harry said, "Relax. She's probably trying to make it up to you for all of those horrible stories she wrote about us."

"Harry, don't you see? She wasn't supposed to use my name! Voldemort will be reading this like everyone else. Don't you think that he'd be curious as to how I, a simple muggle-born, was able to conjure ancient magic? That's why her sources were supposed to remain anonymous. He would assume that people in the Ministry retrieved Sirius, not us. The article was supposed to help Sirius get his life back, not make ours even more dangerous." she finished gloomily.

"Don't worry so much, Hermione", Harry said lightly, trying to ignore the newly formed knot in his stomach. "He'll be so caught up with wondering what the veil is, that he won't even notice your name. If we're lucky, maybe he'll get trapped in it, if he tries to use it." Harry said.

A smaller owl landed in front of Harry.

"Hey, that's Percy's owl." Ron said. "I hope he's not in trouble over all this."

Harry cast a worried glance at the letter before opening it.

Harry,

The Prophet contacted the Minister last night to see if he had any comments that he would like run with the story. He wasn't very pleased to begin with, but ultimately decided that it made good press. _We both wish that you would have informed us of your plan before going through with it. _He wishes you to contact him immediately. It's not a talk that I'd like to be present for, if it can be avoided.

See you soon,

Percy

Ginny, who had been reading over his shoulder, laughed at her older brother's lack of subtlety.

"There's Percy for you", she giggled. "If the minister didn't know that he played a hand in this before, than he certainly does now".

"Well, there goes our quiet, peaceful Sunday", Harry stated. "Professor", he added, looking at McGonagall. "Would it be possible --"

"Yes, yes, Potter", Minerva said, briskly. "You and Aberforth had better hurry off to my Floo before the Minister winds up at Hogwarts".

Giving Ginny another kiss, Harry and Abe set off to the Headmistresses Office, with Sirius jogging happily behind them yelling, "No more fun without me, Harry".

Harry sighed and waved at his friends. He knew he was in for a very long day.

* * *

Abe had fire-called Percy to arrange for the Floo Network to be opened between the main entrance of the Ministry and Hogwarts for exactly twenty minutes.

"This'll leave us with barely enough time to deal with the Minister's bad mood", he explained. "The place is sure to be swarming with curious people by now".

As they arrived, the Minister was waiting to greet them. "Hello my friends. Wonderful to see you all again. Mr. Black, I'm so glad that everything worked out for the best and that you are able to be here with us." He stated loudly, so that the swarm of reporters behind him could hear every word. Scrimgeour put one arm around Harry and the other around Sirius as he said, out of the corner of his mouth, "Smile."

The flashes from the camera were blinding. Scrimgeour once again addressed his public, "I will be taking questions later in the afternoon from Harry's personal correspondant. Please send your questions to Ms. Skeeter and she will be sure that I receive them." In a lower voice he tightly said to Harry, "My office. Now."

Harry turned to followed him as he passed by Percy.

Percy said softly, "If he gets very irate, mention that the new figures are in. His approval rating jumped another 13 points this morning alone."

Harry smiled, knowing that fact would lessen the Minister's anger.

The smile Scrimgeour projected for the papers slid quickly off his face when the office door closed behind them.

Abe cleared his throat and began, "Minister, we only have a few minutes left before the Floo Network closes the fireplaces between here and Hogwarts. Perhaps we should discuss this at a later--"

"Floo be damned!" The Minister roared. "Last time I checked everyone here was an apparating wizard. We need to discuss how badly the Ministry would have looked if I was unaware of the situation. Thank Merlin the Prophet had the sense to ask for a personal commentary. I don't even want to begin to imagine --"

"Your approval rating has jumped 13 points", Harry blurted, before giving himself a mental slap on the forehead.

"But the nerve that you -- 13 points, you say?", Scrimgeour questioned, interestingly. He stopped to think about it. "Impressive, really. But, that's not the issue. What's important is --"

"What's important is that the plan worked, and no one came off any worse because of it", Abe interjected.

"Quite the contrary, actually", Sirius agreed.

Unable to regain his train of thought, Scrimgeour dismissed the three with a wave of his hand and a quick, "Keep me more informed of your actions within these walls, Potter", and the three men exited his office and headed quickly for the Floo.

"Got off rather easy, I'd say", Sirius said to Harry, proudly patting his shoulders.

"Not with this one", Abe said lethally. "If I know anything about that scumbag, we'll be getting retribution from him eventually."

Harry didn't bother to dwell on the unknown. He avoided all thoughts having to do with the possibility of the Minister seeking revenge on him. He even managed to push aside the nervous feeling that came to him when he thought of Hermione's name in the paper. All that he knew, and focused on, was the fact that a missing piece of his life had been returned to his rightful place, and that he would make every moment count.

* * *

November passed quickly for the group. Sirius was staying at Hogwarts, along with Remus, as extra security for the castle. It was filled with DA meetings, that had taken on new life since Sirius had returned. He assisted Abe in supervising the club and began to integrate unheard of spells, that he had learned in alternate realities, into the spells they were already learning. Abe also expanded their use of physical defense skills. He was teaching them forms of archery, sword fighting and martial arts. The two men strongly believed that you needed to have a powerful mind, as well as physical capability, in order to properly defend oneself. The DA members relished the additional training and learned quickly, eagerly awaiting each new meeting. With both Abe and Sirius teaching them, there were sometimes 2 or 3 meetings a week.

The meetings often ended with an update of the conditions of their friends who had been injured in the Hogsmeade attack. Neville could often be seen reading letters from Luna, who seemed to be on a slow road to recovery. Harry noticed that his round-faced friend was often perturbed by the parchments from his girlfriend. Neville had confided in Harry that although Luna's writing skills were nearly normal, that there were often times that the words became jumbled, and nonsensical. Lavander, they had heard, would soon be returning to Hogwarts, after completing her therapy with a mind healer. Ernie and Colin were also almost completely healed, and were rumored to be anxious to return to school, despite their parent's wishes.

Harry's days were also filled with numerous public appearances at the Ministry. Thinking back to himself, he realized that Scrimgeour had gotten his revenge. He demanded that Harry visit several times a week, and, many times, demanded that Ron and Hermione come with him. Since Rita's article, the 'Golden Trio' were a frequent news topic. Scrimgeour wanted to show that the popular and resourceful trio, not just Harry, were faithful Ministry supporters.

Between classes, theorizing what the final Horcrux could be, DA meetings and Ministry appearances, Harry and his inner-circle, including Neville, Draco and Blaise, were attempting to find a method to destroy the Horcruxes that had already been retrieved. Hagrid had been having an awful time training the enormous Erumpent, and it seemed hopeless that it would be able to be a viable asset in destroying the pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Snape had his own theories on the matter, and had been vigilant to prove that a potion was the key to their victory - - not "some mindless animal". After weeks of translating over eleven volumes of Slytherin's journals, Harry was beginning to think that perhaps Snape had a point. Slytherin used basilisk venom in many of his most powerful potions, it wasn't absurd to think that the venom of that beast may be the key.

As Harry watched the tireless efforts Snape put into finding their salvation, he curiously found himself thinking that maybe his potions professor wasn't such a bad guy after all. Until the reality sunk in and Harry shook the ridiculous notion from his mind, wondering where it had come from.

November rolled slowly into December, as it often does, and the holidays were almost upon them. One particularly brisk morning, in the middle of the month, Minerva pulled Harry aside.

"Some of your friends are being released from St. Mungo's this morning and wish to return directly here, rather than their homes. I was wondering if you, and your friends, would care to go and meet them, in a show of moral support. Miss. Brown, Mr. MacMillan and Mr. Creevey, would, I'm sure, be delighted by your presence. The hospital agreed to release them all on the same day, as a safety precaution."

Harry quickly accepted as McGonagall continued approvingly. "Aberforth, Sirius and Remus will accompany you and ensure that you have no problems. Perhaps while you are there, you might find the time to see Miss. Lovegood. The visit would brighten her holidays."

"Of course, Professor", Harry agreed. "I'll get everyone together right now. When do we leave?"

Minerva smiled. "As soon as you can all get yourselves to my office".

The Floo trip to St. Mungo's went rather well, Harry decided, as he had finally managed to arrive on his feet. The plan was to meet Lavander, Ernie and Colin at the Information Desk, before they set off to visit Luna. Neville could hardly contain himself. His worries for Luna had increased dramatically, as he told all of his friends on a daily basis that her letters, and handwriting, were becoming more and more erratic.

Brushing himself off, Harry ignored curious onlookers in the main entranceway, and hurried toward the area where his fellow DA members were happily waving at him. The reunion was filled with tears of happiness and a small amount of nervousness at the scene they were creating.

Sirius quickly took charge and herded the large group to the elevator, to go visit Luna.

As they arrived in the long-term ward, the excited chatter began to recede. Neville led the group into the room that now housed not only his parents, but also his girlfriend.

Luna looked up and saw the entering group. Her eyes shone with recognition and a smile of relief. She quickly ran to Neville and excitedly chattered, "Neville! Oh how I've missed you. Have you gotten my letters? I needed you to-- isn't the wall the most delightful shade of white? And I hear that Stubby Boardman is back in town. I do hope he puts on another show." She finished in a wistful tone.

The confusion at Luna's sudden change was palpable. Neville looked deeply into her eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. "Luna, please come back to me. I can't bear to see you like this." He enclosed her petite form in a strong embrace.

Luna slowly disentangled herself from Neville's grasp and slowly strolled to the other end of the room, softly humming a familiar tune as she reached Alice Longbottom and began playing with her hair.

Ron muttered to Hermione, "Seems like the same old Luna to me."

Hermione shushed him and began to watch Luna's actions with interest. Neville turned to Harry, as if silently asking him what he should do next, as a shrill voice declared, "Neville! What are you doing here?"

The group collectively turned and found themselves facing a stern, older witch, wearing a hat, resembling a vulture. For those who had not already met her, the hat told them that this was Neville's grandmother. Each of them found them remembering Neville's boggart in 3rd year.

"Never thought I'd say this," Sirius muttered, "But I bet the hat looked better on Snape."

Ginny giggled before approaching the woman. "Hello. You must be Mrs. Longbottom." At the woman's curt nod, Ginny continued. "We were picking up a few of our friends today, so we thought that we would pop in and see how Luna was doing."

"That's very kind of you all. But, I'm afraid, as you can all see, the girl is quite mad. She's also starting to pick up quite a few of my daughter-in-law's habits," Mrs. Longbottom stated tightly as Luna approached and handed Hermione several, crumpled gum wrappers. Glancing at Hermione she added, "There is a basket in the corner where you can dispose of those."

Hermione thanked the woman and walked to the basket. Harry noticed that she pretended to place the wrappers in the waste bin but quickly hid them in her cloak. Meanwhile, Luna had walked back to Alice and started applying lipstick and blush on the older woman.

Mrs. Longbottom sighed. "That girl is impossible. She has been positively obsessive about making Alice look "beautiful", as she calls it. It's all the girl does. The staff will only allow her a lipstick and a blusher, without supervision, because it can be applied with the fingers. I, personally, have been asked by the staff to supervise her whenever she wants to write a letter to Neville. Her father has been of no help these past few weeks. Caught news of another mythical beast, I expect. In the meantime, I have been put in charge of making sure that the girl doesn't start harming herself or others, with the state she's in. Until her father returns from his wild nargle chase, that is."

"Odd, how Luna's able to verbally communicate her desires though", Hermione stated to no one in particular.

"It comes and goes, I assure you", Mrs. Longbottom replied. "She was coherent enough after only a few days of being here, and then she slipped off just like Alice and Frank. I expect that she'll wind up relapsing soon enough", she declared, seemingly unaware of how her words were hurting the hopes of her grandson.

After a few more mainly silent minutes, Harry and the group quickly muttered their farewells to Luna and the Longbottoms, before heading back to Hogwarts. Harry desperately tried to think of a way to alleviate Neville's strangled, repressed sobs, as they stepped into flames of green once again.

Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, Neville quickly excused himself and headed for his dormitory, leaving Harry with an ever-growing feeling of hatred toward his enemies. Wanting to go after Neville, but not wanting to abandon his newly returned comrades, Harry and the remaining students, with McGonagall's permission, headed off for their respective classes, promising to celebrate with the other students over lunch.

* * *

The return of Lavender, Ernie and Colin seemed to rejuvenate the entire school. Harry noted that their willingness to fight created an even greater interest in the DA. Harry noted that every student in the school showed an interest in the group. He planned on asking McGonagall to allow all years to be allowed to participate.

As the weeks continued to fly by, the friends found themselves upon their Christmas holidays. While many students were anxiously awaiting visiting their families and loved ones, Harry and his friends were all remaining at the school, among the ones who had truly become family.

On the night of the Christmas feast, the air was jovial, while the Hall was almost empty. As Harry entered the feast with his friends, he realized that the only other people in attendance were the Professors (Fred and George included), Remus, Sirius and Dudley. Arthur and Molly Weasley had spent a quiet morning with the group before heading off to have their dinner with Bill and Fleur.

Harry's gaze went from Ginny, to Ron, to Hermione and then shifting to lay on Draco, Blaise and Neville, all of whom were wearing hand-knitted sweaters with their initials on them, compliments of Mrs. Weasley. He smiled to himself while thinking, _'Never would have believed a year ago that we would all be happy about being together over the holidays. Times are certainly changing.'_

There was but one table in the Hall that night, because so few people would be present. They took their respective seats and noticed that those who were already there, sans Tonks who was sipping a glass of pumpkin juice, seemed to be mildly intoxicated. Harry, deciding to overlook his suspicions, filled a glass from the punch bowl as his friends followed suit. After a few short minutes, the world around him became slightly fuzzy, and Harry noticed that he was giggling at nothing at all. Glancing at his friends, he saw that Ron was steadily trying to levitate mistletoe toward the space between his and Hermione's heads, that Neville and Blaise were taking turns at changing Draco's hair color and that the Weasley twins were happily casting spells on a mysterious box in front of them while swaying unevenly. Sharing a glance with Ginny, he smiled before turning to his godfather. "Sirius, you wouldn't have happened to spike the punch?"

"Harry!" Sirius said, just noticing Harry, who had been sitting next to him for almost half an hour. "We were wondering when you lot would get here! And me? Spike the punch? I am highly inebriat-, wait I mean insulted, that you would even think it." finishing with an air of pompous righteousness.

"I think we can safely say it wasn't Sirius," Hermione commented. "He would've gladly taken credit for it."

As dinner progressed, everyone seemed to be showing effects of alcohol. Sirius and Snape seemed to have put their differences aside, as they had teamed together in an attempt to beat Lupin and Abe in a belching contest. Minerva and Nia giggled and clapped for their respective men, as Tonks looked on, mildly amused and bewildered at the sight before her. There was good natured teasing extended around the table until Fred and George stood.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we would like a moment of your time…" Fred began.

George continued, "You see, we felt that all of us needed a night of fun to…"

"Lighten our spirits. To this end…" Fred said.

"We slipped a small potion into each of your drinks!", George added.

"Except you, Tonksy", Fred said, waving his finger at a nearby centerpiece on the opposite side of the room where Tonks was seated.

"You should all feel a bit tipsy as well as have the joy of the season in your hearts." the twins finished in unison.

Fred waited for the drunken applause to die down before unsteadily picking up the mysterious box that laid before him and his brother.

"Professor Hagrid", George said, motioning for his large friend to make his way over.

Hagrid smiled, and walked to the twins, slightly cross-eyed. Harry momentarily wondered how much inebriation potion the half-giant must have consumed in order to have it effect him, before noticing how nicely the ceiling was on this fine Christmas dinner, thinking how nice it would be if a Hippogriff would take the time to tap dance for him.

George handed Hagrid the box and Fred instructed him to open it. The moment the lid was removed by Hagrid, the large man's mouth opened and he, seemingly uncontrollably, began to give the room a rousing rendition of "I Enjoy Being A Girl", which ended with a one-man kick-line.

The entire room was in hysterics by his finale. Hagrid himself could barely contain his glee over the wonderful box. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor handed the box back to the twins, who immediately began to pass it around the table. Each person passed it to the next, until the lid popped off, Hot Potato style. Whoever was left holding the box when the lid came off became the next to perform. Due to the sheer amount of alcohol in most of their systems, it was a wonderful game indeed. Even Snape had lost his snarkiness, as he took a grand, sweeping bow following his own unique performance of "God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs".

The table groaned when the charm on the box began to fade directly in the middle of Professor McGonagall's recital of "Big Spender", while shaking a bag of galleons at Abe. Sirius had found this song to be the most entertaining, as Minerva had been 'a lonely, love-starved woman' in one of the alternate realities, who had locked him in a cage in her bedchambers for almost two days before he managed to escape her clutches. Hermione, who had disappeared under the table with Ron, popped her head out to announce they must all be building up a tolerance to the charm. Ginny, who had recently joined Minerva's performance by putting on a private show for Harry, sat down shaking her head, before erupting into giggles. Her laughter seemed contagious, and everyone leaned back into their seats and laughed to the point of gripping their sides while tears of laughter streamed down their faces, sans Tonks who had taken the opportunity of distraction to clear the plates of food of all those who sat around her.

Harry realized that laughing hysterically for a straight four minutes took a lot out of a person. As he and the others realized that this was a side-effect of the twin's products, and that they had been unknowing testers yet again, they proceeded to throw whatever was closest to them at the twins. Rolls, napkins, a pitcher of pumpkin juice. The twins immediately went on the offensive and charmed the items to go flying back at their companions.

Harry froze with a huge smile on his face, as he saw a rather large, buttered dinner roll, flying at Sirius' face. Sirius seemed not to notice the incoming projectile. Harry waited for his godfather's reaction, when at the last second, a pale hand whipped in front of Sirius' face, stopping him from getting hit with the slippery bread.

Clenching the now crumbling roll in his fist, a now unlaughing Snape yelled, "GRANGER! Why is it that I feel the most frustrating need not to let him get hurt? And why is it that over the last few weeks, this feeling has increased and I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest concerning the mutt, you, Potter and Draco?"

"Um," Hiccupped a blushing Hermione, pulling Ron off of her neck and rising to her seat.

"Oh Sev," Petunia laughed. "You just _love_ them all. You're just admitting to having feelings and worrying about those you care for. It's a wonderful thing."

"Love them? Woman, are you insane? You just said I cared about that lot when I'd sooner spend the day babysitting Longbottom's toad before being with them!" Snape commented.

A giggling Hermione, "Actually, Professor Sevie-- I mean Snape, she's right. It may have been one of those minor side-effects I mentioned."

"Enough! You two!" He yelled while pointing an accusatory finger at Fred and George, "We've all had our happy time, give them all an antidote! Especially that pair", he added, pointing to Dudley and Filch who were still dancing a drunken jig next to the table. " I want answers! And I won't be getting them from the look of Miss Granger's current state unless you get to work. NOW!"

* * *

Within a half hour, the easy happiness was replaced by a room full of serious faces, focused on Hermione.

The young witch shifted uncomfortably before she began, "In my defense, I wasn't _positive_ that this would happen."

Raven, still enjoying her evening, added, "But we did assume that it most likely would dearie."

Hermione sent a dangerous look down at her constant companion. "Raven, perhaps you should let me finish." She took a deep breath and looked at Snape, Harry, and Draco. The three men looked very concerned about what she was going to say next. "You see…that night I used blood from you three and my magic to link us together for a common goal. Saving Sirius. What I suspected would happen has. That is to say, we have created a blood bond of family among the five of us." She glanced around uneasily and winced at Snape's strangled cry before continuing. "You should each remember that a light, the same color as the candle you held, swirled together around me, before a bright, blue light was emitted from the center of the Triquatra. The blue light was my magic, forging the bond between us."

Hermione became frustrated at the looks of apparent confusion around her. "Oh for Merlin's sake! You can all be quite dense sometimes. Essentially, Harry, Draco and I feel like we are siblings, have a parental concern regarding Sirius and think of Snape as a favorite uncle."

"You know," Sirius began, a light of understanding in his eyes, "That helps make things more understandable. I mean, I've always felt like a father to Harry, but I noticed how close I was getting to Draco, how I want to kill Ron every time I catch him kissing Mione and how I haven't felt the overwhelming need to torture Sev as frequently."

"Oh, yes. I am just overwhelmed with happiness that I have an overgrown hound as a surrogate brother." Severus snapped.

"Brother?" Sirius said. "Aw, the sodding wanker is right. He does remind me of an annoying, older, yet not as good looking brother."

The group laughed good-naturedly, sans Snape who was strangling a napkin between his hands as if he wished it could be the whole lot of them instead of table linen. He stood to leave, with Nia and Dudley in tow. Before he exited, Harry saw that Snape paused by Hermione and held her eye contact for longer than a person normally should before sweeping out the doors. Seeing Hermione quickly pull a parchment from her robes and jot something down, Harry realized that they had just communicated through Legilimency, and wondered not only what they were communicating about, but also for how long that had been going on.

* * *

Neville, Draco and Blaise had headed off for the Head Boy's Dormitory for a game of Exploding Snaps, while Harry and Ron walked their girlfriends to the Head Girl's Rooms. When they were safely inside, beyond the portrait, Harry rounded on Hermione.

"Since when do you share secrets with Snape?" he asked bluntly.

Ron's head swiveled to his girlfriend. "Bloody hell! Hermione, what's going on?"

Again that evening, Hermione blushed. "I'm not sure what you're referring to, Harry." she commented evasively.

"I'm talking about the little Legilimency conversation the two of you had before he left," Harry clarified.

"Mate, what are you talking about?" Ron asked. "Hermione doesn't know Legilimency."

Hermione's eyes met the floor as she corrected, "Raven has been teaching me some skills that we felt may prove to be beneficial later. I felt that if no one knew, it may be helpful later. I mean, who would expect me to go searching through their mind?"

"That I can understand," Harry said quietly, "What I don't understand is what you and Snape are hiding that the rest of us can't know about."

Hermione looked at Harry imploringly, "It was just a suspicion that I had and Snape's help was imperative." She sighed, knowing that she needed to explain her actions. "Remember when we went to St. Mungo's and visited Luna? The relief and hope on her face, when she saw us was apparent to everyone. Doesn't it seem strange that everyone who's been in that ward, Lockhart and Bode included, had made major improvements? Everyone except the Longbottoms, that is."

Harry motioned for her to continue. "I noticed some oddities about Luna's actions-"

"Nothing strange there." Ron contributed.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, glaring at Ron, "When Luna handed me the gum wrappers, she looked at me very meaningfully. I pretended to throw them out and hid them in my cloak. When we returned to Hogwarts, I opened the crumpled wrappers. To my surprise I found letters written on the back of them. When I was able to arrange the letters into words, I found two messages. One said to 'read letters' and another said 'Snape help', written in lipstick. I remembered the abrupt change in Luna and deduced that she didn't want anyone to realize that she was getting well again. I quietly asked Neville if I could borrow the letters Luna had sent to him, remembering how he had said that many of the letters she wrote seemed like nonsense. I assumed that the letters held some type of code that could be important. Snape agreed, after I brought him the wrappers and he tested the residue inside. It contained trace amounts of hallucinogenic agents and pain potions. Someone wants to keep Luna in St. Mungo's. Bearing that the wrappers had the residue, we can reason that it is being ingested through the Drooble's Bubble Gum. This is probably the same message that Mrs. Longbottom was trying to project to Neville all these years, when giving him the papers. Luna must be finding a way to sidestep chewing the gum, giving her enough awareness to try and communicate this to us. Neville's grandmother is the one supervising Luna, much of the time, so it stands to reason that Luna does not trust her. Severus and I have been trying to decode Luna's letters and find an agent to counter whatever has been introduced to their systems. We were going to come to all of you when we had a more solid idea of what we are dealing with. I have been trying to contact Mr. Lovegood, so that he could remove her from the hospital, but he is unreachable. Snape just informed me in the Hall that he had received word from the hospital. Earlier today, due to Luna's fathers absence, Mrs. Longbottom has been named as Luna's guardian and fully responsible for her welfare."

Hermione's speech brought silence once again.

Ron broke the peace when he said, "You could have told us, Hermione."

"I know. But I didn't want to upset Neville and everyone has been dealing with so much in the past few weeks. I thought that it would be better if I could come to you when everything was figured out and we knew exactly what we were dealing with."

Harry mumbled, "I understand, Hermione. But, please, don't try to handle things without us. Secrets only bring trouble."

He stood and walked into his room, determined to view the memory of the day. He needed to see it again and try to find what Hermione had picked up on. Harry removed the silvery strand with the tip of his wand and placed it into the Pensieve Dumbledore had left him. He thought sadly, _'One day, I hope that I can put a pleasant memory into this.' _He sighed as he saw an image of Riddle cross his line of sight and prodded the image away, preparing himself to examine the events of that day.

As the scene unfolded before him, he picked up on the signs Hermione had seen. Luna's clarity when they first arrived. The hope and relief when she saw them. Her abrupt change in demeanor after Luna noticed something over Neville's right shoulder. Luna strolling deliberately to Neville's mum and her beauty supplies. Returning to the group and going directly to Hermione, without casting a side glance at Neville, as Luna looked directly at Hermione. Harry gasped as he saw the clarity from earlier still in Luna's eyes, as if trying to project a hidden message to Hermione.

He stumbled from the memory, his head spinning. He hadn't imagined it, there was fear in Luna's eyes. He stepped back into the common room and said, "We need to get her out."

* * *

As there were no classes over the holidays, the week sped by into New Year's Eve. Harry had spent most of his week with Ginny, getting in some private time that had been scarce over the past few months. Although the time with his girlfriend calmed him, Harry could not escape a horrible feeling within the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was due to the Order meeting that had been scheduled for that evening. As many students had not yet returned from home, Professor McGonagall saw it fitting to hold the meeting at Hogwarts. The Order was set to review the events of the past year, as well as test the strengths of the wards before the students returned.

It had been Abe's idea for the meeting to follow dinner in the Great Hall.

"Can't work properly without a good meal in your belly", he had reasoned.

So, as dinnertime drew near, Harry and his friends headed for the Great Hall, with their moods suddenly more foreboding. The happiness of the holidays had faded quickly during the week, and the realization that a battle still needed to be won was weighing heavily on the minds of all.

Upon entering the Hall, Harry waved to Molly and Arthur at the Head Table, which had been magically altered to seat an additional forty people.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Neville sat silently at the Gryffindor table for the entirety of the meal, wanting to seem as professional as possible in front of their older, fellow members of the Order. When dessert was completed, the few students and Professors who were not a part of the Order were dismissed, including Dudley who set off for extra lessons with Professors Flitwick and Sinistra.

The meeting itself, Harry noted, was very boring. There were a lot of statistics being read off, and mathematical ratios of Order members versus known and suspected Death Eaters. There was no mention of any plans for the battle, itself. Harry's stomach tightened further at the thought of their lack of progress with the Horcrux retrieval and destruction, knowing that the world would be doomed if they didn't succeed soon.

When the meeting was finally adjourned, it was later than Harry realized. 11:57pm, to be exact. Harry smiled at his friends, including the newly, officially inducted Blaise, Neville and Draco, happy to be beginning a New Year with the old friends that he had kept, and the new friends he had strengthened ties with.

Abe stood up, and magically uncorked a few bottles of champagne, so that the Order could toast the impending New Year. Sirius raised his glass to Harry, who put his arm around Ginny, who smiled at Ron and Hermione, who waved to Remus and Tonks. It was a magical, happy, familial few moments.

Until the doors swung open on their own accord at 11:58pm.

Dudley walked in slowly, in a daze. His eyes were glazed over, yet they managed to focus directly to Harry's.

"It's coming", he said, dully.

Petunia rushed to her son's side, and shot a spell at him, which quickly snapped him out of his stupor. He snapped to attention, obviously confused as to how he had come to be in the Great Hall.

"The Imperius", Ginny gasped, as a window shattered.

11:59pm……. The glass fell to the floor, as the cause of the breaking window was seen by all. A large, black raven, holding a parcel and a red howler encircled the Hall. The letter fell before Draco. The package, before Harry. All eyes watched as the large bird exited the same way it had entered, as if it had never been there at all. Everyone jumped from their seats immediately, and backed away, as the letter began to hiss, before the loud, booming voice of Lucius Malfoy was heard.

"Draco", it bellowed. "This is your final offer. Our Lord has offered to spare your life if you are to return to him within the hour. You will soon come to see that only one side will win, and that, for the time-being, you are on the wrong one. No doubt that you have surrounded yourself with those who you consider to be your friends. I, myself, prefer to think of them as Hogwarts newest orphans…… Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Tricia Zelber, Anthony Lacanfora, Hermione Granger….."

Harry's heart pounded in horror, and his hearing faded away as fear and rage overtook him. Blaise and Hermione stood tall and still, not allowing tears to flow from behind their eyes. Draco shook with anger and loathing. Nia was tearfully writing the names as the voice spoke them, as Abe was already sending members of the Order out to verify the information. Ron and Ginny were being engulfed by their parents, who were making their way over to Hermione and Blaise.

Harry and Draco stood alone, staring at the overlooked parcel. Sirius came up slowly behind them, and put a hand on the shoulder of each young man. Minerva joined them, and they all stared uncomfortably together, not knowing if they should open it.

But, as the clock struck midnight, the brown paper began to shrivel, as the howler announced, "The New Year has arrived. Make your choice.", before erupting into flames.

As the wrapping fell away, the world seemed to collectively inhale.

At last, the paper fully disintegrated, revealing to the spectators what it had been covering. There were horrified screams. Gasps. Sounds of retching. It was a scene of unimaginable horror.

Harry tried with all of his might, but as nauseous as the sight was making him, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

'_So_ this_ is war'_, he silently taught himself.

12 am: The twelfth gong sounded…… The New Year had arrived.

* * *

**Please everyone…. Make your resolutions include REVIEWING!**


	21. To The End

Disclaimer from Mr. Ollivander : Where the hell am I? Has anyone even cared about my disappearance? Perhaps only Amy and Jennifer will shed light upon where I went, as they continue their tale, which they don't own the characters of.

**A/N: After some discussion, and several reality checks from some of you, we decided that we needed to finish this story the right way and not just stop posting. Thanks, as always, to those of you that take the time out to let us know what you think. We really do appreciate all of you. Here's the next chapter. It's rather short, but we needed to get something accomplished to let you know that we were continuing.**

**A/N 2: Even though it's a short chapter, it was enough to get us to over 100,000 words, 106 favorites and 100 alerts. Everyone, take a moment to raise a glass to our 100 celebration. Cheers! **

**Chapter 21 - To The End**

Harry's eyes were riveted to the severed head of Rufus Scrimgeour, on grotesque display upon the table. Words failed him. His thoughts and emotions were running rampant. His sorrow for Hermione and Blaise could only be matched by the anger he felt on their behalf. As he continued to stare at the remains of the Minister, the air around him began to crackle, as if it were filled with an electrical current.

The stares of everyone present shifted to the young man they believed their savior. Ron, who had been able to gain control of himself, stepped closer to his best friend and reached out to him. He let out a loud yelp of pain and quickly retracted his hand away from Harry's space.

The air began to swirl faster and the crackling sounds became louder. Not a soul dared to approach and try to break through to Harry. The uneasiness lasted for a few moments until Ginny made her way closer to her boyfriend.

She stood directly in front of him and began to speak, "Harry, love, you need to calm down. I don't understand what's going on, but I know it has to stop. Look at me…I'm here, Harry." Ginny extended her hand slowly towards Harry.

Something inside Harry came together at that moment. Seeing the frightened, yet loving look on Ginny's face, gave him the strength to focus. He drew in a steadying breath and the air seemed to quickly return to normal. He faced the others and tried to keep a tight reign on his still boiling emotions.

The room quickly returned to a flurry of activity. Sirius and Severus immediately rushed to the table, in order to remove Scrimgeour's head from plain sight. Percy immediately rushed from the room, saying something about alerting the Ministry and verifying claims. Nia was alternately fussing over Dudley, who still seemed quite dazed, and quietly speaking to Minerva. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding tight to a rigid Hermione. Blaise was now seated, holding his head in his hands as Neville spoke words of reassurance to him. Ron and Abe were standing by Draco, who seemed to be in shock. Fred and George were sending concerned glances in Harry's direction, who was holding tightly to Ginny, as if she was his only anchor to sanity.

Sir Nicholas floated by with the Grey Lady and was heard muttering, "Well, I bet _he _won't have any difficulty trying to join the headless hunt."

Fred and George couldn't hold back a small chuckle before noticing the deathly glare being sent at them by their mother. They collected themselves and quickly made their way to Tonks, to see what they could do to help.

Meanwhile, Harry slowly composed himself and released Ginny from his grasp. He walked over to where Abe, Ron and Draco stood. As he approached, he could hear Draco cursing his father's name to damnation.

"That bastard! Did he really believe I would go back to that life? After all they've done? He deserves to burn in hell for his actions!" Draco fumed.

As Harry joined them, he locked eyes with Ron and Draco. It was, in that second, that the boys thought of the girl that they all cared for, and what she must be feeling. Immediately they all said in unison, "Hermione," and ran to her side. She was standing in the embrace of Molly Weasley, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I-I don't understand…how could he have gotten to them? We were so careful," Hermione stammered.

Ron tightly engulfed her in his arms as Draco stroked her hair. Harry, after hearing her words, turned to McGonagall and asked, "What does she mean?"

Percy reentered the hall and gave McGonagall a nod of his head as he strode to where she stood. "Everything has proved to be accurate."

Minerva sighed wearily as she explained, "Miss. Granger came to me after that article was published. She was concerned that the dark side might try to use her parents to get to her. I agreed. Her parents, along with the Zabini's, and several others were hidden in safe houses throughout Europe."

"If they were in safe houses, how in the bloody hell were they found?" Draco asked angrily.

"The only thing that it can mean, Mr. Malfoy, is that we have a traitor among the Order. Very few knew of the relocation plans for both the Grangers and Zabinis. And, someone had to be in the castle in order to use the Imperius Curse on Dudley. He hasn't left these walls since the attack on Hogsmeade." McGonagall stated.

The look on the older witch's face was enough to drive fear into the heart of every person present. She looked at the young witch who she considered to be her protégé and said softly, "I swear Hermione, we will find out who is responsible for this. I will not rest until we find who has betrayed us."

Hermione leveled her gaze and asked her mentor, "Are we sure that this is all true?"

"Yes, my dear girl. I'm sorry to say that it is." McGonagall responded. She shifted her gaze to Percy and started again. "Mr. Weasley contacted the Ministry and had aurors sent to the safe houses to verify the information."

Percy stepped closer to Hermione and said softly, "I wish it weren't true, Hermione. You deserve better than this…"

"Percy," Hermione began, "What did they find there? Did they- did they suffer?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Percy answered, "No, Hermione. The responsible parties didn't want to be caught in the act. The aurors said that it looked like someone entered and used the Killing Curse on everyone present. It was the same at each safe house that was hit."

Hermione let out a shaky breath that she had been holding in. "Why couldn't he have just come after me? They did nothing wrong."

Harry removed her from Ron's embrace and turned her into his chest, as the rest of their friends approached the small group. He held her close and said softly to her, "He wants to break you, Hermione. You are capable of things Voldemort has no knowledge of. He wants you to fall apart and not be the example that disproves his entire philosophy of muggleborns." When he finished speaking they looked at each other in unspoken agreement.

Harry new better than anyone how Hermione felt. They were both orphaned by the war of a madman. He felt Hermione straighten and released her.

She faced those around her and said in a quiet, but dangerous voice, "I will not allow my parents to have died for nothing. He will not make me come undone, but I swear, he will pay." Hermione again locked eyes with Harry and she finished, "We're in this together to the end."

Harry nodded in affirmation as Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Neville and Draco also spoke, "To the end."


	22. Another One Bites The Dust

Disclaimer from Trelawney: Looking deep into my crystal I see…I see…ahh! The Grim! I see the Grim coming to those two sisters, writing that fan fiction, if they DARE try to claim any rights to anything that is owned by J.K. Rowling. As we all know, they own nothing except for the plot of their story.

A/N: Sorry for another hiatus. Blah blah, you've all heard it before. We're sorry for the lack of review replies from the previous Chapter….. Hopefully, you'll all have them by tomorrow. Special thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, and nagging us to continue -- You rock!

Chapter 22 - Another One Bites The Dust

By the end of New Year's Day, the inhabitants of Hogwarts could be found wearily sitting in the Great Hall.

Minerva rubbed her temples as she spoke. "The holidays are ending in a matter of days. Curse the Daily Prophet! Curse the Ministry Officials with their statements! If the amount of owls that we have received today are any indication, then there is no point in reopening the school."

"What! Hogwarts is the safest pla-" , Harry yelled at the headmistress.

"I agree, Mr. Potter", Minerva began,. "But, these letters from concerned parents tell me that there are very few students who will be returning. The ones who _are _coming are all DA members, and they specifically said that they would be coming to help us fight. Therefore, the only course of action that I can see is closing our doors to everyone not prepared to fight with us."

"Harry," Sirius said firmly, "Voldemort doesn't care about the Ministry. He wants Hogwarts. This is where the real battle will be. We need to keep this place as secure as possible."

At Sirius' words, Harry visibly calmed and asked, "So, you want us to use Hogwarts like our new headquarters?."

McGonagall nodded and Abe added, "Makes the best sense. It's the most protected location in Western Europe and almost all of the Professors are already Order members. But our first course of action needs to be weeding out this traitor. Every step we take will be undermined if we don't figure out who it is. Anyone have any brilliant ideas?"

Subconsciously, everyone turned to look at a very quiet Hermione, only to find her gaze riveted to the dark potions master.

Snape shook his head, as if trying to wake himself as he stood. "I propose that everyone within the castle and all who seek entrance consent to be questioned under Veritaserum. With a few well placed questions, it will be simple to ascertain who has betrayed us. I can begin immediately." Severus stood but was stopped by the sound of Hermione's voice.

"No Professor. This task needs more than just one person. If you were caught unsuspecting while questioning someone…it would be a great blow to all of us if we lost you. I think we need to form a group to interview everyone, ourselves included. " Hermione said confidently.

Harry quietly sighed in relief. This was the most he had heard from her since the deaths of her parents were confirmed the previous night. He felt her pain in his heart, yet he knew that if he had any hope if defeating Voldemort, he needed Hermione back to herself. There would be time to grieve when it was all over.

Sirius sat down next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders before addressing the group. "Hermione's right. We have lost enough because of the actions of this person. It needs to end. I think our best bet would be to have Severus, Abe and Moony do the questioning."

The consensus of the group was to agree with Sirius' choices. It was decided that Minerva, Harry, Ron and Hermione would question Abe, Snape and Remus before they officially began, eliminating any of them as the traitor.

Harry's eyes scanned the room as this was decided. He noticed Ron and Hermione doing the same. Each of them was trying to see if there was any particular individual that looked uneasy with the announcement. Harry finally gave up the endeavor, realizing that almost everyone in the room wasn't acting like themselves after the events of the day. _'I'll ask Ron and Hermione if they noticed anything' , _he thought to himself.

As the group dispersed to begin preparations, Harry called Ron and Hermione over to him, as Ginny laid her head upon his shoulder. Harry began to speak the moment they arrived at his side. "We need to start figuring things out. The rest of the DA arrives in the morning. That has to be our main priority. Sirius is right. Voldemort will want to battle here, the one place that he could never control. We're going to need as many capable fighters as possible. I'm going to start going through those defense books that Sirius and Remus gave me for Christmas back in fifth year to plan out some tactics for them. Ron, I'm going to need that methodical chess mind of yours. Hermione, I know it's been a rough day. Why don't you get some sleep tonight, and in the morning, see if you can decipher any of Snape's notes about that potion he's working on to destroy the horcruxes. Raven should be able to help with that."

Neville approached them slowly, wrestling Trevor back into his robes. "Hey", Neville began. "Professor McGonagall just told me that they are going to be moving a few of the long-term patients from St. Mungo's here. Luna's one of them! Madame Pomfrey is going to be taking over their care. Abe's worried that the Death Eaters will attack the hospital in hopes of destroying our morale."

Neville chuckled as he continued, "She said that my grandmother had a fit that they were moving Luna here and sending my parents to a healer in Ireland. I guess Luna must be growing on her. She insisted that she be allowed to accompany Luna here and make sure that we're able to take care of her."

Harry saw Hermione shoot him a surprised glance. They still hadn't been able to figure out what type of trouble Luna was in, or for that matter, how to get Neville's grandmother to consent to Luna's release. Hermione remained convinced that Luna would improve if she was able to be around people who cared about her and away from St. Mungo's.

"They'll be arriving within a few hours", Neville continued, before Hermione had even asked. "With a traitor among us, the Order and what's left of the Ministry are acting very quickly on each new task."

Harry felt slightly injured that Neville had obtained this information before he had.

Ginny, ever-aware of his emotions, quickly whispered, "Remember, the Longbottom's have been named Luna's guardians ever since her father first disappeared. It's only natural that Neville would have been told first".

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, gratefully, and pulled her into a deep hug. His body instantly began to relax. He wondered if there would be a time, anywhere in the near future, where he would be able to be comfortable in his own skin again, without Ginny talking him away from the more depressing emotions that he had recently been experiencing. Harry cupped her chin and pulled her face to his very slowly.

"Oi, Potter", cried the voice of Fred.

"Snogging sessions should remain private!", chided George.

"Besides", said Percy, hurriedly pulling Harry's arm, "It's almost time to begin the questioning".

Harry barely managed a half-wave to Ginny, as he was pulled away from her by three of her older brothers toward McGonagall. Ron and Hermione followed, hand in hand, smiling and talking quietly to themselves. Harry was less than thrilled at the prospect of having the entire Weasley family in the school for the rest of the battle. As it was, he had enough to worry about.

Minerva, Harry, Hermione and Ron made quick work of questioning Abe, Remus and Severus. The four were completely satisfied of the loyalty that each had to the light side. Snape, Lupin and Abe then questioned Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall, in turn. After the rounds of successful questionings were complete, Snape practically pushed his four allies out to clear the room, so that the interrogations could begin.

"Is anyone else a bit worried about how eager Snape seems to be about doing this?" Ron asked.

Hermione responded, "It's only natural, Ron. He's spent so long being in the middle of everything and since he's come back, he has felt like he cannot contribute to the cause as he used to. I believe that this assignment is making him feel useful again."

* * *

Harry sighed. There still had been no sign of the patients that were being transferred from St. Mungo's. Ginny, Draco, Blaise and the rest of his friends had all been questioned and had gone to bed hours earlier. Fred and George had come to him immediately following their interrogations. Apparently, Professor Snape was enjoying the task of questioning everyone a bit too much. Harry had decided to look in and see if they had any luck discovering the identity of the traitor.

As he walked down the corridor to the Headmistress' office, which was deemed the most secure location for the interrogations to take place, he could hear Snape's voice bellowing down the hall.

"…ARE YOU A MINION OF THE DARK LORD! I KNOW IT"S YOU! ANSWER ME!" , Snape shouted.

Harry broke into a run and flung the office door open, ready to fight. To his amazement, he saw a clearly frustrated Professor Flitwick, staring at the Potions Master.

"No Severus, for the last time," the diminutive Charms instructor began, "Think about what you are saying. I'm under Veritaserum. I would never betray the light side. I have spent my life following Albus' lead, I will continue to fight for his beliefs until the day I die. While I am sure that we all appreciate your intense efforts to find the person who betrayed us, you might want to be a bit less…exuberant in your pursuit."

With that said, the small teacher bustled from the room, sending a grateful look at Harry for the interruption.

"Professor," Harry ventured. "Where are Abe and Lupin? I thought that they were assisting you?"

"Those two felt the need for some sustenance. Honestly, taking a break in the middle of a crisis. The fools! What are they thinking? Where was I? Oh yes, Filius appeared for his questioning shortly after they left. I knew that I was perfectly able to handle his interrogation myself, so I proceeded alone." Snape said in a self-satisfied tone.

"Don't you think you were being a little, umm…harsh with Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked.

"Harsh? Not at all. The traitor must know from the beginning who is in charge. To that end, I need to treat everyone who enters this room like they are the guilty party. No exceptions", Snape responded knowingly.

Harry suppressed a groan as he realized that Snape really was enjoying the search. Now, he had to worry about his soon-to-be uncle starting a proverbial witch hunt. _'Why can't life ever be simple?' _Harry lamented to himself.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Abe and Remus entered the room. "Hey, I was wondering when you would get back." He threw a helpless look at the two men before he continued, "Professor Snape was just showing me how to correctly perform an interrogation."

"Ah, bloody hell! Who did he accuse this time? Snape, we told you to wait until we got back." Abe reprimanded.

"Filius appeared and I wanted answers." Snape said with a wild-eyed smirk. "Flitwick has always had a shifty look about him. He-"

"Filius! Merlin help us. Severus, I think it's time that you get some rest. It's been hours that we've been at this. We could all do with a good night's sleep and resume in the morning. Why don't we go find Nia?" Remus spoke quickly, trying to placate the overwrought Professor.

"Yes, yes. Perhaps you are correct, Lupin. Let's go and find Nia. Some rest shall help me clear my mind and begin anew in the morning." Snape responded.

As the two exited, Abe said to Harry in an amused voice, "The good professor has worked himself into a little frenzy. Lupin and I have had to restrain him a few times in the past several hours. We thought a break would do him good. He wants to find whoever did this….. not only for Hermione, Blaise and the others, but to find the bastard that put his son under the Imperius Curse." He shook his head and continued, "I wouldn't want to be the one Snape's looking for. If you ask me, old Voldy doesn't have anything on Snape when he's rankled."

Harry thought back on all of the years he had known the potions master. Smiling ruefully, Harry responded, "Have to agree with you there. Voldemort goes right for the kill. Somehow, I think Snape would want to make someone suffer endlessly before letting them die."

* * *

Harry woke late the next morning after the exhausting events of the previous day. He rolled over and immediately threw a pillow at Ron's head.

"Ron. Hey Ron, we've got to get up. McGonagall wants all of us in the Great Hall when everyone starts getting here. RON! Get up, you prat!" Harry yelled at his friend, as he got dressed.

"Five more minutes, Mum. I swear I'm getting up", the red-head mumbled as he rolled over, covering his head with the pillow Harry had thrown.

"You're impossible. I don't know how Hermione puts up with you." Harry ranted.

"Hermione? Where?" Ron exclaimed as he bolted up from his bed.

"I should've known that would be a sure-fire way to get you awake." Harry replied slyly.

"Git." Ron answered sleepily. "You get Malfoy and Zabini. I'll meet you in the common room."

The boys made their way slowly to the hall, ribbing Ron about his quick wake up the entire way. When they entered they saw complete disorder. The hall was swimming with people and a flustered Minerva hurried to their side.

"Gentlemen, I'm so glad that you _finally_ decided to join us. As you can no doubt see, there is a bit of disarray here." McGonagall said. "It seems that the families of returning students and DA members decided to come and aid us. While this is a positive response, it leaves us with a problem. Every single person here, in addition to the many that haven't yet had the pleasure, must be questioned before they can remain here. Aberforth, Severus and Remus are beside themselves. It is an almost impossible feat. Miss Granger and her little toy practically ran out of here, mumbling something about potions and notes. I swear that girl resembles Severus more every day."

At her rant and harried appearance the boys smiled.

She quickly admonished them. "There will be no smiling today, gentlemen, we have work to do." Minerva quickly dispensed work assignments. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you will round up all of the current and potential DA members, seat them at the Ravenclaw table. Wait with them until they are screened. Afterwards, get them all settled in the Gryffindor dorms. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, you will gather the unexamined Professors. Seat them at the Hufflepuff table. Here is a list of the instructors that have not yet been questioned. One of you will wait with them at the table, while the other escorts the next individual to Remus, Aberforth or Severus. The interrogations will now be taking place outside of the Great Hall, in Professor Binns old classroom, down the corridor, towards the infirmary."

Harry interrupted, "Ma'am, where is Ginny stationed? I haven't seen her…"

"She is in the hospital wing, assisting Madam Pomfrey. The poor woman has her hands full. St. Mungo's sent us 5 patients." Seeing their faces she added, "Miss Lovegood is among them, but unfortunately, Merlin help us, they also sent Gilderoy Lockhart. He keeps insisting on trying to escape the infirmary and see his public. Infuriating man." Minerva said tightly. "Now, enough dawdling. Everyone has their assignments, I suggest you get to them."

"What about Order members?" Draco asked.

McGonagall answered, "Nymphadora and Sirius are gathering current Order members, as well as several Aurors, that wish to remain here, for questioning. Everyone passing the interrogations, who will be staying at Hogwarts to fight, will be immediately inducted into the Order when questioning is completed. It seems that the Ministry is in a shambles after the death of the Minister. There is a meeting there right now, regarding its future and the role it will play in the war. Ridiculous if you ask me. They know full well that the battle will be fought here. It is the only place that the dark side fears and wants to control."

Minerva quickly left the boys, who were surprised by her candor. Harry and Ron separated from Draco and Blaise as they set out to gather their respective groups.

"Think she tightened her bun too much today?" Ron muttered.

Harry chuckled as he and Ron led some former DA members to the Ravenclaw table.

"This is bloody lunacy!" Ron complained. "There are people everywhere. We need to be more organized!"

Harry softly said to Nevillle, who had just appeared at his side, "It's moments like this that we all appreciate his tactical mind and how much Hermione's organizational skills have rubbed off on him."

Neville snickered and Ron sent Harry a dirty look before continuing. "Harry, what was that charm to make your voice louder? Oh wait, I remember-- _Sonorus Maximus!" _Ron proceeded to stand on top of the Ravenclaw table as his amplified voice filled the Great Hall. "Oi! Everyone! Up here. Alright, we know that there are a lot of you, but we need to get you all where you need to be. If you are a DA member or a current Hogwarts student come over here to the Ravenclaw table. Families of these students head over to the Gryffindor table. Professors, please sit at the Hufflepuff table, by Malfoy and Zabini. Aurors and Order members, go by Tonks and Sirius Black…"

As Ron took charge and continued giving out directions, Neville said, "I've just been to the infirmary to check on Luna. My gran doesn't want to leave her side but Madam Pomfrey insisted that she come down here with the others. I'd avoid her if you see her coming towards you. Gran mentioned that she had to contain the urge to scream after the first hour with Professor Lockhart. Seems that he has taken quite an interest in Luna's beautification obsession. He feels he's an expert in that area."

Harry laughed, slightly uneasily. "Maybe he's improving then. He seems to be selectively remembering all of the high points of his career", he said.

Despite his cheery disposition, Harry could not help remembering Hermione's earlier suspicions about the improvement of many of the patients in the hospitals long-term ward for Spell Damage…… everyone except the Longbottom's and Luna. Pushing the thought aside, Harry straightened as he noticed that Draco and Blaise had begun to assemble a line of Professors who were still to be questioned by Snape, Abe and Lupin.

Harry walked over to Draco and asked him, "Are they doing all of the Professors first?"

"No," Draco said, "They want to do a couple from each group to try and keep things moving. More likely, to keep everyone from getting antsy. Sirius was just by and told me to keep some of the Professors that are Order members for the end. They'll most likely be more patient with us."

* * *

Harry and Neville spent the next few hours assisting as best they could: keeping the peace amongst the now restless crowds of people in the Great Hall, while attempting not to squash any of the House Elves who were happily bustling from table to table, meeting the demands of the uneasy witches and wizards with a snap of their fingers.

When the sun slowly began to set, Harry realized that he had not seen Hermione or Ginny for the entire day. Motioning to Ron at the head table, Harry sidestepped Blaise, who was escorting the final Professor to Binns old classroom for questioning, and walked to his best friend at the front of the room.

"Ron, I'm going to go up to the infirmary to check on Ginny. I haven't seen her all day. She's probably exhausted by now", Harry told his friend.

Ron nodded, indicating that he had heard Harry, as he continued speaking to Sirius. Harry noticed that the table was strewn with bits of parchments, which were littered with small diagrams. Sirius and Ron seemed to be intensely planning some sort of battle plan.

"I take it that we'll talk about this later?" Harry asked curiously, waving his hand in the direction of the parchments.

"Later, sure." Sirius replied quickly and without full concentration.

"Harry!"

Harry turned as he heard Hermione's voice in the crowd.

"Harry, wait there!" Hermione called again.

He was quickly joined by an excited Hermione.

"I think we've discovered something that might work. Professor Snape almost had it! He forgot about--" she chattered.

"Hermione, tell me about it when we're out of _here_." Harry interrupted her.

Hermione looked around the room like she was surprised. "Oh my," she began, "I've been so excited, I didn't even notice that they were all still here. Well, let's be on our way then."

"I'm headed up to Madam Pomfrey's to look in on Ginny. Walk me and you can fill me in on what you have been up to." Harry offered.

"Really now! Don't you forget, young man, I was involved in helping too. I know that I am just a chess piece to you, but I am an important part of this team. You would do well to remember that. Hmph!" Raven scolded.

"Raven," Hermione soothed, as they exited the Great Hall, "Harry wouldn't forget you. You are an invaluable ally and I appreciate everything that you have helped me to accomplish. I would be utterly lost without your guidance."

Hermione's words placated the irate queen. As Harry listened to the interaction between the two, he began to wonder what Raven was teaching to Hermione.

Before Harry could ask Hermione began. "Do you think it's safe to discuss things?"

"I reckon we're alright." Harry answered. "Just about everyone is in the Hall. Talk softly, just to be sure."

In whispered tones Hermione said, "We know that Professor Snape has been trying to create a potion that could destroy the horcruxes. He's been incomparably frustrated with his lack of success. After Raven explained the history behind horcrux origins, I had an idea. We've discussed it and believe that it has a good chance of working. Our problem has always been that the horcrux holds a piece of Voldemort's soul, thus providing it with a degree of magical protection. The only answer to destroying it must lay in separating the soul from the object encasing it. I can create a spell similar to the one that we used to summon Sirius. You, Ron and I can call out the soul and obliterate it. We then use Professor Snape's potion to destroy the object that housed it. The basilisk venom should be powerful enough to decimate any residual magical signatures in the object."

Harry felt the strain lift. He knew that a functioning Hermione and a focused Ron were his greatest strengths for fighting Voldemort. Harry suddenly stiffened as a realization came to him.

"Hermione, I think I figured it out. The whole 'power the dark lord knows not' thing. It's you, me and Ron. Dumbledore told me and I couldn't see the meaning until now. He said my power was love. You two are like family to me. I would die to keep either of you safe. This will work. It all fits. The three of us destroying the horcruxes to weaken him before I face him in the end." Harry concluded.

"Before _we_ face him, Harry. You know that Ron and I won't let you face him alone. We are the 'Golden Trio,' after all." Hermione responded lightly. "But, that might not be it, Harry. I think that--"

Hermione's words were cut off by a gut wrenching cry of agony. Harry and Hermione raced up the corridor in the direction of the wail.

Harry was overwhelmed with a dark sense of foreboding as he realized the direction they were headed in. They arrived in the corridor leading to Professor Binns classroom just in time to see Blaise on the floor, howling and twitching from the pain of being held under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry and Hermione each shot Stunning Spells at the two individuals who were torturing their friend. Running toward Blaise, from the opposite side of the corridor, were Abe and Lupin, who were also shooting spells toward the traitors of the Light Side.

For Harry, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. He knew that it would happen…. He had already seen it far too many times in his short lifetime. It was inevitable. Before the Stunners hit their two targets, one of the perpetrators pointed their wand at Zabini, and with a sadistic smile to a sickened Harry, released the Killing Curse onto Blaise, abruptly ending his tortured cries. Abruptly ending the honorable life that he had only so recently created for himself.

The Stunners did hit their marks, but it was unfortunate that the traitors were bombarded from both ends of the corridor three milliseconds too late for Blaise.

Harry had never stopped running from the moment he had visually identified the adversaries of The Order. He brieflyconsidered passing his friend's body and fleeing from the entire Wizarding World.

_**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter 23, "Traitors inOurMidst".**_


	23. Traitors In Our Midst

Disclaimer from Firenze: -neigh- Did the simple human sisters, who don't own any of it, forget about my presence in the school? -whinny-

A/N: Chill out Firenze, before we saddle you with a bit and harness. Anyway, it's not as long as our usual, but seeing as you all hate cliffhangers and want answers, we present to you:

Chapter 23 - Traitors in Our Midst

Hermione grabbed Harry and forcibly dragged him to where the traitors lay. Abe and Remus were already standing over the stunned forms. Their mouths opened in disbelief.

The bodies began to move on the floor. Apparently, the stunners had not been very accurate or strong.

As the smaller propped themself off of the floor, Harry found his voice, "Ginny…How could you do it? Blaise was our friend. He trust-"

"Anyone who opposes the Dark Lord is no friend of mine." Ginny spat out. "Zabini was a blood traitor. He got what was coming to him. As will the rest of you--"

Hermione would listen to no more. She immediately lunged for the smaller girl and punched her so forcefully you could hear the crack of the red-head's jaw, and sent a threatening look at the other form. "And you! You fraud! They tortured you. We were trying to find a way to help you…" she yelled.

Remus restrained the irate Head Girl, as a seemingly sane Luna Lovegood, broke out into laughter. "You silly girl. Do you think I fear you? The only one I fear is my Lord, not a dirty- blooded witch that has no right to be in this world. You'll join your parents soon enough. Mark my words."

At the mention of her parents, Hermione redoubled her efforts to reach her former friend. Harry had to now join Remus in the attempt to holdher back.

Abe piped up, "That one is a right little spitfire. Brains and a mean right hook. Once again, I'm glad she's on our side." As he shot a distasteful look at Ginny, he added, "That little bint got what was coming to her. You should've let Hermione have a go at the other one." Abe held his wand on the two girls with a steady hand and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Aberforth!" Remus admonished. "Now is not the time for this! Blaise has lost his life and we need answers. Harry, go get Minerva, Severus and Sirius. We will meet you in Minerva's office."

As Harry hurried down the hall, he heard Remus say, "Hermione, I'm going to release you, but you need to control your anger…"

"For now, anyway." Abe interjected.

Remus gave him an aggravated glance. "Aberforth, bind their hands and escort them to the Headmistress' office. I will take care of Blaise. Hermione, retrieve their wands and we will meet you there."

* * *

The group sitting in McGonagall's office was larger than Remus had asked for. When Harry went to find Sirius he had run into the othersfrom his inner circle. They had all demanded to be allowed to hear what was said. 

Harry looked around at the ashen faces of his friends. Ron was pale with shock at the actions of his little sister, Neville was staring at Luna with disbelief and Draco sat in stony silence.

Severus and Nia had come armed with bottles of Veritaserum. Snape looked at his two students as if he was eagerly anticipating shoving the potion down their throats.

Sirius and Remus were trying to calm Hermione while Abe spoke in hushed tones to Minerva.

The Headmistress cleared her throat. "I believe that we should begin. There is much in need of answering."

Snape rushed forward to administer the potion. After a moment, both girls had a glazed look in their eyes.

Minerva stepped closer and began to ask, "Why have you-"

She was interrupted mid-sentence by Hermione, "No, Professor. We have earned the right to have our questions answered. If there is something that we do not ask, please tell us. These two not only betrayed the light, they betrayed our friendship, our loyalty. Blaise lost his life because of it. Please, let us do this."

Minerva acquiesced.

Harry approached the woman he loved. The woman he had believed one day would be his wife. "Why? Why would you do this." He reached his hand out to stroke her flaming hair.

Ginny looked at him blankly and answered in a monotone, "Why would I not? This is not the first time that I have served my Lord. I swore my life and my allegiance to him long ago. That oath comes before any other bonds."

Ron stood menacingly, "Even family? Charlie's dead because of that bastard and his cause!"

Ginny answered calmly, "Yes, even before family. Especially if my family fails to see the truths of the Dark Lord."

Ron sank into his seat devastated by her words.

Hermione approached Luna. "They tortured you that day in Hogsmeade. They murdered your father. Why would you aid them?"

Luna replied, "I was never tortured that day and my father was not murdered by them. He died long ago."

Draco joined Hermione and Harry. "What purpose did killing Blaise serve? He wasn't a threat to you. He thought you were his friends."

Ginny replied, "He would not let us leave to rejoin our Lord. He was a pureblood that disregarded his place in society. He needed to be made an example of for other traitors, like you. Your father is very disappointed in you."

Draco's fists unconsciously began to clench.

Harry interrupted, "What are Voldemort's plans? What is his next step?"

Luna attempted to hold back an answer.

"Snape, give them another dose. The Veritaserum is wearing off." Abe commanded.

As Severus hurried to the two girls, both doubled over.

Everyone in the room watched as the forms began to shift and settle.

After a moment, Hermione said, "Polyjuice potion. They used Polyjuice potion to try and make their escape easier."

Two smirking women sat in the seats previously occupied by the girls.

"Ah yes, the mud blood always has been the most intelligent of your little group. Frustrated me to no end in class. Has anyone ever told you that you really are quite irritating?" the restrained form of Professor Sinistra inquired, as she sat where Luna had been moments earlier.

"Gran?" Neville asked the other woman sadly.

"Yes, you incompetent fool. I see now how pointless it was to spare you your parents fate. I thought that you could be molded and shaped into an asset for the Dark Lord. You are a disgrace to the Longbottom name. Never have I seen such a pitiful excuse for a wizard--", Mrs Longbottom said.

Neville approached and screamed, "I'm a disgrace? Do you have any idea how hypocritical that sounds? You, who follows the maniac that tortured my parents, calling me a disgrace?"

"Your parents were fools and received their rewards for it." Mrs. Longbottom smiled. "Would you like to know something, Neville? I was there. I watched as Bellatrix tortured them. I encouraged her."

Neville grabbed her and was quickly pulled back by Abe, who said, "Wait, we still need answers from these two. Snape, if you could?"

Severus once again rushed forward, and forcibly re-administered the potion. Without waiting, he immediately asked, "How is it that I was unaware of your identities?"

Sinistra answered, "You know our Lord, Severus. He likes to always be two steps ahead of his adversaries. He believed it wise to conceal certain followers because of the importance they could play. My position as a professor entitled me to information that he may not otherwise receive. He was suspicious of your allegiance for many years. Aurelia's name and position in society make her a powerful asset. Her loyalty has always been unwavering to him."

Minerva asked, "How could you let them torture Frank and Alice? Your own son…"

"It was necessary," Aurelia Longbottom stated, unemotionally. "They could not be turned and they knew too much."

"What did they know?" Neville asked.

"They discovered my true beliefs and were ready to ruin the proud name of Longbottom. I could not allow them to undermine our family's value to the Dark Lord." Neville's grandmother responded.

Sirius quickly asked, "Where are Ginny and Luna?"

Mrs. Longbottom answered, "Sleeping in the infirmary."

"What did you do to them? What was your plan?" Sirius continued.

"I administered a sleeping draught to both of them. Miss. Weasley spent most of the day in the infirmary. Obtaining her hair was simple. Luna's hair has been in my possession for weeks. I knew that we would need a way to safely leave Hogwarts, so I brought the Polyjuice potion with me. What better way to escape than to be disguised as the ones that you would be least likely to suspect? That Zabini boy was trying to bring Morgan to be questioned. If he succeeded, we would never be able to leave undiscovered. Morgan crucioed him and I sent the killing curse at him. We planned to return to the Dark Lord and aid him in building his army." Mrs. Longbottom finished.

Hermione addressed the two, "What was being done to Luna at St. Mungo's?"

Sinistra answered, "They were being given daily doses of a potion to keep them in their current state."

"They?" Hermione questioned further.

"Yes. Lovegood and the Longbottom's." Sinistra replied.

"What kind of potion?" Snape interjected.

"One the Dark Lord created from notes Lucius retrieved from your home many years ago. It was altered and he created a virtually undetectable potion that enhances the after-effects of the Crutacius Curse. It was put into Droobles Bubble Gum and given to them, by force when necessary. It left only a minute residue behind on the wrappings, that can easily be mistaken as a pain relieving potion or a neural inhibitor. Both of which would be frequently administered to them." Sinistra answered smugly.

Nia gasped and her face paled as Sinistra spoke. "Severus, this is my fault." As everyone's gaze shifted to her, Nia continued. "When I left you, I left behind much of my work. The potion she is talking about, it is based on my work. I wanted to try and create a cure for patients that had long-term exposure to the Crucio curse. I never dreamed that it would be used this way." She sobbed into Severus' arms.

Snape vehemently asked, "Why did you curse my son?"

Sinistra again laughed, "Lucius wanted to have an introduction. You made access to your son so simple. Allowing me to tutor him daily. He trusted me. I simply needed to obliviate his memory of my betrayal. Both of you have done that frequently enough. I would think that the boy would be bloody immune to it by now."

"What are Voldemort's plans?" Harry asked quietly.

"Our Lord does not tell us his plans. He is the only one able to safeguard all of his plans. He will bring your silly Order to its knees." Sinistra answered.

* * *

The questioning continued for hours. 

"They really don't know much of anything, do they?" Ginny asked. Upon learning their location, Remus had immediately gone to retrieve Ginny and look in on Luna.

"Not really," Harry agreed. "But, at least we found out about Luna and Neville's parents. And my aunt is going to see if she can do anything to help."

The adults were still throwing questions at Sinistra and Mrs. Longbottom when the door was roughly flung open.

Severus immediately pounced on the intruding person.

The large, formidable form of Kingsley Shacklebolt, held the Potions Master at bay with one hand. While glaring at the dark professor he asked, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Tentatively, Remus stepped forward toward the large auror, quickly explaining the situation at hand and requested that his identity could be verified through the use of Veritiserum. When Kingsley quickly agreed, Snape eased slightly out of Shacklebolt's tight grip, and reassumed his power-kick of administering the truth serum.

After a few minutes of intensive questioning, from Minerva and Abe this time, the group was satisfied that this man was, indeed, who he claimed to be. As the potion began to dissipate, Harry and the others began bombarding him with questions.

"We thought you were in Muggle London? Has something happened?", Harry inquired.

" What's going on at the Ministry? Percy hasn't left the school in over twenty-four hours", Ginny stated.

"Has a new Minister of Magic been appointed?", Hermione asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "I was recalled from Muggle London. We cannot protect them if we are unable to protect ourselves first. It has been decided, by the entire council, that it would be useless to appoint a new Minister. The public has no faith in the Ministry after Scrimgeour's abduction from his own home and his subsequent, brutal execution. Instead, they feel that the best course of action, would be to fully support Harry and the Order, and follow your lead. The only thing that they ask, is to have a Ministry executive, specifically Percy, report to them, in regards to pertinent information."

It was quickly agreed that this was a positive turn of events. To not have the Ministry trying to exert influence on their actions could only help the situation.

Harry looked at Sinistra and Mrs. Longbottom, "I guess the only thing left to decide is what are we going to do with them?"

"I say we serve them on a platter to what's left of the Ministry." Abe offered.

When no one objected, Snape said, "If I may, I would be happy to prepare the platter in question…"


	24. The Incompetence of Men

Disclaimer from Snape: Through the use of Veritaserum, I am satisfied with my finding that neither of the two squibs in question own any rights to Harry Potter.

A/N: We'd like to present the prestigious "Most Annoying Review Award" to ………… (drum roll, please)……. JOE GALAN! Thanks for making us roll our eyes, buddy. We love ya, anyway.

Chapter 24 - The Incompetence Of Men

Much to Remus' distaste, Kingsley and Tonks would be assisting himself, Severus and Abe with the interrogations. Harry knew that Lupin's feelings were only due to the potential threat to his unborn child. Even so, with the Ministry moving into Hogwarts, Harry knew that every trustworthy member of the Order had their specific roles to play. Despite the events of the previous day, with Blaise's death and the finding of spies within the school, Harry couldn't help but agree that this would be the safest place for Tonks, as everyone was still on their toes, eying those around them suspiciously.

It was currently midmorning, and Harry and his friends were all gathered in the Common Area of the Head Boy's quarters. No one had slept a wink. No one had spoken aloud for hours. No one had even had the energy to cry. Needless to say, everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when Draco broke the silent mulling.

"What's going to happen to Blaise's body?", he asked, moodily.

Hermione edged tentatively closer to her blonde friend. "With his parents, er, gone, and the situation being as it is, Professor McGonagall thinks it would be best if his body was kept here on the school grounds. He had no other family to speak for him. She was thinking about burying him near Dumbledore. Abe suggested that everyone else who dies fighting for the light should be buried here….. That it will be the greatest way to pay homage to them", she answered. "There will be so many more….", Hermione trailed off, as her voice broke.

The silence was again abruptly interrupted as the door was thrown open, rather forcefully by Snape.

Severus' entrance was punctuated by his mutterings, "…if those fools would only listen we could have questioned everyone by now…and I ask, what exactly is so unethical about slipping Veritaserum into everyone's pumpkin juice?"

The teenagers looked questioningly at their Potions Professor, waiting for him to explain his entrance. As Severus noticed their confused faces, he succinctly said, "Minerva's office immediately. There is still much to be discussed." With his robes billowing behind him, he turned and left as quickly as he had come.

Draco could be heard muttering, "I swear, he must've taken lessons to learn how to do that."

The friends laughed as Ron stood and addressed them, "Let's get going. Somehow, I haven't got the greatest feeling about this."

"Good, you are all here." Minerva's voice was heard the moment they entered the room. "We can now begin."

Harry looked around her office and noticed that this would not be a full Order meeting. Since Hogwarts had become their Headquarters, every person that resided there had been inducted to the Order. The only individuals present, other than Harry's friends, were Abe, McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Sirius.

When McGonagall was sure that she had everyone's attention she began. "Each of you is deeply involved in this war. More so than I like. You have all become central figures and more importantly targets. People will look to you for leadership and courage. It is unfair that the six of you have to bare this burden so young, but you are needed. I will not try to hide information from you. I will not try to protect you from things that may be hard to hear. This is no longer the classroom and I am no longer your teacher. We are friends and allies. First we need to discuss the fates of Professor Sinistra and Mrs. Longbottom." Everyone's breath caught in their throats at the mention of those names. Blaise's death was so senseless and fresh that anger boiled in the minds and hearts of the young men and women in the room. "As it stands, with the Ministry in shambles, there is no course of justice to be served--"

"If you would just put them in a room with me for 15 minutes, I assure you that justice would be served…" Severus snarled.

"Severus!" Minerva admonished. "How are we to bring about a society that we can have pride in, if we act no better than those we are fighting against?"

"Professor, those ideals are well and good, but Professor Snape is right." Harry said while Severus' jaw dropped in the astonishment that the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-His-Life-A-Nightmare was agreeing with him.

Harry continued, "How are we supposed to bring about this new society without destroying the remnants that damaged our world to begin with? I can't say that I'm comfortable with the idea of killing them but it's inevitable that there will be death throughout this war."

Abe agreed, while Minerva sent him a nasty glare.

Hermione stood. "Excuse me, but I believe that we have another option." All eyes shifted to her. "We are going to need a safe place to house criminals during this war. They can answer for their crimes after we defeat Voldemort. This leaves us with only one possible location, aside from here at Hogwarts." At the confused stares, she met Harry's eyes. "Gringotts. I remember you told me years ago that Hagrid said the only place safer was Hogwarts. I think it's time to try and get the support of the goblins."

Comprehension filled Harry's eyes. "That's brilliant, Hermione. We knew that we would have to reach out to other magical beings, and show them we'd be different than the Ministry. This way we're showing them trust and giving them an important role to play. It will show them that we see them as equals, not inferior creatures."

As the group began to make plans Abe drew the floor's attention by clearing his throat. "There's another matter that we need to be talking about." He cast a side glance at Hermione before continuing. "You see, we've been questioning everyone in the castle and haven't found any other traitors, but there's a problem. Aurelia Longbottom and Sinistra couldn't have been the ones to disclose the safe house locations. There were very few privy to that information. That means that old Voldy has a spy somewhere in the castle that we know nothing about. A spy that has been close enough to all of us to hear some very secret plans. We need to find the leak and contain it. Anyone got any ideas?"

Silence befell the room. Hermione's face became cold realizing that the person responsible for her parents demise was still at large. Harry, Neville and Ron began to rub their temples in frustration, Draco went to Hermione and began to talk softly to her as Ginny began to pace the floor, deep in thought.

All of a sudden, Raven poked her head out from Hermione's pocket and exclaimed, "Well, why is that such a problem? Just use that Moronic Map thing of Harry's. Doesn't it show the name of every person in the castle? Look for a name that doesn't belong."

Ron grabbed the chess piece and immediately gave her a rather large kiss. "Raven, you are bloody brilliant! Harry, I'll grab the map and we'll get started."

The Professors, except Sirius and Remus, looked utterly lost and Harry began to explain. "You see, Sirius, Remus and my dad created a map when they went to school here. It showed the whole castle and gives the name and location of every person within it."

McGonagall straightened and stared at her two former students, "That's how you Marauders always managed to get away with all of those blasted pranks? I swear--"

"Um, Minnie," Abe began cautiously, "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Harry looked at his godfather, "There's going to be a lot of names. You feel like helping?"

Remus answered for Sirius, "We'll get started as soon as Ron gets back."

Hermione tucked Raven back in her pocket and stood mumbling something about finishing some research. Draco made to follow her, but Harry grabbed his arm and said, "Let her have some time. Mione uses the research to deal with the stress. The library is like an old friend to her, plus she has Raven with her to talk to."

"I know," Draco responded, "I just can't help but get the feeling that she's working on something important that we should know about…"

Ron returned and soon, Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius and Remus began to scour the names on the map, making lists as they read.

Abe, Neville and Minerva went to the hospital wing saying that they would return soon and see if there had been any progress.

"Harry," Ginny's soft voice said as she looked into her boyfriend's emerald eyes. "I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to go have a bit of a rest. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded absently as Ginny left, engrossed in the names before him.

Several hours later, it was early afternoon and Harry rubbed his bleary eyes. He never realized just how many people could fit inside of Hogwarts.

He decided to take a break and found himself walking past the library. Poking his head in, Harry could see Hermione immersed in the book in front of her and quietly conversing with Raven. He approached them quietly and began to hear snippets of conversation.

"…Hermione, dear, it would be almost impossible…"

"…it could work, Raven. You are innately magical…"

"…focus on the problems at hand, Hermione…"

"…I am Raven. But, if it worked think of the advantages…"

It was at this point Hermione looked up and saw her best friend. "Oh, Harry. Hello. Have there been any developments since I left?" Hermione inquired innocently.

"Hermione," Harry began, "What are you up to? Is there something that I need to know--?"

"No," Hermione answered quickly. "I was just speculating while Raven and I search for a way to destroy the horcruxes. We think that we've found a way to do it. I'll fill everyone in later on. It's complicated and I'd rather not go through it more than once. If you don't mind, could you ask everyone to meet in the Headmistress' office at 9 o'clock?"

Harry smiled and asked, "You sure there's nothing else, Hermione?"

The brown-haired girl nodded and thanked him, promising that she would explain everything later.

When Harry returned to McGonagall's office, he was greeted by his friends scurrying around the room. He sighed as he asked, "What's happened now?"

Remus answered with a note of pride in his voice, "Ron's found our third traitor. All we have to do now is catch him."

Harry looked to Ron, asking the question without words. Ron said quickly, "When we were looking at the map, I kept going over the same sections. It took me awhile before I realized that Neville was in three places. I know that the map never lies, so I looked closer at it. I realized that there were three Longbottom's in the school: Neville, his grandmother, and some guy named Algie."

"You mean the uncle that kept pushing Neville out of the window, to make him bounce?" Harry queried.

"Yup," Sirius replied. "Old Algie never was quite right in the head, if you get my meaning."

"Why haven't we seen him?" Harry asked.

Remus said, "We think he's using a disguise to hide and gather information for Voldemort. A disguise that we've seen used before."

Suddenly, everything clicked for Harry. "Neville told me in 1st year that his Uncle Algie had sent Trevor to him as a gift when he was accepted to Hogwarts. You think he's an animagus and hiding in plain sight like Wormtail was."

Sirius nodded to the statement. "It fits…. that bloomin' toad is always underfoot. Merlin only knows how much he's heard. And I seem to recall it becoming rather jubilant whenever we discussed our losses to Voldemort."

Draco stood quickly, "What the bloody hell are we waiting for? Let's go find it and test out this theory of yours. I, for one, would prefer not having any other spies in our ranks."

The other men followed as Draco grabbed the map, stormed out the door and headed toward the Hospital Wing.

"Calm yourself, Draco", Sirius advised. "We can't just go running in there screaming about the toad."

"Right", Harry agreed. "If he's out of Neville's grasp, which he usually is, then we could lose him forever."

Draco slowed his steps and took a deep, calming breath before asking Ron, "So, what say you, Weasley? You seem to have all the plans of attack worked out, lately. How do we catch the amphibian?"

"Simple", Ron replied, confidently. "It's a simple matter of discussing an invented matter of urgency in whispered tones in a secluded corner of the hospital wing. The secretive nature of our conversation will lure the curious traitor close to us, in order to obtain information for Voldemort. It will be simple matter of one of us scooping him up, while pretending to be deeply immersed in conversation. This way, he'll allow himself to be held, thinking that he has a front row seat to the Order's plans. Quite the contrary, we'll have gotten him right where we want him."

As Ron had spoken, the mouths the other men had dropped.

"Since when do you say 'Voldemort' without fainting?", Draco asked.

"And, why is it that you responded in exactly the same manner that Hermione would have? Has she been giving you vocabulary lessons?", Harry inquired.

Remus and Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to know that Ron and Hermione had been engaging in lessons not involving much vocabulary.

"How long ago did you and Hermione…er…. Physically express your feelings for each other?", Remus asked, tactfully.

"You and Hermione did what?", Sirius said menacingly, as he strode towards the young redhead. "Let me be very clear. There will be no more of this _physical expression_ as long as I am here! She's as good as my daughter! And you…you _deflowered_ her!"

Ron looked fearful as the animagus approached him as if he were prey.

Remus stepped in front of his friend, "Sirius, control the righteous paternal indignation. We have bigger issues now."

Harry looked at the men, somewhat confused, as Draco's face dawned with comprehension and revolt.

"Harry, in the Wizarding World, when two people are intimate, and those two people have true feelings and compassion for one another, they leave a sort of imprint on one another", Remus started to explain.

"Kind of like in the Muggle World, when people age together and eventually begin to take walks in matching track suits when their hair begins to turn gray", Sirius added.

"Right", Draco contributed. "Only in our world, it's a more instantaneous, and quite disturbing, side effect".

"Usually temporary, though, after the initial euphoria of it all wears off", Remus said.

"Oh Gods", cried Sirius. "It happened recently then. Right under my nose. I'm a failure as a guardian".

Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he steadily continued to avoid everyone's questionings and intense gazes. "I know, I know. We'll have the big deal sex talk later, in our Common Area. We have other matters at hand", he replied, giving Harry an apologetic glance.

Harry returned Ron's glance with a wide-eyed look of fear, while shaking his head back and forth, fervently. Hermione was as good as a sister to Harry, even more so since the spell to retrieve Sirius created the familial blood bond, and he didn't want to hear any intimate details about her love life. Harry was sure that he would never divulge personal information to Ron about Ginny either, for the same reason. If he would ever get to see Ginny alone ever again, that is, considering the entire Weasley family remaining an ever-present fixture in their lives and the school.

Ron returned Harry's seemingly spastic gestures with a look of relief and gratitude, before pulling the map before his eyes once more.

"There's now five Longbottom's in the school", Ron announced to the group. "Frank and Alice are being led through the Hospital Wing's Floo by Madame Pomfrey".

The group quickened their pace toward their destination.

Sirius entered the hospital wing first and headed directly for Abe and Severus. As Sirius spoke softly, Snape's eyes began to widen in surprise and agitation. Sirius grabbed his arm and Severus pulled out of his grasp and strode angrily towards Neville, with a purposeful look on his face.

Neville's eyes widened in fear and Sirius muttered, "Bloody bat. Always flies off the handle with every little thing…. More so in recent weeks, actually . What in the name of Merlin is going on with my family? Hermione's having sex…. Oh, Merlin, I haven't even had any action in over a decade... Severus is losing what's left of his mind… BLOODY HELL, SEV! NO!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the wild-eyed Potions Master who was now wrestling Neville for possession of the toad.

Severus yelled, "Give it here you nit-wit! I need to dispose of it!"

Neville screeched, "Let go of him! Someone help me, he's trying to kill Trevor!"

Although Abe was unaware of what was transpiring he immediately jumped into the middle of the fray, accidentally landing on Severus.

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Draco and Harry also joined the fight and before anyone knew what was happening they were all in a tangled mess on the floor and Trevor happily extricated himself and began to hop away.

Harry yelled, "Someone stop the toad!"

As Minerva and Poppy looked on, trying to understand the chaos, Hermione strode into the infirmary followed by a beautiful, dark-haired woman. The stranger looking at the disarray sighed, raised her hands and shouted, "Immobulus," before muttering about the complete idiocy of men.

A white jet of light emitted from her hands and struck the fleeing toad, paralyzing him where he hopped.

"Now," Hermione's unknown companion began, "Will one of you incompetent men be kind enough to advise us as to why I had to freeze the toad? Or is this just the preferred manner in which you enjoy spending your days?"

Minerva, Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione, for they each knew that voice.

Ron sputtered, "Hermione…oh Hermione…what have you done? How could you do this to us all?"

Sirius stood with a dropped jaw, momentarily speechless, staring at the mysterious and stunningly gorgeous woman before him. "Someone care to tell me who this beautiful lady is and where you've been hiding her?"

The dark-haired woman gave Sirius a scathing look and again raised her hands, sending him flying into the wall behind him, "I do so hate arrogant men."

Sirius again looked at her , with a goofy smile. Turning to face Remus he said, "Moony, old friend, I think I'm in love," before promptly collapsing to the ground.

Harry stepped closer to the powerful woman, reached out his hand to touch her sleeve, "Raven? But how…what…how?"

"Three excellent questions, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall agreed, rubbing her temples.


	25. Questions & Answers and Time for Action

Disclaimer From J.K. Rowling: I own it. They do not.

**A/N: We are immeasurably sorry that we have written in ages. It's been a very busy time these last several months. So here's the deal: we really want to finish this story and are making every effort to do so in next few days, before the release of Deathly Hallows. We have everything almost finished, so you should be reading it by the end of this week. Advance apologies if everything is quickly-paced… we're approaching the deadline. Good reading and hope you enjoy this. And, as an added bonus, this is 2 chapters, so here's hoping that you like both! **

* * *

Chapter 25 - Questions & Answers

"I believe that my question requires a more immediate answer", Raven stated, dangling Trevor disgustedly by one of his hind legs.

As an answer, Severus strode toward Raven, and cast a revealing spell upon the frog who instantaneously turned into a short, stout, round-faced man.

"Uncle Algie?", Neville questioned, almost disbelievingly, as he moved away from the beds where his parents and Luna were sleeping peacefully.

The man didn't even have an opportunity to escape, Raven's immobilizing spell had rendered him completely incapacitated. Algie stood firmly rooted to where he had been transfigured, moving only his eyes, which were seemingly fearful of the foreboding look on Snape's face.

Meanwhile, Lupin and Madame Pomfrey were levitating Sirius onto a nearby, unoccupied bed, as he had been knocked unconscious by Raven's intolerance for stupidity.

Pulling herself together, Minerva took charge. "Abe, take him downstairs and allow Kingsley and Nymphadora to interrogate him. Severus, please make Professor Evans aware that Frank and Alice Longbottom have arrived."

"Absolutely", Snape replied. "Longbottom", he added, turning to Neville. "You have given me permission to administer the prospective antidote to your parents. Yet, Miss Lovegood is still not of age and has no guardian to speak of. As she is now considered a ward of the school, the decision rests entirely within the hands of myself, Professor McGonagall, Nia and Madame Pomfrey. That being said, we are more than willing to take your opinion into consideration. Bear in mind that this new potion has never been tested, and also the fact that your parents' reaction to it may vary quite drastically from Miss Lovegood's, being that they have been exposed to the tainted gum for nearly two decades. It's not a decision that you should take lightly, but it is one that requires an answer as soon as possible. Please have a decision ready when I return". And, without another word, Snape turned on his heel and strode purposefully out of the room behind Abe, who seemed to be having a marvelous time bouncing the paralyzed form of Uncle Algie out of the room for questioning.

Neville stood dumbfounded, as if he could hardly believe that yet another person in his family could be so evil and deceitful, for the larger portion of his life, without his knowing. Hermione strode over to comfort him.

"Neville, you weren't to know," she said softly.

"What kind of person does this make me? The two biggest influences in my life, the people that raised me, are consumed by evil…," Neville responded stoically.

Harry looked at his friend and was filled with compassion for him. In less than 2 days, everything he had ever believed had been taken away from him. He clearly said, "Nev, it's not your family that defines who you are, it's your actions that do that."

Ron added helpfully, "That's right mate. I mean just look at Malfoy. His father is pretty much the spawn of Satan, and he turned out alright. Eventually, anyway." Ron quieted upon receiving a threatening glare from Hermione.

"Thanks, Weasley," Draco replied, thumping him appreciatively on the back.

It was at this moment the group noticed Raven, practically interrogating a very irate Minerva, when Hermione decided to step in.

"I know that you all have many questions, but I don't want to have to go through this a hundred different times. Perhaps we can still just meet in Professor McGonagall's office this evening, at say 9 o'clock? Sirius should be recovered enough and we should have some new information from Voldemort's informant." Hermione said firmly.

The group decided to adjourn until later and go their separate ways. As Hermione began to walk to Raven, she felt a hand grab her arm. She quickly turned and met Harry's gaze.

He said accusingly, "This is what you were working on? What you didn't want any help with?" At Hermione's nod he continued. "Why didn't you come to me? I would've been able to help…"

"Harry," Hermione answered, "Tonight, if I'm right, we'll be able to win our first real battle of this war. If this works out the way I think it will, we'll destroy a horcrux."

Harry stood staring at his friend in shock, trying to piece together everything she wasn't telling him. He watched her leave the hospital wing, Raven close behind, and knew that tonight was going to get interesting.

* * *

Harry had spent the rest of his afternoon with Ginny, who had been utterly annoyed that she had missed so many new developments while she had been napping. In fact, as she and Harry were walking toward the Great Hall for dinner, she was still verbally expressing her annoyances.

"All of these years and no one realized that there was another animagus spy. He's the third, right? Scabbers, Rita Skeeter and now Neville's Uncle. It's unreal! And Raven! Good Gods, I can't even imagine her as anything but a little piece of stone. What does she look like again?", she asked Harry. But, before he had a chance to reply, Ginny had continued, "Poor Neville. Oh Merlin, I hope this antidote is effective for his parents and Luna. How soon will we find out, I wonder? He needs a stable family life for a change. AH! I can't get the mental picture out of my head!"

Harry looked confused, "What mental picture? Of Neville's family?"

Ginny reddened, although grinning slightly, "No…. of Ron and Hermione".

"Oh, that", Harry choked. "Listen, keep that as quiet as possible. Sirius was really distraught by it all and I can't even imagine how angry Hermione would be if she found out that Ron let the cat out of the bag. After that blood spell in the Ministry, the bond between all of us seems to have convinced Sirius that he really is like a father figure to us all, and a brother to Snape. And, with Hermione's parents being gone, she may be more willing to take his advice as a parental unit…. And, I can certainly see him suggesting that she join a convent or wear a chastity belt from now on."

Ginny laughed. "Imagine the look on Mum and Dad's faces if they knew what was going on under the same roof as them. Well, at least there's good news that comes out of this."

"That there's still people who are in love, despite the war and horrors raging around them?", Harry asked.

"Well, that too. I was actually going to say that there's apparently still enough privacy in this school for two people to --", Ginny started, mischievously, before Harry interrupted her.

"Ginerva Weasley, don't you dare finish that sentence", Harry pleaded. "I'm about to walk into the Great Hall with you in front of over a hundred people. I refuse to let them see me --". Harry seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Aroused?", Ginny interjected, with a look in her eyes that Harry had never seen before…. But hoped to see again in the very near future.

Harry put his hand on the door to the Great Hall. As he opened it, he whispered softly in Ginny's ear, "I certainly am".

* * *

The noise in the Hall was overwhelming. Apparently, every resident of the new Headquarters had decided to arrive for supper early. Harry and Ginny made their way through the crowd to the Head Table to join their friends. As they were seating themselves, they overheard Snape and Nia speaking with Neville, making him aware that any results would not come to light until the following morning.

They waved to the Weasley elders, who were seated at the old Gryffindor table with Bill, Fleur, Percy and the twins, and receive a half-wave in return, as they were deep in conversation with one another. Hermione and Ron were next to Harry, both keeping a watchful eye on Raven who, was walking intentionally in a sultry manner around the Great Hall, seemingly very aware and proud of her new ability to gain the attention of almost every man in the room with nothing more than a few well-placed swivels of the hips on her new body. Harry's eyes fell upon Remus, halfway down the Head Table, who was animatedly saying something to those surrounding him.

As Harry caught his eye, Remus beckoned to him. Harry wondered what had him so anxious.

"Moony, what's wrong," Harry questioned as he approached.

"Harry," Remus began, "I'm glad you're here. Poppy said Sirius will be fine and joining us shortly. Before he comes, I wanted to warn everyone…Raven was slightly…exuberant in her hex. Sirius suffered a rather severe concussion and he's slightly…confused."

At Harry's confused face, Tonks continued for Lupin, "He's yelling a lot and still not thinking clearly. Truthfully, Poppy can't wait to evict him from the infirmary. Just be forewarned, he's not himself this evening…"

Tonks' sentence was cut short by the doors of the Great Hall being forcefully thrown open, causing a reverberating silence throughout the room. In strutted a seemingly tipsy Sirius, who still had not fully regained all levels of balance. His eyes scanned the room and they fell upon Raven. He stumbled over to her and fell to his knees at her feet.

The entirety of the Head Table jumped to their feet, all hoping to be the first to rescue Sirius from public humiliation and potentially from further injury. Harry and Ron descended the few stairs first and quickly led Sirius to his seat at the Head Table before he had a chance to say anything to her.

The rest of the Hall remained silent, and stared back and forth between Sirius and this unknown woman, with quizzical looks upon their faces.

"Lover's quarrel", Abe announced, loudly.

As this false explanation was accepted by the occupants of the room, the noise levels once again ascended, and everyone prepared to scold Sirius for his behavior, hoping to help him overcome his concussion-induced actions.

"Sirius, we're having a hard enough time convincing Raven to keep herself unnoticed. Until after the meeting in Minnie's office tonight, we don't even know exactly what we're dealing with here. Please don't draw any unnecessary attention to her", Abe scolded.

"Is that her name?", Sirius asked, eagerly. "Raven? So familiar sounding…"

"Do shut up", Raven scolded, as she took her place at the table.

"Don't fight it, baby", Sirius drawled, slightly cross-eyed. "It's all foreplay."

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice at his godfather's insolence, as Draco murmured in awe "He's my new hero."

Before Raven could retort, Sirius continued loudly, to the amusement of the entire room who's attention he had regained, "Don't deny it. You think I'm a hunk."

"A hunk of WHAT?", Raven asked, icily.

"Oh, Merlin", Remus groaned. "He's having a 1980 flashback again".

"Um, Mr. Black", Neville interjected. "It's 1998.… no one says 'hunk' anymore".

Sirius dismissed Neville with a wave of his hand, and stood to his feet. Without warning, he began to bellow 'Hooked on a Feeling' at the top of his lungs. Despite a wave of laughter, and a round of applause from Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny were able to quiet him down and reseat him.

Dinner began and continued without incident. When dessert had been eaten, and the plates cleared, Minerva stood to address the full Order. She made everyone aware of the events surrounding Blaise's recent death, the traitors that had been captured, and the prospective plans for an alliance with the Gringott's Goblins, she opened the floor to address issues and concerns amongst her audience. Harry looked around, slightly bored at the questions being raised, ranging from plans of protection to lack of supplies. He noticed that Sirius' head was slowly dipping forward toward the table, and remembered something about people with concussions having to stay awake for a specific amount of time after the incident. Harry reached over as far as he could and poked his godfather with his wand, whispering an enervation spell.

He realized at once that this wasn't the best idea, as Sirius sprang to his feet and stood next to Minerva. All eyes were once again upon him, and the room fell respectfully quiet for their ally.

"I have a major concern", Sirius stated loudly, and seemingly right-mindedly, "about this school when it is reopened to the students." He took a dramatic pause, and paced the length of the Head Table, staring at each individual who had, until recently, been considered a Hogwarts student. His gaze resting on Ron and Hermione, with a very determined expression. "It concerns SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXUAL EDUCATION", he announced triumphantly, drawing the word out as if it were a horrible poison.

"Honestly Sirius", Hermione whispered urgently, as she appeared at his side, attempting to guide him back to his seat.

Ginny gasped, a mix of horror and amusement, as she and a few others, Harry included, braced themselves for what Sirius would undoubtedly announce next.

"MEETING DISMISSED!!", Minerva shouted, hurriedly. Unfortunately, the entire hall was too enraptured with Sirius' performance to comply.

"Don't you act all innocent with ME, young lady!", Sirius bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at Ron. "Red over there told me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL about your extracurricular activities, and I want to make sure that it's marked on your permanent record and that there are not ANY …repeat performances!!!"

The entire room gasped collectively.

Sirius looked around, wildly, and managed to ask "Is anyone writing this all down?" just before Raven knocked him unconscious for the second time that night.

The room was quickly cleared by a frustrated Minerva. "Miss. Granger, I believe now would be a brilliant time for some explanations. Particularly regarding exactly how she has come to be among us…," her voice trailing off as her gaze slid to Raven.

Harry sighed. He knew that this was going to turn into a very long night.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the large group, now relocated to Minerva's office. She was visibly nervous about explaining herself, yet there was an air of confidence about her.

Only the innermost circle was present, including a recently revived Sirius.

"Raven and I have been trying for ages to create some way to destroy the horcruxes without causing harm to ourselves, like Professor Dumbledore did. The other day, I mentioned to Harry that we believed it would take two steps to be successful. The potion that Professor Snape is creating can destroy the vessel, but the soul residing in it needs to be destroyed as well. That led us to try and ascertain the creation of a horcrux itself. This is actually a part of how Raven's being here is possible." With a look towards Harry she continued, "All of it is connected to each other. Raven, as a chess piece, was actually quite similar to a horcrux. Ravenclaw imbued her with her memories, knowledge and inadvertently, a significant portion of wandless magic. Since Raven was innately magical, I began to wonder if there was a way to separate her sentient self from the queen and give her form. With some research, we created a spell to separate the essence of an individual from within. When she was released, her corporeal form was created easily with a ritual very similar to the one we used to retrieve Sirius. All that was needed was a bit of my blood and the right incantation."

Seeing that several people present weren't following her she succinctly said, "Merlin, help me. Simply put, Raven is Rowena Ravenclaw, or rather, a part of her. When Rowena endowed the queen with so much of herself, she inadvertently created something special. All of the knowledge and powers that Raven was exposed to, she now has access to."

The room was quiet as Harry asked, "Why did you need to use your blood?"

Hermione sighed, "It's like when we saved Sirius, he needed someone to serve as an anchor to draw him out. With Raven, I wasn't trying to pull her from another dimension, I just needed to use my blood as a base."

Raven cleared her throat as she began to speak, "What Hermione is saying is accurate, but I would like to further clarify. I'm sure that Hermione was the only one to notice, but in my form as the queen, I was made as a replica of Rowena. The same features and physical characteristics, that is why I look as I do. While it is also true that I possess her memories and abilities, I have spent the last thousand years evolving into a unique individual. For all of our similarities, I assure you, I am a very different woman than Ravenclaw. Hermione's blood served as a bond to give form to the likeness I was made in." She chuckled as she added lightly, " I don't believe any of you would find it charming if I began strutting around the castle in that damned tiara she always wore."

"Tiara?," Harry asked, wondering why it seemed so familiar.

There was a pause before Hermione spoke, "Now that you have all been caught up, I propose that we use the information we have and attempt to destroy one of the horcruxes in our possession."

Hermione quieted waiting for a response.

At once, the room broke into a flurry of arguments.

"You mean to tell me missy, that you want to set a piece of that bastard's soul flying around here, 'cause you think you've got it figured out?" Abe scolded.

"I simply will not allow it!" Mineva added. "There is too much potential for harm to come to everyone. We will need to find another way…"

Sirius, staring at Raven, could be heard saying, "This goddess is actually that little chess piece Mione's always toting around? Merlin, it can never be just a dull day around here, can it?"

"Actually, Professor," Hermione said quietly, "What I am proposing is that Harry, Ron and I attempt to destroy the items, with help from Raven. There can be no one else involved--"

This was met with vehement protests from everyone in the room. Draco, Ginny and Neville were as angry as the adults. Harry rubbed his temples wishing for peace when Raven stood and shouted "Silence!"

She had a commanding presence as she stalked about the room. "You, all of you, continue to treat them as children. I am afraid that you have no choice in this matter, there was a prophecy made long ago which foretold of this fight and the ones responsible for leading it."

"Bloody hell, not another bloomin' prophecy," Ron muttered.

Hermione and Raven turned and glared at Ron in unison as he defensively added, "I'm just saying, all of these things never tell us anything good."

Seeing that she had everyone's full attention Raven proceeded, "Since I have been given corporeal form, my abilities are in continual evolution. I am being overwhelmed by knowledge and information from the days of the Founders. When Hogwarts was still new, we were looking for instructors. I met an interesting seer, an ancestor of your own Professor Trelawney. During her interview, she entered a trance-like state and began to speak to myself and Helga. Her words, and I quote, went like this,

'A thousand years shall come to pass before the fractured evil seeks to end our peace. The trinity of gold shall destroy the parts. The Red Lion is the heart, look in the mud to find the Mind and the lightening will point to the Hand. Only guided by the Power of Old can they banish the dark…'"

Harry stood, "I guess that's self explanatory. Ron is obviously the red lion, Hermione's a muggleborn, so purebloods would refer to her as a mud blood and we all can guess about the lightening. Obviously I'm the hand." Glancing at Raven, "And I'm guessing she's the power of old. Like Hermione said, she's pretty much Ravenclaw, making her a powerful, wandless witch, who's over a thousand years old."

Looking at Ron and Hermione, he went on, "I say we do this now. We can try the locket first…"

"I refuse to allow this foolishness to continue-" Minerva yelled.

"I apologize Professor, but this is something you really don't have a say in. We need to do this. Both of us have been beside Harry since the beginning, we need to be there now." Ron said firmly, as Hermione nodded her agreement.

Abe walked slowly to Phineas' portrait and slowly opened it away from the wall, to reveal a hidden compartment. He reached his hand in, extracted something and walked to Harry.

"Be careful my boy. I've grown right fond of you." Abe said softly, dropping what Harry realized was the locket into his hand.

"Aberforth Dumbledore!!!! How dare you give your permission to these children to attempt something so..so…foolhardy!!!" McGonagall fumed.

"Sorry Minnie, but they 'aint been kids for a long time now. You have to let yourself see that." he folded the distraught Headmistress into his arms as Harry, Ron and Hermione locked eyes.

They all knew that this was the night that would make or break the war, each of them fervently hoping that they were ready to handle what was yet to come.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer from Dudley: You know, I kinda like these two gals, they gave me a magic stick of my very own. Even though I am fond of them, I must also say that they own positively nothing, except the plot to this little tale.**

**Chapter 26 - A Time for Action**

"If the three of you would follow me, I believe that the Room of Requirement would suit our needs brilliantly," Raven said confidently. "We need to discuss what will transpire so you will be prepared. I don't wish to see any harm come to any of you because you alter the sequence of events."

Glancing appraisingly at Harry and Ron she added, "Hermione is already quite familiar with the necessary spells, I hope you two will be able to aptly perform your parts in this. I currently have my doubts."

Harry muttered to Ron, "Is it just me, or is she a mite bit more condescending since becoming human?"

Ron snorted his approval as Raven's voice said, "Condescending and in possession of wonderful auditory skills, Mr. Potter."

"We're never going to get away with anything anymore, Harry," Ron lamented.

"Ah, here we are. Now, we need a tranquil place, a sanctuary…" Raven said softly, pacing. A door appeared and she strode through, quickly followed by the three.

Harry was surprised by his surroundings. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. The wooden floor itself was bare, except for an oddly drawn square in the center of the floor. It was the walls that were eye-catching. It was as if they were in a massive library. From the floor to the ceiling the walls were covered with innumerable tomes, some of which looked older than Hogwarts.

Hermione immediately began to examine the texts. Harry heard Raven tell her that she had forgotten of the ancient books that the Founders had stored in secret areas throughout Hogwarts. By using the Room of Requirement she was able to bring them all together in one place.

"They are the only two people I know that would consider a library a sanctuary," Ron said softly, as Harry chuckled at his red-haired friend's dismay.

"Gentlemen, if you would kindly join us instead of engaging in a giggle-fest, we do have important work to do," Raven said scathingly.

It was then that the boys noticed that Raven and Hermione had moved to where the square was drawn onto the floor. The older witch waved her hand over the drawing and the floor dropped, revealing a staircase downward.

Apprehensive silence accompanied them as they descended the stairs. Harry noticed a soft, flickering light towards the bottom. When they reached the source they found themselves in another room. This one contained a stone altar close to the back wall, with a painting of the founders hanging above it.

Raven explained, "This room was used as a place of solitude for us. Some of the greatest magicks ever performed came out of this room. We commissioned a portrait, by a muggle artist, when we first created this school. He was a French painter, Jean-Claude something or other. He did rather a good job, don't you think?"

As Raven seemed immersed in memories, Harry and Ron walked towards the two women.

"So how do we do this exactly?" Ron queried.

Raven looked at the two young boys that joined her and Hermione. "As Hermione stated earlier, the destruction of a horcrux must be a two part process. If we attempt to destroy the object itself, we are releasing Voldemort's essence, it will just seek to find a new object to reside in. Due to the wording of the prophecy, I can only infer, that we are the only ones able to invoke the necessary powers to succeed. That is the most likely reason that Headmaster Dumbledore suffered that injury to his hand. This was not his burden to bear. His interference had consequences. So now you see why it must be us."

As the boys stood quietly, mesmerized by Raven's words, Hermione began to shift nervously. "Raven, perhaps we should explain to them what they need to do…"

"Ah, yes, thank you Hermione," Raven said, her eyes resting on her young protégé before returning to the young men before her. "Where was I? Yes, two parts…my role is rather minor. I am to act as a guide, giving you the necessary information you need. While I will speak the majority of the spell itself, you three will be forming a magical triad, merging your powers for the ultimate goal of destroying the horcrux, after I have released the soul from its casing, in this case, the locket."

Harry asked curiously, "Merging our magic? I've never heard of anything like that before…"

"Of course you haven't!" Raven admonished. "It is not something that is easily done. Firstly, it is an old magic, rarely attempted by even the most accomplished wizards. Secondly, it is a practice that can be attempted between those who have an intimate bond, one that is even deeper than exists in most families. To merge your magic with someone, there needs to be a limitless amount of trust, faith and unconditional love. This type of bond is easily apparent in regards to the three of you. Each of you would die for the other without a moment of hesitation or regret."

"Dumbledore always told me that love was my greatest power against Voldemort: is this what he meant? Is this how I'm supposed to defeat him, by being the hand?" Harry asked.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "A very astute question, Mr. Potter, but I do not believe so. You have your own prophecy about facing Slytherin's heir, a prophecy which does not mention your friends. This prophecy specifically refers to the destruction of the horcruxes, 'the fractured evil', by the three of you, not Voldemort himself. That, I am afraid, is your fight."

Ron immediately addressed Harry, "Whatever comes mate, Hermione and I will be there as well. We won't let you face this alone."

Hermione tearfully looked at her two best friends. "He's right Harry. We will always be there to help you." She smiled as she embraced both boys in a tight hug.

"…-ermione…need…air," Ron gasped playfully.

Hermione swiftly swatted his head and wiped her tears. "Well then, now that we've addressed that, Raven, would you like to finish telling the boys what they need to do?"

Fifteen minutes later, the air was filled with apprehension. Harry drew in a deep breath as Raven stepped forward and laid the locket in the center of the altar, upon a brass platter. The trio stood about 10 feet in front of the altar, in a triangular shape, with Harry in front of his two friends.

With a look at the three young people and a nod of assurance to them, she began.

Raven quietly began speaking a charm in Latin as she spread a mixture of Anise, Balsam Fir Needles and Black Salt, in a ring shape around the locket. As she spoke, smoke began to arise from the vibrating locket. She quickly poured a potion over the pulsating necklace and an unnatural cracking noise filled the room, a wispy figure emerging from the destroyed piece of jewelry.

In front of their eyes stood the smoky figure of a young Tom Riddle. Harry thought he looked about the same age as when he had seen him in Dumbledore's pensieve, working in Borgin and Burke's.

The spectral form looked enraged.

As it tried to swoop towards the trio, Raven yelled,

"The knowledge of old and powers of the young shall bring your end…"

She raised both hands and a warm, comforting wind engulfed the room. Raven shouted:

"Infractus animus causa obscurum, expello piece ut servo lux lucis"

(translation: The broken soul causes darkness, Banish the piece to save the light.)

It was then Ron raised his wand and said in a steady voice, "Per pectoris," (by the heart) as a bronze colored light emerged from his wand.

Hermione's wand was raised. "Per Mens! (by the mind)," A stream of silver left her wand.

The shade of Riddle seemed trapped and there was a look that resembled fear upon his face as Harry raised his wand. "Manibus! (by the hand)," he shouted as a jet of gold shot forward and joined the beams from Ron and Hermione's wands.

As the three bolts of energy spiraled around Voldemort's soul, the three began in unison:

"Nos iacio vos vetus locus, (We cast you into the old place)

Sedeo iam obvius Puteus Animus, (Reside now in the Well of Souls)

Ex hodie per totus infinitio" (From today through all of eternity)

With a cry of disbelief the form itself began to shrink, in a spherical shape, to an almost imperceptible size. When it was about half an inch in size, the small sphere seemed to implode. The room was filled with a pure, white light and then nothing.

Harry turned to look at his friends and saw them mirroring the grin that was on his own face.

"That was easier than I figured," Ron said disbelievingly. "OI!! What the bloody hell are you doing?," rubbing his head where Raven hit him.

Raven shook her head, "That was for your ignorance. It was not easy, as you so blithely put it. The only reason it seemed so was because we had the right people, performing the correct roles. As you have all seen, in a true battle, nothing is ever simple. With the potion devised by Professor Snape, we were able to neutralize any protective measures Voldemort might have placed on the horcrux, which made banishing the soul much less complicated. Once the vessel was no longer viable, the soul wanted to find another place to reside. Our spell was able to prevent that from occurring, as well as sending the fragment to its rightful, eternal place in the Well of Souls." Raven finished with a satisfied smile on her face.

Hermione was beaming at their accomplishment. "I suggest that we inform the rest of the Order and continue with the other horcruxes as soon as possible", she said.

As they ascended up the staircase, Harry tried to ignore the nagging feeling of urgency which threatened to overcome him. This turned out to be a difficult task, indeed, as he was not entirely certain as to what it referred to.

* * *

As Harry settled in the Great Hall for a late night snack with his friends, he thought back to the events that had transpired since the beginning of the new year. Winter had quickly melted into spring, which was hastily evolving into summer. With each day that passed, the occupants of Hogwarts grew more and more anxious of the impending war.

With the air of wariness, there was also overwhelming happiness. Nia had successfully treated Luna, as well as Neville's parents. While Luna's recovery had been swift, Frank and Alice had spent several draining weeks flushing the toxins from their systems, as well as ingesting some of Nia's rejuvenating potions to help speed up the process. The results were astounding. Neville swore to Harry privately that he was more determined than ever to fight. Now he had everything he ever dreamed of, there was no way he would let his family down.

The Order had been overwhelmed with optimism, all those months ago, when the horcruxes had been found and then, eventually, destroyed. Harry smiled, still proud of his own brilliance regarding the then-unknown piece of the Dark Lord's soul.

It had occurred on a day, months before, when Raven had been feeling particularly full of herself, comparing herself to 'Queen Rowena Ravenclaw' , which was the nickname she had dubbed her creator.

"_Queen Rowena Ravenclaw", _Raven had said._ "I don't believe any of you would dare question me if I began strutting around the castle in that damned crown that she always wore. After what I've already done for you, I think a tiara of my own would be quite suitable."_

Immediately, Harry had stood and shouted, "I got it!!" Grabbing Hermione and Ron he had explained how the prior year, when he had been searching for a place to hide the Half-blood Prince's potions textbook, he had found a place in the Room of Requirement. The area had been filled with objects that others had sought to hide. While he was there, hiding the book, he remembered that he had marked the spot where the book was hidden by placing a dusty wig and a tarnished tiara atop of a statue.

He looked at his friends, "_If it was really just a tiara then why would someone need to have it hidden? It always struck me as odd, some of the things I had seen there_."

Ron and Hermione had looked at their friend, their faces a mix of skepticism and hope.

"_Harry_", Hermione had said carefully. "_The odds of the tiara that you saw being Rowena Ravenclaw's are slim to none."_

"_And even if it is her tiara_", Ron had continued, "_it's most likely not a horcrux."_

"_Listen",_ Harry had interrupted. "_I am just now learning that everything that has gone on in my life has happened for a reason. Do you think it was just a coincidence that Fawkes only gave two feathers? Don't you find it strange that the owners of the wands which his feathers are in are myself and Voldemort? There have been too many 'chance' occurrences in my life for me to even think about overlooking even the slightest possibility. If I'm wrong, we're no worse off. But, if I'm right…."_

They had ran to the Room of Requirement which, either from Harry's fierce determination or upon its own accord, obliging opened its door to reveal the area of hidden objects. It had taken some searching and backtracking, but the tiara was retrieved, identified as the unknown horcrux and destroyed within an hour.

As Harry sat now, late at night surrounded by his comrades, he remembered that day which had been full of promise, for they knew that they now only had to destroy the last horcrux, Voldemort's snake, Nagini and The Dark Lord himself. It was expected that they wouldn't get anywhere near them until the last confrontation. Hermione was still working on a plan to allow them the time they needed to cast the spell in the middle of a battle.

Harry knew now, all these months later, that the day of the final battle was quickly approaching. Voldemort's forces were becoming even more brazen. Both the wizarding population as well as Muggles rarely strayed from their homes. The world was becoming more dangerous with each passing day.

Inside the walls of Hogwarts, they were preparing for a full scale war. There was no longer any pretense of Ministry control. The remnants of the Ministry had joined the Order at their base of operations at Hogwarts.

Abe and Minerva had their hands full. While Minerva was trying to organize the Order as a whole, Abe, with the help of Raven, had taken over the training of the trio. He taught them how to fight as a unit, as well as individually. Everyone knew that it was these three that would be the primary targets throughout the battle.

The rest of the Order had been training as well, both physically and magically. It was a rare occurrence, indeed, to walk down a corridor without having to narrowly dodge out of the way of a misdirected stunner or a person being knocked to the floor. It had been Abe's idea to include physical defense for the entirety of the Order, due to the fact that wands could easily be broken amidst chaotic battle.

"_It happened to young Neville two years ago in the Ministry", _Abe had said, addressing the masses. _"If any of you find yourselves in a position where you are incapable of performing a spell, you can't just lie on the ground as if you had broken along with your wand, waiting for the Killing Curse to finish you off. You get up and you fight like Hell for your life-- for ALL of our lives."_

From then on, Hogwarts had been filled to the brim around the clock with formal and informal training sessions from the now hundreds of family members who resided at the school as Order members. Sleep schedules had been staggered in order for "Constant Vigilance" against the enemy and their impending attack.

"_I have fought many battles before this", _Mad-Eye had informed the members of his magical training session, months before. _"This is an inevitable war. When it happens, it will occur on our terms, not theirs. We will be prepared with a battle plan, using our surroundings and the school itself, if we have to, as our advantages. The trees, the Great Lake, the Quidditch Pitch -- we can use them all as traps. They'll never see it coming."_

Abe had stood at this point, _"You all have a choice to make here and now. I'm not one for public speaking, but this has to be said. When the final battle comes, don't fool yourselves, it will happen here. Ole Tommy boy met his first opposition here in my brother. It all started here, in this school he became Lord Voldemort. Make no mistake, it will end here. If you want to leave we'll think no less of you, but make up your mind while you can, before Voldy makes it for you."_

That was a defining moment for the side of the Light. Not a single person chose to leave when Abe was done speaking. It was a moment that gave hope.

* * *

Harry now looked around at the people who surrounded him and realized how many lives had been changed in the recent months.

Neville's parents, both accomplished aurors before their attack, had taken to teaching Neville, Luna, Draco and Percy how to fight in pairs. They were all progressing remarkably well and became thought of as some of the most accomplished fighters in the Order.

He turned his gaze to his Aunt, as his eyes rested on the gold band that now resided on her ring finger. Snape, or Uncle Sev, as Aunt Nia insisted he now be called, felt that they should marry before the final battle. He said that he never wanted Nia to doubt how much he loved her if he didn't survive the fight. Harry's eyes met the onyx eyes of his new uncle. They had come to an understanding with each other. Thanks to the effects of the spell that retrieved Sirius, as well as the innumerable hours spent in each other's company while Harry translated Slytherin's potions texts, they could now behave civilly.

A sigh emitted from Harry's mouth as he saw his godfather following after Raven. It had been months and the persistent animagus had yet to stop pursuing the beautiful witch. Unfortunately for Sirius, she seemed unaffected by his self-proclaimed, charming personality. Harry chuckled as he noticed that Raven hadn't knocked Sirius into blissful unconsciousness yet. Perhaps Sirius was right, maybe he was wearing her down after all.

Harry saw someone else shaking their head at Sirius' antics. Across the Hall was Remus, still fretting over a very pregnant Tonks. A wry smile appeared on Harry's lips thinking of the sheer insanity of a pregnant woman. Poor Remus had been subjected to a full array of mood swings, food cravings and power bursts from his very pregnant girlfriend. Fred and George were also consistently in Tonks' midst, as they had become very protective over her, since the first day they had taken over her class. So protective, in fact, that the pair of wizards promised to remain with her during the battle. Their jobs would consist of assisting the wounded alongside Madame Pomfrey, Nia, Molly Weasley and various other volunteers from the Order. Additionally, the fact that they were the members of a large family seemed to come in handy, as they often preoccupied the young children, who had not yet met school-age, who resided in the castle. Not only would they consistently assuage the young children's fears about the impending battle, but they would give them small responsibilities, such as carrying medical supplies to the Great Hall (which was going to be used as a makeshift hospital) or ask them to test out harmless products that had been salvaged from their shop. The twins always put on brave faces in front of their young charges, but Harry knew that, deep down, they were concerned for the future wellbeing of their young friends, in every sense of the term.

Harry looked around at the people immediately surrounding him. As always, Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry, while Ginny nuzzled into the left side of his body. Neville and Luna were not far off, lazily flicking spells at one another, as Neville's parents looked on, amused but exhausted. It was nearing the end of the shift, and everyone, who was still awake, seemed anxious to call it a night. Harry couldn't help but to feel safe and more comfortable than he had ever been in his life. He was surrounded by the people who vowed to fight for the greater good. Surrounded by hundreds of people, who took an oath to stand in front of Harry on the battlefield, with the sole intention of protecting him by taking down as many Deatheaters as they could. These people had all promised to risk their own lives to shelter Harry's-- they were all aware, and fully believed, that he was, indeed, the 'Chosen One'.

Harry vowed not to let them down.

He locked eyes with Hermione who was drawing plans for the battlefield in a small notebook.

"The people on the frontlines have all been informed to look for the snake, Harry", she said. "It will be petrified and moved backward toward us as soon as they have a handle on it. We're experienced enough now to have it destroyed quickly".

The word 'destroyed' made Harry shudder, due to the fact that they were discussing a, although hideous and evil, living creature. Ron, picking up on his friend's emotions, quickly began a pep talk.

"Harry, it's just like Abe said. You may have to be the one to take him out in the end, but by that time, the rest of the Order may have weakened him enough where you'll be able to do it with a simple cutting spell. Besides --"

Ron's well-rehearsed speech was interrupted by the shriek of a siren. Harry was not alone when he scrambled to his feet in fear.

"THIS IS IT!", screamed Abe, running toward the doors, wand outstretched. "REMEMBER WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED! STAY IN FORMATION! ALERT THE OTHERS AND…….."

Abe's instructions were drowned out by the thunderous sound which accompanied the entire front wall of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as it came crumbling down in a pile of fire and rubble.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the Final Battle to be followed by an Epilogue.**


	26. The Final Battle and Epilogue

**Disclaimer from Us Two Squibs: If we owned it, we'd be done by now. With less than 12 hours until Deathly Hallows, we're cutting it too close.**

**YAY!!! It is 11p.m., July 20, 2007 (EST) and we finally finished, BEFORE the release of Deathly Hallows! Good Reading and hoped you liked yesterday's post. Thank you for your reviews dear readers... you've made our journey worthwhile.**

Chapter 27 - The Final Battle

Harry watched in angst at what was transpiring before his eyes. Led by Abe, hundreds of members of the Order flooded through the opening where the entrance to the school had resided only moments before.

"To the back, Potter", Mad Eye yelled above the chaos, as he made his way toward the front of the battle lines.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione hurriedly moved aside, allowing the masses to ascend to the grounds. All of the months of preparation had not been enough to keep Harry's fear at bay. He watched as his beloved friends and comrades headed toward the war, fearing that it would be the last time that he saw any of them. He barely made eye contact with Sirius, as his god father and Raven organized Order members into shoulder to shoulder formation before leading them out the door. He watched as the Weasley family split up into their respective positions: Arthur, Bill and Percy headed for the grounds, while Molly, Fleur and the twins rounded up the young children, who were to be locked in the kitchen to be protected by the houseelves. Tonks and Nia were desperately and hopelessly attempting to arrange the fallen rubble into a barricade, using only their wands, which proved useless due to the fact that their attempts were being unconsciously trampled by wizards fleeing to their posts.

Hermione was atop a table, attempting to view the scene outside.

"I can't see anything. It's completely black outside", she said, anxiously.

Harry, Ron and Ginny joined her in vain, a mixture of curiosity and terror. As they squinted into the darkness approximately one hundred yards ahead of them, Harry noticed that he and his three closest friends were the last to enter the battle zone.

"We should go out there now", Ron said quietly. "There's no reason to draw them in here. This is where they'll be bringing the wounded soon."

"Ron, you imbecile", Ginny said, wildly and almost insanely. "How do you expect anyone to be healed in here? The school walls no longer offer us protection. Everyone inside of here is just as much at risk as the members who are outside."

The silence was deafening. Harry had always imagined a war to be filled with explosions and screaming warriors. Instead, he felt as if he were in a quiet sanctuary.

"Maybe it was a false alarm", he mused aloud, as the group began to inch closer to the outside. "Grawp could have just gotten a little curious and --"

"DOWN!", screamed Molly Weasley.

Without hesitation, the four friends fell to the floor as a barrage of red, purple and green spells flew into the opening. Harry knew that no one was aiming specifically for him. Not yet, anyway. But, he couldn't help but wonder how these spells had gotten through already. It had only been a few minutes.

"A lot of us must have been taken down already", Hermione said, answering his unspoken musings.

The group quickly jumped to their feet and began running toward the outside, dodging spells that randomly whipped past them. Behind them, Harry heard Tonks screaming in agony, and quickly caught a glance of her sinking to the floor as Fred and George ran toward her.

"Harry!", Ginny screamed as she pushed him out of the way of a random blur of bright blue light. "Pay attention!"

The group hurried toward their position, a small barrack which had been placed near Hagrid's hut. It was here that The Order members had been told to send Nagini after she had been petrified. It was here that Harry began to take notice of the awful sounds that he had anticipated. Looking around at the grounds, Harry watched the shadowy figures, which seemed to be moving closer to the school, and realized that the earlier silence may have been due to the wordless magic which was being cast in attempts to surprise the opposition. Now, as spells were hurdling into and striking down the people around him, Harry realized that he actually preferred the cries of the wounded, which were growing steadily louder and more frequent, in comparison to the overwhelming silence which was being emitted from the random witches and wizards who were on the ground, seemingly taking a peaceful nap.

Harry's thoughts turned to Snape, whose priority was to use Harry's invisibility cloak, in order to retrieve Nagini and bring her to the trio.

Hermione's voice broke through his reverie, "Harry, Snape has it! Ron, Harry, get in your positions!"

Raven must have seen Severus racing towards the trio, levitating a bubble containing the large snake, because a moment later, she was by the side of the trio and ordering Ginny clear of the magical backlash, sure to be present at the destruction of the last horcrux.

Snape set the bubble down in the center of a circular area Raven had drawn in the dirt. Quickly passing him a numerous amount of potions bottles as she tightly held one. She instructed him, "When the containment charm comes down, throw these at the beast with me. It will destroy the shell so they can destroy the soul!"

Many of the still standing Order members began to gravitate around the small group, trying to keep the enemy at bay, long enough for Harry, Ron and Hermione to destroy the snake. For many, Order members and Death Eaters alike, the spell seemed to draw their eyes. No one, save the four directly involved, had never seen this spell performed.

Raven began her chant as the bubble charm was released. With a look to Severus, they both threw the potions at the volatile snake. As they hit their mark, an inhuman sound of pain erupted from the dying animal, as the shadowy form of Lord Voldemort was emitted from the beast's belly. The trio quickly destroyed the last horcrux and readied themselves to truly engage in the battle.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "Ron and I need to stay with you for this…or it will be like the last time, when you were an infant. There is still a piece of his shattered soul within him. You have to defeat his body and we need to banish his soul. Are you ready for this?"

Harry did not answer.

The trio walked side by side, further onto the battlefield, surrounded by their friends and allies. Harry knew that they may have already lost many they cared for, but now, further deaths were inevitable. Many of the most important people in his life, had joined the growing mass of those surrounding him. Ginny, Sirius, Raven, Neville, Draco, Luna, Abe, Minerva, Remus, Snape and many others were taking and deflecting the brunt of the curses which were being thrown towards the approaching trio.

Harry froze. "Remus, I think Tonks was hit with something up at the castle. When we left, Fred and George were with her. She was alive…but it didn't sound good…"

Remus' eyes were filled with conflicting emotions. Harry could see he wanted to run to Tonks, but at the same time, his loyalty to Harry prevented him.

"Remus, go…If this doesn't end well, you should be with her…" Harry's voice trailed off.

Remus hesitated for a moment, turned and ran back towards the castle, destroying anything in his path that might prevent him from getting back to Tonks.

The group turned their attention to the situation at hand, and continued to move ahead.

"Harry, Harry, your ignorance still astounds me…" the voice of Lord Voldemort carried through the battle. "Indeed, many of my followers have met their demise. But do you honestly believe that you have the power to defeat me, the greatest wizard alive?"

From the shadows, emerged the Dark Lord himself, flanked by Lucius and Bellatrix. Cowering behind his Master was Wormtail, as filthy and afraid as Harry had ever seen him.

The wizards and witches within the group positioned themselves in front of Harry and his friends. Yet, Voldemort did not make a move.

"Very worthy attempt", he hissed. "But, I have learned from my past mistakes. As I now understand it, a sacrifice based upon love may lead to my next 'hiatus', should I attempt to kill you, Harry. I will not act hastily again, I assure you."

"Hiatus?", Abe cried, madly. "Ha! You're not as slick as you think, Tommy. The boy here has found and destroyed the mangy pieces of your soul that you left lyin' around."

Voldemort said nothing at first, seemingly taking a moment to absorb this piece of information. The members of the Order which surrounded their young counterparts remained with their wands at the ready, but did not fire a spell at the Dark Lord or his companions. It seemed as if they were procrastinating in order to give Harry time to mentally prepare himself.

"Yes, yes. Lucius did make mention of an unfortunate little incident that occurred five years ago. I knew that it would be only a matter of time before Dumbledore informed his young lackey of the significance of the book", Voldemort seethed. "So, go on then, child. Fulfill your prophecy."

Harry hesitated momentarily. But before he could even utter a spell, the combatants of both groups had begun to fight. Harry and Ron simultaneous shouted "Protego" which they noticed was in vain. Harry took notice of the color of jetting light which was flying around him. No longer was he in the sanctuary of Hogwarts, where random stunners were fired during the preparatory phases of the battle. With one wrong move he, or anyone around him, could be hit with one of the green streaks of death that were being fired toward them.

Voldemort still stood staring at the trio, as smaller duels erupted around them. Neville and Luna were fighting Bellatrix and Wormtail, Draco was facing his father, while Snape, Sirius and Raven stood protectively around Harry, Ron and Hermione, waiting for Voldemort to make his move. Abe and Minerva had unexpectedly broken from the group.

Harry's eyes swept around him, looking for Ginny. She was standing behind Ron, but there was something in her eyes that he hadn't expected to see…fear. Composing himself, Harry faced his nemesis, looking past Voldemort, he saw Abe and Minerva behind the dark wizard. He knew he needed to keep Voldemort's attention focused on him, to give them the chance to do whatever they were planning. His best chance was to irritate the daylights out of him. With a smirk that could have rivaled even Snape's, Harry said, "Hello Tom, enjoying the evening?"

The look upon the most feared man in the world, could be described as almost comical. His expression was quickly schooled into one of boredom as he responded, "Why yes, Harry, I am. Torture, death, maiming…they always make the day more pleasant…"

Hermione began speaking quietly to Harry, "There has to be a reason for this. He's leaving himself open to attack. He would not do that unless he was sure that he had a way of return…unless we missed one…"

"It's impossible, Hermione, we got them all. Dumbledore was sure there were seven…count 'em out…", Harry growled between gritted teeth. There couldn't be another, not now.

Abe and Minerva were about to raise their wands.

Hermione began going through the items, "The snake, the locket, the cup, the tiara, the diary and Dumbedore destroyed the ring. Aside from the piece residing in him--Merlin!! Harry, the diary…you destroyed the book…not-"

"Not the soul." Voldemort finished, "My soul, I am pleased to say, took up residence elsewhere…" He quickly turned, as if sensing someone behind him. With a lazy flick of his wand, he threw the killing curse. As the green light was about to hit Minerva, there was a shout of "NO!" and Abe jumped in front of her and fell to the ground. In that moment, Minerva McGonagall was a fearsome sight. She stood tall, with resolve and recited curse after curse at the Dark Lord, while Harry attempted to do the same.

Harry stood dumbstruck and fierce as he attempted to strike the Dark Lord and the Deatheaters, until Ron hit him in the arm. "There's no time, Harry! Hermione, what do we do?"

"W-we need to destroy the horcrux…" she said with a stutter, shooting a cutting curse. She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "It's the only thing that makes sense. The diary, the horcrux it was connected to-"

"Me." Ginny responded in a fearful tone. "I-I think I've known…"

With this revelation, Hermione and Ron turned to Harry with horrified eyes.

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by a scream of agony. As Harry looked over to the side, he saw Neville and Luna unmoving on the ground and Draco screaming as he was subjected to the Crucio curse from both his father and Bellatrix, Wormtail looking on. Sirius immediately jumped into action, trying to save Draco.

Using this moment of distraction, Raven began throwing curses through the air, shouting at the trio, "Destroy the horcrux, while we hold off Voldemort…" She helped Minerva throw volleys of curses at the Dark Lord, staving him off until the right moment.

Raven turned her head and caught sight of an eerie light heading for Sirius. She jumped on top of him, knocking them both to the ground.

She yelled, "You moronic arse! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Sirius chuckled, "See, I knew you loved me baby."

An irate Raven stood, raised her hands, knocking the three Death Eaters harming Draco, onto the ground and quickly resumed helping Minerva battle Voldemort.

"What a woman," Sirius muttered appreciatively.

"Enough of that", Raven seethed. "Help her", she added, motioning to Minerva.

Raven turned on her heel and headed toward Harry and his friends. Snape stepped in her path just as she raised her hands toward Ginny.

"Raven, don't act in haste. There must be something: an exorcism, perhaps. Killing the Weasley girl cannot be the only way --", Snape started.

Raven, seemingly disinterested in Severus' pleas, used one hand to send him magically backward, out of her path. Snape hurriedly repositioned himself, along with the trio, in front of Ginny, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Away from her", Raven instructed. "Oh, enough of your ridiculousness", she scolded to Snape, who was attempting to hide what remained of the potions behind his back. "I, of all people, do not need a potion to dispose of her." She locked eyes with Harry. "I can remove the piece of his soul from Ginny's body in the same manner which my being was removed from the chess piece".

"But Raven", Hermione pleaded. "The queen piece was shattered into pieces! Humans CANNOT repair themselves the same way that the set can!"

"It's our only chance. We can attempt to use healing spells to tend to the wound where the soul will exit her body. It is her only chance to live." She looked shortly at Ginny. "You will have to fight hard". She let the girl take a moment to absorb this information and gave Ginny an admiring glance as the young girl bravely nodded in agreement.

"The most difficult part of this will be destroying the fragmented soul before it inhabits another human", Raven said quickly, rolling up her sleeves. "With any luck, it will house itself in something inanimate, so we can use the potion to destroy it. It will move quickly, just as the others have. Only this time, we are not contained in the Room of Requirement. It possible that it could go anywhere. "

At the sound of Minerva shrieking, and Sirius shouting angrily, Raven glowered at Snape and yelled, "Help them you imbecile! I'll protect this lot!". Severus hurriedly ran toward the areas where his colleagues were fighting the Dark Lord.

Raven turned on the young people, shouting for the trio to get into position. She walked closely to Ginny and started murmuring spells in a foreign tongue. Ginny screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, as blood started to seep freely through the front of her jumper. The trio watched in horror and froze as they saw their friend in such agony. The rising spectral form took advantage of their hesitation and drifted away before the spell could be cast.

Harry's head turned and saw it heading towards where Voldemort, Snape and McGonagall were still dueling. Sirius was on the ground tending to Draco. Harry was afraid of what would happen if the released soul was able to rejoin with Voldemort. He did the first thing that came into his mind, with all the love he had for those around him, he raised his wand and screamed "Sectumsempra," at the Dark Lord's body.

The spell slashed through the evil wizard, the intensity causing Voldemort to fall to his knees. A wisp emerged from Voldemort's chest, even with his screams of disbelief, and joined the spectral form of the young Tom Riddle, hovering in the air. The two joined pieces swirled in the air, before coming to rest in front of Minerva.

Hermione screamed in dismay as the silver colored fog encompassed her favorite professor.

Minerva staggered forward, as a flash of light came forth from her eyes. She raised her wand, pointing it at Harry "Avada Ke - NO!!! I will…"

It was clear to everyone that McGonagall was fighting the possession. The proud headmistress looked to Raven, "I cannot resist him for long…kill me…end this…please…"

Raven yelled for Harry, Ron and Hermione to be ready.

Minerva's eyes were beginning to lose their focus on her loved ones. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, "Please…"

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I will take care of them… Avada Kedavra!!!," Raven shouted, her voice thick with remorse. "Children, finish this!"

The trio would not hesitate this time. As the curse struck Minerva, and her body fell slowly to the ground, the mist came forth looking for another vessel. Harry knew he would never allow another person to have to make the choice Minerva did. Raven started the spell, while Ron, Hermione and Harry all said their parts.

As the last word was spoken, the mist took form for a moment and seemed to howl in pain as it began to shrink into the familiar spherical ball of light. The burst of brightness upon its destruction lit the sky as if it were daybreak.

Too exhausted for anything else the three friends collapsed to the ground as the last of the battle finished around them. The remaining Death Eaters became disorganized and desperate as they saw their Lord destroyed, not noticing his barely breathing body on the ground.

Lucius Malfoy looked around the battlefield and saw the destruction and knew that the battle was done. His grey eyes locked with the emerald gaze of Harry.

"Potter," he said in a seething tone, "my lord will not be the only loss today!" Flourishing his wand he shouted "Diripio," at the young boy, too tired to even raise his own wand in defense.

Amazingly a short, round figure through himself in front of the torturous curse. Harry found himself holding the dying form of Wormtail.

The shaking, former Marauder raised a hand and touched Harry's cheek, "So much like James. And you do have Lily's eyes." Peter struggled for a breath, "I am sorry, Harry. My life debt is now repaid…" As his words slowly ended, his eyes began to close, never to reopen, as he died do the first truly brave deed of his life.

Harry turned to his friends, "It's over? It's really over…"

The three friends looked behind them and saw the ravages of battle until they found the tall figure of Severus, standing over a shuddering body, which they all realized was Voldemort in his last moments.

Harry went to approach but Snape held up a hand to stop him from coming any closer, not knowing the boy was close enough to hear the exchange.

"Sssever-us he-elp your mass-ter…" Voldemort said through his coughs.

Snape looked at his former lord with disgust, "I think not, my lord," his voice dripping with sarcasm. "While the children are the reason you will no longer plague the world, I will not allow them to feel responsible for your death. You see, they are heroes. They would never allow themselves to knowingly kill. Fortunately, I am not one."

He spit down upon the dark lord and said, "And just to make my feelings perfectly clear, Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard who ever lived… you never came close."

With those words being said Severus held his hands over his former master's mouth and nose, preventing him from gaining the breath he needed to have a final word. Snape watched as the last bit of life vanished from the Dark Lord's eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He knew that the wound inflicted by Potter would have killed Voldemort, as the old wizard had been close to death while Severus was over him. But having the responsibility of Voldemort's death on his conscience would only hurt Harry.

As Severus strode away from Voldemort, Harry stopped him, "Thank you…I don't think I could have handled…"

"I know Harry." Severus answered, "there has been enough death and destruction. Now, let us see what we can do to help some of the others."

Harry's mind snapped back into reality. "GINNY! WHERE'S GINNY?"

Snape looked perturbed.

"If we were all here fighting, who was healing Ginny?", Harry screamed as he ran to the spot where they had last seen her.

His heart was pounding in fear as he approached her lifeless form. He had barely sank to his knees when Severus and Raven hurried to tend to the girl. Harry stepped backward and silently prayed for her to be healed. He begged a greater good to save the woman that he loved. The world seemed to be collectively inhaling. As if answered, Harry literally cried with relief when he heard Ginny coughing violently. Far off into the night, within the remnants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a newborn baby cried for the first time.

Epilogue

Ashes to Ashes

By Rita Skeeter

It has only been a week since the downfall of the evil wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, and the magical community is still in celebration. There was an immense loss of life in the battles fought for our freedom. Mr. Potter has asked me to make specific mention of several individuals who fought for us, tirelessly until they met their end. Most especially:

Aberforth Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Percy Weasley

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Lavender Brown

Oliver Wood

Dean Thomas

Argus Filch

Pomona Sprout

Our many thanks go out to these fallen comrades. For they gave their lives for our freedom.

Birth of a New Dawn

By Fred and George Weasley

While those of us in the battles saw horrors that will stay with us throughout our lives, there was also memories which bring us great joy. When the walls began to crumble and spells flew through the air, we had the responsibility of protecting the young that were hidden within the castle. As we tried to group everyone together we saw Dora ('Nymphadora Tonks': why would anyone's mother do that to them?) fall to the ground.

We automatically rushed to her side, believing her to be struck by a spell. The joke was on us for once. Our lovely, little Dora had chosen precisely that moment to go into severely active labor. Poppy Pomfrey had run onto the battlefield, trying to treat some of the more seriously wounded and get them into the castle.

Needless to say, our dear readers, we were quite aghast when we realized that we were going to have to deliver Dora's baby.

It was soon learned that this little baby was determined to be born at the right time. As we heard the cheers of victory rise up from outside the castle, Dora gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Remus Lupin, father of said baby, walked in during the delivery and promptly fainted. George was able to quickly revive the proud papa with some very inventive products, which can now be found in our Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes -- just ask for the Lilting Lupin line (sorry, Remus!)

We are also quite pleased to announce that Dora and Remus have named us the proud god-parents and honorary uncles to the first baby born into a new day of freedom, little Dawn Minerva Lupin.

'Boy-Who-Lived' to Wed 'Girl-Who-Died' 

By Rita Skeeter

In the year that has passed since the downfall of the Dark Lord, life has slowly gone on for each of us. Every individual has been touched by the war and these effects have an impact on the way we live our lives.

Harry Potter, the infamous young wizard, who played a major role in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, is set to wed his longtime love Ginevra Weasley. Miss. Weasley was gravely injured during the final battle, clinging desperately to life for several weeks after sustaining her injuries, we are told that on the battlefield her heart stopped beating twice. After her eventual recovery, Mr. Potter had told me that he was waiting for the right moment. I can happily report that he found that moment.

It is speculated that the other two members of the affectionately dubbed "Golden Trio," Ron and Hermione Weasley, will be the best man and matron of honor, respectively.

It is sure to be the event of the season. In attendance there will be the Lupin Family, the Weasley Clan (ladies, the twins are still unattached…) the Longbottom Family accompanied by Neville's lovely fiancée, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy (Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year), as well as Severus, Nia and Dudley Snape.

Sitting in the stead of Harry's parents will be his godfather, the charming Sirius Black and his wife Raven (who, I am sorry to report, is a very irritating woman. Can you believe she tried to instruct me of how to write an article more effectively?!!!).

In other news, I am proud to announce the worldwide success of my first novel entitled 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' under my alias in the Muggle world 'J.K. Rowling'. Mr. Potter has given me consent to continue the biography of his life in exchange for giving a percentage of my earnings to charitable organizations in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds alike.

And Life Goes On

By Rita Skeeter

It has been ten years since the downfall of the dark side. I, for one, can never forget the sacrifices that were made by so many. Each year, on this date, the memorial erected at Hogwarts is the gathering place for those who want to honor those who were lost.

As years pass, life has continued for everyone involved. This year, the 10th anniversary of that long ago battle, marks some significant mile-stones and returns for many well-known names.

Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcomes some new additions to his staff this year. Mr. Harry Potter, who has been working as a free-lance auror for the last decade, has finally consented to take on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Luna Longbottom joins her husband Neville (herbology professor) there. She is the Editor in chief of the Quibbler and will be teaching an elective course in journalism.

In other news, Ronald Weasley was elevated to the position of Captain of the Chudley Cannons. Hermione Weasley is completing her 2nd year as the youngest and first Muggleborn Minister of Magic in history. She has been working closely with the Muggle Prime Minister to promote a healthy relationship with our two worlds.

Draco Malfoy, eternal bachelor and prince charming, has helped Minister Weasley to establish an internship program for Hogwarts 5th year students and older in both muggle and magical businesses.

My final novel on the accounts of Harry Potter's adventures at Hogwarts will be released tonight, promptly at midnight. The final installment has been titled 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.

If we have learned anything over the years is that lack of understanding and tolerance leads to hate. With citizens such as these leading our society, I truly believe that we will never have to relive the events of years past ever again. After all, as Minister Weasley is so fond of telling me, "If we fail to learn from the mistakes of our past, we are doomed to repeat them."

Meanwhile….

Three shadowed figures stood before a flowing veil. One figure turned to the others, before asking, "Are you sure that you've figured out how it works?"

"Of course I have. This relic has been my main study for the last 10 years. I've learned everything we need to know. I can help to navigate us through the different dimensions until we find where you want to go," the smallest of the three responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

The third added in an evil tone, "Imagine the power we'll have, the realms we can control…"

"We can bring down the barriers. No one will dare oppose the power of the Dark Triad and I can finally repay my 'beloved' godfather for the visit he paid us all those years ago, before he escaped to his own realm" the first figure said bitterly.

The trio laughed evilly as they pulled the Veil aside and prepared for what may be their last journey.


End file.
